The Lord of The Rings: featuring Chloe Chandler
by Horny-bimbo
Summary: It is sort of similar to the book, but the timing has changed a bit, and it involves Chloe as a member of the fellowship. Also, a bit of a love story between her and Legolas. Legolas/OC
1. Prologue

_**Please note that this story is written from Chloe's perspective all the way through. I couldn't come up with any more Chloe/Nick stories so I decided to do Middle Earth because Chloe been a fan of 'The Lord of The Rings' for her whole life, plus, it is a slash between her and Legolas, please feel free to review.**_

_**Tori xxx**_

* * *

It has been for all of my life that Lord Elrond has kept a secret from me. A secret that destines my future, one that can possibly affect me for life, but I care not.

As a child, I have grown to be a warrior of all sorts, whether it is a bow, sword, axe or spear, I've learnt all from each.

As I was training with my sword, fighting with my older foster brother, Haradion, I was thinking about all the strategies I would use to defeat him since he was still trying relentlessly to attack me.

So far, I was winning by a mile as I successfully blocked his sword, twisted my own around it, knocked it out of his hands to land far in the distance and dug the tip of my sword in the ground to front-flip and wrap my legs around his neck so I flip us both over to knock Haradion onto the floor, holding my sword to his neck.

Of course, Lord Elrond decided to interrupt this practise battle.

I looked to him_, "__Heruamin__," _I curtsied before him, careful not trip over my own feet.

Lord Elrond kissed my head before I stood back up straight, _"Lellig, agoreg vae."_

I smiled as he smiled back, _"Guren *glassui, Heruamin."_

Lord Elrond placed his index finger under my chin to make me stare into his eyes. In them I could see much history, centuries worth of stories that long last over Rivendell. _"Tolo Ar Nin."_

And with that, I carried my sword and followed him into the castle, leaving Haradion to stare at us as we cast away, smiling.

As I was walking with Lord Elrond to the throne room, I hadn't known what would come, for I is still only wondering myself.

"My Lord, what is it you ask of me?"

"There is to be a council meeting and you are to attend. This is of the one ring..."

My eyes expanded out of their sockets and I could feel the warmth drain from my face, along with my arms dropping dead on their own accord, leaving me stunned on the spot. Of course I have heard of the ring, many tales were told and, even though I am only a child of fifteen since my birthday has now passed, I still knew this tale very well and from what I know, it is of such horror. "It lives?" I questioned.

He nods and looks down, "I have failed."

I look at him for as long as it takes to understand, unfortunately, I don't understand. "How could you have failed? It is not your fault that the ring has a mind of its own. It's not your fault that it lives. It is Sauron himself that ruined Middle Earth until our ancestors fought for freedom. It is not your fault that the ancient kings and stewards fell under its spell."

"But how can you say that I am not at fault?" He asked me, sorrow in his ancient eyes. I could only kneel before him, taking his hand in mine before kissing his knuckles in respect.

"Because he was too far gone before you could relieve him of the madness the ring has placed him in. Even if you did save him, the ring wouldn't give up until he was driven over the edge."

"And how are you so sure?"

I could only smile, "Because I believe in you, no matter how much you are lacking the comfort you have inside yourself."

He smiled before I rise so he could kiss the crown of my head.

With that, we stride away into the garden for the meeting of the ring.


	2. The Joining of the Fellowship

Elrond has, of course, spoken to me of the Fellowship...

It consisted as of now, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Gandalf the Grey, and four hobbits. One hobbit carried in his possession the Ring of Power. I shivered at the thought that such a small, innocent lad would have to carry such a burden, even if it was for a short while.

Too soon we would have a new Fellowship… one with me in it.

As I stepped into the circle of what was going to be the place of the Council meeting now, I felt a slight chill go up and down my spine. It wasn't unpleasant… more like a tingling sensation that made my toes want to curl.

Curious, I turned to look upon the person who was watching me now.

There before me was a handsome elf.

Ok… a BEAUTIFUL elf. He had long blond hair, almost golden in colour, his eyes were a vivid blue, his skin was fair, lighter than mine, and he was dressed in fine robes. I almost felt like I was in a dream and I must be deceived.

His eyes took in my form, and he arched one of those delicate eyebrows. I wondered if he had any idea who I was, or if Elrond had told him anything at all.

"So, you must be the fostered princess of Rivendell." He said softly, his voice making me melt into a puddle.

His voice was like ecstasy breathing on my starving face. I mentally shook myself to wake up from my thoughts.

I found my voice and was very thankful that it was not unsteady, "Forgive me, sir. I just… am not used to everyone knowing me by a title, no matter how long I've lived it."

"Oh, I completely understand." He smiled slightly, "We have not had pleasant dealings with mortals for many years."

I blinked. Okay, that was one delicate way to put it. But before we could talk more, several peeps started piling in, and one by one, we were all seated. I was by myself, near a hobbit who looked like he'd rather be sleeping than at this meeting. I totally understood him, but I also wanted to be here, even though I had to be.

While the many sat and chatted a bit, I took a look at everyone there, interested. I had never seen my own kind before, nor have I seen dwarves, though it was hard keeping my eyes off of the beautiful elf. The men seated to my right were ruggedly handsome, one who I gather was Aragorn… his description fit from what Elrond has told me about the ranger.

He looked wise and carried himself with dignity, though a great burden was set in his eyes. The man next to him was probably the leader of the group from Gondor. I have heard about this Borimir, though I had not expected him to look so… battle weary.

But then again, men showed age moreso on their bodies than any of 'fey' folk. Elves considered themselves to be the leaders of the 'fey' folk, which made no sense since they never ruled over the elves. More like the elves were the leaders and humans were just the ignored nuisances.

I surveyed the dwarves curiously, noting that they had so much hair on their faces that it was hard to discern if they were smiling or not. Odd, but the rugged look suited them. As I mulled over this, the hobbit next to me asked, "What sort of creature are you?"

The phrase could have been taken as rude, but the way he said it was not. He was truly curious, and I simply smiled. I gather he wasn't used to seeing that, and he gripped his pants legs a bit in agitation. I had to hand it to him, he was one brave soul.

"I am the Princess of Rivendell, fostered by Lord Elrond. Chloe, at your service." I saw no point of keeping my secret hidden any longer since the cat was practically out of the bag, so to speak.

Frodo's eyes widened and he said, "Please pardon me, I had no idea that …."

"He would foster a child who wasn't an elf?" I supplanted, trying to be friendly.

"Yes." Frodo said, trying hard not to stare.

He was cute for a Halfling.

"I have been fostered as princess for my whole life, not knowing who my parents were since they passed long ago. I was found by an elf and brought here to be cared for." I explained, before reaching up to finger my necklace that I hold dear.

"Is that something important to you?" Frodo asked, and I knew all too well what he was thinking.

I nodded, "Yes. It belonged to my mother. It is a sapphire stone. You can touch it if you want." I offered, though I knew he'd decline.

"No, that's alright. I just thought it was rather pretty." Frodo said softly, turning to look at Lord Elrond, who was getting ready to speak.

I spotted Borimir watching me with a strange look in his eye and my mood dampened.

I should probably keep my lips sealed before I say anything I know I will regret.

Lord Elrond said in a clear voice, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." He looked around at the whole group, especially eyeing me.

I may be young, but even I know when to pay attention. Elrond continued in the breathless silence that his words had given, "Middle Earth stands on upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it."

I regarded the now solemn faces of the Council, noting that the handsome elf I met before was looking very grim. I shivered, not liking the way worry was written all over his fair face.

I found myself wishing I could erase that expression from his face forever. Then I mentally shook myself. This was not the time to dwell on wishing what probably never could be true. I mean, who would be attracted to someone like me? Why was I thinking these pointless thoughts? I must be daft. That was all there was to it.

Surely.

Blinking, I turned my attention back to Elrond. "You will unite or you will fall."

It made perfectly clear sense. We had to throw away our differences, beat them into submission, and grin and bear our alliances forged by this Council. As I regarded the dwarves, I noted that even though they were listening, they weren't too keen on 'unifying' with elves. I felt a bit uneasy myself, due to the fact that everyone present was from a different species, ncluding my kin.

As Elrond paused in his speech, my ears ached in the quietness around us. One could easily hear a needle drop, it was so silent. There were no birds singing, nor were the leaves rustling in the wind. Quite eerie and uncomfortable.

I cleared my throat in discomfort, which caused everyone in the bloody universe to look at me. I smiled hesitantly and mumbled a quick, "I'm sorry."

Elrond arched an eyebrow at me before continuing, ending the dreadful pause, "Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom."

Poor Frodo looked like he was gravely ill. Gandalf looked more worn than a shriveled up prune. The elves looked grimmer, and the dwarves looked angry. As for the men near to my right, one looked bitter and the other looked resigned.

Lord Elrond motioned to Frodo, "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Frodo walked over to a pedestal in the middle of the Council Circle, looking like he was about ready to pass out. I felt for him, but my sympathy left my brain in a hurry as he put the Ring of Power onto the pedestal. My eyes widened and I shivered as I felt seducing trickles of evilness permeate from it.

I did NOT like that ring!

I gripped my mother's sapphire tightly and found a little bit of comfort, knowing that I would not ever be swayed by its dark seduction. I hoped I did my mother and father proud in those tense moments.

I was very glad when Elrond said that it needed to be destroyed, much to Borimir's dismay. I almost felt like jumping for joy, but did nothing. Instead, I averted my eyes from the ring, noting that Elrond was paying special attention to myself for some odd reason.

I knew what that kind of power could do to a human, a child nonetheless. It has happened before to many. They soon fell to the enslavement of the ring and now served as awful mounts to the Nazgul. I shuddered as I remembered those stories from old.

And now, here I was, going to help destroy the ring.

To fail it would to ruin the chain of events leading to destroying the ring. I had no idea what part I would play in the Fellowship, but I knew that it wasn't some small, asinine part.

That's not arrogance talking, it's fact.

Suddenly, one burly dwarf said, "Then what are we waiting for?" He stood and went over to the pedestal, slamming his axe down upon the ring. The force of the heave was shown by the fact that his axe broke and shattered, throwing him back onto his ass.

I heard Frodo whimper next to me, and I looked at him with concern. He rubbed his head and grimaced as if he'd felt the axe fall on himself. I reached over and patted him on the back gently, whispering, "Are you alright?"

Frodo nodded shakily and was fine after a moment of deep breaths. I turned my attention back to the Council, noting that the dwarf has righted himself and was staring at the ring in horror. I rolled my eyes.

I mentally shook my head and listened in as Elrond explained, "The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there, can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and be cast into the fiery chasm from whence it came." He looked around at everyone grimly. "One of you must do this."

Dead silence filled the air.

I fidgeted a bit, rubbing the ends of knees while Borimir spoke of the dooms of Mordor. I pointedly ignored him as he tried to suggest that it was impossible for one person to take the ring to Mordor.

I'd do it myself if I were not in such a danger of turning on my kin. I tensed as the Council turned into a sudden uproar, arguing vehemently about who had the right to carry the ring to Mordor. I sighed and looked at Gandalf, "This is pointless." Gandalf arched an eyebrow at me. I gestured to the angry squabbling mass of people. "How are we all going to unify if they are acting like old married couples?"

Gandalf probably would have chuckled if the situation was not so dire. He shook his head, stood, and tried to break up the angry mass. He was unsuccessful. But Frodo stood and hollered out, "I will take it. I will take the ring to Mordor."

I shut my eyes and sighed. Poor fellow, I had to hand it to him. He has no idea what he is dealing with, and he was still plunging bravely forward. I opened my eyes and looked over at the hobbit, who was looking a bit lost.

The masses stopped arguing and turned to look at Frodo. He said, "No, I do not know the way."

Gandalf walked over to the Halfling and gently set his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear."

As Aragorn stood, he went and knelt by the Ring bearer. "If by my life or by death that I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

The elf, who I learned was named Legolas, said defiantly, "And you will have my bow."

"And my axe." Gimli stated, not to be outdone.

I stood and walked over to them, "You will have my protection and guidance." The elf smirked at me and I had the grace to blush, before bristling, "What?"

Legolas chuckled, but did not say a word. My glaring eyes did not faze him one bit.

Borimir walked over to the group and I blinked. I was not so sure if I wanted this particular man in the Fellowship. He has already once insisted on taking the ring to use it against Sauron. How could a person be so ridiculously egotistical? The ring was made for one horrible purpose. To destroy. He could not use it to defend anything.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one." He said to Frodo, his voice deceptively kind. "If this is indeed, the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

He had pride, and that was not in question. I just hoped that Borimir would learn to keep his hands to himself. And I meant the ring as well as anything else he thought claimable. Getting a bit queasy, I inched closer to Legolas, who looked at me with an arched eyebrow.

His eyes riveted to Borimir, and then to myself, and back again. His eyes narrowed and he slightly edged closer to me, of which angered me and made me happy at the same time. On one hand, I was pleased that the stranger elf was trying to act the protector, but on the other hand, I felt like telling him to leave me be, that I could take care of myself.

Emotions swirling, I nearly jumped a foot in the air as a yell sounded off behind us. Another hobbit raced over to Frodo from behind some bushes. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

Elrond smirked, "No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not."

So this must have been one of Frodo's companions. I looked at the stocky hobbit and found that I liked him instantly. He was very loyal to Frodo, and that was all I needed to see to understand that this hobbit would never betray the Ring bearer.

In front of us, in an archway, two more Halflings hollered from their hiding places and bolted for the Fellowship. "Oi, we are coming too!" One yelled, scampering as fast as he could to Frodo's side, the other one quick behind him.

"You'd have to stuff us up in a sack to stop us!" The hobbit stated with a grin.

The other hobbit turned to look at Elrond and said seriously, "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thing."

The taller hobbit, of who I found out later was called Merry, stated to his friend, "Well that rules you out, Pip."

I had to lightly laugh at that comment.

Elrond smirked slightly and said, "Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

I shivered slightly as Legolas shifted, some of his hair flitting in the breeze. His scent captured me and I nearly collapsed at its intoxication. Like the woods and something unique that was all him. His hair brushed up against one of my bare arms and I gritted my teeth at the tingling sensation.

I blinked and tried to concentrate on the smaller hobbit, Pippin, who blurted out, "Right, where are we going?"

I reached up and placed my forehead in my left hand.


	3. Farewell Rivendell

The next morning, we were to start on our journey as the Fellowship of the Ring. I had to admit that it had a nice sound to it, but I knew better. This would be one journey that would completely obliterate us or we could win.

Pure and simple, so it made perfectly good sense that I could not sleep. My eyes were watchful as I stood upon a bridge overlooking the same waterfall I have passed by for years before. As I gazed into the flowing pool the falls spilled into, I wondered if I would ever see this place again.

It was beautiful; I admit that I would miss my homeland and its own beauty. Rivendell was ethereal, and full of growth, but I was saddened to think that the elves that tended this place might soon go to the West and diminish.

My mood must have been so dour that it frightened everyone away, except for one person.

Legolas came to stand next to me, taking a look at what I was watching. "Your thoughts must be deep if you are awake this late, my Lady."

"No, not really deep." I shrugged and gave him a small smile. His body looked even more beautiful in the moonlight, and his face had a sombre expression. At least his worry was erased from his fair face. Catching myself ogling, I turned to look at the stars. "I prefer to stay up in the night, searching the moon among the stars."

"Still, it is an early start in the morning. You should at least rest, my Lady." Legolas insisted, though his heart was not in his words.

He was being sweet, but I wasn't a little child. "Mornings have always started early." I stated with a chuckle. "And I am resting."

"Leave her be, Legolas." Gandalf murmured, coming to join us. "The young princess is just as unsettled as us all."

I turned to look at the grey wizard, all the while half wishing that the wizard hasn't decided to come and talk to us. I was enjoying my time alone with the elf. However, another part of me felt grateful that he has broken up our meaningless discussion.

"Yes, but I want to make my mother and father proud, so I am here now." I stated proudly with a small smile.

Legolas reached up and brushed my hair away from my shoulder, murmuring, "There was a leaf on your shoulder." When I arched an eyebrow at him, he shrugged, "I will take my leave of you both. I feel you two have much to discuss without my prying ears."

I watched as the beautiful elf left the bridge, feeling confused. On one hand, I wish he would have stayed, and on the other, I felt that it was best that he left. I needed to get in control of my thoughts and feelings.

Feeling the wizard's eyes on me, I turned to face him. "He really didn't have to leave."

"And yet he knew he must. There IS much for us to talk about." Gandalf said wisely, turning to look at the waterfall.

Silence befell us, and it really wasn't a bad quietness. It was more congenial than anything else. Of course, silence is always broken, and so I was not surprised when Gandalf began to speak, "When Lord Elrond spoke to me that a very young warrior would also be joining us, I didn't expect it to be you, my dear."

I nodded. "I think he wanted you to have your suspicions and not judge immediately because of gender or appearance." I shrugged, "He also said, given the situation, that the Fellowship would review the pros and cons of having a female in their midst and weigh the odds."

"Yes. He seems to be very wise." The wizard said softly. Then he stated, "Despite my suspicions, I know that Elrond would not have allowed you to step one foot into the meeting if he had one inkling that you were unlikely to last through danger. Therefore, I will trust his judgment for right now. You have been chosen for a journey with the Fellowship, and that is where you will go."

I smiled slightly at him. I liked Gandalf very much. "That is very kind of you, good sir." I murmured softly.

"I think it would be wise if you did not wander off from the group, though. You could be used as a decoy, if found among our enemies." Gandalf continued, concern marring his face.

I smiled warmly, "I, for one, can handle myself easily, oh wise Gandalf." But unfortunately, my gut told me differently.

Gandalf went on, "For several decades, men have used women to have their ways among life, whether it be gold or food, or even a home." He sighed softly and regarded me with a strange expression. "If this still occurs, then it would be best for you to stay hidden amongst the Fellowship disguised. For if Sauron were to find out of your existence, then the Fellowship could fall swiftly, and you would be such a victim of horrible deeds."

I shivered but I knew without a doubt that it was best to do what Gandalf instructed. If there was a woman out there chomping at the bit, I didn't want to become his target. I rubbed my bare arms absently. Yes, it'd be best if I was hidden from Sauron's sight.

Being a woman can be a pain, sometimes.

"Yes, I agree." Of course I would have to keep this deadly secret until my grave should I fail. I didn't have to ask Gandalf to know that I needed to keep this little tidbit from the rest of the Fellowship. Being a woman would not become a problem unless I was discovered. For, Sauron never uses his aces unless he has no other cards to play.

I know that even if I failed and took my secret to the grave, that there was the possibility Sauron would use that last ace, I just hop that would never come to that. And if I told the Fellowship about the rumor, then I'd scare the poor folk. I'd only be causing mayhem. And I did not want that. Nor, I suspect, did Gandalf. It'd be best to stay quiet as a mouse.

Gandalf smoked a long pipe for a moment, as if pondering about the upcoming journey, or myself. I folded my hands under my arms and sighed. "If you want me to make an oath, I will do it."

Gandalf smiled slowly. "That will not be necessary. I, for one, do not mind you. However, you must tread carefully. If anyone suspects you of wanting to the ring for yourself, it would be wise to keep that oath handy."

"Of couse." I muttered as I watched him leave.

I took the wizard's words to heart though, knowing that he was right on several points.

Now, all I have to do is to help the Fellowship in any way I can, and make sure that I wasn't a pawn of suspicion.

As I left the bridge, I looked around, searching for a fallen leaf. When I spotted none, I smirked. Legolas just wanted to touch my hair. There was no leaf to be brushed off of my hair. Feeling in a better mood than when I had spoken with Gandalf, I padded amiably back to my chambers.

I was already packed, and ready to go.

We would only be taking one pony named Bill, and he would be solely used as a pack animal.

I passed the dwarf in order to help get more things ready, and heard him grunt to Aragorn, "The lady carries enough weaponry to make any dwarf proud. But, surely it all must weigh her down?"

Aragorn smirked slightly, mirroring my sentiments as he stated, "There is much we do not know about her. But one thing is for certain, that she apparently can carry more than thrice her weight at any given time. according to young children."

The ranger put a few saddle bags onto Bill, laden with food, medicine, and water. I pushed my shouolder length hair away from my face as I helped Sam put together his pack. There was little for me to help him with since the hobbit seemed to already know how to do it quickly and efficiently. It made sense, considering the hobbit has been on a journey for a long time.

"So, do you like, have to stay hidden or something?" Sam asked, curious, as he tied up the rest of his pack.

I smiled. "Yes, I do. However, it was advised to me by Gandalf not to do so unless the dire urge."

"That makes sense, I suppose." Pippin stated cheerfully, amiably munching on an apple. "A lovely woman such as yourself would make a very important target, wouldn't you?"

I shared an amused smirk with Aragorn before nodding, "Exactly."

Merry rolled his eyes at Pippin's gander and shoved him out of the way. "Pip, get moving! It's almost time to go and you haven't even packed!"

I sighed softly and bent over to rearrange my legging ties, when I felt that strange tingling sensation again. I smirked cheekily and stayed bent over, until I straightened ever so slowly. I turned to look over my shoulder and met the gaze of Legolas, who looked a bit uneasy.

I wondered why until I noticed that the other elves were massing for the farewell party. Legolas probably felt nervous about starting the quest.

I turned away swiftly.

Legolas walked over to me and eyed one of my weapons. It was my sword. "I have never seen such a metal crafted in such a way." He mused, still eyeing it.

I knew he was curious, but too polite to ask to touch it. So, I pulled it out of my pack and handed it to him. I had decided to keep it completely assembled just in case we had to battle in a hurry on our journey. Legolas took up the scythe, fingering the joints of the slots and the blade itself.

I beamed in pride as I explained my weapon. "The blade belonged to my father, made of silver from Rivendell itself. Because my father also made it himself, it belongs to only the soul heir."

Legolas handed the weapon back to me, smiling slightly, "It is a magnificent weapon, however I have never seen such in battle. I am interested to see how you might wield it."

I blushed slightly and put the sword away. While doing so, Legolas spotted the dagger my mother had given to me before her passing. His eyes widened in interest, but was unable to comment, due to the farewell ceremony getting under way.

He stood next to me as Elrond bid his farewells. I felt a jolt of electricity go through me as Legolas brushed past me. I followed, figuring it was time to leave. I bid my farewells to Lord Elrong and Arwen, my practical older sister.

As I followed everyone past the gates of Rivendell, I breathed in a sigh.

As uneasy as I was to start on the journey, at least one part of it had already passed. Now we would begin our quest. And as our nerves tried to get the better of us, we followed the Ring Bearer, even though he had to ask Gandalf which direction Mordor was in.


	4. Loss of excitement in travel

As we left the comforts of Rivendell, I heard a soft whisper in my head, bringing a ripple of shock in my veins, _"May the light guide you through the following nights, fair Princess."_

In fact, I was so startled that I managed to stumble and would have fallen if gentle but strong arms have not been there to catch me. I clumsily looked up into a beautiful face and blinked a few times. "Are you alright?" Legolas asked softly as I got my bearings and straightened.

I noted that everyone has left us behind, but I didn't mind that so much. I had no doubt in our abilities to catch up quickly. I smiled slightly and murmured, "I just feel like I'm not going to return for a long time, but that's normal, I suppose."

Legolas had the grace to look a bit concerned before he chuckled and released me from his seemingly unbreakable hold. As he turned to leave, I quickly rubbed my now aching temples, wondering what in Middle Earth was going on. What was that voice? Yes, I do hear voices, but that's usually my inner thoughts running through my head, not something… deep and feminine in the least.

True, it has been a 'wish you well' voice, but I did not recognise its owner at all. Warily, I looked around, listening to the sound of the thinning forests. But, there wasn't anything other than the usual. The entity that has spoken to me was long gone by now.

I rubbed my arms and started to head in the direction of the Fellowship, when Legolas appeared out of nowhere by my side. I nearly jumped a foot, and muttered softly to myself, "Goodness, he needs a bell."

Legolas arched an eyebrow. "Bell? Are you sure you are all right?"

I blinked at him, blushing slightly. Elves and their heightened senses. I nodded numbly and brushed past him, trying in vain to control my pounding heart. We managed to catch up with the rest of the Fellowship in minutes flat, but I still felt Legolas' ever watchful gaze on my back.

Though, it felt a bit irritating, I couldn't help but feel a bit safer with him watching my back, so to speak.

We made our way at a sluggish pace along the foothills near the Misty Mountains. It was a bright, and cheerful sunny day, and the hobbits' spirits were high. Even Frodo engaged a heartened conversation with Sam. And of course the other two hobbits didn't seem to know how to keep their lips sealed. But, like the rest of our companions, I felt that this trait was endearing to the hobbits.

So, we did not mind the seemingly mindless chatter, though most of everyone else stayed quiet, only offering some advice or added history lessons on certain landmarks. I was content just to take in the sights and sounds of the rugged terrain, enjoying the wind on my face and hair.

I knew that, in the upcoming days, I might find myself longing to feel the wind under my feet and the sun glimmering on my face, but as of right now, I was alright. It also helped that a certain elf kept looking in my direction every so often. But like myself, Legolas was at ease not speaking much at all. Only when asked a direct question did he speak, and when he did, everyone listened.

I felt the sun beat down on my face and went through my pack as we walked for some kind of oil to prevent any possible burns. Elrond has been kind enough to give me a flask of it before we left. I paused atop a hill to dab it on my bare face, neck and arms. Sam inquired curiously about the oil, and when I told him what it was for, he asked to have a bit.

I went ahead and gave some of it to the hobbits, though their bodies were already travel hardened, so they didn't need it like me. Legolas came to stop next to me, smirking slightly, "I had no idea that you could get burned by the sun."

I shrugged, finding his teasing manner to be quite adorable. "One of the weaknesses of being a princess, but it wouldn't bother me at all if it were not too bright."

"That would make sense, because you'd then be protecting yourself and not risk losing your limbs, right?" Pippin piped up cheerfully as he rubbed his bit of oil into his face and hands.

I laughed and nodded.

At one point in the first day of our journey, something happened to sour my mood a bit. We were just trecking above a rocky hill when I found that I could not see Borimir anywhere. Blinking with widened eyes, I turned and spotted him directly behind me. How did he do this? I shivered slightly and moved to the side to let him pass. However, when he got near me, he stopped and blinked. "Do you need rest?"

"No." I stated slightly, trying hard to keep a cheesy smile on my face. I waved him on, "Go on ahead."

"But you enjoy speaking with the little ones." He stated, and it was a valid point. "I will bring up the rear for a few miles. Go." He gestured to the hobbits, who had stopped to turn and look at us. "Join them. You deserve to rest your guard for a bit, my Lady."

I chewed on my lip and tried to think of a way to get out of this dung heap. I did not trust Borimir at all, and I had the suspicion that he knew it. I rubbed my arms again, and was about to object, when Legolas came over and asked, "What is the matter?"

With a tight lipped smile, I uttered, "Nothing." I stalked over to the hobbits and warily kept a wide berth away from the pack pony.

I instinctively rubbed my sapphire stone hanging around my neck. It soothed me a bit, but not much. I kept on glancing behind me to keep an eye on Borimir.

It was only after I wandered off a bit when the Fellowship took a break that Legolas spoke with me. He found me atop a small cliff ruin dwelling and stated calmly, "You have been nervous ever since Borimir took your place at the end of the group." He then turned to look at me with a hardened expression. "I know why."

I looked away, suddenly finding the scenery very interesting. It was hard to keep his gaze when he looked so determined and… angry.

I jumped slightly when I felt a gentle hand brush away my hair from my shoulder. I was forced to look into his eyes. They were so blue and so full of knowing. Why did he have to be so beautiful, and dangerous all at the same time?

Legolas murmured softly, "Borimir knows his place in the Fellowship. He knows what is at stake. And yet, he makes you feel uncomfortable. Unsafe and perhaps… _violated."_

I shivered at his words and tried to look away. "It's not your concern, Prince Legolas." I whispered, trying to keep from offering myself up to him on a silver platter. Legolas could _violate _me any time any place.

Legolas gently tilted my chin up so he could meet my eyes again. His touch was soft, but it made my heart flip erratically.

Legolas stared into my eyes for a long moment before he practically purred in my ear, "Oh, but it is my concern. He needs to leave what will never be his, alone." He then released me and walked back to camp, a small smirk on his handsome face.

I gaped, staring at him as if he'd grown more than forty appendages. Did… did he just try to seduce me? Did he just sort of… mark his territory?

Stake his claim?

Oh my goodness...

When I returned to the small camp, Aragorn offered a piece of bread to me, saying, "Eat, you will need all the strength you can get for the journey ahead, your highness." I went ahead and took it.

I nibbled on the bread, finding that it had a sweat taste to it. Finding that it tasted better than I expected, I managed to eat the whole chunk before noticing that Borimir was watching me quizzically. I sighed with annoyance and turned to look in the other direction. That man was starting to really irk my nerves.

Gandalf smoked a pipe as we rested, taking a few moments to look in the direction we were to head. As he calculated perhaps time and difficulty in our journey, I got tired of dealing with the close proximity of Borimir and his awkward glances. I moved over to where Gandalf sat, and made myself comfortable by his side. Gimli sat nearby, exchanging stories with the hobbits, and bragging about his cousin Balin, and the wonders of Moria.

At the mention of the mines of Moria, Gandalf tensed slightly. I asked hesitantly, "Is there something wrong with Moria?"

Gandalf turned to look at me, smiling slightly, "It seems that you have a strong sense of seeing through emotions." I smiled back at him, but stayed quiet, wondering if he was going to answer my question or not. Wizards were best to be respected, and so I stayed calm.

Gandalf finally turned back to look in the direction of the Misty Mountains nearby. "Moria is a place that I would rather avoid at present. It is much safer to be above ground for now."

I nodded, taking his advice to heart. Besides, though I don't mind being in caves but I don't particularly relish it.

Once we broke camp, Gandalf gave some instructions to the rest of us, telling us where we were to head. "We must hold our course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will be still open to us."

I adjusted my pack slightly, feeling a bit cheered when the hobbits started chanting a tune, though it was off tune. Forty days... That would make it almost the first of winter by the time we reach the Gap. Of course, if things went wrong, then it could be mid-winter by the time we find a village to stay in. Not that I minded, but the thought of being in close proximity to a certain unfavorable companion gave my a dozen chills up and down my spine.

The terrain got more rugged as we progressed, and though it wasn't much of a problem for the most of us, the hobbits had to take more breaks. Pippin nearly slid down a hill when he lost his footing. If it had not been for Aragorn, the poor hobbit would have cracked his head on a boulder.

When we stopped for the night, I volunteered for the first watch. I was still wide awake when Legolas came to relieve me, much to his amusement. Still, his eyes flickered to where Borimir was sleeping. "I will watch while you rest."

I blushed slightly and said softly, "I am too wide awake to sleep, Legolas. I am completely able to keep watch."

Still, Legolas gently brushed my hair away from my face. "That may be so, Princess, but I sense that nights as peaceful as this might be few and far between. So rest, while you can, my Lady."

Wise words spoken by an equally wise elf. Feeling very childish and defeated, I looked toward my pack. I pulled out a small pallet and curled up onto it, keeping my weapons closely clutched in my hands.

I was shocked when Legolas started humming a soft melody, one that I had heard sung often in Rivendell. It was calm and soothing, and though my mind was too turbulent to sleep, it allowed me to rest. And as I lay on my palette, I heard Legolas sit down next to me.

I felt a smile twitch my lips and opted to relax. With Legolas on watch, despite all of my reservations, I felt safe.

Safe even, to dream.

The next several days were not much different, and soon enough, the newness and excitement of the journey wore off. Though tempers still stayed as amiable as possible under the circumstances, there was one instance when I had about enough of Borimir.

I scouted ahead, feeling the need to stay far away from Boromir. He has good qualities in a man, that was to be sure, but he was starting to really get irritating. He boasted about Gondor as much as he could, but unlike the hobbits, who loved exchanging stories about the Shire and their love for it, Borimir acted as if his homeland was the best place on earth because he lived there.

I just about threw an apple at him the other day when he wouldn't be quiet about his father, the blessed Steward of Gondor. His boasts even got on Aragorn's nerves, but most just let him prattle on. I could sense that, even though the pride of Gondor was only boasting about his father because it would help convince himself of the lies. From what Gandalf told me the night before, was that the Steward was falling into madness, and that was what Borimir was trying to cover up. I kind of felt sorry for him, for maybe about five minutes, and then my annoyance came back in full swing.

I felt my stomach growl and I winced. It had been days since I'd eaten actually a healthy meal and it was starting to wane on my temper as well as my body. I wanted to go hunting so I could find a deer, but I knew the rules. Figuring that I was close enough to a thatch of woods, I went for it, drawing my bow and arrows.

I needed to take out some aggression anyway, and why not while hunting? I tensed slightly when I felt, more than heard Legolas follow me. I stopped my assent into the woods and sighed. Legolas appeared by my side, concern written on his face.

Before he could ask the question that I knew he wanted to ask, I explained, "I just needed some air, and we need some food."

"Then I will go with you." Legolas suggested, stating, "The hobbits are resting for now. We have time, and you shouldn't go alone."

Despite feeling overly attracted by the elf, I couldn't help my temper flaring it's ugly head. "I am fine by myself, thank you."

As I moved to pass him, Legolas grabbed my arm, gently but firmly. "I know you are. I just feel the need to hunt too." He then murmured, "Besides, though most of us trust you here with us, some still are leery. It would look suspicious if a woman went off by herself when we are trying to keep a low profile."

I turned to look up into his eyes in surprise. He didn't have to tell me who still didn't trust me. I already knew that Borimir and Gimli were still on edge about me. I was still a bit stunned that everyone else had warmed up to me fairly easily. The hobbits, well they were just too trusting, Aragorn had probably weighed and measured me, figuring I was a trusty enough female, Legolas, I have no idea what his thoughts were, and who knew what Gandalf the Grey thought? Gandalf was a wizard, and Legolas was an angelic elf that seemed to be more prejudiced about dwarves than women.

Legolas had a determined, but irritable look on his face and then my eyes softened. It seems like everyone's temper was getting a bit frayed. I whispered, "It's so hard not to lash out at him."

"I know. I feel it myself." Legolas didn't have to ask to know who it was I was talking about.

Before I could answer, Legolas cupped my face, gently stroking my ears. I shivered, trying to break away. "Legolas…." I whispered huskily, trying very hard to keep my inner emotions from taking over my head.

Legolas didn't release me. Instead, his fingers rubbed the tips of my ears. I bit my lip and looked away, shivering. "Please forgive me, but I can't take this anymore." Legolas whispered, leaning in and meeting my lips with a fierce passion that not only surprised me, but surprised himself, I imagine.

My whole body froze up, and at first I didn't move, and then I was kissing him back. He gave me teasing half kisses, ones that graced my lips open mouthed, and hotter than fire. I shivered as I found myself backed up against a tree, my hands delving into his long blonde tresses. His hair was soft and silky and I fought the urge to tug and pull on it.

Desire coursed through my veins as Legolas shuddered when I did the same thing he was doing to me. I rubbed his ears gently, finding Legolas even more intoxicated. I couldn't resist, nor did I want to. Legolas murmured my name softly against my lips before he pulled shakily away.

He rested his forehead on mine, trying to get in control of himself, and I did the same, panting in deep breaths of woods enriched air. All thoughts of hunting were gone, and in its place was a hunger that had nothing to do with food. It was then that I noticed one of his lips were bleeding because I've bitten it without noticing.

I reached up and touched his lip, murmuring, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It'll be gone soon." Legolas smiled slightly, taking my hand in his.

A twig snapped nearby, and both of us had our bows out with taught arrows. I relaxed slightly when we saw that it was a deer.

After skinning the dear, I spotted a small stream nearby and washed my face, hands and neck, taking off my tunic to get it washed too. Once it was clean, I put it back on but not before I felt Legolas' eyes on my back.

I flushed slightly and felt my lower stomach stirring. This would not do. I shivered slightly and walked over to where Legolas was packing up the rest of the meet from the deer. He said a soft lament for the deer and we were off, headed back to the fellowship.


	5. The Journey to the Mountains

The next morning had everyone camped out on a rocky hill, and we could barely see the break in the Misty Mountains where the Gap of Rohan lay. It was a fine morning, and most of us were in better spirits. Mine has certainly lifted due to a certain blonde haired creature. After that kiss, I was content to doze well into the night while Legolas watched over us.

And this morning, my mood hadn't dampened. I even felt Borimir tolerable.

Well, only a little bit.

Let's put it this way. I did not want to stomp on him anymore or hurt him. Instead, I just wanted to push him off the nearest cliff. Not much of a difference, I know, but he was a bit more manageable and less annoying. Either that, or I was too happy and not willing to let my mood sour.

I was watching the hobbits get 'trained' up a bit by Boromir, when I smelled something a bit like birds. I arched a brow, noting that there were no birds around us at all, and it certainly wasn't what Sam was cooking up in his handy dandy iron skillet. I wrinkled my nose and wandered over to Legolas, who had perched himself on a higher rock to overlook the valley around us.

"Do you smell that?" I asked in a whisper, not wanting to startle him for some reason.

As if I could scare a hardened ageless elf with unimaginable heightened senses. I could probably be quieter than a mouse and Legolas could still hear me. My senses weren't as quite as vivid as an Elf's, but they came a bit closer since I've lived an elvish life.

Bringing my thoughts to the present, I concentrated on Legolas as he stated in a soft melodious voice, "No, but I see them. Look there." He pointed in the direction of the Gap of Rohan.

Feeling a bit dismayed, I spotted the black specks coming our way. Scowling, I closed my eyes and slitted them. When I opened my eyes again, my sight was much better. "I thought I smelt birds. Those smell rotten. I have no idea where those mangy beasts have been, and I don't care to find out."

Legolas' mouth twitched slightly before he stiffened as the others started noticing the black swarming ball coming straight at us. Sam asked hesitantly, "What is that?"

"Wisp of cloud?" Gimli squinted, trying to see better.

"I think they're birds." I muttered.

Apparently the others did not hear me, for Borimir stated, "Whatever it is, it's moving fast… against the wind."

"It's probably some birds." I said with an eye roll, my mood souring a bit as it always does when things seem like they are getting better, when they aren't.

"They are Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas scowled, hastily touching my arm to get me to fall back behind him.

I had this sudden urge to protect said protector, and so I made a split second decision. I grabbed his arm, and tugged the elf underneath a small cropping of brush, planting myself quite neatly on top of him, just in time for Aragorn to hiss at everyone, "HIDE!"

Legolas blinked up at me with a mixture of disbelief and shock, before his eyes flickered with mirth and smugness. I jabbed his shoulder with one of my fingers, motioning him to be quiet. He slowly smirked and I scowled down at him, not finding this situation funny at all.

I couldn't ignore the aspect that Legolas' body body felt warm underneath mine, nor could I help absently leaning in to smell his exotic scent. I suddenly felt my face flattened against Legolas' long hair, which was caressing his chest like a seductive lover. I could hear his heart beat underneath that golden mass of soft, silky hair.

Legolas reached up and tugged me closer still as those birds came flying at breakneck speed over where we hid. I didn't mind that so much, considering the feel of Legolas' hair on my skin. I couldn't help nuzzling it a bit as we waited in vain for those pests to leave us alone. My eyes flickered upwards the sky, through the branches of the bushes we were hiding under, noting that those awful birds were cawing and cackling with menace in their beady eyes. I shivered as the birds surveyed all, before they having viewed what they came for, left us in a hurry, going back the way they had come, like some loathsome mass of carrier pigeons, heeding their master's call.

When the birds were well out of sight, reluctantly I got off of Legolas, noting that the ethereal beauty was a bit edgy, and for good reason. He has seen what I have seen. Those birds were spies to someone, and they have seen probably the remains of our camp. It gave me a foreboding feeling deep within.

I scowled as I brushed off my pants and arms, feeling a chill go down my spine. It seemed as though the Gap of Rohan was being watched. We would have to make for a different route. I liked the idea less and less as Legolas gently brushed a few snarls from my hair. I would have had to land us under a sticker bush, wouldn't I? Legolas, to his elf credit, didn't have any burs or anything stuck in his hair. I flitted my eyes over him in jealously, before giving up.

"Are you unharmed?" He asked softly, noting a scrape I had received on my arm when I had tugged him brashly under the offending bush.

He touched my arm gently, and I felt my face flush. Damn it all to the darkness! Why did Legolas both anger and make me melt with his ever presented concern over my person? On one hand, I despised Legolas for treating me like I was some sort of damsel in distress. I was a woman, for goodness' sake! But on the other hand, I felt cherished in a way that I had never felt before, even in my own bed as a toddler. It was all so confusing!

I sighed deeply and nodded, knowing that Legolas was getting more concerned by my silence. He smiled slightly, eyes twinkling with a mystery I had yet to discern. I scowled slightly at him and mentally told him to be silent. This was no time to play games!

Both of us were jarred out of our thoughts by Gandalf, who came out of his hiding place, squinting in the direction of the Gap of Rohan, his face grimmer than a tomb after a decade of rot.

Beautiful.

I knew that this did not bode well for me or the fellowship. I was right.

"Spies of Saruman…." Gandalf stated softly, scowling underneath the sun that seemed to dim in the grimness of our situation. I bowed my head, trying to understand what the old wizard's next move would be. I didn't have to wait long to figure that one out. Gandalf continued, "The passage south is being watched. We must take the _Pass of Caradhras_."

I looked over Gandalf's shoulder at the wintry mountains behind. This most likely spelled doom for the fellowship. For one thing, the hobbits, nor the men were well equipped for winter like conditions. I pulled out my map and scowled as I looked at the new route we were to take.

If we reached the other side of those wintry craggy mountains without losing one of the fellowship due to cold, biting winds, and possible blizzards, it would be a miracle. That wasn't counting in the fact that the climb up the mountain wasn't going to be just an easy road. There were gaps in the paths, jagged cliffs and steep rocky edges that jutted out like giant goblin teeth.

My mood dampened drastically, but I figured that the wizard knew best. It was still a better pathway than going into the mines of Moria, where all would be shrouded in darkness, and stale air. Not that I minded darkness. But, this would be different. The thought of being enclosed in some place stale and stifling, made me shudder with a sense of claustrophobia.

"You worry for the little ones, do you not?" Borimir asked me as we packed up. I gritted my teeth, trying hard not to just haul off and hit him.

"Yes, but the wizard knows best." I stated calmly, reaching over to help Sam tighten Bill's cinch.

I almost half wished for Bill to turn into a blood sucking demon and bite the hide off of Borimir to get him away from me. Bill calmly whickered at me and snorted, pawing the ground a bit. I stroked his sleek skin. I was starting to warm up to the humble animal.

"True, not that I don't agree with what you are saying." The man stated gamely, but then he said softly, "I just wonder if there might be a different way to go. The hobbits might freeze on the mountain."

Though I understood his point, I bristled at the thought of the fool trying to get me to agree with him. I turned to look at Borimir and stated with a bright smile, "You sound as if they are not hardy. I think, in time, you will understand Borimir, that hobbits have more strength than you give them credit for." When Borimir looked a bit miffed at what I stated, I added, just to add salt to a wound, "Or, maybe your concern is not for the hobbits, but for yourself? I for one, do not mind the thought of going over a mountain. Snow feels good on my skin, and it is good exercise, don't you agree Legolas?" I asked the elf as Legolas came over to see what the hold up was about.

Legolas smiled brightly, "Very. It's refreshing to one's senses."

The scowl that I received from Borimir could have rotted off a toad's warts. Still, I felt much better after that. I whistled softly as we started off, smiling at just about anything and everything. Borimir stayed away from me, setting himself right behind Gandalf.

I was content to follow Aragorn and Frodo at the end of the troupe, enjoying the crisp morning air. Aragorn slowed down slightly so he could trek beside me. He slowly smiled at me and said softly, "You have great faith in the hobbits, young princess."

I shrugged slightly, "I do. I am amazed at their stout hearts. They seem to find the beauty in any bad situation. Nothing seems to dampen their spirits, even if most hope is lost. I admire that about them." I spoke truth in that statement. "I think even Dragons would find that trait admirable."

"I too, believe in their hardiness and bravery. However, I fear Borimir might be right on this one. The trek will not be easy." Aragorn sighed deeply.

"My father was the type of person who'd say that, 'if life were easy, then no one would want to live'. And I figure he's right about that." I paused to put on some more oil, and felt a chill go down my back.

I blinked and looked around, feeling as if I was being watched by some sinister creature. Getting a bit edgier after that, I made sure to watch my behind more. I knew there was something out there watching us, and I didn't feel comfortable underneath the phantom stare. Whatever it was that was following our every move was evil and unnerving.

A few days later had us atop the Pass of Caradhras, trying to keep the hobbits from falling into several inches of deep snow, and trying to keep our wits about us. I still had that nagging sensation that some creature was following us, and keeping an eye on our every move. It made me more snappish than usual, almost like the way female dragons get around their seasons. I was basically and moody, and didn't want anyone to annoy me.

Borimir has cooled off from his anger at being put in his place regrettably, and was now using his every waking moment to be an annoyance around me. My glares didn't deter him, even when I hissed at him for trying to help me adjust my pack.

The hobbits were not really keen about going through the deep snow, but they plugged along, trying to keep quiet, lest they use their strength up. Gandalf was resilient, keeping ever close eye on the road ahead of us, and Legolas was trying to scout around us at all times. I missed his company, though I knew he was doing us a favor, keeping an eye on everything at all times. Aragorn stuck very close to Frodo, of which I was glad.

The poor hobbit looked like he was going to fall over any second, rubbing his chest absently every five minutes or so to ensure the safety of the evil ring. I rubbed my sapphire stone, wishing that there was some way that the trip over the great mountain would be over soon. I was getting tired of hearing Borimir talk and gloat over his city and his father.

Gimli was starting to warm up with me at least. He came over when he noticed I was about ready to rip Borimir's gloating head off of his body, and started calming me down with his light cheer. He asked me about what sort of weapons that I used and why, and soon, he had my mood lifted from the dark raincloud it has been under for the past few days.

I chatted amiably with him about various types of weapons. When I got on the subject of axes, Gimli's eyes perked up in interest. "I've heard that one of my ancestors forged axes that are big enough to be used by dragons. They are pretty amazing to see, and due to the special ore he used, molding it with his own flame, they have a strange eerie green glow during battle."

"Oh that is amazing to think of. But, doesn't that give you away to your enemies?" Gimli asked curiously.

"No, for it only happens during battle. It helps us know who is our kin, and who is not, for no one can use it besides it's original owner. Otherwise it banishes the stealer to darkness." I added, "Literally."

Gimli gaped at me, but then grinned widely. Or at least I think he grinned, for his beard shifted slightly and his cheeks crinkled a bit. "That would be an admirable safe guard on any weapon, make no mistake. But, what do you use? I noticed you showing the elf lad your sword. Do you use mainly that weapon?"

I ignored the interested looks from Borimir and Aragorn, and tried to ignore Legolas, who has fallen behind us to view our trails. I brightened. Well, let them learn. They were probably just as curious about my ancestors as I was about dwarves and mining. I said with a grin, "My weapons of choice are the axes, swords, spears and bow and arrow, but I have been trained on all kinds of weapons."

Gimli blinked a few times before he stated, "What one could learn in such short time."

"I know. As for what I have with me, I have my best sword." I said with pride.

"Which one?" Pippin asked curiously when we stopped for a break.

I pulled it out for people to look at. It's silver blade glittered in the bright sunlight as we rested. I said softly, "It was a gift from my father, William, who made swords as a specialty. Each sword he crafted was for a different owner and remains loyal to them until they pass, so they then move to the first born next in line."

Pippin looked at it and reached out to touch the blade. He gasped and yanked his hand back when the blade started glowing a fiery blue. I smiled and calmed the sword by rubbing it's hilt. "And, what does it do to a person who is not the owner or protector?"

I grimly rubbed the hilt of my sword and said softly, "It depends on the person. If a person needs it at a desperate time to save the group that the owner is in, then it will let off it's defenses. But, if it is the intent of a thief or someone wanting to do the owner wrong, it will burn them alive, no matter what sort of creature it is."

"One would think that if someone employed you father to help forge these sort of weapons for the people of Middle Earth, we could defeat Sauron and his ring of power easily." Borimir commented softly, with a small bitter smile.

I put my blade away with a sharp click and stated calmly, eyes deadly calm and direct at the fool nearby, "Then again, what would happen if Sauron or Saruman got a hold of this type of weapon? If it was given to someone with good intentions, and then that person turned evil, what would happen then?"

"That's precisely why your father didn't not allow any such gift to be given to any other folk other than the soul heir, am I correct?" Gandalf asked softly, taking a moment to smoke his pipe.

I nodded, "Yes. He knew that power is never the answer to defeating evil. For evil latches on to power, so it is very important to keep this type of awful power in the hands of people he can trust. In this case, his own child. No other can receive a gift since I am the only child and heir."

"That seems pretty small an amount of people to give power to." Pippin stated curiously.

"Well, not necessarily. You have no idea how many relatives you could possibly have that you never even knew."

Borimir looked thoughtful for a while, and I figured that he had a bunch to think on, so I was thankful for the blissful quiet. That changed when we started back up the huge mountain. Frodo slipped and fell hard, sliding a bit down the mountain side. Aragorn was there to help him up, but Frodo looked panicked.

I could understand why, for I was up by Sam and the pony Bill, helping him guide the poor creature. I blinked and gaped in terror as Borimir pulled up out of the snow a chain with the one ring attached to it. He stared at it for several seconds, even after Aragorn called out his name. Finally, the man from Gondor stated softly, almost wistfully, "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over a so small a thing." He reached up to touch the ring, whispering, "Such a little thing."

Aragorn reached down and gripped the hilt of his beautiful sword, eyes glittering with a hardness I had not seen from him before. "Borimir, give the ring to Frodo."

The harsh words jarred Borimir out of his daze and the man wandered over to Frodo, handing it over with regret plastered all over his face. "As you wish, I care not." He lied as he let go of the necklace.

Frodo snatched it up and put it on quickly, sighing deeply, doubt and suspicion written on his face. I and everyone else breathed sighs of relief. Legols wandered by me and touched one of my bare arms, "Are you alright?"

I shivered and covered my face with one hand before stating calmly, "Yes, why?"

"You seem to be growing eeary."

I blinked and looked over to him.

"You might as well save your strength, lass. We're going to need it at some point."

"I agree, Gimli. But I am fine, I promise." I said. Gimli seemed to believe me, however, Legolas did not.

I followed Gandalf for quite a while, just taking comfort in his calm but driven disposition. I had so much confusion going through me that it was hard to keep things straight anymore. Gandalf reached over and tapped me slightly with his grey staff. "Your thoughts are loud enough to wake the orcs in Mordor. Pray tell me what is on your mind."

"Just warring thoughts. I have mixed emotions about everything. The journey, being with people that I have come to deem as friends more than companions." I then blurted out, "Being attracted to an elf with more heat than a volcano." I blushed fire red, but then plunged on through, "And worried that one of us might steal the ring from Frodo."

Gandalf grunted softly, "Very confusing thoughts to be sure." He then smirked, "As for the ring, you do not have to worry about that matter. Let me be the one to worry about it. I have seen the wonder lust in Borimir's eyes, and will keep an extra careful eye on him. As for your other thoughts…." He sighed and stated, "Being on a journey of this magnitude when one has not been on one before makes things nerve wracking. But, finding friends in your companions is not a bad thing." Then he smiled kindly, "As for being attracted to an elf prince, who seems to be equally attracted to you, I think this might come in handy when the time comes. For one thing I understand about most creatures, is that when love is found, they seem to fight harder and get brave faster than ever before. Love does something to people that is amazing and stunning."

I changed the subject, though I took his comments to heart, "I do not think this nice weather will hold out much longer. If Saruman knows we are coming this way…."

"He does." Gandalf said simply before he sighed deeply, "We just have to hope that your faith in the hobbits' resilience will not falter. I do not believe that it will be undone, and I believe that Saruman will underestimate them when the time draws dire. Princess."

I smiled slightly, taking comfort in his words.


	6. The Change of Course

The weather started out crisp and clear as we continued along the Pass of Caradhras until about mid-afternoon of the following day. We were getting ready to make the last leg of the harsh mountain cliff trail when the wind suddenly kicked up and the snow began to fall. Inches of accumulation started falling in thick, wet, wintry sheets. The hobbits were now up to their chests in snow, and the men up to their waists. Gimli almost smacked his armor into the cliff edges, trying to get through the snow.

Due to being trained at an early age of how to keep one's feet on top of thick snow, I was able to stay on the path with no problem. Because of this, I took hold of Bill's reigns, not wanting the pony to slip and fall. Legolas made his rounds the best he could, being light on his feet, and equally surefooted atop the snow drifts. However, everyone's expressions were grim, if not frozen by the ice cold wind.

The cold sort of reminded me of how I felt when I knew that my mother and father were gone for good, several iimages flickering like a candlelight through my mind.

I brought myself back to the present when Legolas moved quickly ahead of Gandalf to peer into the thick snow falling around us. Concerned, I tightened my grip on Bill's reigns, wondering what was going to happen now. If Gandalf was right about Saruman, then we might due for something seriously dangerous.

Oh dear...

Preparing myself for the worst, I still cringed when Legolas hollered over the howling winds, "There is a foul voice on the air…."

Gandalf bellowed, "It's Saruman!"

Without thinking, I wrapped my arm around Bill's shoulder and flexed out my cloak, this so happened to save the pony from getting clobbered by an avalanche. I nuzzled the pony's neck, crooning to calm his tattered nerves, which probably echoed my own.

I flexed my cloak back into my body, wincing that it got hit by a few stray boulders during the small avalanche, and sighed, even as Aragorn stated the obvious, "He's trying to bring down the mountain!"

Aragorn tried to plead with Gandalf to turn back.

Getting a bit stern, the elder wizard all but roared, "NO!"

As more foul chants carried on the wind, Gandalf pressed his staff in the direction of Isengard, not wanting to give up. He started a counter chant, powerful, but no match for the evil betraying white wizard's wrath.

As another avalanche came upon us, I again kept Bill from the edge, protecting him just as the men were protecting the hobbits.

I didn't even think of the safety of Legolas, for I knew that he could very well take care of himself.

Well, I didn't think of it that much but I couldn't help Legolas because I was helping Bill.

My thoughts turned to the present as the snow settled. I pushed my way out of the snow and helped Bill to his feet again. Legolas came instantly over to me and touched my face. I winced. I must have cut my cheek on the cliff edge.

I spotted that Legolas had a small cut on his cheek. Without thinking, I leaned over and kissed the cut. It then magically began to heal.

Legolas looked a bit bemused, but then asked hesitantly, "Are you alright?"

I nodded and looked around at everyone else who was getting out of their mounds of snow. As Gandalf pushed away the snow from his chest, Borimir covered his own fear by stating that it was dangerous for the Hobbits to be up here.

Unfortunately, I had to agree with him in this case.

If the hobbits didn't fall, then one of the others would to be sure. My kin were not made to deal with harsh weather like this. I wasn't complaining, I was just musing fact. The others and I waited for Gandalf's decision, of which he handed over to Frodo.

I shivered in spite of myself when Frodo stated that we were to go through Moria.

But, what is done is done. There was nothing that Gandalf or anyone else could say. If the ringbearer stated that we had to go to the depths of Fire and back, then we would have to do it.

Going back down the mountain was a pain in the rear, but it was a whole lot easier going down than it had been going up.


	7. Loss of Spirit

As I am wrapped in my cloak, trying to keep warm in this icy mountain, I think about how far we have come already.

Gandalf shows no sign of doubt on this journey, poor Frodo is growing uncomfortable among us as he bears the ring while the other hobbits try to keep in the spirit as if to bring more hope for all of us, Aragorn is a bit rough around the edges, and Boromir is still the same as always. However, if a change in any way, it's that he seems more dangerous, even though he tries not to be.

As for Legolas, he is just as the same, beautiful elf that I have laid my eyes upon as when I first met him at the council. Only, he is more protective of me and I have told him that I can take care of myself.

Soon enough, on this weary journey, I'll prove to him.


	8. Moria - Part 1

A few days later, we found ourselves at the Gates of Moria where everyone took a small break before trying to figure out where the actual 'door' was in the face of the cliff.

As we all rested in our own way, I wandered over to Legolas, who was eyeing the murky waters of the pond near the Gate. Getting a bit impulsive, I guess, I crouched down onto my heels and rested my head on the elf's leg. Just being near him was making me feel comfortable.

Legolas seemed to be having small issues, for he had insisted on healing my cut on my face earlier this morning, though it was healing just fine. He put some ointment on it, stating that if I'd rather be tied up and given the treatment, then that's what would happen. I sullenly allowed him to finish.

I sighed deeply when after a long moment, I felt Legolas' gentle hand in my hair. It seemed like he was fascinated by it. Maybe it was due to the fact that the elves didn't have such a color in their hair when they were born. Or, maybe he just liked touching it, whatever the reason.

I figured as I tilted my head, leaning into his touch, that I was somehow like a feline.

I started up a soft trilling, something that I had never done before. Legolas blinked and looked down at me with a puzzled look on his face. I scowled up at him, not happy that he had stopped stroking my hair. "What?" I asked.

He arched a delicate brow before he asked with a slight mocking lilt in his voice, "Were you purring?"

My eyes widened. "No, I wasn't. I have never purred in my life, thank you very much." I said.

Legolas snickered softly and didn't comment. Instead, we all stood and went to follow Gandalf, since it seemed like our break was over. I flushed slightly when Legolas started casting amused and knowing glances in my direction.

Gandalf took Frodo aside for a bit as we started scaling the great rock cliffs that made up the Gates of Moria. I figured that what he said was important, for the hobbit started rubbing his chest where the evil ring lay heavy on his skin. I suddenly shivered as I felt it's evil seductive tendrils start to waft in my direction.

I balked and nearly got run over by Sam and the others. "What is it, Chloe?" Pippin asked, curiously watching my face.

But, I barely heard the hobbit. Instead, all I could hear was an evil voice inside my head, telling me that with it, I could rule the world with Legolas as my king. However, I will NOT give in to it's power, it can shove it's power up it's behind!

"Princess!" I heard a familiar voice calling me of my trance, out of the darkness.

And then I felt hands gently rubbing my cheeks and ears. I blinked and suddenly spotted Legolas hovering close over me. How on Middle-Earth was I suddenly flat on my back? I shivered and blinked a few more times before asking simply, "What happened?"

"The ring was testing you it seems, Princess. To take stock of you, as it did Borimir a few days ago." Gandalf said, and I spotted him standing not far away, near the gate. He was looking at a thick stone, of which was glowing slightly in the full moonlight.

Moonlight? Has this test taken up most of the day? I bit my lip angrily, not liking that the ring has played with me for that long. Legolas calmed my anger however and gently explained what had happened. "You just froze up, as if something had ensnared you into a trance. You did not move, no matter how much we called out for you."

"And then you just up and started bashing your head against the cliff face for some odd reason, like a lunatic, saying over and over 'get out of my head'." Pippin supplied helpfully.

I groaned. "Well, that doesn't sound like me." I reached up and rubbed my head, which was slightly bruised and aching. "Let me guess, I ended up on my back because I knocked myself out of some sort of misery?"

"No. Er… that was my doing. I didn't want you to hurt yourself, lassie. I mean, dwarf walls are very thick and are very unyielding. So, I grabbed your arm…" Gimli faltered a bit, looking a bit ashamed.

"And you slipped and fell onto your back, cracking your head on a rock." Legolas finished, a slight smirk on his face.

I rubbed the back of my head. "No wonder." I sat up, with Legolas' help and sighed deeply.

Gimli looked so down trodden that I smirked at him and said, "It's alright. You did what you thought was best. If you hadn't tried to help, I probably would have knocked myself out and done some real damage."

Gimli huffed a grateful sigh and grabbed my palm to kiss it in respect before he went to join Gandalf and the others near the entrance of Moria. Legolas rubbed his face to hide an amused smile before I jabbed his arm and asked bluntly, "What?"

"You do purr. And quite often." He said with a soft laugh.

Legolas was laughing at me! I was about to retort when Legolas reached over and stroked my hair. Despite my horror of the situation, a loud trill started up, sounding much like a cross between a purr and a growl. I blushed furiously when Legolas started laughing in earnest, causing several astonished looks to come our way.

Pippin asked Gandalf in a whisper, "You don't think that the ring has taken hold of Legolas, now. Has it?"

I couldn't help but join the others with laughing at that one.

Sometimes it's good to laugh at yourself, otherwise you get so intimidated that you start flailing and screaming like an idiot.

Well, at least we are okay.


	9. Moria - Part 2

Aragorn let Bill go, and I was sad to see the only pony I liked leave. But, I understood why Aragorn did it. The mines really weren't a good place for a pony. Not that the mines would be good for anyone, but you know what I mean.

"What is the Elvish word for 'friend'?" Frodo asked, squinting at the inscription on the great Door.

"_Mellon_…." Gandalf said, and with that, the seemingly unbreakable stone broke into doors, cracking open like shifting stone, showing darkness within.

Gimli let out a laugh and shuffled into the door, of which we followed. I sniffed the air, sensing something wasn't right as soon as we got inside. My nose wrinkled and I sneezed, causing dust to go everywhere. I was liking this idea less and less.

Legolas let out a soft breath of stale air, "Danger lurks here…."

I looked around, slitting my eyes to see better in the dank darkness. I gaped in horror at the skeletons of dwarves littered the ground. I was about to speak, when Gimli said proudly, "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat right off the bone!" He then aspired, "And they call it a mine, a MINE."

Borimir stepped on a skeleton and pushed his fire towards the remains of a dwarf. "This is no mine, it's a tomb!"

I winced as Gimli started wailing, I knew what it was like to lose someone close to you. I knew that we would have to suffer losses with the war with the Ring.

I scorned thoughts of death, torture, and mayhem, but I was starting to realise the truth. That death and dying were things not to sneeze at, nor were they to be taken lightly. I knelt down near Legolas to look at some rusty nasty looking arrows poking out of a skeleton.

Legolas touched it and scowled, "Goblins."

All of us drew our swords, and I drew my bow, wanting to save using my sword. I didn't want to use it unless I have to. I looked around, and growled as we heard a roar outside. Still, Aragorn hollered, "Everyone out! Out of the mines!"

Borimir cried, "We make for the Gap of Rohan!"

As we left, we heard cries from Frodo and Sam, as they caught themselves in a huge octopus looking monster with jaws larger than four grown humans, and teeth jagged and spiny. I felt something protective well up inside of me and I instantly started shooting arrows, and Legolas was taking up the same thing. As we fired, Aragorn and the others tried to get the halflings free. Pippin yelled as he and Merry also got snatched.

Fury rose within me like never before and without thought or concern of my person, I pulled out my sword and started swinging it to cut off the tentacles of the giant sea creature, doing so successfully. I roared my anger and kept chopping and hacking.

I growled and dove my sword into the edge of one of the tentacles before I was almost flung straight back into the mines. As I tried to get back up, everyone was ushered into the mines as the octopus came out of the water, intent on taking us down, one by one. I stood up and winced, even as darkness surrounded us, blanketing us in a layer of black from a sharp cave in, separating us from the evil beast. Legolas gently helped straighten me and asked softly, "Do I have to ask you or will you just tell me?"

If the situation wasn't so dire, I would have laughed. Instead I said, "Damn that beast…. But, in answer to your unasked question, yes, I am alright."

"Good." Legolas said with a small smirk.

I rubbed my arm and ignored the pain as Gandalf shed some light into the darkness with his grey stone atop his staff. I blinked a bit and let my eyes try to adjust, the light slightly hurting my vision. "We have but one choice… we must face the long, dark, of Moria."

As we walked, I absently cleaned my sword and put it back into my pack. "Be on your guard, there are far older and fowler things than Orcs in the deepest places of the world." Gandalf warned.

I sighed softly, "This will probably be the first time that I will not be home for a long time."

"Cheer up, princess, we will get through this just fine. And my cousin Balin, will give us a Royal welcome, you will see." Gimli refused to be out of spirits, even though most of us dreaded seeing what befell of the dwarf's fate, and I smile in gratitude for his effort.

We walked for what seemed like forever, silently pondering dark thoughts, until I let out a yelp, doubling over in pain. Fire raced through my stomach and I shuddered. I collapsed onto my knees, even as Legolas and the others asked me what was the matter.

Not being able to speak, I shuddered even more. Trying hard to be brave, and not succeeding. "I'm alright. Just move along. I will catch up." I winced as another bout of pain ripped through me.

"Are you sure?" Aragorn asked, and I tried not to barf my guts up everywhere with everyone looking at me worriedly.

"Yes. Yes… just go." I hissed, feeling more fire burn through me.

Legolas stroked my hair and would not leave me, even though the others left. I winced and cried out as more pain went through me. Legolas murmured, "What is wrong?"

I shivered, and felt his gentle touch on my face. "You are burning with fever…."

I fell to the ground and covered my face with my hands, drawing myself into a fetal position. "Chloe… what is wrong?" Legolas all but yelled out.

I shivered and, strangely, light flashed brightly around me, and then all was still, and the aching went away just as fast as it had come. I lay there, still covering my face. But, then Legolas knelt by my side and gently pulled my hands away from my face.

He looked over me with shock, but then he whispered, "How is it possible?"

"Huh…?" I shivered.

I felt different, completely, and I looked for a reflective surface, I found my sword and, sure enough, my eyes are even more blue, my skin is a bit whiter and silky smooth, while my hair is even more colourful and longer, down to my mid-back, and my lips were redder than blood. I looked at Legolas to see him with his jaw dropped and his eyes are practically out of their sockets. Have I turned ugly? I felt tears come to my eyes but Legolas gently brushed them away. "Shush… do not weep. You are stunning..."

"Right." I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest. "I have just changed in my appearance, I am no longer exactly myself, I don't want to change!"

Legolas gently brushed away my hair. "It's alright, Chloe…."

"No it isn't!" I snarled, wincing when I heard my own voice turn pitchy against my will. "I have just gone and changed myself without warning and you just, just… goodness!" I grumbled and stood, feeling tight and loose in different places than I am used to.

Legolas snickered slightly, despite the seriousness of the situation and turned me around so he could look at me in the dim light. He leaned forward and whispered huskily, "It doesn't change my feelings for you one bit."

"You must have fallen earlier and hit your head." I hissed, trying to make him see that what he was getting into wasn't all that great. What I have just done was not something I have ever noticed would happen in my entire life. Is this what Elrond was trying to keep from me? Growing beauty or something? Powers? If not, then what?

"No, I didn't." Legolas said, apparently finding this amusing. Then, he kissed me and I was lost.

His kiss was gentle, but more passionate than ever before. I moaned and whimpered, wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders and going all out. The kiss was addictive and I felt something hard nudge my hip. Knowing that it wasn't Legolas' sword or any type of armor, I raised my knee and rubbed it. Legolas pulled away with a shuddering gasp.

"I'm sorry…." I whispered, embarrassed that I would do such a thing.

He breathed in deeply a few times before he pulled me to him in a gentle embrace. "It's alright. It's just that if we are to go further in our passions, I would rather it be some place less dirty and dank."

He wrinkled his nose and I giggled in spite of myself. I poked his chest and murmured, "You don't like getting down and dirty is that it?"

He arched a brow and slowly smirked. I blushed, knowing I have done it now. I buried my head into his chest and started snickering when he purred seductively, "It depends on what one finds as dirty….."

That phrase sent me into hot water… almost literally. However, we could not linger here, and we both knew it, so we started off after the Fellowship.

By the time we reached the Fellowship, I was still wondering where Legolas' sanity went. I mean, I just became more colourful, as if I had a prettier twin sister, and he just lets the shock roll over his skin, and he accepts me... accepts me...

I almost wondered what the others would think of me. Maybe Legolas was different because elves loved with all of their hearts. And if he loved me… then… wow. I stopped right before we reached them, and Legolas turned to me in question.

"I don't want them to see me like this…." I whispered, feeling emotional once more.

Legolas smiled and kissed my forehead. "They will understand. They will be shocked, yes, but they will probably figure it is a rare that one grows more beautiful in less than a day. They will accept you…."

I bit my lip and hung my head. "I fear lots of things… and well… this is one of my fears."

"That you will not be accepted?" He assumed.

"That I will be abandoned." I bit out, feeling tears cause my eyes to water.

Legolas sighed and pulled me into his arms. He held me for a moment before he tilted my chin up and looked me in the eyes. "You are not being abandoned at any time or place as long as I am here. You are a beautiful, courageous individual that has been invading my mind for several days and nights. And Chloe…."

"Hmmm?" I asked, soaking up his praise.

He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "You are braver and bolder than any other of us here. I would hate to cross you even once…."

My eyes widened and I blushed redder than the setting sun. Feeling a bit better, we resumed our search for the Fellowship.


	10. Passion in The Dark

**_Please note that this chapter is extra long, please still feel free to review. - Tori._**

**Thanks a lot Tori, now I am getting hooked up! Thanks - Chloe x**

**_Hey, don't worry hun, you're going to get even kinkier, lol! - Tori._**

**Oh, whatever, haven't you got a story to write? - Chloe x**

**_Yeah, but I want Legolas to see it. - Tori._**

**_*Legolas comes in*_**

_What am I missing, Ladies? - Legolas_

**_Nothing except the fact that Tori is making us get kinky together. - Chloe x_**

_And what's so bad about that? - Legolas_

**_You mean that you AGREE with the idea of us doing... it?... - Chloe x_**

_Obviously, you're gorgeous! - Legolas_

**_*Legolas winks and Chloe blushes*_**

**_Alright Lovers, let's get on! - Tori._**

* * *

Taking a deep breath and shoving my fear far away, I found Legolas' questing hand and squeezed it to give me courage.

"Look, they caught up with us!" Pippin said, causing Merry to hiss at him to be quiet.

Everyone turned to look at me from where they were resting in a great cavern full of darkness and stale death smell. Legolas gave me a soft reassuring smile before we joined the rest of them and sat down. For long moments no one said a word, even Gandalf looked stunned out of his mind.

I blushed uncomfortably and stated softly, "I don't know what happened back there, everyone. Other than that I am practically becoming a rainbow."

"Bless my soul, what'd you think my old gaffer would think of this?" Sam mused, eyes wide with shock and wonder.

I coughed slightly, reached around and opened my pack, feeling a bit of a chill.

"He probably would think you were mad, dear Sam." Frodo smiled in spite of the situation. "Most of the gaffers wouldn't believe in such things as someone changing their physical appearance ot become as beautiful as an angel."

"Too true. Too true." Sam agreed, still a bit shocked.

Flushing a bit more, and wishing that we were somewhere else other than being stuck in this discomfort, I put on my spare tunic and laced it up. I pushed my hair out of my face and caught Borimir and Aragorn watching me speculatively.

Legolas, to his credit, didn't mention anything that happened earlier, and I thanked him mentally for that, "I don't even know why it happened, but if this is to be passed on, it's from my mother I bet!" Pippin and Merry snorted a bit at that, until I rolled my eyes and uttered under my breath.

"Why does this happen?" Pippin stumbled and I flushed even further.

This was getting way too uncomfortable. Merry scratched his head and coughed, whispering to Pippin, "It means that she… is reaching that age where she may soon be married and go through pregnancy to bear a child."

"Ohhhhh…." Pippin blushed, and even in the dim light, I could tell that he was redder than a tomato, even the tips of his ears were pink. I just widened my eyes. Pregnancy?

Gimli grunted, "Well, er… lassie, if it happens, it happens. There is nothing you really can do about it, so why bother being embarrassed? It's life." He then motioned to the still stunned men, "Don't worry about them, they will come round when the shock has worn off."

I smiled, feeling a bit better at the Dwarf's kind, if brass words.

With that comment the 'men' in the group stopped staring and tried avoiding looking at me entirely. Not that I was put off by that fact. I hated being a spectacle. Despite Legolas telling me earlier that I was bolder and more brave than any of them, I still felt weak and useless.

To make matters worse, my stomach growled.

I bit my lip and wanted the ground to swallow me up completely. Was I doomed to a life of embarrassment? I reached into my pack and found some brad, munching on a few bites before we started off again, this time all together.

As we walked, soon our minds were fixed on other pressing matters, like not tripping over rocks sticking sharply up off of the ground, and keeping our wits about us. Legolas, despite his eagerness to see the wonders of Moria, stuck close to me, not wanting to leave me alone for one second.

It took me a while to understand why. I spotted Borimir look back at me several times, his eyes appraising me a bit before he caught the dark looks of my companion and looked away. I bit my lip, knowing now what was going on, and frustrated that I couldn't do a thing about it.

Aragorn did turn a few inquisitive glances my way, but I did not feel anything other than curiosity coming off of his emotions. He was just curious, and other than that, he was not leering, nor was he sizing my form up like a piece of steak.

We passed through cavern, through great cavern, until we stopped to break for a frest. I twitched a little as I heard Gandalf say softly that if we went unnoticed, we could reach the other side of Moria within four days. That sounded welcome right then. Our journey through the mines that day has felt like it was going to be endless.

I wandered over to Gandalf, who had his pipe in his mouth, not actually smoking, but having it more of a comfort than anything else. I sat down and sighed deeply as he watched through the dark. For a while, we just sat there and enjoyed each other's company before he finally said softly, "You are full of surprises, my Princess."

I hung my head lowly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be ashamed of who and what you are, Princess. Things happen for a purpose, and you should not be so keen to doubt yourself or your strength." Gandalf said kindly and turned to look at me.

"So, you are not… appalled?" I asked, rubbing my sore arm absently. It was itching for some reason, and I wasn't sure why.

"Why should I be? As Gimli wisely told you, all creatures on this earth have different issues to deal with. In your case, you have changed in your appearance quite suddenly in less than a day. Why should that be a bad thing? Of course, no one knows what you must be feeling right now, except for you. There might just be others like you, you are not alone." Gandalf wisely said, offering me a small smile, making his long grey beard look less ratty.

"Well, it is a nuisance." I said softly, but sighed deeply. "I didn't want to hange."

Gandalf chuckled softly, "I doubt you at all get used to change, but I know that you shall do your best. I admire that about them. You are often a most plain individual that can be confusing at times, but you show skill and a heart as strong as stone and often a wit that can best even the most wisest a wizard."

I smiled at that. "I get what you are saying, and I shouldn't be so hasty to rid this part of me, but I never wanted this…."

"I have faith in you, princess. You will find a way. You are not known for appearance but your skills, your kindness, love and compassion for your people. Do not wish part of yourself away, this may just that your spirit inside of you is magnifying your inner purity." Gandalf then turned his attention to Legolas, "Looks like you have yourself a very devoted protector as well."

I refused to be embarrassed by that. My face was going to be permanently sun burned if I kept on blushing! So, instead I laughed a bit at that. "He seems to think I need it."

"Hmmm… and do you?" Gandalf asked with a shrewd brow raised.

I put my hands in my folded lap and sighed deeply. "In truth, I am not sure anymore. Some days I feel like his protectiveness is unfounded, and that I can face the world on my own… and other days… like today, his presence is a comfort."

Gandalf nodded knowingly before he commented, "One thing is for sure, Chloe, is that if anyone watched over me like the way your young elf prince does, I would never feel the need to fear anything, or…" He glanced over at Borimir, who was absently sharpening his sword. "anyone."

Feeling a bit troubled by what the old blessed wizard has stated, I stood and started wandering off a bit, making sure I was still in view of the camp, just in case someone got worried about me. I was alone in my thoughts for a while, thinking about things that normally I don't think about. Not being able to keep just one thought on my mind, I resigned myself to come to a conclusion about my warring thoughts before I drove myself mad.

I rubbed my face and wondered about Borimir, and for the first time, I turned and looked at him, truly looked at him. The annoyance for him I set aside and tried to see his good points. Alright, he was handsome, he has a good state of mind, and used it some of the time. He has pride for his city and his people, and an honest love for them. His bouts of stupidity were not intentional. And I have to admit that he made a fine soldier.

Then I chalked up the things that irritated me about him. He was annoying. But, why was he annoying? He liked watching me like I was a piece of meat… but was he really doing that or was he just trying to figure me out? He found me attractive, which shouldn't have bothered me, and complimented me. He was easily seduced by the Ring of Power. But who wouldn't be?

Finally coming to a conclusion, I resolved myself to give the man a chance, and at least be civil with him. Did that mean I wanted to bow before his greatness and offer myself up on a silver platter? No. But, it did mean that I wouldn't be so harsh to judge him, and I would try to mingle with him as a fellow companion. Not as well as I did with the others, but at least I wouldn't be hostile, and maybe my irritance would dim.

Now the feeling inside of me… the one that told me of his lustful gaze and the dangerous look on his person, I wouldn't be an idiot and let my guard drop for one minute. There was no way I was going to ignore my instincts. That would be ludicrous. But, I would at least not be the person to cause dissention in the group. I would be the person.

The truth of it was that I was being totally unfair to the Gondor soldier, and I was going to make it right somehow and leave it at that.

In my musings, I wandered a bit further away, aware that Legolas was following but at a respectable distance. I smirked slightly at that. Legolas knew that I needed space, but yet his inner conscience would not allow a lady to go wondering off on her own. I found myself in a different cavern, one that has a bit more lighting, and one that didn't seem too bloody and full of dust. I have seen some pretty ore in one of the walls and reached out to touch it. My hand came back slightly sparkly and I grinned in spite of myself.

Mithril.

As a youngen, Lord Elrond told me all stories of the Dwarven ore that was so valuable it was priceless and about how dragons and other creatures are interested in pretty things, I loved stories about the glittering ore. And now I got to see it, raw, and shimmering.

Legolas finally gave up on staving off his curiosity and giving me space, for he came to stand beside me and looked at the ore as well. "Mithril…."

I nodded with a small smile, "It is just as beautiful as the tales of old. Lord Elrond always told us stories, but never allowed us to view it for ourselves."

"And why is that?" Legolas questioned quietly, reaching out to take my hand and rub the sparkling crystals around my palm.

I shivered and managed to keep my voice steady as I explained, "He feared we would be seduced by it's beauty. All creatures have a weakness for pretty things, and Mithril was viewed as the most beautiful ore in all of Middle Earth. Though he trusted us, and knew that we would not do such a thing, he was smart, and did not want to give us any thought of possibly acquiring any treasures."

"You can get seduced by ore and pretty things?" Legolas asked huskily, but when I met his eyes in the dim light, all I saw was genuine curiosity.

"Yes. It… can make us do things we wouldn't normally do." I stated, my eyes flickering back down to my hand, of which was still being stroked by his fingers.

I shivered and was about to back away, but then Legolas drew me close, letting go of my hand and cupping my face. Before his lips met mine, he murmured, "What kinds of things?"

I shivered and whispered, "From what I know, it makes the males too greedy, and protective of it's beauty… making them treasure horders…." I reached up and stroked his hair, loving the feel of those silky strands on my skin.

"And what… does it make the females do?" Legolas asked, kissing my chin and then tugging on my bottom lip, making me want to pay homage to this elf like no other.

Huskily I answered, "As for females, it apparently gives them total ecstasy, just to feel it on their skin…." Legolas shuddered as I touched his ears, and I knew any second, his control would snap. And mine was also hanging by a thread. Yet, I couldn't seem to stop. "It makes them want more… makes them need more…."

Legolas nuzzled my hair and breathed in the skin on my neck. He shivered again as I continued to rub his sensitive ear tips. "So…." He purred softly and pulled away so he could look me in the eye. "It makes you hungry…. it makes you _lustful_."

I blushed, feeling chills diving through every part of my body. I bit my lip and let out a soft eep as Legolas pushed me up against the wall veined with Mithril, unfastening my shirt and throwing it to the side. I trembled, not sure if I was wanting to know what he was up to. It is like he was finally letting go.

All thoughts vanished immediately as his mouth found mine, passionate and dominant. I moaned softly, trying not to be loud and have us be discovered. It was hard to keep my voice low as Legolas' tongue plundered my mouth, flicking seductively. I shuddered as I felt his hands go in my hair, and stroke the soft spot on my ears. I let out a soft gasp as he thrust his tongue in even more, dominating me with barely controlled insanity.

"Legolas…." I hissed around my teeth, breaking the kiss and resting my head against the wall, of which was glittering around me.

Legolas breathed in my scent for one long moment, his eyes half lidded with lust darkening their gaze. I suddenly felt like prey to a hunter, and I knew the hunter was Legolas. I didn't care one bit. I trembled with desire as he reached up and rubbed some of the glittery Mithril onto his hands.

Apprehensive of what was to come, for I have never felt anything precious against my skin besides my mother's amulet, I nearly let out a cry of passion as Legolas started rubbing my bare arms with Mithril. I shuddered, feeling incredibly ecstatic to the point of pain. I turned my head to the side, baring my throat for Legolas to litter kisses up and down my skin, all the while trying vainly to control myself.

If this was a very good dream, then it would be too cruel to wake up prematurely. If this was real, then I didn't want anyone to discover us. I needed release...

"Legolas…." I gasped out and clenched my eyes shut. Legolas chuckled softly and continued to rub the ore against my arms, until he finally started licking my neck. The act was incredibly erotic, and I wasn't sure why he wanted to do this, but I was beyond all reason and all caring. "Legolas… please… don't stop…." I hissed, feeling shudders wrack through my body, making my nipples tighten, my breasts heavy, and my core on fire.

He suddenly pulled me up against me, wrapping his arms around my frame, still licking my neck. It was then, that I knew he was going to mark me. I shuddered and completely submitted, wishing I could see him as he sucked on my skin.

I let out soft mewls, and my moaning became louder when Legolas reached under my shirt and rubbed the Mithril ore onto my back, creating a fire burning within me that made me want to be joined with him for life, more so than ever before.

And suddenly, I let out a soft cry as lights behind my eyes exploded with pleasure so intense it was painful. If I would have known how wonderful marking would feel, I would have done it with Legolas much sooner.

I shuddered as an orgasm ripped through me like crashing waves, and I let out soft mewls as my core pulsed with fire and want. Legolas licked my mark gently and murmured softly something in elvish, of which sounded like soothing balm on my shattered nerves.

Feeling the need to give my love the same pleasure, I found his mouth and tasted his lips. It was incredibly hot and sweet. With a blur of speed, I have turned the tables on him, pressing him up against the wall. I pulled away from him and murmured softly with a slight grin, "My turn."

Legolas looked a bit shaken up by my boldness. "What… what will you do?"

I kissed his chin, figuring that maybe he wasn't so keen on not being in control. Some males are like that, I guess. I murmured, "What do you want me to do?"

He trembled slightly and cupped my cheek gently with one hand. He leaned in for a kiss, and answered huskily, "Anything will feel good. However, I fear we may have strayed too long from the others. What if we are caught?"

He was not going to play this escape act with me. It wasn't fair if I had pleasure and he received none. I kissed him deeply, delving my hands into his silky hair, fighting the urge to scare him by getting him totally naked with one thought.

I just wanted to give Legolas pleasure. I wanted to see his face full of rapture and ecstasy.

"I don't care, Legolas…. I need to give you pleasure…." I purred seductively, causing Legolas to start panting again, as if he ran five thousand leagues with no food or water or rest.

I kissed him deeply, tuggin his hair slightly, and loving the soft moan coming from his throat. Legolas started responding to me with a lustful hot fervor, his hand twisting in my hair and his breath quickening on my skin.

I kissed him for what seemed like forever, until I pulled away and lifted my knee between his legs. Legolas let out a startled gasp and shuddered against me as I found a satisfying bulge to rub against. He looked into my eyes with renewed lust and fire, and found my lips, pulling me close again, shuddering and moaning with each nudge of my knee against his elven package.

I reached down and found the ties of his soft leggings. Legolas' kisses were turning more violent and out of control, and I knew that I was going to have bruises come morning, but I didn't care. This was for Legolas and for him alone.

Pressing my knee against him hard sent Legolas bucking into the friction, his head rolled back against the Mithril veined wall, shuddering and gasping his pleasure and pain. His hips jerked involuntarily and I went in for the prey. I kissed my way down to his throat and licked the skin there. I smelled his intoxication and felt him shudder again, whispering my name over and over.

I slipped my hand down into his pants and cupped him. I wondered why I was not shy about this for I was a virgin and have never touched any other being this way before. But, sure enough, as soon as my hand stroked him for the first time, Legolas let out a gasping cry, causing a pleasant chill to slide down my spine. I felt my body be driven by lust and want, stroking and pleasing my lover, still licking his neck.

And when I sensed that he was close, I bit down hard and sucked on his skin, marking him and accepting his proposal. Legolas shuddered and cried out his climax, spurting his essence into my hand. I licked his mark and turned to face him. He kissed me, trembling with the after effects of his desire.

I withdrew my hand and absently licked up his semen.

Legolas spotted the act and he chuckled softly as I made a happy face, "Essence is an acquired taste…."

I kissed him gently and sighed softly, feeling calm and sated now that my lover was spent. "And a very good taste it is." I then blushed as my words blared me in the face.

He chuckled again and kissed me tenderly, reaching up to brush the hair from my face. His tender touch was needed, and he whispered, "Forgive me for taking the initiative so soon after our agreement to try to refrain from it. I just could not resist touching you, tasting you… marking you."

I flushed a bit and smiled, resting my head on his chest and letting his long golden locks soothe me. "Likewise."

"So… then…." Legolas left off, and I assumed that he wanted me to clarify. So I did.

"We are betrothed." I sighed wistfully and then poked his chest. "If I ever die on you, will you fade away?"

Legolas however wasn't paying attention. He was staring in shock at the other side of the cavern. I took a look and stared in horror. There, standing in the opening of the cavern, were two hobbits. Both were watching with amused looks and I buried my head into Legolas' chest, muttering, "To the fires of Hell with it."

Thank whatever heavens there are in this world and above that the two viewers who spotted our love session wer none other than Merry and Pip. One would think that those two would be more child like in their observations, and so Legolas and I both were not only embarrassed, but mortified that they have possibly damaged their eyes.

However, it was not the case. As we walked over to them, they grinned brightly and patted Legolas on the back, as if he was their hero. "Nice to know that elves are just as amorous as us Shire folk." Pippin smirked wryly.

If I could have crawled into a hole and let the world go on without me, I would have. Instead, I stared at both in shock. Legolas blushed, truly blushed, all the way to the tips of his ears. The look was actually adorable on him, but I wasn't really paying attention. Merry then gave me a look of knowing understanding, "If you allow me and Pip all the details, we promise not to tell a soul."

I blinked at him dumbly before I shrugged, "Of course."

"Swear it." Pippin stated with cunning countenance.

Who would have thought that I would have to swear an oath just because of some needed release with my now fiancé? Still, I sighed and pressed my wrist to my chest and stated proudly, "I swear upon my life, soul and grave, in spirit and in body, that Merry and Pippin shall know the full story of my pleasurable experience with Legolas if they remain committed to their vow of silence."

"That was so cool." Pippin grinned at Merry as Legolas and I went back to camp.

Everyone was still sleeping, or so we assumed. Merry and Pippin have offered for first watch, and have been curious to see where we went off too. Well, they found us, so they sat chatting softly and watching everything around the group.

So, Legolas curled up next to my side and kissed my hair, murmuring, "I am sorry."

"It's not your fault, _Melamin_." I murmured back and tried to keep from dying in my sleep from embarrassment.

Still, letting the two hobbits know my experience wouldn't be such a bad thing. At least they would know what it's like for when they recieve it from their loved ones.

Shivering, I pulled a blanket over my body and tried to sleep. Sleep didn't come fast enough for me, though Legolas, after a moment's hesitation, put an arm around my waist and held me close.

As I rested my eyes, I could feel his breath on my skin. It was soothing, and soon, despite my ire, and despite the roaring snores of Gimli nearby, I feel asleep.

Little did I know that two certain people were watching our every move. One was a troubled man, and one was an amused wizard.

The next day, Legolas gently woke me with a whispered, "_A'maelamin, _time to awaken."

I blinked and rubbed my eyes, yawning largely. I got up and stretched, noting that the hobbits were already pulling out their dried rations. I heard my stomach rumble and went through my pack for some bread. As I did so, Legolas wandered over to speak with Gandalf. Though I have perfect hearing, I refrained from eavesdropping, though it was hard to do so.

I gladly ate my breakfast and looked around. It was still dim in this cavern, but at least the silence was broken by the soft hustle and bustle of the group packing up and breaking their fast. I felt inquisitive looks in my direction, especially from Borimir, but they weren't as annoying. Maybe that was due to the fact that everyone was getting used to a lady being around everyone else who remained as men. Either that or I was feeling much better than last night. I blushed as I thought of what Legolas and I managed to do in these caves that were possibly infested with orcs and goblins.

I reached up and rubbed my marking. I smiled at the fact that I am now betrothed to an angelic star otherwise called Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood.

While Gandalf spoke with Legolas, I stood and took up my pack. Before I could go and help Sam and the others pack up, I chanced a glance at Pippin and Merry, who were chatting happily about what they were going to do after this adventure. I snickered, _'they'll probably smoke a whole barrel of pipe weed I imagine.'_

Despite what happened the night before, the hobbits stay true to their word, saying nothing at all about the show they have witnessed. I was grateful, and was just starting to relax when Borimir walked over to me.

I warily looked at him, and tried to keep in mind my promise to be at least civil to him on this journey.

He smiled a bit and asked, "How are you holding up, Princess?"

Since when am I a princess to him? Still, I have told myself to be civil, so I smiled back at him, "Very good. I have had the best night's sleep yet on this journey."

"Ah…" He nodded, and then shrugged, saying, "One would think that it would be hard for a lady to be in such an enclosed space like this surrounding them."

I sighed softly and refused to get irritated. "I guess it depends on the company one is with."

"True." He agreed. Then he gestured towards Legolas. "You two have grown quite close these past days on this journey. I wonder how that is possible, considering the feuds between both of our species."

I bristled slightly, and gritted my teeth. "Well, I figure that humans and everybody else do not get along. But, Lord Elrond said we had to unite or fall. And I don't know about you, but I'd rather be friends with a warty toad than fall into shadow."

And with that I turned around and helped Sam pack up.

Borimir wouldn't let it lie however, and said gently, "I meant no disrespect. I am just trying to understand you a bit more. I am only trying as you say, to be allies… friends." He said with a frustrated scowl, helping Pippin and Merry with their things.

Frodo went off with Aragorn, just taking in the sights of Moria. I sighed with resignation and turned around to look at him. I stared into his eyes for a moment, and noted that he was desperate to protect his people. I felt my eyes soften and I reached out and touched his chest, feeling his heart beat under his tunic and armor.

"Though I cannot speak for us all, I can tell you this, Borimir. If we get through this alive and do what we had set out to do, then we all shall share an alliance." I sighed and noticed he wore a necklace around his neck.

It was then that I knew I have been wrong all along. Borimir was not wary of me because I might be some piece of flesh… he was wary because I was a woman among the rest who are men and I may need to be extra careful… nothing more. "You are mated?"

He backed away slightly and rubbed his necklace a bit, smiling shyly, "Yes… well, going to be. We are going to marry as soon as the war is over. She was not my father's first choice, but I care not. She is everything to me." He then had a misty look in his eye before he murmured, "I miss her dearly."

I felt really guilty. I still felt danger coming off of him in waves, but it wasn't for the reason I have pegged him for. Until I found out that reason, I would have to guard myself extra carefully, but at least I could make it up to him by forging what he said… an alliance.

I smiled lightly, "I miss my family too."

After that moment, something changed within the Fellowship. Some of us grew closer, while other of us grew more protective. It was a common goal that we all shared to somehow get out of these caves and get Frodo to Mordor without having ourselves killed or worse. I didn't even want to think of the reasons why Gandalf was so leery of this place.

That night, I was with Legolas.

I was a bit unprepared when Legolas nuzzled my neck and kissed the mark on my skin. "Legolas….?"

"Just making sure it was still there." Was all he said before he helped me up and we went back to the group.

Ever since the night before, there was a congenial agreement between Legolas and I. Keep our mouths and hands for the most part to ourselves, or risk even further embarrassment. Merry and Pippin were proving true to their words of secrecy, but what would happen if someone else viewed our acts?

However, as we made our way further into the dark of Moria, ideas of lust soon faded, and anxiousness to get out without being seen took precedence. Legolas no longer hovered over me, though he still came by my side often to check how I was. Maybe he figured that he didn't have to be as protective.

Being hormonal, I both missed and delighted in his absence. I missed him because I had come used to his comforting presence, and I delighted in being left alone to sort through different chaotic thoughts. If I ever came cross a mind reader on this journey, I'd probably confuse them. I certainly confused myself some of the time.

We went into a huge mine shaft that night, it was huge and bigger than any cavern we had yet seen. This was much bigger than I could have ever encountered. It was staggering to see how much the Dwarves have cut away the rock and stone for their ore of Mithril.

Gandalf shed some more light into the great shaft, telling Frodo, "Moria's wealth was not in gold or precious stones, but in the mining of Mithril."

Gandalf was like a walking, talking encyclopedia, full of knowledge and useful information. I was soaking up his knowledge like a moth to a flame, knowing that if I ever went back home, what stories I could tell of the great of Middle Earth. I looked down from the edge, not afraid of heights by any stretch of the imagination.

"Balin gave Bilbo a shirt of pure Mithril." Gandalf continued.

"Ahh, what a kingly gift!" Gimli stated proudly as we walked further around the shaft.

"I never told Bilbo, but it's worth was greater than all the Shire." The great wizard smirked slightly.

Frodo rubbed his chest a bit, and looked a bit puzzled, but then seemed to make a decision about whatever it was he was thinking about and continued to stick close to the grey wizard.

I saw the shining ore in the rocks and resisted the urge to find an axel and chisel it into pieces to stow away for later stone collecting. Legolas came over to me and gently touched my arm, not saying anything, just questioning me with his blue eyes. I smiled slightly and nodded, allowing him to lead me away from the shaft with it's riches.

We came to stop at a three way fork in our path. Gandalf scrutinised each path before saying softly, "I have no memory of this place."

We decided to make camp here, though it was on a steep stair way. I found myself up against Legolas, feeling more tired than usual. He stroked my hair and I felt myself moan lightly in contentment.

Despite my contentment, I wished to be out of here as soon as possible. I did not want to linger here much longer.

I felt a sense of evil lurking and I snapped my head to look in the direction. Legolas spotted it too.

Apparently so did Frodo, for he scampered up to where Gandalf was sitting. "There is something down there." Frodo hissed softly, his eyes wide with fear.

"Gollum." Gandalf said with stoic indifference, "He has been following us for three days."

_'Who is Gollum?' _I wondered as I settled back into Legolas' arms, taking comfort in rubbing my sapphire stone. Legolas reached down and fingered my chain. "You rub your jewel like it gives you a sense of protection, but not your chain… why not?"

I sighed and smiled tiredly, "Because the chain does not comfort me. The sapphire does."

Legolas was puzzled, but waited until I explained. "The chain was given to me by my birth father to take with me just in case I found someone to care about. I am to give it to whoever I find dear to me to keep them protected."

"And have you found someone you hold dear?" The elf teased lightly, going back to stroking my hair.

I yawned and nodded, "Yes… many."

"Rest, _Melamin, _rest…." Legolas murmured, kissing my forehead.

I briefly heard Gimli ask Legolas, "Will the lass be alright? She looks a tad pale."

"She will hold out." Legolas answered, and I found myself lulled to sleep with his soothing words calming me.


	11. Important Notice

**Hello, this is Tori, Legolas and Chloe and we all would like to thank Alison-Fire for her fabulous reviews on this fanfiction!- Tori**

_**And we would like to thank Bel amour 112, Hershey gurl, RaraCloe, Vanessaelyse, coldbloodedPRINCESSShanna24, lunafarris and wildcat717 for favouriting this fic! - Chloe x**_

_Also, thank you; Bel amour 112, Hershey gurl, RaraCloe, Vanessaelyse, Drunk Bookworm, flute1021, wolfie witch, wildcat717, escanor, kenjisakura, Lania Yesle and Moon Angel90 for following! - Legolas_

_**It really means a lot to the three of us that you have read this fanfiction and favourited it xxx - Chloe x**_

**If you would like any of us to answer any of your questions, PERSONALLY about us, just inbox it to us and we will answer as soon as possible! - Tori**

_We would be glad to answer anything you would like to know. - Legolas_

_**So don't hesitate to ask! - Chloe x**_

**For the next chapter, there will be something in **_italics _**meaning that Chloe has some sort of dream or thoughts, just to let you know - Tori**

_And this story is now being told from another's point of view included instead of just Chloe's all the way through. - Legolas_

_**And the fact that the chapter will represent a different someone's perspective will be stated at the top of the chapter - Chloe x**_

_And again, thank you for reviewing, we really hope you enjoy the next chapter and so on! - Legolas_

**_Now, go on and read the next chapter! - Chloe x_**


	12. A stair through a tomb

_"It is time to embrace yourself, my child..." I hear the voice tell me over and over again. "You must embrace who you are! You have a destiny... Trust yourself..."_

_I was just about to ask the voice what I had to trust myself about, when I felt something forcefully push me backwards. A door seemed to appear out of nowhere and opened behind me._

_I find myself in a beautiful patch of green land, several trees surrounding me in a circular motion while I stay put, watching and listening intently for anything curious. I suddenly hear a roar out of nowhere and dive to the ground as a large dragon swooped down out of nowhere and landed several feet away. It then changed it's appearance completely, blue light travelled in trails around the figure as it dissolved into a handsome, human form..._

_'Who is that, and why does he look familiar?' I thought to myself._

_"My beautiful Chloe," he spoke. It was then that I recognised who that man was. "You shall be great, one day." I recognised that the man was my father, my own father was stood there, holding a baby. I walked over to him. The small child was cooing in his hands and I smiled._

_"You must embrace yourself, don't fight your past, let it flow..." The voice repeated, "Fight for both of your kin, united by your blood..."_

_What does the voice mean by both of my kin?_

_All too quickly, I heard crashing around me, the memory changed, a very small child was running to my father as the sky darkened._

_"He is coming," someone said behind me._

_"Get inside," my father said. "I will fight them off!"_

_"But how can you protect yourself? I am not a dragon like you!"_

_"You need to look after our young one, my love."_

_"But she is half dragon, they are going to come after her!"_

_"That's why I am willing to protect the both of you!"_

_I watched as the toddler was scooped in a pair arms and they ran inside the house. I then saw my father surrounded by orcs. It changed again, I was standing on a new land but there was nothing there, just dust. I saw two females walking towards some kind of corpse and the older female fell down crying._

_I wanted so badly to go over to her and hold her, but I can't because I've tried shouting only to figure out that I don't exist to her._

_I felt tears fall down my face, and I then felt something change, like a burning sensation, it was warm..._

_I looked down at my hands and, right on front of my eyes, they were changing from my normal skin to royal blue scales, I then felt something comething out of my back. I looked behind me to find that I have giant wings._

_Slowly and swiftly, I was changing form. I felt the warm sensation disappear suddenly and I instantly felt afraid of what has occured. I realised I was on all fours and ran to the nearest patch of water. I saw a dragon, staring straight back at me. Blue scales, burning blue eyes and and silver curved claws. All I saw next was just a light._

_A blinding, golden light..._

"Ah… it's that way!" I was startled awake when Gandalf let out a slight exclamation of joy. He motioned to the doorway on the right.

Standing and stretching, he turned and blinked as Merry snickered, "He's remembered!"

I just shook my head, trying to realise what was real and what was a dream. What happened? Was I actually a dragon?

This was so utterly overwhelming that I nearly fell, if it were not from Legolas steadying me with gentle hands. I seemed tired even though we already rested! I huffed and rubbed my stone, feeling unaware in this dark, musky place.

Legolas knew not to ask me if I was alright. Everyone seemed to understand that no one was in a particularly cheerful mood. Even Gimli looked a bit weary and doubtful. I wished that we could somehow break out of here instantly, but I knew it was a foolish hope.

Even toddlers know when not to give into foolish wishes and wants. I yawned and climbed the winding stairs, following Legolas and everyone else in front of me. Legolas turned a bit to look at me a few times, but figured I was well enough to not fall behind. A small treasure, I am sure.

One good thing about following a certain elf up the stairs is the perfect view of golden locks flowing elegantly like a ribbon sailing in wind. Trying to shake myself out of an apparent induced haze, I nearly laughed when Gandalf suggested to Merry, "No… but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." The wizard said dryly, "When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

I couldn't agree more with him. Finally getting into the long corridor, my nerves started shooting into my mind, making me come out of my daze, thank the heavens. I blinked a few times and wrinkled my nose at a different stench altogether, coming from behind us. From what I can tell, it is Gollum following us.

I quickly caught up with Legolas and took deep breaths of his scent. Feeling less disgusted and nauseated, I started to look more at our surroundings.

I tensed as I heard a soft rustle of rocks shifting behind us. Growling softly, I turned to go ahead and kill the creature following before it irritated me. Legolas stayed my retreat, however, whispering, "His day will come… but not right now."

I warily looked at the elf and sighed, feeling depressed. Legolas was right though, and plus, I've had a little suspicion that I needed to save my energy, just in case we travelled into a battle.

However, as we neared a long hallway leading to the biggest cavern we had yet to see, I figured that enough was enough. I waited until everyone has gone into the great cavern, and hid, hoping that Legolas would not be panicked by not having me behind him should he suddenly turn to check on me. I licked my lips.

I waited a bit longer until Gollum slunk by. I nearly gagged at the smell coming off of the creature. I shook my head and narrowed my eyes. Sneaking up on him was a bit difficult, due to the fact that he seemed to know that he was being watched. He turned around a few times, mumbling in whispers, "My precious…. They took it from us….."

What did 'My Precious' mean? Mentally shaking my head in half amusement and half disgust, I finally came up behind him and easily decked him with one flick of my arm and fist, sending Gollum sprawling, totally konked out. "What a featherweight." I whispered, rolling my eyes. I nudged Gollum's unconscious form with one of my feet, feeling a bit put out.

Sighing softly, I hurried over to catch up with the others, not wanting them to suddenly panick if they found me out of their sight. When I reached the doorway of the huge cavern, I nearly let out an embarrassing loud squeak of surprise as Gimli nearly took my head off! I ducked and blinked up at the dwarf.

I suddenly noticed that everyone and their bows had their weapons drawn in my direction. My eyes wide, I looked around at them, "It's me!"

Gimli growled and put his axe down. "Bumbling bubbles! Lassie, you best watch yourself the next time you come running at us from behind like that. I could have split your head in two!"

Legolas sighed and put his bow and arrow away, reaching down to help me up. "Where did you go?"

I blushed and coughed before looking around. "Quite a hall! It must have taken a few centuries to carve this entire place!"

Everyone's attention swerved to look around in the darkness. Everyone's except for a certain blond unamused elf. I bit my lip and tried again, "I smelled something and had to see what it was."

"Oh, really?" Legolas narrowed his eyes.

I flushed and bowed my head in shame. Legolas swiftly came into my personal space and whispered against my ear, his voice husky and soft, "If you run off and leave us again, I will make sure you do not do it again. Do I make myself clear?"

My eyes went wide like platters. I just gulped and nodded my head. I managed a somewhat steady voice, "Aye." Then, I suddenly felt angry that I was allowing him to order me around. I blinked and glowered at Legolas, who was now smirking impishly, as if he knew exactly what I was feeling. "I won't run off if you stop ordering me around like some animal!"

His smirk turned into a smug grin and I felt like both slapping him and kissing him all the same. Feeling confused, I let out an squeal of surprise when Legolas pulled me to him and gave me a soul drenching kiss. However, it was over before I got the best of it. He pulled away and sobered, turning to look at the others, who were still trying to see in the dark despite the light coming from Gandalf's glowing staff.

Instead of bone tired, I coughed a little and walked over to Gandalf, asking politely, "Do we know if there are other things here in this place?"

He scanned the area carefully, absently rubbing Merry's head as he shuffled by to get to Frodo. "The coast is clear. I think I shall risk to shed some more light." Gandalf said.

I sighed as he lit the corridor more fully with his staff. Everyone else gaped in wonder as Gandalf said softly, "Behold the great Dwarf city of _Dwarrowdelf."_

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam whispered, eyes wide as he and the other hobbits looked around.

As we wondered into the long city 'hall', I caught Borimir watching me with a strange glint in his eye. Getting a bit annoyed, I caught his eye and arched a brow. Borimir and I have come closer to a friendship over the past few days, and I didn't like his sudden contemplative looks in my direction. They were few and far between, those looks, but I still felt like a study to him at times. He shook his head, smiling in my direction before turning to look around like most everyone else.

Gimli however, spotted something to the right of the great hall. There was a stream of light coming from a side chamber. He let out a gasp and started running for it, dodging Dwarf corpses on his way. Gandalf hissed out, "Gimli!" But it was a lost cause.

We rushed to follow him and drew our weapons just in case.

Frodo even had his sword, Sting, though it was not glowing. Frodo has spoken to me about what the blade did whenever Orcs were near. Still, even though there were no Orcs around, there could have been some other nasty creatures like goblins around.

I wrinkled my nose against the terrible smell coming from the chamber. It smelled like rot and other nasty things I could not discern. I looked over at Legolas, who was breathing through his mouth because of the stench. I surveyed the room along with everyone else, noting that there was nothing there but a large tomb and several dead corpses lying everywhere.

Gimli was in front of the tomb wailing soft grief stricken sobs, and I felt like going over there and patting his shoulder, but Aragorn beat me to it. The bright light coming from a small hole in the wall made me nearly squeal in delight. That light was sunlight! I walked over to it and beamed as I let it fall over my tired body, it was a small beam but it helped. Legolas had the grace to smile at me a bit, knowing the sunlight for what it was. Legolas came to stand beside me, letting the light hit his hair a bit too. I have never been so happy to see sunlight than in this moment.

Borimir saw us together and slowly smiled. Aragorn's mouth twitched, but he continued to be next to Gimli, knowing that the Dwarf was very wrought with sorrow and grief. Legolas and I shouldn't have been so ecstatic in a tomb like this, but heavens, fae creatures and others alike loved any kind of open air, and that included sunlight.

After being warmed by the sunlight, I wandered over to the hobbits, who were looking around curiously. I murmured to Pippin, "Make sure you don't touch anything. For all we know, Orcs or goblins could have booby trapped everything here."

"That would make sense." Pippin stated softly, though his hands twitched to touch something.

I patted his back and wandered over to Gandalf, who was reading the inscription on the great tomb. "Here lays Balin… Lord of Moria." He sighed. "So he is dead then."

Gimli sniffled and I reached down, patting his shoulder. "At least he died with honour. In his home and in battle." I said, though I knew what little comfort I could offer the Dwarf might not be taken lightly.

The Dwarf looked up at me and nodded, "Aye. That he did, lass."

Gandalf noted a book lying in the arms of a grimy skeleton and so he gave Pippin his hat and staff so he could have his hands free. Pippin backed up slightly to where a water hole was with another skeleton. I sighed softly and watched Gandalf as the he pulled the great book out of the skeleton's deathly grip. He brushed some dust off of the book and opened it, grimacing when some of the pages broke away, turning into more dust.

I sneezed, not being able to help it, shooting a bit of frost everywhere. Legolas suddenly tensed, as if sensing danger. He whispered softly, his voice full of warning, "We need to leave. We cannot linger here…."

Aragorn nodded, but continued to watch Gandalf as the wizard looked through the huge book. I inched my way to Legolas' side, whispering, "It must be something dark down here."

"Foul and wholly evil." Legolas agreed, looking a bit nervous.

Frodo looked a bit wary and he clutched his chest, rubbing the wicked ring that almost seemed branded into his skin. Before I could think truly on it, I pulled off my chain and handed it to Legolas. "Keep this. You may need it…." I stumbled for something else to say that wasn't idiotic.

Legolas chanced a small smile, making my heart leap out of my chest, and other parts of my body tighten with need. He leaned in and kissed my cheek, "I doubt I will need it, but I will cherish the gift because it came from you, and from your mother before." He stated smugly, causing me the urge to chuckle.

Legolas was actually very funny when he wanted to be a know-it-all.

I never thought I'd love a trait like that in someone I cared about. Legolas put on the chain, and fingered it's smoothness before saying softly, "I shall only take it off when I bathe."

I blushed scarlet at that. Now I have all sorts of images going through my head of what Legolas might look like completely naked, glistening with water droplets… hair damp and silky. I shook my head mentally.

I bit my lip and turned my attention to Gandalf, who was starting to translate the Dwarf's handwriting in the large book. It would take some time, so the wizard sighed softly, "I would say to go ahead and make our way to the bridge of _Khazad-Dûm_, but I believe that if we can find out as much as we can as to the cause of Balin's death, it might give us some insight on what we might face further on in our journey."

Borimir nodded, "We will have luncheon then." He proceeded to put down his pack and help the hobbits get their rations out. Aragorn surveyed the surrounding areas before sitting lightly near the door just in case trouble happened to find us.

I felt queasy and uneasy. Legolas seemed a bit upset as well, and he walked around, examining things with more scrutiny. Sighing, knowing that there was no way of going around it, I went over to the stream of light still shining down on Balin's tomb. Sitting down, I released my tension under its beam.

Legolas finally huffed a sigh, looking less disturbed. He sat down next to me and offered me some trail mix of dried fruit. I smiled, it really counted for him to care.

"I do not like being here…." He murmured softly, eyes wary and disturbed, "It feels like some great evil lurks here. Like a great spider, waiting for us to fall asleep in her web."

I shivered and rubbed my shoulders. "What's wrong with spiders? I happen to have met some folk over time who have giant spiders as pets." I smiled at Legolas' horrible disgusted look. "What? They seem nice enough if you give them fresh meat when you go into their space." I commenting, causing Legolas to look even more queasy.

He almost looked a bit green, but that could have been because of the nasty stench from the decaying bodies in the corridor.

"Where I come from, the spiders kill many…." Legolas whispered, turning to look away as memories assailed him of home, I suspect, and of battles with the arachnids.

"Spiders?" Sam asked, coming over to join us for a bit, offering up some dried sausages. I took one and munched on it, even though it tasted like rubber. "I heard they could get as big as whole mountains."

"No, but they are pretty big when they are grown." I smiled, though I winced when Legolas stood up to wander over to Gandalf. Spiders must be a terrible subject for the elf. "They love it when you scratch their heads, above their eyes. They do have nasty stingers though, so don't ever let them think you are food."

"And how, exactly, do you do that?" Pippin asked curiously, as he and the rest of the hobbits came over to sit with us.

"Well, the best way is to tell them nicely. Then, if that doesn't work, you snap your teeth at them to make a clacking noise. They hate having loud noises around them. But, if they just don't understand you mean business, you flame their arses." I blinked.

"Hmmm… well, it's good to know that you are going to be with us all the way to Mordor." Merry smiled with humor, "If a spider saw one of us, they'd probably not take no for an answer and eat us all up like fresh turkeys."

_'Turkeys?'_ I blinked and looked at them. Huh, well I guess they would look rather small to a spider. So, looking like a turkey made sense. "Some usually don't mind them too much because they help the pest population get under control." At everyone's blank stares, I elaborated, "They feast on Orcs and Goblins, so some folk let them have at it right outside their borders. It cuts down on the enthusiasm of patrolling, but they figured that it's worth the effort of having them around as helpers."

"Like Merry said, I am glad you are with us, Princess." Frodo said softly, with a small tired smile on his face.

"I couldn't imagine what it'd be like to face one of those spiders by myself without help." Sam said conversationally, and all the hobbits nodded.

"You do what I do. You cut off their heads." Legolas murmured as he sat down, handing me some more trail mix.

I bit my tongue before I could say anything to irritate Legolas even further on this topic. I sighed softly and munched on the trail mix instead, wondering what sort of things Gandalf would find out in the book.


	13. Discovery of Half-Blood

The silence was deafening. It was too quiet.

Legolas and the others seemed to sense it too. Even the hobbits lost some of their cheer.

I bit my lip as my arm began with its painful itching. What in the heaven's was going on with my arm? I rubbed my arm and hissed as that even made it even worse! Legolas reached over and stopped my movements. "You have a tattoo on your arm."

What did he mean? I took a look at it and gasped. There was some kind of symbol on my arm was starting to make its way up to my shoulder to my mid fore-arm, a dragon like symbol. It was glowing too, like a silvery blue beacon in the darkness of this corridor.

"Well, I have never had this sort of problem before." I exclaimed, running my hand over the weaving design.

"I have read stories is a youngen that this sort of event has only ever happened to creatures like Wonitaurs." Pippin mused to Merry.

Merry nodded, but then commented, "I agree, Pippin."

I snickered at that. "If I am a Wonitaur, then there are giant wasps."

"Wasps?" Sam asked, curious.

Legolas even looked stumped.

"Well, think of normal bumble bees, only on a much larger scale. You can find them in the North Woodsprings of Gladstorea." I explained and everyone nodded.

"It's rather intriguing to say the least that every part of the world has different creatures." Aragorn murmured, softly taking time to chew on a pipe.

Gimli sobered from his grief and quite willingly passed over some jerky to us, "Let's hope we last, Lassie." He smiled and I smiled back.

"Gandalf, how long precisely does it take to translate a whole book for you, personally?" I asked, trying to keep up the mood.

Gandalf snickered slightly and went back to translating the thick book. "Patience is definitely a virtue, young Princess." I pouted and stretched. I winced as I felt my bones creak. My legs felt like lead sitting on the ground for that long without much movement. Gandalf finally said in a voice dour, "I have figured out the last few passages, and they are not very enjoyable to hear."

"Still, I would like to hear how my kin fell here." Gimli grunted, standing, along with the rest of us, stretching and getting ready to move on to the bridge, if that was the way we still were to go. I had wondered why the Dwarf was not able to decipher the book himself, but then again, not all of us are literate I suppose. Either that or Gimli did not know that type of Dwarf tongue. If I remembered my studies correctly, most elves and Dwarves had many tongues that they spoke in, depending on where they are located and what type they were. Or, maybe it was in an ancient tongue that not even Gimli could understand. Maybe Gandalf could decipher it because he was very wise and clever for a wizard, or that he was more worldly, as most 'Maia' were said to be.

"Very well." Gandalf said calmly, and all of us put our attention onto him, except for Pippin, who got entranced by the water well with a skeleton propped up next to it with a huge looking rock in its hands.

"They have taken the bridge, and the seventh hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes…." Gandalf read, flipping through another page and grimly continuing, "Drums… drums in the deep. We cannot get out. The Shadow moves in the dark."

I shivered at that phrase, feeling ice trickle down my spine yet again, warning me of a danger that I could not comprehend, nor did I want to. Legolas reached over and squeezed my hand for comfort, and I gave him a small uneasy nod, that yes, I was fine. I was feeling very unlike myself, but that was starting to feel like a normal thing to me in Moria. I then felt something inside of Legolas' hand that he was pressing into mine. I let go of his hand and took a look at the item.

It was a note. How did he manage to find time to write the note? I blinked over at him, and his ears pinkened slightly. I blushed, myself, and figured maybe he had written the note during the time he was on one of his watches. I stayed silent, but put the note close to my chest, in a pocket of my sleeveless tunic, knowing that later would be a good time to try and read it, not now. Legolas accepted that with a small smile of relief. What was this elf thinking? Am I a fool?

Well, maybe I was a fool, but not that sort of fool. I guess elves have fear of rejection just like most creatures do on this Earth.

Gandalf continued after a few bated breaths, "We cannot get out. They are coming."

I shivered again and started shifting from foot to foot in agitation. I hate waiting for fights. I'd rather just battle and be on with it! All of us nearly shot out of our skins as Pippin, giving in to his curiosity, twisted an arrow protruding from the Dwarf skeleton holding a huge rock. The skeleton's head fell off and went tumbling like a huge boulder clanging down the well into the deep. Pippin winced as not only the head, but soon the body of the skeleton followed, and finally the huge water bucket attached to it.

Clang. Clang. Bang. Crash, and finally silence.

Didn't I say to the hobbits not to touch anything? I blinked and stared at him in shock as all of us held our breath. I wouldn't be surprised one bit if every Orc and Goblin known to Moria heard that racket. My fingers itched to shake the hobbit. We breathed out sighs of relief as moments passed and nothing happened.

I forced myself to calm as Gandalf mirrored everyone's sentiments by closing his book with a thump and saying sarcastically, "Fool of a Took. Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

I froze like a deer, just noticing it was to be slain by a foul creature as we heard a boom in the deep, almost like a drum. My eyes twitched as another boom sounded. Finally, sounds of creatures scurrying in the deep along with drums started in out of order sequence, like scattered gnats over a carcass.

I growled and looked at Legolas, Borimir, and Aragorn. Sam motioned to Frodo's blade, Sting, which was now glowing blue like an ominous beacon. "ORCS!" Legolas all but snarled in fury and anger.

Instead of fury, I felt relief. Finally, I got to use some of my battle skills in here! I pulled out my sword, ready to hack anything away to pieces. I bared my teeth in a menacing grin as I prepared myself for the worst. Borimir ran over to the door to close it and nearly got stuck with an arrow in the middle of his head. True, I was still edgy around the Gondorian, but heck, I didn't want him to get slain by being totally idiotic.

I almost felt like saying, "Watch your arse, you fool!" But refrained.

We heard a huge bellowing roar following more sounds of scurrying. I blinked and was about to comment when Borimir beat me to the punch, saying with hilarious resigned calmness, "They brought a Cave Troll."

I snickered slightly, and sobered as Legolas and the others barred the door with discarded axes and what have you. Legolas was instantly back at my side, bow drawn. I would do so as well, but I wanted to splice and hack right about now. I would use my arrows later. Right now, my sword would see action.

Gandalf let out a battle cry to get his blood going, drawing his sword and making ready to beat the crap out of anyone with his staff. The hobbits made ready with whatever they had, which wasn't much, just pots and pans, and rocks. Borimir had out his Gondorian sword, and his shield was drawn. Aragorn also was prepared for battle, making a stance with his beautiful sword.

We all were ready, and watched as arrows flew straight and true into several Orcs who managed to tear open part of the door. Growling, I let my whole body go into my combat position, knowing that I wasn't an elf but I could just as one! Eager for battle now, I watched as more and more Orcs broke down part of the door. Until finally, the door was obliterated by several masses of filthy Orcs and Goblins.

And it was even more obliterated by a huge Cave Troll, which slammed it's way through with a large sledge hammer looking thing. I started hacking away with my sword, letting my blood rapidly flow through my veins.

All of us fought bravely, and we slashed, slayed, and killed or maimed as much as we could. The Cave Troll was a bit of an idiot, managing to ram it's hammer into several of it's companions like one huge lumber jack, but then again, Trolls are not described as bright in any sort of the term.

I swerved around, sticking close to Gimli, as the troll tried to take off our heads. Gimli roared, "There's ONE Dwarf in Moria that STILL draws breath!" And he started hacking with his axe like some possessed demon.

I was very glad that he was on my side at that moment! All of us finally got to see each one of us fighting, and our skills ready to be used. It was enlightening, refreshing, and well… fun. If you could call almost getting walloped with a huge hammer 'fun'. Aragorn roared battle cries and slashed down several of his enemies. Borimir showed skill too, except for when he got bashed by the huge Cave Troll and was sent flying into a huge stone wall. I winced in his direction, before turning my attention more to the enemies at hand.

Flipping around, I deflected my sword and cut off the head of my foe, only to hack again at another Orc in my way. Growling, I watched as Legolas shot an arrow into the Cave Troll's head, but it did little good. I watched slightly as I fought, noting that he was taking pretty good care of that thing, riding on it's back and shooting in arrows as much as possible.

I quickly heard the hobbits cry out, and I went to find them, hacking as I went. I let out a dark laugh as Sam rammed a Goblin over the head with one of his frying pans. "I am starting to get the hang of this!"

I snickered and started slaying foes around them, wanting to help as much as possible. Frodo did his best with Sting, but he was getting swamped too. The ring was attracting more and more Orcs and Goblins, and it even was starting to attract the huge Cave Troll. Getting impish, I roared and used one of the fire torches to blow a huge burst of flame over a circle of Orcs, frying them from the inside out. They crumpled to the floor like a bunch of sacks of potatoes. I turned and started hacking away again with my sword.

Gandalf suddenly was near me, whipping around magnificently with his staff and sword, bashing and slaying with each whirl. Getting an idea from watching him, I put back my sword and held out two daggers, and tried to go two handed with weapons.

I nearly got blown off of my feet because they were still coming! These creatures must breed like rats! Dark blood splattered all over my face when Gimli chopped the head off of one of my foes. I nodded to him, even as I tasted it's nasty ichor. Spitting it out, I swerved around and cut down another foe. Bodies of Orcs and Goblins littered the floor, and the battle went on and on like it was going to forever.

I suddenly got slammed into a huge wall by the Cave Troll, and briefly saw stars. I shook my head to rid the stars just in time for Legolas to pull out a long knife and cut a Goblin in half. He looked me over and I nodded, letting him know I was for the most part alright. He helped me up and then started fighting again. I smirked, loving the battle-hungry, ruthless Legolas. He didn't coddle me, or try to tell me what to do. Instead, he trusted that I could take care of myself, only occasionally helping out like most would do in battles.

I felt a burst of glee well up inside of me and started fighting again, even reaching over and tearing an Orc's head off his shoulders and some of it landed in my teeth. The nasty ichor burned my mouth, and I spat it out, but it made me feel better, fighting in every way possible.

All of us froze however when Frodo started calling for help. "Aragorn!"

I turned and nearly got jabbed in the side by another foe. I managed to see where Frodo was. He was cornered by the large Cave Troll, trying in vain to hold the beast off. I tried to make my way there and nearly got smashed to pieces. Everything seemed to turn into slow motion as Aragorn was thrown and Borimir was nearly squashed by the large beast. And then I let out a cry of rage as Frodo got speared by the Cave Troll.

He let out a wail of pain and fell down onto his stomach, looking lifeless.

Everything faded to grey, and I felt pain like none I have ever felt rip through me, causing me to gasp out and tremble. And then it suddenly turned to rage. Rage far more powerful than I have ever dealt with channeled through me, eating me up like an explosion waiting to happen. It was then that my vision became clearer than ever before, and I felt something rip out of my back. Not knowing what they were, and not caring to stop it, I sped for the Troll, even as everyone else centered their attentions on the great beast.

Inhuman speed caused me to get to it, just in time to land on its back, and tore into its side. I felt as though a demon has been unleashed deep within me, allowing me to have this massive strength. Getting drunk on fighting and killing, I nearly snapped at Legolas when he started shooting arrows at my foe. I almost felt like telling him to go find his other prize, for this one was mine.

But, then Legolas gave me a gentle wry smirk, and I knew, somehow I knew we had to take down this bitch together. And we did. He managed to fell the beast down with an arrow to the jugular. And I landed on top of it with a grin of glee.

Panting, and the battle over for now, I felt something fold back into my spine, shifting and stinging a little. I closed my eyes and let the demon inside of me calm down. Soon my eyes flitted back to normal, and my body felt less energised. I suddenly gagged at the taste of something rotten in my mouth and spat out a great glob of nastiness. "So it is true..." I whispered.

Legolas looked stunned, "What's true?"

I looked at him seriously, "You know what I was in a daze, when we were first going down the stairs?" He nodded. "Well, just before then, I had this sort of vision, more like a dream, and, well, it showed me my parents." His eyes widened, "My father, he apparently, was a dragon, and my mother was human. I watched my father die before my eyes, slain by orcs, as for my mother, I don't know what happened to her..."

"That's why you had blue wings!" He exclaimed and I nodded.

"Yes."

"So, this means..." He whispered.

I nodded again, "I'm half-dragon..."


	14. Life through Devilry

We heard a small whine and I turned to look at the others, who were now gathering around the fallen form of Frodo. My eyes softened and I whispered, "He is alive." Legolas turned to look at me sadly, but then I whispered again, "I sense it."

Frodo turned out to be just fine, due to the fact that he had on a shirt of pure Mithril rings. Bilbo must have figured that the other hobbit needed it more than he did, since Frodo was now the Ringbearer. He was a bit bruised in the chest due to the force of the nasty blow of the Troll's spear, but otherwise alright. He honestly frightened us all.

As we rested and tried to clean up a little bit, I pulled out some powder and rubbed my face to cure any injuries. That transformation I had never done before. It was as if this inner dark side of me burst forth and formed some sort of half fey, half dragon creature. Expression...

All of us seemed to understand that things would only get worse before we got out of Moria. This small spurt of Orcs and Goblins were a first wave.

Even now, we could hear some scratching in the deep… whispers of darkness.

Those noises have finally ceased to frighten me. Instead, they were irritating! Orcs and Goblins were completely nasty, idiotic creatures.

"I don't like this waiting about….." Pippin said softly, though he looked so downtrodden from starting this chaos.

I felt a twinge of sympathy for him, but then I decided against comforting him when he mumbled to Merry, "I'm hungry."

Blast it all, of course he is hungry! He's a hobbit. But, still, it irked me that he would say something like that in a time like this. I stiffened as I heard Borimir chuckle lightly. I turned to look at him and noticed that he was leaning up against a broken piece of boulder, watching over the hobbits. His eyes particularly watched Frodo, who was rubbing his chest and resting.

I stood and walked over to Legolas. Gandalf was listening to the ground, as if trying to understand where the Orcs and Goblins were coming from, or to see if any were on their way.

Legolas reached over and rubbed some dirt off of my nose. "We all look like savages, do we not?"

I smiled at him, figuring that we did. Legolas was even worse for wear, his lustrous hair tinged with dirt and slime. Still, the battle has been invigorating, if not a prelude to more battles. I nodded, "Yes, but that's alright. Sometimes a little dirt helps disguise us, I guess."

I then flitted my eyes over to Gimli, who looked like he just came out from under a rock. "Then again, I would die for a bath right about now."

"You and me both." Legolas smirked wryly, and I had the grace now to blush. Or more like the strength to. Still I nudged his arm, saying, "Stop it!"

"Stop what?" He asked playfully.

I gave in to a resigned sigh and poked his chest. "You are hopeless, elf."

"Not hopeless, just incorrigible." He murmured softly, and left it at that.

_You have a point there,_ I thought grimly before stiffening.

There it was, the sound of more Orcs. "We'd best get moving." Gandalf murmured quietly, "They have gathered another horde. Quick, to the Bridge of _Khazad-Dûm_!"

We all made haste through the door and down the hallway. The Orcs and Goblins were all coming down from the ceiling and onto the pillars. I stuck myself close to the hobbits, not wanting any of them to get accidentally pegged off by a rusty arrow. Borimir found himself racing toward the right side of the Hobbits. I found myself behind them, Legolas was all around us, flitting this way and that to shoot arrows while running. Aragorn was in front of the Hobbits, and Gandalf was in front of him. I chanced a look around and noted that Gimli was in front of Borimir, though he looked murderous, ready to hack into anything that moved too near to us.

I did not blame him at all. Though we were weary from our earlier battle, we ran on the hope that we could reach the bridge without getting swallowed by the masses and hordes of creatures coming from the ceiling and now from cracks in the ground.

Unfortunately, there were too many that were too fast for us to outrun. We soon became surrounded by the filthy mongrels. I bared my teeth at them, and made ready with my sword. Legolas had his bow drawn, and everyone else was in their battle stance. For one uneasy moment, nothing happened. The Orcs and Goblins just relished the smell of fear and agitation, hissing and clacking their teeth at us.

Well, I was not one to give up, and neither were any one of the Fellowship. These orcs and golbins were like foul menacing gnats swarming around a dead carcass.

I growled low in my throat, and suddenly we all stiffened as a larger roar than one I have ever heard was just coming from the deep, making the whole barren city shake. I shivered. What was making that noise?

That sound startled the horde of Orcs and Goblins, for they fled flailing and screaming like the cowards they were. However, I did not blame them one bit when I heard another roar, this time closer. I looked around at the others, trying to figure out what was going on, and why weren't we running to the bridge? If those Orcs and Goblins deemed something was more scary down there than us, then I was inclined to agree with them! We shouldn't be standing there like frozen lumps on a petrified log. We should keep moving and get out of here fast before that creature, whatever it was, that was making that horrible roaring found us!

"What is this new devilry?" Borimir whispered in the darkness of the city. We heard sounds of growling from behind us and all of us turned to look.

Gandalf sighed, closing his eyes with defined morose resignation. "A Balrog…."

I shivered. What was a Balrog? And why did that sound so familiar? And then I realised what it was. For the first time on this journey I felt true fear. A demon from the Underworld of Morgoth, even dragons tremble in fear listening to stories of old. Balrogs were considered worse creatures than any other in all of Middle Earth, except for Sauron.

"A demon of the Ancient World." Gandalf continued, his tone grimmer than a wolf howling it's loneliness in the wilderness. "This foe is beyond any of you….. RUN!"

He didn't have to tell us twice! I fled, letting the fear of death drive me. It was then, in that moment that I knew deep in my heart that we would not make it out of here unscathed. With something as evil and as mighty as a Balrog following us, we stood no chance.

It was hopeless.

But, then I growled, knowing that I was a coward for accepting hopelessness. There was always hope. And in that moment, I realized that there was nothing that was going to keep the rest of my comrades and my lover from reaching the Bridge, going across, and getting out of this place. Even if it meant for me to sacrifice myself to save them, then I would do it gladly.

Their cause was much greater than mine. And if, by dying, I could get everyone to safety with grief possibly in their hearts, at least I would have done my part. We went through a corridor, burning light following us the whole way. Borimir nearly slipped and fell off of a huge gap in a stairway. If it not for Legolas grabbing him and pulling him back just in time, he would have fallen to his death.

I came behind the Hobbits, just in time to hear Gandalf order Aragorn, "Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near."

When Aragorn made to disobey and stay to fight the Balrog, Gandalf shoved him away, angrily hollering, "Do as I say! Swords are no more use, here!"

Aragorn nodded with resignation and we fled down the sharp jagged narrow stairs, knowing that if just one of us slipped, we would fall to our doom. At one point, there was a break in the stairway but I and Legolas easily jumped over the gap. Gandalf, Sam, Borimir, Merry and Pippin managed to scale the distances in jumps. That only left Aragorn and Frodo. There was a huge roar, which caused the ground to break away right under their feet.

Then, there came the Orc and Goblin arrows, trying to spear us all with intent. I let out a snarl and took up my bow, along with Legolas, shooting accurately and deadly. Several arrows shot, we heard Frodo gasp out. Turning, we noted that the ground was breaking away even more underneath Frodo and Aragorn's feet.

My heart nearly stopped completely when they slipped and backed away from the now huge hole in their path. For a long moment, all of us tried to figure out a way to get the two to the other side. I could scale the distance easily, but I might cause the already breaking away stair fall even more, and could send us all to our deaths. There was a large cracking noise from below us, and we all gaped in horror as the pillar that held Frodo and Aragorn on a stair broke away.

Aragorn however, used it to their advantage, quickly realising that if they leaned forward, balancing just right, then they could cause it to hit our more firm pillar, thus getting them to the other side. They worked quickly, him giving Frodo orders on when to move and when not to. Finally, they both leaned forward and the pillar fell against ours.

_They should count themselves lucky!_ That's all I had to think about that.

We raced as fast as we could down the winding stairs to the floor below. Flames, hotter than the sun, seemed to burst out from the pits of the darkness, illuminating everything in an eerie dismal hue. We dodged several of these pits, racing towards the bridge. It was narrow, but neither anyone of us cared. Getting across that obstacle would get us all to the other side.

Or at least, all of _them _to the other side.

Gandalf seemed to know my thoughts, for he stopped and turned to look behind us. I turned and went to go with him, but he snarled, "Go, Chloe. You will not fall here. It is your duty to protect the Fellowship, as it is mine."

"But, you cannot defeat him alone! Let me help you!" I cried, looking at him in desperation. Everyone else was racing towards the bridge, not looking back.

"Yes I can. Now, BE OFF with you!" He hollered, pushing me hard to go in the direction of the Fellowship.

Starting to rant off every single curse word known in the elvish tongue, I shamefully followed the Fellowship. Gandalf followed at a slower pace, and once everyone, including myself was on the other side waiting for him, he turned and faced the great Balrog.

I gaped at the sheer size of the fire encased devilry. Fear tinged my senses, but not for us, for Gandalf. How could a wizard, even one so great as Gandalf, be able to defeat such a monster? It was a arse-ugly with huge horns, large scaly wings, and, in my opinion (which is not very important), very bad breath... WHEW!

I turned and looked at Legolas. He spotted my action and his eyes narrowed. I lowered my head, knowing that he knew I was plotting something. He rushed over to me and grabbed my arm, "This is Gandalf's battle. You must not interfere!"

I nodded at him, "Yes, I know."

"Then why do I have a feeling you are plotting something?" He asked softly, looking over to watch Gandalf exchange words with the mighty creature.

_Because I am… and it's rash and stupid, but I don't care. _I thought, looking over Legolas, as if it would be my last time for a long while.

It possibly might be. I had no idea if I would survive my plan. But, Gandalf would fall. I knew it in my heart. It wasn't the lack of faith, it was my instincts telling me so. Someone who follows their instincts lets them win hurdles no one could dare to imagine.

When Gandalf hollered loudly, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!", I knew that my time was almost up.

I pulled Legolas to me and kissed him with searing desperation, knowing that I would remember him always like this. I put my hand over his heart and whispered, "Do not fade. Alright?"

Legolas' eyes widened. Then he gasped out, "No… you cannot!"

I smiled wickedly, "Didn't I tell you to stop ordering me around?"

And then Gandalf caused the monster to fall, but not before his foot got caught. He slipped and fell, crying out, "FLY you fools!"

"I have to go! He needs me!" I shouted to Aragorn. And with that, I touched Legolas' hair one last time and gently kissed his chin before I whispered, "Namaarie, melamin."

"NO!"

Then I ran, changing into my dragon form, royal blue scales, claws and wings, before swooping down in the longest freefall ever. I heard Legolas call my name in desperation, but then all of the yells of pain and suffering left me as my attention went to my purpose.

Plunging at speeds unimaginable, weighing much more than Gandalf, I caught up to him swiftly. He spotted me at his side and roared at me, "WHAT IN THE VALOR?!"

"IT'S ME, GANDALF, IT'S CHLOE, I'M HALF-DRAGON!"

"WHY, YOU FOOL!"

I huffed a laugh and said in his mind, _"Just because you are a wizard, it does not mean I cannot share in flaying a Balrog to death. Now get on my shoulders, it's going to be a rough ride." _I then blinked at him,_ "Unless you'd like to keep freefalling? Trust me, I know what I'm doing! This may be my first time but I know!" _

"WHAT A FOOLISH IDEA!" Gandalf hollered, before he reached over and climbed onto my back. I flattened some apparent spikes on my back so that he would have a nice area to sit. "Well, there is nothing for it. It's too late to turn back now." He muttered to himself.

I chuckled and let him have at it. Maybe I was a fool for doing this, but Heck, I was not going to allow the blasted wizard die alone in this dark place. Once Gandalf was settled on my back, I swooped down, letting my wings steer us down to the still falling, flailing Balrog.

I refused to think of the others, knowing that Aragorn would take up leadership and lead them to safety. I did not fear for their safety, nor did I fear Legolas' fate. I have given him hope that I might not die down here. Whether or not that was going to turn out true remained to be seen. But, I knew in my heart that this was the right thing to do.

I would never forgive myself if I have let Gandalf meet his fate by himself. By any gods or goddesses around, I would stay by his side until the end… if there was an end.


	15. Hope through love

_**This next chapter will now include Legolas' point of view - Tori.**_

_Thank you, Tori. However, it's sad that I have to part with my fiancee. - Legolas_

**Sorry honey, but it isn't my fault, anyway, enjoy this next chapter - Chloe x**

Legolas' POV:

How can someone be so committed to another just to have them ripped away from them so soon?

For several years, I have searched for someone like her… someone I could connect to, someone I could finally feel close to. It was fated in the stars that we should be together. And yet, she has disappeared.

I do not know whether or not that Chloe will survive. I have placed a shred of hope in my heart that she can take care of herself, and shall catch up with us when she can. But, dark are my thoughts as the remaining Fellowship tried to pull ourselves together in our grief and sorrow. What will become of us now? Without Chloe or Mithrandir, I fear that our quest is soon to break apart and shatter, inflicting us all with despair.

I sighed with pain as I tried to get my emotions under control. We were now outside of the great mountains, finally out of the pit of doom known as Moria. I am trying to understand why Chloe did what she did, and try to find the strength to trust in her… trust in us.

_Namaarie, melamin_… was those fateful last words before she fell, hoping to reach Gandalf and bring him to safety, I gather. But, with a Balrog like that as one's foe, even with an ally as strong as a dragon by his side, would Mithrandir survive? Would we all be doomed to mourn their deaths?

Several conflicting thoughts raced through my mind as I tried to sort out all of the details and the emotions but it was difficult, for I am not used to such wild emotions. It was as if seeing both Mithrandir and Chloe fall had pulled out emotions deeply buried within my soul, stirring them up like a swarm of honey bumble bees after the first few blooms of spring.

I felt a gentle but strong hand on my shoulder, and I knew who it belonged to. Yet, I was numb to his words, his soft spoken tones. I knew Aragorn to now be our leader, for he was the heir of Gondor, though he did not want that power, nor that strength. One thing that was certain as I numbly helped the Hobbits up to move on to the woods of Lorien, I would not fade.

This pain I must endure, for I knew without a doubt that if there was one small shred of hope that Chloe would survive the fight with the Balrog of Morgoth, then I would be here in this Middle Earth, expecting her return. My kin have often said that when they become tied to one single being, it is for life. And that is the way it shall be for myself. I will not love another. I will not cherish another.

I rubbed Chloe's gifted chain around my neck. It felt comforting, yet it gave way to memories best forgotten for now. We could not drown ourselves in our sorrows as of yet, for we must have our wits about us at all times until we reach some sort of safety with my distant kin of Lorien.

As we raced through the long stretches of rock, we managed to get into the valley where Lorien's woods lay. Before entering, I took one last look at the Misty Mountains and prayed that the Valor would protect my love and see him safely back to us. I also prayed for Mithrandir, for without him, all seems too bleak to imagine.

Gimli came to stand beside me and said softly, "She will pull through. The lass is a dragon, and a tough one o' that. And with Gandalf by her side, they will be a force to be reckoned with."

I smiled slightly at his kind words. Words that were meant to ease and I knew that I should not despair. I sighed and turned to follow the remainder of our group into Lorien. I was weary, and would be grateful to see my kin from the south again. It has been quite a long time since I have seen my cousins, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. It would feel good to look upon their faces again and rest.

I forced myself to be on guard as we walked through the trees. It felt good to be in a forest again. The trees whispered to me, lifting my spirits for a time. I narrowed my eyes slightly at Gimli, who started talking to the Hobbits about the elf witch of Lorien and her evil power.

And yet, I felt no need to berate him in defense of the Lady Galadriel, for I have not the heart to make words with a fellow companion at the time. However, when Gimli stated, "Well there is one Dwarf who will not be easily downed. I have the ears of a fox and the eyes of a hawk."

And with that, we were surrounded. I drew my bow and looked upon my kin with mistrust in my eyes. I knew that the elves needed to protect their borders, but why would they draw bows at us, as if they have not heard Elrond's request for safe passage, just in case we were to lead here?

My mouth twitched a bit when I spotted a particular elf with knowing grey eyes come into our circle. I somehow knew this elf, and memory tickled me of old stories told from my father and my family. The elf grunted softly, saying in a snide voice, "The Dwarf breathed so loud, we could have shot him in the dark."

The other elves chuckled at that comment, and even I could not keep from smiling. In a way, this elf's humour reminded me a bit of Chloe's. Chloe was always finding some sort of sarcastic humour in any situation to do with Boromir, no matter how dire.

Pain twitched in my chest and I forced myself to breath. I had to hold onto the hope that she was still alive, and safe.

Bows were put down and we dropped our own weapons. The sarcastic ellon beckoned us all to follow him to a great tallen not far from where we came into the forest. As the sun made it's final rays upon the earth, Haldir introduced himself to us. He started with me, telling me in Sindarin that he was Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien, and that I was known to him and his kin.

I smiled sadly and offered the traditional greeting, but as I pressed my arm to my chest, I took note of Haldir's eyes resting on my chain. I resisted the urge to cover it up, for it was a gift of Chloe's and I would not hide it from my people's eyes. They could speculate all they wanted to, for I did not have the heart to care one way or the other.

Haldir then moved on to Aragorn, and exchanged more greetings. It was then that Gimli told Haldir that he should speak in a tongue that all people could understand. Haldir sneered down at the Dwarf and muttered, "We have not dealt with the Dwarves since the dark days."

I bit my lip as Gimli stated very harshly in Dwarven that Haldir was a rabid dog. Aragorn took care of his ire however, and all was calm, until the Marchwarden came upon the Hobbits. He took one look at Frodo and whispered harshly, "You bring great evil here." He then turned to Aragorn, "You can go no further."

Chloe's POV:

We seemed to fall for endless time, and though gravity did not greaten for some odd reason, I knew that if we should stop any time soon, we all were going to be flattened like insects on a stone. I finally caught up to the flailing Balrog and started flaming him with cold, blue fire.

Unfortunately for us, it just seemed to anger him more not actually harm him.

Gandalf, however, had a sword and was bent on using it. I let him have at it, getting close enough to bite a flaming arm of the Balrog. It roared at me and tried bashing me into the cavern's wall. I managed to hit in quite a few places, but did not give up my prize. I withstood the jarring and splitting roars in my ears. I had to say one thing about this flaming demon. He had healthy lungs.

I finally got tired of it and gave into a bellow of roaring fire at his face, causing it to be silent for a few seconds, looking at me in shock. I blinked at him and whipped around to bite at his wings while Gandalf started hacking away at the demon's chest.

The demon flailed about and screamed out as I managed to rip a wing to shreds. I continued, by sinking my fangs into its shoulder, clawing at its vulnerable belly.

It howled and managed to shake me off with a quick swerve of its body. I was rammed into the cliff wall so hard that I saw stars. Freefalling a few hundred feet had me back on track, but not before Gandalf stabbed the creature again in the chest. And then, there was water.

A huge ocean of water. And though I have never been to any sea or ocean, I knew how to swim. The fall though, it hurt like a thousand stings all over my scales due to the impact. I felt lightheaded and drifted for a while just to get my brain back in top form. I blinked a few times and swam to the surface.

I looked around for Gandalf and noted that the wizard was floating on his stomach. My eyes widened and I quickly swam to him, noting also that the Balrog was nowhere to be seen. Where did he go?

I nudged Gandalf over to a large ledge near a large tunnel. He managed to get onto the ledge and cough his lungs out, dispelling them of water. Knowing that he might catch cold, I got onto the ledge and shook myself of water. I looked around for any sort of wood and found none. Looking over at Gandalf, I noticed his staff.

Of course! The stone!

I switched back into my human form, which hurt a little by the way, and pulled out a bunch of sticks from my pocket that I collected, because I had nothing else to do. I placed the sticks in a bunch together and flamed them up quickly, burning my throat. "I never thought I'd be so grateful to have these with me on this journey." I murmured gently, before blowing some of the flame onto the wizard's stone. It flamed up, but did not burn the staff holding it, thank the Valor.

I noticed how chilled Gandalf was, even though he was pulling off his water logged clothes. I reached into my pocket (which is quite large) and found a few cloaks and warm clothes, handing each to him without comment. I knew that these might not be to his taste, but I reckon he'd be grateful to get warm nonetheless.

For a while we sat there, resting and warming ourselves. Gandalf sighed finally and stated dryly, "Sometimes it is good to have a dragon around, even if it be a foolish one."

I felt my ears droop slightly in shame and coughed lightly. "Well, I'm only half dragon, and it was either that or regret it for the rest of my life."

"Hmmmm…." Gandalf grunted, pulling out a waterlogged pipe to chew on. "Indeed. How did you know I was going to fall?"

I blinked at him, "Well, I figure it was a bit obvious, the way you just stood there after the creature fell." I sighed. "Then again, I had a feeling this would happen, even before the Balrog chased us to the bridge."

Gandalf grunted again before he sighed deeply, "I did not want him to find a way out of Moria and follow the others. While his eyes are fixed on me, the others can go safely to Lorien. However, I now have you with me, and so be it."

I rubbed my sapphire stone and thought of Legolas and what he must be thinking right now. Was he thinking I was dead or was he holding onto hope?

I must have looked contemplative, for the wizard asked me softly, "Do you regret this now?"

I shook my head no. "No, it's just I was thinking of what Legolas must be thinking right now."

Gandalf smiled kindly and stated wisely, "He will come to the realisation that you did what you thought best. I feel that either way it goes, you chose a path. You could have went with them, and as you say, regret my possible death, or you could have come with me, like you have." He then tugged one of my warm cloaks around his shoulders a bit tightly, chuckling softly. "Well, either way it goes, what is done is done. There is no going back, princess. You know that, am I correct?"

I nodded, "Yes, I partially figured that out when I jumped off the stair." I pulled my knees to my chin and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"Do not fear for your elf prince. He will not fade. I am sure of it." Gandalf murmured, sighing gently, "He will still hold on to the thought that you are still alive somewhere. He is stronger than you give him credit for. Just as you are stronger than he gives you credit for."

I blushed at that, but nodded, accepting his kind words. I looked around a bit. "Who would have thought an ocean would be at the bottom of Moria?"

"This?" Gandalf looked around. "It is not an ocean, though to your eyes, it is pretty big enough to be one. This is part of a great river that is born through several glaciers in the mountains around us. What you see here is a beginning of a lake."

I blinked. A lake? I nodded slowly, though I didn't quite comprehend how large an ocean would be if this was a lake. I rubbed my arms a bit, noting a huge bruise forming on my right side from all of the bashing and fighting. I was going to be sore tomorrow, I knew it.

"Where do you think the Balrog went off to?" I arched a brow, looking at the huge archways marking a large tunnel near us.

"He went to go nurse his wounds, as are we. Come morning, we will hunt him down and face him again. But, now is a time to gather strength." The wizard said dryly.

Joy...

I pulled out some jerky, though it was a bit damp. How the food got damp and not the clothes was beyond me. I handed some to Gandalf, who took it gratefully. I nibbled on some, knowing we had to ration this for as long as possible. I looked down at my tattoo, noting that the blue was fading to black.

As my thoughts drifted, I thought of Legolas, and what he was doing at that very moment.


	16. Long parting and Sorrow

Legolas' POV:

We waited and rested on the tallen, though we could not sleep here. Our thoughts were too dire and wary for that. I preferred to stand and watch over the remains of our Fellowship, because my heart was too restless for me to sit still. The hobbits, for once, were all silent, and all looked grim, especially Frodo. I ached to go and give comfort to not only him, but also to Sam, Merry, and Pippin, but my soul was still going through it's own stages of grief, worry, and sorrow. I stood amongst some of my kin, looking over at the canopy of the great forest of Lorien. Most humans called these woods the Enchanted Wood of Lothlorien. But, the elves and free folk of middle earth called it Lorien.

We were very close to the heart of elvendom on earth, and I knew that eventually, Aragorn would convince Haldir to let us on our way to take sanctuary at _Caras Galadhon_. Aragorn was a force to be reckoned with, and he had the manners of a king, for he was Isildur's heir. I knew that Aragorn would find a way to get us to see Lady Galadriel and her mate Lord Celeborn.

I also knew that, though Haldir feared Frodo, not so much because he was the Ringbearer, but because of what the ring might do to us all, he would come to the realisation that the One Ring needed to move past here. The longer we lingered here on the outskirts of Lorien, the more unsafe the Fellowship, and all those that are near to us, would be.

I sighed deeply, wondering where Chloe was, and how she was fairing. I felt pain etch again into my chest, but it was a smaller ache than it had been before. The ache is almost like when one gets injured, and is on the mend, but their pain is sore, and perhaps more muted. I also felt an overwhelming sense of longing.

_Chloe…._ Whispering silently into the night, I turned to watch Borimir as he began speaking words of comfort to Frodo, words that I had no strength to say.

"Chloe and Gandalf's deaths were not in vain, Frodo." Borimir sighed softly and adjusted his Gondorian shield. "You have a heavy burden… don't carry the weight of their fate."

Gimli grunted, "Aye laddie, how do you know that Mr. Gandalf and Chloe are both dead? We did not see them draw their last breath, now did we?"

I smiled slightly at that. Leave it to Gimli to bring cheer upon us, even when hope seems like a fading flicker of light in an ever approaching storm. Borimir chuckled softly, "No, you are right. We did not see it. Forgive me for my dire thoughts. It was wrong of me to assume that they are lost to us."

"Lost, yes, they are." I whispered, drawing the hobbits' eyes onto my frame. "But, I feel it in my heart that they will defeat their foe and join us maybe at a later date."

"A fool's hope. But, it is hope nonetheless." Borimir agreed, rubbing his necklace idly.

Was this a fool's hope? Possibly. But, I did not care, one way or the other. If the Valor wished us to be parted like this to test both of our strengths, then so be it. I had to hold onto this hope, even if it was foolish, that Chloe would defeat her foe, and with Gandalf, find us.

All of our attention soon went to Aragorn, as he and Haldir came to some sort of decision. Haldir nodded to us, saying in a stiff, but affirmative voice, "Follow me."

We followed the Marchwarden and his guards through the wood for most of the morning, and into the greatest part of the day. My spirits were starting to lift as I heard soft bird songs and felt the wind rustle through my hair and into the trees. Winter had never touched Lorien's trees, but one could see the fall colours starting to grip them fully.

As long as I could remember the tales my family have been told over the years, is that Lorien was one place on earth that did not falter under winter. It always stayed the same, or went into brilliant fall colours with it's wild abundance under the careful eye of the elves and Lady Galadriel. However, seeing the trees with their autumn leaves made me feel an understanding. Winter would touch this place soon if the elves left the city. My kin was dwindling here, and maybe in a few hundred years, we would be noted in tales and legends. The sea was calling many of us home.

Valinor was undying and beautiful. Eventually none of the elves would be able to resist it's calling. I wondered if when the war is finally over, and if we do win the tide, would Chloe go with me to Valinor to live? Would she drop everything and sail on a great white ship with me?

Or would she wish to stay here, amongst the others?

All of these thoughts crossed my mind as we continued into the deepest part of the woods. We hiked up a small hill and spotted a cluster of Mellyrn trees, thick and taller than any I have ever to behold. Haldir stopped for one long moment, just taking in his home city. "Welcome to Caras Galadhon, home of elvendom on earth. Home to Lord Celeborn, and Lady Galadriel, Lady of Light." Haldir mused with pride.

I could see why, for the city itself was great and beautiful. When we finally reached the great Mellyrn trees, I felt as though I was walking in heaven. The trees crooned softly to me, letting me know that the Lord and Lady already knew of our coming and were anxious to see us. Haldir quickly ascended winding ladders that looked like stairs around several Mellyrn, though occasionally he would stop and let the men, dwarf, and hobbits rest.

Once we were finally onto the largest flet, Haldir led us to a main area to where we were to wait for the Lady and her Lord to meet with us. Haldir left us there and went away stand by a few more ellin and our eyes turned to view Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Lord Celeborn was as regal as they come, his silver eyes full of knowledge, and his hair long and silvery gold. His clothes were that of an elf in high ranking, but not overly frivolous.

Lady Galadriel was fair as any elleth could be, with kind, but knowing blue grey eyes and long, flowing hair. Her dress was of the finest white thread, and around her head was a circlet, letting all who looked upon her know that she was of high status. My eyes faltered slightly, as I felt her soft words soothing my mind.

_You fear for her, but do not. She has many paths she must take, as you must as well._

I took her soft words to heart, knowing that she was far older and wiser than I could ever imagine. Some rumours had bespoken Lady Galadriel to be of a great age, and even ten thousand winters is great to an elf. She looked at us all seeing our hearts and our thoughts, even before her mate, Lord Celeborn, spoke to us. To some, the feel of one poking around in our minds would be frightening. But, to me, I have nothing to hide. Let her see my secrets, and heart's desire, for I did not mind anyone knowing them.

Lord Celeborn spoke finally, looking at all of us with resigned inquiry, "Eight there are here, but ten there were who set out from Rivendell." His eyes surveyed each one of us again before continuing, "Tell me… where is Gandalf, for I much would like to speak with him. I cannot see him from afar. Nor can I see this half-blood princess that we have seen coming with you. Where has she gone?"

My heart ached at his words, and everyone seemed to look as heartbroken as I felt.

Lady Galadriel looked at Frodo and watched as his eyes fell to the ground. "They have both fallen into Shadow."

Feeling the need to speak, I said softly, "Gandalf was taken down by a Balrog of Morgoth." I took a deep breath and looked upon my ladyship with sorrow, "My… mate believed herself able to save him, and followed him into the darkness. For, we went needlessly into Moria."

Haldir hissed softly nearby, and all eyes were upon me. Yet, I did not falter. Chloe was my mate. To others, she could simply be a fiancée, but to me, she was my mate, and always would be, even should she fail in her tasks.

"Needless were not the intentions of Gandalf, nor of Chloe. We do not know their full purposes in this life." Her eyes went to Gimli, for the dwarf has become very somber and dower in his guilt for even suggesting Moria. "The Fellowship is on the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail."

Her eyes then softened, "But still, hope remains. Go and rest, for your hearts are weary and full of toil."

...

After bathing and getting fresh attire, I was summoned to Lady Galadriel's side. The others were down amongst the roots of the Mellyrn, dining or resting. I was to join them later, after my talk with the Lady of Light. I felt much better after my bath and getting fresh clothing. The lady's words had also soothed my mind and troubled thoughts. Yet, my heart still ached and longed for the presence of my mate. Something that was impossible to accomplish, at least for now.

Feeling a bit less weary, I joined the lady near the roots of another set of Mellyrn, near a dry fountain. I balked then, knowing exactly what that dry fountain was used for. Lady Galadriel smiled at my hesitance and said softly in Sindarin, _"It is alright if you do not wish to know things that are best left alone. Come, walk with me, prince of Mirkwood."_ She held out her hand, and I was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

I felt like I was just a small child next to her, for she had seen so many years I had not been graced with, had experienced much more, even though I was approaching my 2,796th year on this earth. I have yet been a small child when I saw her and her mate last. It was sobering to know that I would still feel like one, even after so long. Being as courteous as I could, even though I was still wary and hesitant, I offered her my arm. She took it with a small, knowing smile.

"_Your heart and soul are troubled, and I do not believe it is just because of Chloe, though a great deal of it lies with her. You fear other things, am I correct?"_ She mused softly as we walked around the area, enjoying the feel of the breeze rustling softly around us, flickering off of the golden leaves of the Mellyrn.

I nodded slowly, _"Yes, I do not try to pretend that I do not fear other things. My father will not be pleased with my choice in a mate."_

"_He will come around eventually, should all that we hope for goes true. You are his son, and he does care for you very much. He also understands an ellon's heart. He will also understand fate."_ She then stopped and turned to face me, gently pushing some strands of hair away from my face. _"Legolas, the thing you fear most you need to face. You will face your greatest fear on the battle ground several times in the future. If you let the fear take control of you, then both you and Chloe will falter."_

I breathed in deeply, shivering as memories took me back to my child hood, when a stupid mistake lead someone I cherished die in front of me… taken down by a spider. Feeling emotions come to the forefront, I turned away, warring with myself on numerous accounts. _"I have thought that fear has faded away, and yet it still haunts me."_ I whispered.

I felt a gentle hand on my arm_, "It will haunt you until you face it. You must face it and win."_ Then her eyes softened, _"Enough talk of fate and somber tidings. Tell me about your Chloe."_

The abrupt change in topics startled me, but I did not hesitate on explaining a great deal of our journey, and how close Chloe and I have become. She reached up and touched my chain, smiling slightly, _"Trust in Chloe… trust in yourselves. Trust your love. If you trust these things, then you will not fade and leave her alone in this world. She needs you, just as much as you need her."_

I nodded, understanding that_. "I know why she went after Mithrandir. I know the reason, and I know that she would not do something as dangerous as that unless she felt that she had no other choice, but…."_

"_You feel your time with her was too short."_ Galadriel understood perfectly. She smiled slightly_, "Love is like that. It is rare if you find anything like the bond Celeborn and I share. Rarer still if it lasts this long. But, I do feel that Chloe is still alive, and eventually, she will understand her worth in the grand scheme of things. And she will understand how precious life with you is."_

In that moment, it felt as though a great weight had lifted from my shoulders, making me feel better than I had felt since we went into the pits of Moria.

Chloe's POV:

The next 'morning', Gandalf and I rose and quickly broke our fast. It was a silent and hurried meal, full of deep thoughts and tense emotions. I, for one, would be glad to go after the flaming beast and give him a piece of my mind once and for all, then get both myself and my companion the hell out of this place. I grunted and put away my things, looking up to view my wizard companion as he checked on the status of his robes.

I chuckled and remarked dryly, "You should leave those old wizard rags off. I know my apparel isn't much to your taste, but they are easier to move in and will make fighting a bit easier."

Gandalf smiled at my comment, but then looked down at his borrowed clothing. "No, though not to my taste, these are comfortable enough to battle in. Still, a wizard wears robes not because they are easier to move in, but because of what they can hide." He then arched a bushy grey brow, "Then again, I might as well wear your clothing at least until we defeat our enemy, smote his ruin, and head to Lorien to meet up with the others… if it is indeed that we shall get out of here alive."

Still, I snickered when Gandalf put on the old robe over his borrowed clothes. In truth, I did not mind him deciding to wear the clothes, or if he has not decided to. A wizard was a wizard, and their actions often spoke louder than their riddles. I still hold the thought to be courteous as possible to the wisened man, knowing that his staff was a force to be reckoned with. Though Gandalf seemed to be an even tempered sort of wizard, he has shown extreme annoyance in stupid actions.

I have already annoyed him by joining up with him to defeat the Balrog. I did not want to annoy him again. Hissing as I felt a sting in my arm, I looked my tattoo over carefully. It was darkening. Oh dear...

We were now, essentially lost unless we battled the Balrog to the surface and met with the energy of the open air. I was now pretty much weak, despite having a rush that seemed to keep on going. Knowing from experience, I did not want to question when this blast of energy was going to fail me. Instead, I harnessed it, and was going to use it until every last drop was spent.

I snickered, thinking of what Legolas would say to me now in this moment, were he to be there with us. He'd probably tell me 1) that's what you get for being a fool, 2) I am going to laugh if you fall flat on your face because of your stupidity, and 3) I will have to pick you up when you fall.

That last thought had me blushing in spite of our situation. Shoving my emotional baggage and my longing to be with my fiance again further to the back of my mind, I followed Gandalf through the thick tunnels that lead to Valor knows where. I felt like whistling for some reason, and figured it was because I've been down here for far too long, and probably gained insanity along with my normal attitude.

Instead, I followed like a good girl, and kept both ears and eyes in tune with our thick, rocky surroundings. Gandalf was efficient, for he did not speak unless he wished to let me know which direction we were to take, or if he was musing aloud to himself. Sometimes in our hike, through the vast underground tunnels, I figured that he forgot my presence.

Then he would turn around and make sure I was still there.

Either way it went, I wanted to defeat our foe and get out of here as fast as possible. I was known for my patience most days, but sometimes even I get impatient and anxious. This was definitely a perfect example of my patience wearing thin.

We tracked our enemy further into the deep, and the walls started closing in around me. I shivered and pulled out a small slice of jerky, still moving forward. Claustrophobia was harsh on me for the first time, and I forced myself to ignore it's evil intentions and put one foot in front of the other.

It was better when we could climb atop a rocky stair, for then at least I felt like I was coming closer to the surface. Helping Gandalf climb these stairs also gave me something to do and think on, instead of dwelling on just how far we were from getting to the Balrog.

By midday, I was practically freezing from the inside out. I felt as though I had some illness that made my stomach nauseous, and I felt weaker than usual. Boiling it down to the fact that my powers had completely left me, I put on a heavy winter cloak, ignoring Gandalf's knowing eyes.

He did not say one word about my apparent weakness, and I figured it was due to the fact that he understood that there was nothing to do about it except for getting me to the surface. Unfortunately for us, the Balrog seemed to be deeper in the earth than we had suspected.

Once it hit nightfall again, or at least to our guess, we came upon the chambers of the Balrog. Thick tomb like walls lay in broken boulders near the lair, littered with corpses of large strange looking things. I looked in the eye socket of one creature and snickered. "That would have to be an awefully tasty food source."

"Mmm… indeed." Gandalf whispered, pausing to take a look at it. "It must have been a great sea dragon, from the looks of it." He motioned to the great skeletal feet. "Look there, the fingers extend dramatically to be considered webbed." He then tapped lightly on the base of the jaw bone. "It is almost fossilised, I would presume."

I shivered, looking at the dragon with a sense of shock and horror.

So, this Balrog had killed some of my 'sea kin'?

Feeling a bit queasy about meeting our foe, I mustered up my courage and said a soft prayer for the dead, even though the dead have been dead far longer than I had been alive. It was good to be respectful for the dead, for you never knew when you may become one of them. Lord Elrond taught me all of that.

Gandalf said softly, "He is near, waiting and watching us." He motioned with his staff to a great corridor beyond the grave site. "Through there."

I nodded, pulling out my sword. Knowing that this was now or never, I gave Gandalf a nod, and whispered, "Well, in case we fall, it's been an honour to join forces with you."

Gandalf chuckled and nodded, letting my morbidity about dying in a place like this pass by. It was way past the time for foolish ideas and hopes. We would make it out, or we would die, and in doing so, we were going to kick enormous Balrog arse while doing it.

Grinning and showing my teeth, we stealthily went to the great open door.

Once we entered, I looked over at Gandalf, "There wasn't much of a plan, after we came here, was there?"

Gandalf shook his head, no. But, he turned and smiled at me with almost malicious intent. That smile made chills go up and down my spine. "No, but I believe that the outcome is just the same. Our goal is to defeat the Balrog and get out of here."

"Thought that might be the case." I sighed and shrugged, letting my whole body flow with the energy of my sword. I then clicked a hidden switch on it, causing it to glow an eerie blue. "Since this might be our last battle, we might as well go all out." I let the power of my sword mingle with my strength, making a strange purple hue in the darkness of the caverns. I felt my arm tattoo pulse slightly with a bit of the power, and knew that I have one last shifting in me before I drew my last breath. It would be used only as one last resort.

"Agreed." Gandalf nodded, closing his eyes and giving into the energy of his staff and all of his power.

We flashed battle grins in the direction of our foe as he roared loudly within his chamber. Regardless if we fell or survived, he would perish. And I believe that he knew that, which was why he was giving into aching about his pain in life. Did I feel sympathy towards the monster? No, I didn't. None at all. This beast was going down, and going to go back to the fires of Hell. And Gandalf and I were going to force him down there, whether he liked it or not.

We raced to the great door and beyond, brandishing our weapons and letting out battle cries. If we were to die this night, then at least we were to die together.


	17. Friend, Success and Defeat

Legolas' POV:

I walked with Galadriel for a while, tempted to talk more about my emotions, and how to handle them. But, I sensed she already knew of my turmoil. Though I felt more at ease with her, I knew it would only be a brief reprieve before my thoughts started swirling around like great insects buzzing around a dead carcass. We came to stand again near the dry fountain and I felt compelled to walk over it, instead of steer clear of it. Why was I drawn so now, when before our walk I felt such a fear of the mirror into the future? Was I now curious? Compelled to truly know what might happen if we all should fall? I felt icy tendrils of fear go down my back and I looked away from it, trying hard to calm myself.

"_It compels you, does it not?" _Galadriel asked not unkindly. Her eyes flickered to the dry fountain and then back to me. _"The truth of the future is often riddled with turmoil. I know you are hesitant to view things best left alone. But, like a cat, curiosity will often overrule fear, and will draw you to find out answers. Will you look into the mirror?"_

"_I already know what might happen if we fail, my Lady." _I whispered, and yet I stepped over to the dry fountain. _"I think the reason as to why I am drawn to this rare mirror into the future is because I wish… I just want to see… my princess again."_

As the words escaped my lips, I knew them to be the truth. What I truly wanted was to see my heart's desire again. I wanted to see her, even if it meant seeing a future that spelled our dooms in case we failed. I was now willing to take that risk. Galadriel gave me a gentle smile before she went over to a small pool near the roots of a great tree. I was calm on the outside, and yet inside me, I felt tense and anxious.

Galadriel drew some water into a pitcher that resembled an urn. It's pale silver body reflected against the soft elvish light of the Mellyrn trees.

And still I waited, with shivered breaths.

I almost felt like telling her to hurry up and get it over with, but I knew that now was not the time to have ill humor, nor sarcastic folly for such a great elleth. Galadriel murmured softly as she got enough water and advanced to the dry fountain, _"Remember Legolas, when you look into the mirror, do not lose yourself in memory, or in sadness. You must live here, and stay strong in order to prevail in the task set upon you."_

I nodded almost stiffly and watched as she poured the pool water into the dry fountain.

Once she was finished, I stood there, almost frozen in place, until some sort of unknown force pushed me forward. I peered into the mirror and gazed for a long time until I finally saw things that were, things that are, and things that might happen, should we fail….

I saw my past, seeing my family as it was before the spiders ripped them apart, my sister on her bonding day, my father giving council to my brother… things that made me feel a child again. Then I saw myself leaving Mirkwood to ride to Rivendell, answering Lord Elrond's call. I saw the time when I first saw Chloe. How her dark hair shown almost like pure bronze in the sunlight of the Council circle, and how her vivid blue eyes shown steel along with a gentleness and a wonderous glint.

Then I saw our battle in Moria, and then her goodbye.

I shivered as I felt myself whisper, "You wouldn't let me say goodbye." I felt pain rip me to shreds, forcing upon me an agony, but then I saw things that are. The fellowship is now in Lorien, trying to pick up the shards and trying to put ourselves together, dealing with grief, and hopelessness. I saw Frodo and the others and felt a sense of peace befall me.

Chloe's gentle words hit my ears as I watched, unable to escape my fate, nor to pull my eyes away, _"Please do not fade, my love!"_

I felt my lips tilt up in a smile. Compelled to answer, I whispered, "No, my mate. We will meet again, and this time, I will never let you go..."

And then, there was a future. One that I already knew about. I saw us at Mount Doom, fighting, bleeding, and dying. And then I saw Chloe falter. I felt myself cry out as she fell into my greatest fear. Not death. For death would be a small mercy. No… it was something more foul. Flames tickled the earth as Chloe turned herself into a magnificent blue dragon, before being leashed, tethered, and becoming a mount to serve Sauron and his awful minions, tortured, battered and enslaved.

It was then that I was in view of my deepest fear. Chloe's tormented eyes falling onto me, not to save her but to destroy her. To end us both of our misery.

Then memories assaulted me, one by one. The friend of mine that I held so dear as a child. The friend that took her own life after the spider's venom became too intolerable to bear. I saw Chloe's fate and I let out a crying roar of fury.

Then the spell was broken, and I shakily reached over and steadied myself on a branch of a Mellyrn tree. I trembled and wept, knowing for a fact that I could never let that happen. Not now, and not ever.

Galadriel was silent for a moment, allowing myself time to compose myself. She then sighed and touched my arm with an understanding gentle hand. _"I am sorry you had to see this."_

"_No, it is not your fault. I was the one who wanted to see her. And see her I did."_ I smiled bitterly, _"The future is riddled with pain and lies. I will die before I see Chloe fall. I will NOT let her fall."_

"_Then you must BE there for her." _Galadriel smiled gently. She pushed a few strands of hair away from my shoulders. _"Face your fear Legolas, and harness it. If Chloe has to have a master, do not let the wraiths or Sauron capture her. Be her master."_

I turned and looked up at her_. "Master?"_ And then my eyes widened slightly in understanding. She did not mean "master" per se. She meant "dominant" or "leader"… and maybe "caretaker". Chloe would be herself, but she could only be free if I was there to encourage her and to guide her. I was to be her mate, and she was to be mine. Chloe would be submissive yes, but she had to walk her own path. In order for her to not fail, I was to be there with her when she needed me to guide her, but not to oppress. Chloe had her own mind, and had to grow. I would be her teacher, her lover, her best friend.

Galadriel sighed softly, _"I have nothing further to teach you. Go, and rest with the Fellowship. They are going to need you in the days to come."_

I nodded and bid her thanks. Feeling a bit more at ease with myself, and of the fate of the world of Middle Earth, and less worrisome over Chloe, I left Galadriel and headed around the winding roots of the Mellyrn trees to find the Fellowship. Galadriel was very wise, and has guided me to see the right path I must take.

Now, instead of feeling hopeless and apprehensive, I felt a sense of understanding and acceptance. For Chloe, I will prevail. For our love, and for the hope of Middle Earth and all it's people, I would be strong. And from that time forward, I ceased to obsess over Chloe's whereabouts. I still worried for her fate, as a dominant worries over his submissive, but I allowed myself time to relax and put my mind to other matters, like keeping the Fellowship safe. I trusted in Chloe to survive and to find us.

When she could...

Chloe's POV:

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. Hours turned into days. I have no idea how long it has been since we started battling the Balrog. All I knew was that this nasty piece of fire was not giving up, and bent on one thing: to kill us. He did not care about survival at this point. Huge marks in his chest, arms and legs suggested where both Gandalf and myself have dealt him several blows with our weapons.

I shivered, knowing that my strength was fading fast.

I began to realise that I was not to survive.

Nor was Gandalf.

I think both of us understood this.

We were completely out of provisions, save a bit of trail mix left over from Legolas. And without water, both of us would perish… and soon.

We shared a common purpose to the Balrog now. To kill him before we died. Blood started blurring my vision, and I ignored the pain in my wounds on my arms, hip, and face. Gandalf grunted softly and muttered, "If only we could lure him to the surface. We will all be chopped into pieces before he dies."

It was pretty grim a thought, but then I laughed as we rested while the Balrog rested. It was as if a small truce was made between the three of us. Whenever the Balrog rested, we rested and did not fight. It was a small reprieve, but it was one that we used to the best of our ability.

Gandalf looked over at me, "You find this whole situation amusing?"

I snickered, "I am beyond that point, Gandalf." I then waved a tired arm over around us, "I was just thinking that how ironic that we are to die by a Balrog who was so generous to give us a resting period. Granted, we are resting while he is, but… you know what I mean."

Gandalf answered my snicker with a small smile. "Yes, I don't think I've ever met one that is so generous."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's be generous right back to him and give him some much needed air." I wrinkled my nose. "I am starting to smell like a carcass right now, so I apologise for any offense."

Gandalf sniffed his under arm and winced, "I think the term 'be one with the earth' has been achieved quite well."

I burst out laughing, making my face hurt like I was scarred by fire.

I no longer cared. The Balrog watched us with a cocked head, as if wondering if we were idiots. I then stood wobbly on my feet and grunted, "Finally, I can transform again!" Gandalf stood with me, leaning heavily on his staff. I put my weapons in my pack and made ready to transform. "Too bad I have no idea how to get out of here."

Gandalf grunted, "Leave that to me."

"Alright." I nodded and then asked, "Ready for air?"

"... How about HELL yes?" Gandalf said with a grim smile.

"You have been with me in this blasted place far too long! You are picking up on all of my new phrases!" I teased before stretching a bit and turning to look at him. "Would you be so kind as to step back?"

Gandalf nodded and backed away. The Balrog, clearly interested now, stood and watched, though did not advance. I shivered and let the last of my strength pour through my veins and transformed. I felt my body contort for what I thought to be the last time.

I roared out flame and fire, watching as the flame came out purple instead of blue hit the side of the cavern lair. It seemed like the flame was electrified now, thanks to my renewed strength. I grinned evilly and crouched down so Gandalf could climb onto my shoulders. Flattening my spikes, I turned my head to look at the Balrog, who was still totally and utterly confused.

Let the Balrog be puzzled. That gave us an advantage for sure.

I let Gandalf get situated before I asked him mentally, _All set?_

"Yes, let us be rid of Moria." Gandalf growled as he pulled out his sword and clutched my flattened spikes. I turned to look at the Balrog and roared, spewing electricity and cold fire at him.

That seemed to anger, so I did it again, and he roared right back to me, preparing for our last battle together. I then took off into the air, grinning as the Balrog roared in anger and took off after me, wobbling slightly with just one good wing.

I did my part, now I trusted Gandalf to direct me where to go. Apparently up, for Gandalf let out a yell and sent lightning shooting up above us into the heavy stone and rock of the cavern. At first, I thought we would be caved in but it was not to be. Through the thick rock and stone lay a huge ancient shaft. So that's how far the dwarves had dug. No wonder the Balrog has been totally angered at them, coming too close to his lair with the noise of hammers, axes, and picks.

I shot through the opening and went up. As I flew, the Balrog hot on my tale, I tried hard not to move too much, for I didn't want Gandalf to fall off of my shoulders. The wizard was pretty resilient sitting up there and even managed to blow rocky things in our way with his lightning from his staff. I still managed to ram into a few things, but felt confident enough that we would get out of here and reach the sky.

Why we haven't thought of this plan before now, I have no idea. But, the past was over and done with. No use dwelling on it when you have a very mad flaming beast following you. If I lost any sort of balance whatsoever, both me and Gandalf would fall – probably to our deaths.

So, I concentrated on flying as fast as possible, and let Gandalf and the Balrog do the rest.

There was a moment when the Balrog flung his whip at my back, slashing a huge stripe in the scales. I grunted and managed not to smash myself into the side of the huge tube like cavern. Getting rageful at him slashing me again, I turned for one second and blasted electric cold fire flame at him. I hit him square in the face, causing him to be blinded and to crash into several things.

I snickered and had to turn my attention back at where I was going. It was a good thing too, because I almost clocked myself on a huge ledge. That ledge looked awfully familiar. Then I snorted. Yes.

That was the ledge that we all looked off of when Gandalf was talking about Mithril. I then forced myself not to look at the cavern walls, even when Gandalf blasted a few more ledges out of the way. I could not falter now.

We seemed to fly for countless minutes until, finally, we broke free. I let out a gasp of fresh air for the first time in what seemed like ages. I blinked a bit, noting that we had a bit of bad timing. It was storming outside, and bad time. Thick pelts of snow swirled like freezing daggers at me. That, of course didn't bother me. But, I worried for my rider. Gandalf must be freezing. At least I didn't have to worry about the Balrog. He seemed fine.

What an arse!

The beast managed to get out of the opening a few minutes after us, and we both were waiting for him. Flame, ice, snow, and wind were all that I saw for a long time.

The battle wore on.

And on.

Until we got onto the smallest dungeon on the highest mountain and lay claim to the Balrog's last breath on this earth. The Balrog's body fell for the last time and did not get up. His flame disappeared in ash and smoke. It was then that I felt darkness take me. I briefly heard Legolas call my name before a blissful nothing took me over.

For a while, peace held true in this world of darkness.

But then, the cold set into my bones and my very soul. I shivered and woke, to find Gandalf was not on my shoulders any more. Disoriented, I painfully stood, noting that my dragon form was gone, leaving me very close to death. I must have blacked out after the battle due to using up all of my stength as a dragon. I was now human and bleeding.

I searched for Gandalf until I found him laying not far from the carcass of the great Balrog. Without his flame, he was like a skeletal ugly beast, with no colouring, nor no meat to speak of on his body.

Still, it was a miracle that I was still alive.

I knew that if I didn't get some food in me soon, that I would die.

But, that was the least of my worries.

Gandalf… was he alive still? Or did he succumb to death like so many do?

I fell to my knees near his body and looked him over worriedly. His body was beaten to a pulp almost, and I figured I looked just as bad. I sensed that he was still alive, but barely. I reached down with one tired hand and pushed back his long wiry grey hair from his face. The wizard blinked a few times against the wind and snow, and took in the sight of me.

He smiled slightly, or at least tried to make the effort to do so. "We smote him." He murmured.

Strange how I could hear him above the wind and snow. I nodded numbly, saying softly, "We did."

"Then all is done for me, my princess." He said softly, and so calmly, as if he knew his time in this world was soon to be up.

Because I never had dealt with death of a friend, I settled down next to him, numb against all feelings except for worry. I worried where Gandalf would go when he died. Would his soul find Valinor, or perhaps a heaven I did not know of? Would his body turn to dust up here? What would happen to the Fellowship without one so great as Gandalf?

And what would happen to me?

These thoughts filled my head and I didn't realise I was crying tears until Gandalf reached up and touched my cheek gently. "Do not grieve for me, Chloe. I have done my part. It is time for me to return to my ancestors. To see white shores… to rest in peace… without pain or sorrow. Where I am going will be a paradise."

A paradise...

"Yet, I cannot follow." I forced myself to say, feeling a hollow shell form within me, as if I was wanting to die with him.

"No, you cannot. You are young yet, princess. And you must find the others, and help them." Gandalf's voice was getting weaker now.

I struggled to contain my emotions as they started spilling out everywhere. I nodded slowly, "Of course."

And as Gandalf sighed deeply his last breath, I shut his eyes and murmured, "Be at peace, my companion... My friend..."

I sat there for what seemed like forever, letting the foreign emotions of grief, sadness, and hurt go through me like razor sharp knives.

And in this grief, I fell across Gandalf's fallen body and passed out.

This was something I knew I would have to witness on this journey, for even wizards die. Even elves, dwarves and dragons like me must deal with this fate in battle. But, it never prepared me for the truth. That Gandalf was gone.

He was gone from this world.

And at that moment, I wanted to die too, despite my promise to him that I would find the Fellowship and move on.

Time passed.

And in the darkness I heard a soft voice. It was familiar to me, yet I could not recognize it. And then it came to me. _"Chloe, come back to me! Do not leave me alone in this world…. Please. You made me promise. And I will hold it true if you LIVE! How can I live without you?" _

"Legolas." I rasped, waking to find myself in the woods not far from Lorien… and I was not alone.


	18. Tenna' ento lye omenta

Legolas' POV:

Feeling much rested and less worrisome, the remains of the Fellowship and I started getting ready to continue our journey. Time seemed to stand still in the woods of Lorien, but like life in general, we had to move on. It felt like months have passed since we have journeyed here, even though we have only spent one night. I took a chance to look over my companions, noting that all seemed to be immersed in their own thoughts.

Due to Lord Celeborn's instruction, all of us knew that the best way to leave the safety of Lorien was by boat. Apparently, Saruman now had stranger creatures tracking us during daylight as well as in darkness. It would be best to try and lose these trackers by going down the river. We would also take less time putting distance in between us and them.

I made sure that the hobbit's packs were secure on the boats along with the others. I felt eyes on me and I turned to find Lady Galadriel and her mate, Lord Celeborn, watching over us. It gave me a sense of understanding that I might never see them again in Middle Earth. The lady of light has spoken with Frodo last night after she has spoken with me. She has shown him things that troubled him now, no doubt, from the mirror, I suspected. Either way it went, after Frodo had returned from speaking with her, he looked more calm, if not confused.

When prodded by Sam, Frodo had only stated that Lorien would be emptied of the elves by this time next year. Now, looking at the lord and lady of Lorien, I knew that what Frodo has spoken of was the truth.

Trying to keep my spirits higher, and that of the hobbits, I pulled out some Bread, and nibbled on some, saying softly, "_Lembas_, elvish wey bread. One small bite of this will fill the stomach of a fully grown man."

Merry and Pippin nodded, acting interested, but then Merry asked his companion, "How many did you eat?"

Pippin answered while picking at his teeth, "Four." And then he belched, to the amusement of the rest of us.

Four? Surely the hobbit was either joking, or was going to have a stomach ache in a while from eating too much. I then blinked, remembering how hungry these particular hobbits were, and smiled slightly. Assuring myself that these two hobbits naturally had fast metabolisms, I left the subject alone for now.

I watched as Celeborn gave Aragorn a last minute informative council before presenting him with a beautifully crafted dagger. Smiling slightly, I couldn't help remembering how Chloe fascinated everyone with her weaponry, always having a historical reference to every item she carried. Blinking a bit, I wondered briefly if Chloe still had her arrows or her sword.

Soon, my thoughts turned to the present for it was time for us to leave. As we lined up in front of the lord and lady, garbed now in gifted capes of their people, I felt my spirits lift even more as I felt Lady Galadriel's calm voice inside my head, whispering "_I will look after your Chloe, should she eventually turn up in our forests, and lead her in the right direction after she has rested."_

"_Thank you." _I said, relieved that if Chloe should in fact find her way to the Woods of Lothlorien, she would find friends there to help guide her to our side. I could only hope that she would join us sooner rather than later. Missing her absence, but strengthening my resolve to protect the Fellowship, I rubbed my chain, and took a deep breath.

I turned my attention to Lord Celeborn as he mused softly to us, "Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people." He then regarded us all carefully before giving us a kind, but needed blessing, "May these cloaks shield you from unfriendly eyes."

Lady Galadriel took over, bestowing gifts to all of us, and we took each one with grace, knowing that it would be a great slight to object to any. I was given a bow of the Galadhrim, and I couldn't help but stroke it's wood, and feel the intricate curves and designs on it. It was a very beautiful but resourceful bow. I quickly strung it and tested it while everyone else was receiving their gifts. I wanted to make sure that I would have it ready for battle as soon as possible.

Merry and Pippin were given silver belts and two daggers of Noldorin, and I couldn't help but smile at their awe on these fierce weapons. Sam was given a bit of earth from Lady Galadriel's own orchard, a Mellorn seed, and rope made of Hithlain. Though Sam was grateful for his gifts, he did question Lady Galadriel if she had any more nice, shiny daggers. She just smiled, and went on, not offended in the least. Frodo was given the _The Light of Eärendil, _which would give him light in any dark place, no matter where he was. Aragorn was only given that dagger from Lord Celeborn, for Lady Galadriel has seen Arwen's gift to him, and believed that it was the best treasured gift anyone, elf or man, could be given. Borimir was given a belt made of gold.

The last gift that was given was to the Dwarf, Gimli. Though a bit hesitant and awkward, for Lady Galadriel had asked him what he would like to be given, he finally asked for a hair on the lady's head, for she was fairer than any gem or jewel that he had seen. I did not feel the need to tease the Dwarf for his request, asking an elf maiden, Galadriel or not, for hair on her head, for I knew it has shown great courage and effort on Gimli's part to be so bold, yet courteous to an elf, male or female. Lady Galadriel must have understood this as well, for she gave him three of her golden hairs, instead of one.

Once we left, I did not feel as sad as I thought I might be, considering that the elves would be leaving the wood soon to journey west and sail to Valinor. I figured that, in my heart, I knew that no matter how long it took, I would reunite with all of my kin one day in Valinor, with Chloe hopefully by my side. With that thought in mind, I started rowing my boat. There were three in total. Gimli was in my boat, Aragorn was with Frodo and Sam in another, and Borimir, Pippin, and Merry were in another.

As we rowed down the Anduin, the Great River, we had opportunity to look over the scenery around us with both a sense of awe, and of trepidation. We knew that we were being tracked, so we kept close eyes as much as possible on either side of the river. Still, an uneasy but wanted sense of peace calmed us, and we relished it. For, we knew that soon, if we did not lose our trackers, we would be in battle again.

I couldn't help thinking that Chloe would love these high cliffs we were passing. From our short time together, she has seemed to enjoy any sort of nature, treacherous or otherwise. It left me wondering still, if Chloe and Mithrandir would see us soon. I knew that it was daunting to hope that Mithrandir still lived, for when Lady Galadriel had said that she would look after my love, that she did not mention the great 'Maia'.

Feeling a sense of grief wash over me, I tried to think of other things and to try and keep my spirits from falling. Those words of Galadriel's have been for me, and me alone. It would not be wise to tell the others that Gandalf might be lost to this world.

_Be safe, my love, and find us when you can. _I thought, smiling slightly as we started hearing Merry and Pippin carry on a soft tune, even if it was out of tune.

Chloe's POV:

I opened my eyes.

For some odd reason, the air seemed much brighter than a regular clear sunny day, more beautiful. I found myself, oddly, lying on a warm bed in a large bed chamber. "Oh... I swear I must be dreaming..." I groaned and slowly sat up. I winced and rubbed my head, hoping any slight pain may soon pass. I shook my head and blinked, feeling my hair gently brush her chin. I quickly flung my hand up to my chin to check for scars, feeling the clean smooth surface. Odd for a reason, even my hands felt delicately smooth and clean. Perplexed, I looked down at my hands, finding them slender and without the scars that have been there since the gruesome battle I faced with my companion who I knew to be gone now. I felt my heart race and I looked at my clothing. I found myself in leggings and high boots with a symbol of the letter 'C' on each side at the heel, similar to that of Legolas', only his had the symbol of a green leaf.

_"I see that you are awake,"_ I heard a voice whisper to me. Who I saw is not who it can be.

The lady of Light...

"Arwen en amin," I bowed my head in respect, before she placed her fingertip under my chin and raised it up to let our eyes meet.

"'Quel amrun. Lle tyava quel?" She asked me, concerning my well being.

I nodded, "Mani marte?"

"You faced the great shadow, you are in Loth-lorien, safe for now. However, do you wish to leave as soon as possible? Because the journey is difficult, even though you faced much worse."

I nodded again, "Iire?"

She smiled, "As soon as you wish."

...

No more than a few hours later, I set out on my new white stallion, Anor, (as a gift from Lady Galadriel). I was lightly packed and I have all of my treasured weapons with me. I could only think of the possibility that I may reunite with my friends and my love again, on better terms than when we parted.

I have given my farewells from the heart and sought out for my journey.

"Can you show us the meaning of haste, Anor?" She neighed gladly and charged faster than a star shoots through the sky, gliding across the earth with her pounding hooves at a rapid speed that even I couldn't imagine flying this fast.

I'm coming, my friends. I'm coming, Legolas...


	19. Distance

Legolas' POV:

We followed the Great River throughout the next few days, though we were forced to sleep at night on the western shore. It was hard for any of us to sleep, due to being wary of the journey lay ahead of us. The hobbits, Merry and Pippin, were always trying to lift our spirits, and have somewhat left their uncertainties behind. Sam stuck close to Frodo, of which I was gladdened by the act.

Frodo was looking more pale and dour every day. It became a game of sorts of Sam and the other hobbits to try and see which hobbit could make the Ringbearer smile the most in one day. It was often a futile attempt, but it gave them something to look forward to besides the possibility of our trackers crossing the river and finding us.

So far, our luck was holding. Yet, on the second night, when it was Aragorn and Borimir's turn to watch over us while we slept for a few hours, they spotted Gollum. That foul creature has followed us all the way down the river, despite our attempts to shake him off of our trail. I did not like the creature any more than anyone else in our dwindling Fellowship, but something in my heart told me that tonight was not the night for him to perish.

There has been so much bloodshed and fighting already, though I think all of us in our hearts knew that this was only the beginning of a cascade of battles. War was something I was used to. The men, and the dwarf even have seen their own battles in wars or strife. And though the hobbits have not experienced as much as us in battle, they too were starting to learn what it was like. I knew that if Chloe was here with us, she would feel pretty much the same way.

_Chloe._ Often my thoughts drifted to her as of late, though I made sure to keep my mind on the present so that I would not be distracted. Now, however, with myself trying to rest while looking up at the stars, I allowed myself to think of her fully. Was she now in Lorien, or was she still trapped in Moria, fighting alongside Gandalf or perhaps fighting on her own? And if she has managed to get to Lorien, has he been able to decipher my elvish writing? Or, did she even still have the letter?

I know now that it probably was very foolish of me but I have felt the need to tell her on paper what I could not express with any word or song I could conjure. My kin are gifted with their songs and their words, but I always did better with writing. True, my words were always better than any human or Dwarf, but my writing has always been my strongest aspect. Smiling slightly, I will always remember how my father would tell me that I took my love of writing and reading from my late mother.

I can only regret that I did not know her better. She was killed by a Spider not long after she gave birth to my sister. Being only a child then, myself, I only have faint memories of her, ones that bring warmth and solace to me, but nothing more. My father has done the best he could raising us, when he too was grieving horribly. For a long time, our people speculated that the only reasons why he did not fade into darkness and join our mother was due to the fact that he did not want to fail her by leaving us without a father, and the other reason was due to himself being the king of our people. Yes, it is often said that elves mate for life, but there is a very rare occasion that a widowed elleth or ellon take another mate some years after their previous mate's passing.

It is very rare an occurrence, though, and even when they do take another mate, it is not with their full hearts that they love their mate. So, it stands to reason that my father will probably endure the rest of his long life alone, for he believes as I do: that it would be cruel to take another mate, especially if one could not give that mate what they truly deserved – love, pure and freely given from their heart.

My thoughts came back to the present in a hurry, for I started hearing raised voices coming from Borimir and Aragorn. Arching a delicate brow, I turned to look at Gimli, who has been also started out of his own musings. We regarded each other for a moment before Borimir finally quieted and took to storming off in the direction of the trees. In the dim moonlight, I finally decided that whatever it was that was at the forefront of Aragorn and Borimir's quarrel, it was over and done with.

Gimli grunted, saying softly so he would not disturb the resting hobbits, "One would think that two men could actually get along with each other. Now is not the time to have words of strife."

I regarded him for a long moment. For once, appraising the burly companion of mine. Throughout this journey, I have started to soften towards the dwarf and though I should be wary of this feeling of congeniality, I wasn't. Maybe it was best to do as Lord Elrond has spoken of… to let go our differences and unite.

It has been hard for me at first, letting old prejudices die, but due to being in close quarters with Gimli for a long time, I was beginning to understand that he was a good soul, no matter if he was a dwarf or not. With that thought in mind, I smirked at him slightly, "No, indeed. However, I fear that if they did not have their say, then they would let their own inner strife consume them until it overflowed like a billowing mote of flame."

Gimli grunted again, taking the time to adjust his pallet before responding. "Aye. Humans are often quick to anger amongst their own kin, no matter how daft the reason."

_This, coming from a dwarf?_ I snickered slightly in agreement, for once letting my own tongue stay silent.

It wasn't until a few hours later that I was startled out of my respite by the return of Borimir. The son of Gondor sat down near his packs and quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching. When he seemed to feel satisfied that no one was watching, even though I definitely was watching him out of the corner of my eye through my eyelashes, he rummaged through his pack.

Shock and a bit of anger flooded through my veins as I spotted what Borimir was pulling out of his pack, wrapped in cloths. There lay one of Chloe's daggers. I knew it had been her's, from remembering my mate wearing such a dagger on her person during our plight in Moria. How Borimir has managed to steal it from Chloe was not clear, nor did I think it mattered. What mattered to me was that Borimir knew of the danger of handling a weapon he had no idea of it's powers or of it's history, and still took it from my mate.

Some small part of me thought that possibly Chloe has given this dagger to Borimir as a gift. But, somehow I reasoned against that thought. Otherwise, why would Borimir hide it from everyone that he had it on his person? My thoughts were further muddled when Aragorn walked by Borimir and noticed the weapon before the other man could hide it.

"What do you think you are doing, hanging on to a weapon not meant for you?!" Aragorn hissed, but making no move to take it away from Borimir.

"Let me bring at least ONE thing home to my father to help protect our people! I would not have taken it had Chloe not have dropped it when fighting with the Orcs in Moria. She did not miss it, and I did not have a chance to give it back to her." Borimir hissed back, and I sensed that he was telling the truth.

"Still, you should take care not to give that weapon to anyone but Chloe herself when she returns to us." Aragorn insisted, scowling deeply in the moonlight.

Borimir looked cowed for a moment and then he sighed, nodding, "Aye, and what if she doesn't return?"

"Then you should have it destroyed. A weapon of a dragon heiress like Chloe not freely given is a liability we do not need." Aragorn said with unyielding certainty in his voice. "As for me, I have faith that Chloe and Gandalf are alive. If hope is all that we have, then we should believe in it."

Borimir watched numbly as Aragorn left his side before covering up the dagger and putting it back in his pack, careful not to touch any part of it with his skin. I sighed softly and mulled over this new development. Now I knew what Borimir has been plotting ever since he set eyes on my Chloe. Though the dagger fell into his hands by accident, his objective was now clearer than ever. He has meant to take Chloe's weapons, and use them for Gondor.

Chloe's POV:

I stand, trapped in a circle of nine Orcs surrounding me with any hope of escape. But I remain clever. I have hidden weapons under my fresh tunic made from the Lady of Light herself and smirked inwardly, knowing I can defeat them as I have learnt more techniques that I have ever shown.

The first two Orcs charged.

With movement so fast that no one can even follow, I jumped and somersaulted over the blades through an opening between two of them. As I landed behind them, I drew two daggers from hidden Iaths on my back, slitting their throats in the same smooth motion. The two Orcs fell and screeched in pain, holding their necks.

Without looking at my victims, I have already moved onto the Orc closest to me, slashing his back before the foul creature could turn. The Orc next to me recovered somewhat from my surprise and tried to attack. However, I easily dodged his high swing and sliced the dark creature's stomach as I ducked. I then used my momentum and rolled in front of the next one, slashing upwards as I rose, bringing my dagger through its entire torso. Another Orc approached me from behind and tried to decapitate me with an overhead swing, but I spun at the last minute, bringing one of my knives up to block the blow while using the other to slash the creature's chest.

Only three of the Orcs were left unharmed, one of which was their leader. The creature stared at his fallen companions and me. He spoke, "You may have won tonight but you cannot win forever..." With that threat, the remaining Orcs retreated.

"Anor!" I called, hearing her gallop in a pace of worry from my sudden little disappearance, but she was soothed as soon as she met my eyes, knowing I was fine and unharmed. "Let's ride once more, for now. We cannot linger here..." I packed up all of my essentials and we made travel through the rest of the night.


	20. To reach

Legolas' POV:

A sense of foreboding was dark and heavy in my mind as we continued our journey towards the Falls of Rauros and right before we hit the falls we passed by two giant statues carved in rock that resembled great kings of man. I heard Aragorn tell Frodo a bit about them, saying, "Look Frodo. They are the Argonath… long have I waited to see the great kings of old… my kin."

They were impressive to behold, and so lifelike that one would think they would come alive and walk, perhaps even speak. Both held out their arms in a defensive stance, as if to warn the traveler of the perils befalling them soon should they pass. But we have to pass, no matter how dangerous a road we now face. Frodo has to get the ring to Mount Doom and destroy it at all costs. Even if I did not fade, I would die to protect the Ringbearer. I knew that if Chloe was here with us, she would feel the same way. Otherwise, why would she dive off of that cliff to go after Gandalf? She risked everything without a thought of herself.

I smiled at the somewhat reckless bravery she tended to have. Her beauty showed no limit to her bravery, she may be a maiden but she will always be my warrior and my princess. Her logic is so simple and so magically clever. Her skills are endless to her power, everything about her is made to be a warrior.

And not only that, but half dragon!

And dragons live forever, so... will she choose to die or choose an immortal life?

Either way, to me, She will always be my dragon...

Chloe's POV:

"Anor, you can go back, I will call you when I need you, my friend." I say soothingly to the troubled stallion as I walk, parting from her. "We shall meet again." I kisses her nose and she nodded happily, agreeing with my words that I had to smile, "I'll hopefully see you soon."

And with that, she trotted away, galloping gladly to return home for the time being, that is... until I needed her.

I began to walk, I could sense the fellowship were close, closer than they seem. Don't worry, I'm coming...

Legolas' POV:

My thoughts were broken as we rowed our boats to the western shore. However, as we disembarked from our boats, and pulled out all of our packs from their births to place them not far from the rocky shore, I sensed something was even more amiss than I originally felt. I felt as though the danger on this shore was just as evil as it would be on the eastern side.

I looked around, trying to spot danger, even as I helped Aragorn unpack some provisions. Getting distracted by Aragorn as he gave us instructions, the danger lurking in the back of my mind settled for a bit. Aragorn said softly, "We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

Gimli snorted in derision as he chewed on his pipe, muttering, "Oh, yes? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!"

He shrewdly looked at Aragorn, and I heard a soft sound not far from my right. I turned and searched the area, suddenly understanding. We were missing two of our Fellowship.

Gimli continued, "Festering, stinking marshlands as far as the eyes can see!"

Aragorn sighed and shot back, "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

The dwarf grumbled to himself at the insult, but I was not concerned about our burly companion. His irritable behavior only mirrored all of ours. I went over to Aragorn, murmuring softly, but urgently, "We should leave now." I was pointedly looking at Borimir's shield when I said this, wanting to hurry and find the Gondorian man and Frodo. I did not trust those two off in the woods by themselves, especially since Borimir had such a weakness around the One Ring.

Aragorn, missing my point, argued, "No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near… I can feel it." I hissed, about ready to also mention the absence of two of our Fellowship.

But before I could speak, Pippin asked, "Where is Frodo?"

Everyone looked around except for me. I nudged Aragorn and gestured over to where Borimir's abandoned shield lay. Aragorn gasped in alarm. "That fool."

Chloe's POV:

I'm nearly there Legolas, I'm nearly there...

Please hold on for a few more moments.

Please...

Legolas' POV:

Aragorn fled the shore, understanding that Gimli and I would do our best to hide the hobbits and keep them safe. Still, I had a deep sense of dread filling my heart, and when Sam, Merry, and Pippin wished to follow after Aragorn, I knew that it might be better to have them go with us.

Gimli seemed to understand as well, for the light in his eyes had darkened with knowing. We had to help Aragorn find Borimir and Frodo before it was too late. Grabbing only weapons and a few other things, we left our boats and our packs at the shore, figuring it would do us better if we were light on our feet.

I ran ahead, while Gimli stayed behind with the hobbits. However, we were attacked not far from the shore by some dark creatures I had never seen before. They looked like Orcs but could not be for they were out in broad daylight. These must be the strange servants of Saruman, that Lord Celeborn had warned Aragorn about, called the Urukai. Not having time to give much thought, I drew my bow and let fly several arrows.

Unfortunately, their armor was thick and I had to make sure I aimed for their heads or their vulnerable underarms. It became apparent as time passed, that the strange creatures were more than a match to us than any Orc or Goblin. I heard the hobbits yell, and knew that they were fighting too.

It became more apparent that we needed to find Aragorn and the others. As we ran, Gimli and I slayed a great many dark creature, but they kept coming in a never ending stream of terror! I turned to look at where the hobbits were, but Gimli waved me on, saying, "They are heading back to the shore to perhaps hide in an overturned boat. Hurry, laddie, we must find Aragorn!"

Understanding his words with a quick nod, I raced past the trees and sparse underbrush, trying to make sense of where Aragorn and the others might be headed. We had to stop a few times due to slaying more dark creatures, until finally we found by chance Aragorn by the glinting of his sword and his fiery battle cry.

Hurrying quickly atop a fallen watch tower, I reached Aragorn's side and started aiming and firing arrows. However, it became even more apparent that we were besieged, and I had to take out my sword and fight with it. As we fought, I managed to keep some of these vile creatures from overwhelming us.

"AH!" An Orc screamed in pain, and toppled over, struggling to breathe. As soon as he was on the floor, I looked dead in the eyes of someone I knew too well, blue eyes, long hair, pale skin, rosy lips, my perfect warrior maiden. Aragorn even stopped to drop his jaw along with Gimli.

Chloe... She was here...

"Miss me?" Chloe said, smirkng. We all smiled back. "Take that as a yes!" She shouted, before we fought side by side, as a perfecct pair, slaying each and every blasted Orc. When finally the crowd of creatures had thinned, we raced on for a bit.

It was then that all of us heard with a great sense of dread in our hearts, the horn of Gondor. Chloe whispered, "Borimir!" He must be in danger, in order to blow that horn.

Aragorn nodded and raced by, me and Chloe quick at his heels, Gimli not far behind. It all happened so fast, with none of us knowing what to expect when we came upon Borimir. Aragorn was first by his side not even moments after the horn was blown. I slowed my pace and gasped in air, noting the carnage all around the fallen Gondor soldier. I shivered, noting that despite all the danger, Borimir had managed to slay several evil creatures before he was taken down, not just by one arrow, but by three.

I stayed near, but did not intervene when Aragorn whispered softly to him, "Calm down, Borimir. Let me at least give you your dagger to hold."

Borimir gasped shallow breaths, blood coating much of his body as well as his lips. I averted my eyes, feeling anguish for him, knowing that one of those arrows has pierced very near his heart, and Chloe grimaced with sadness at the sight of him. Borimir would not live much longer. Gimli came over and heaved a few breaths, not used to running for so long without rest. He watched as Borimir gasped out, "They took… they took the little ones! They took Merry and Pippin!"

I felt despair settle in my heart, knowing now that the hobbits had not made it back to shore. I wondered about Sam, but figured he at least might have gotten out of danger. Gimli's face crumpled and he murmured, "We shouldn't have left them…."

Feeling the need to comfort the dwarf, but not necessary able to speak yet, I reached over and patted his shoulder.

"Where is Frodo?" Borimir asked, his voice getting weaker, his face growing pale with pain.

Aragorn sighed deeply and said, "I let him go."

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take it. I tried to take the Ring." Borimir's face grew desperate, "I could not see it, but now I do. Can you ever forgive me?"

Mine and Chloe's eyes widened slightly, but bided my time for questions. It was not the time nor the place to distress Borimir, in his last minutes before death. So, both Gimli and I waited, looking upon Borimir with sadness, but not pity, nor anger. Who were we to lay out judgment, especially on a dying man, who had obviously redeemed himself by trying to protect the hobbits… killing many foes in the process?

Aragorn whispered, "There is nothing to forgive, son of Gondor. You kept your honour."

There was a few more words spoken before finally the life faded even more out of Borimir and he whispered in his dying breath, "I would have followed you to the end, my brother… my captain…my King... Chloe?"

"Yes?" she looked at him, with a glint of hope in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I took your dagger, forgive me?" He said shakily.

She smiled... "Always, my dear friend."

After the light faded from Borimir's eyes, Aragorn gently kissed his brow, murmuring, "Be at peace, son of Gondor."

Grief was upon us, but more despairing matters were also upon us. And as we bade farewell to Borimir and set him in a boat with all of his belongings, setting him free of this world by sailing him over the vast water falls, I took notice of the fact that not all was lost. Frodo and Sam have made the eastern shore and were running. I made ready the boat, and said to Gimli, Chloe and Aragorn, "Look! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore! If we hurry we might catch them."

Aragorn made no movement, and after a few seconds, neither did any of us. I warily looked at my friend and asked softly, "You mean not to follow them?"

Aragorn sighed deeply and regarded us both for a moment before saying softly, "Frodo and Sam have chosen their path. As will we."

"Then the Fellowship was all for nothing!" Said Gimli, scowling in anger and despair.

Somehow, I don't think I agreed with the dwarf. Plus, I knew Aragorn to be a man of honour, so I waited for him to tell us what his plan was.

I was correct in my assumption, when Aragorn said tiredly, "I do not think so. Not if we stay true to ourselves. Still, Merry and Pippin have been captured. We cannot allow our friends to go through much more torment and most certain death." Then he snapped his now cleansed dagger into it's sheath and grinned, "What do you say, Chloe?"

She smiled, "I say... Let's hunt some Orc."

Gimli laughed, "YES!" He said fiercely.

Grinning quite evilly, I helped everyone pack up the remaining supplies. Oh yes, let's hunt some Orc!

Later, when the sun had set and we managed to get out of the woodlands and into the rugged terrain past it, we stopped for a moment to rest. And in that time, Aragorn came over to me and handed a bundle of cloth. I took it from him, understanding it was Chloe's dagger. I nodded to him in thanks and went over to Chloe, being careful lest I mistakenly touch its hilt without Chloe's permission. She looked at me, smiling in surprise as I gave her the dagger.

"Thank you, Legolas. Boromir may have served well with it if it were his..."

I offered softly, "Borimir had his faults, but many of them were not by his control."

Aragorn came over and nodded, and commented softly, "He was a good man. He will be missed."

"Aye, laddies and lass, he will." Gimli added, before the four of us took off in search of Merry and Pippin.


	21. And so, it continues

_A week later..._

Chloe's POV:

We have travelled light, day and night, without resistance to succeeding our task in rescuing the hobbits, Merry and Pippin. So far, we are on the trail of the Orcs, their trails thick in the ground but barely scented the ghastly oder of the Orc flesh.

"Their pace as quickened." Aragorn says as he lifts his head from the ground, "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" He called, running in a sprint, leading us down the path where we continue to journey.

Gimli, the poor bloke, has fallen down the rocky cliff side, so I assist to his aid.

"Come, you two! We must head on!" Legolas shouted before running off after Aragorn.

I helped stand up the poor exhausted Drawf, "Don't worry, Gimli. I'll be beside you all the way!"

Gimli pauses in his steps for a brief moment before he huffs, "A week of days' and night's pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell."

I couldn't help but to laugh at his exclamation, he always had a way of cheering me up, so I am glad that he is here today. "Don't worry Gimli, if I have to, I'll carry you while you rest." I smiled cheekily when he gave me a deadly glare. "I'm sorry, but I'm also completely serious. It'll save your energy, too."

He smiled, "Let's catch up, Lassie!"

And with that, we sprinted faster. But what Gimli doesn't know is that the reason he is still going faster is because I'm slowly letting my energy transer to him so he can keep going. He'll never know the difference, I just want him to be happy that he can go as far as he can now.

The four of us have ran across several giant rocks and fields, Aragorn in the lead, with me And Gimli behind him and Legolas last. From time to time, I would looke back to make sure that Legolas was alright. Of course he would be, but it doesn't hurt to check.

By the time it was early afternoon, Aragorn suddenly bent down to the ground, kneeling. It turns out that he has found a brooch in the dirt, one of elven making.

"It must be them!" I whispered loudly, sure that the others heard me clearly.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall..." He says, slowly.

Legolas stops and turns to Aragorn, "They may yet be alive."

"Less than a day ahead of us," He replied, "Come!" We come over a very large hill, pausing as we gaze across the land below and before us. We see mountains, hills of green and large grey stones all over the place, everything is as beautiful as I expected. "Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." Legolas runs to the to of a rock, keen eyes searching for any movement across the horizon. "Legolas, what do your eyes see?"

"The Orcs turn northeast. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" He shouted.

The only thing I could whisper was, "Saruman..."

Within less than a day, we were hot on their trails, still chasing them with extreme ambition.

Legolas' POV:

I pause, to look up, something has happened, something red...

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night..."

"Legolas?" I hear Chloe speak my name, concern draping her angelic features, placing her hand on my shoulder. I look at her with a sad smile, while she gives me a sad and unknowing one.

All of a sudden, we all hear the sudden sound of hooves galloping from a distance. We hide behind a large rock, cautious of being caught by an unknown enemy.

Several horse-men appear, riding quickly with their banners flying. I felt a a swish of relief radiate through my body. Aragorn comes out of hiding as they pass, followed by me, Chloe and Gimli.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the mark?" Aragorn says proudly, revealing no sign if insecurity or fear.

At a signal from one of the men, who happens to be the leader, the riders make a quick turn and head towards us, surrounding us in ever-tightening circles. As they stop, they point their long spears menacingly at us.

"What business does an Elf, a Man, a Dwarf and... a girl?...Have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" He demands, angrily yet calmly. Gimli, however, just speaks with a unmistakable jest that can anger any man or woman, "Give me your name, Horse-master, and I shall give you mine."

Chloe couldn't help but smirk at him. I, for one, would also have smiled if the situation was different, but it wasn't.

The man hands his staff to another rider before he climbs from his horse and Aragorn places a hand on Gimli's shoulder. "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Chloe's eyes widened. Instantly feeling angered and, in a lightning fast move, she pointed an arrow at him. "You would die before your stroke fell!" She dared towards him. The riders all point their spears closer at us. I've never seen her this angered over Gimli, and this quickly.

After a tense moment, Aragorn nodded towards me and I push down her arm, gently. "Please, melamin..." I whisper, soothingly into her ear. She pulled away her bow.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"Don't be..." I smiled at her courage and the fact that she can control herself when I was around, like she can only do this for someone she cares about deeply.


	22. The Wizard approaches

Chloe's POV:

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland realm and Chloe, Half-blood Dragon and Princess of Rivendell. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king."

"Theoden no longer recognises friend from foe." The man says and he cautiously removes his iron helmet. "Not even his own kin."

The spears are withdrawn, but I still do not trust this man, not yet. I don't know how long it will take before I am able to put my faith in a man I barely knew. Of course, I trusted Aragorn as soon as met him, but only because he was in Rivendell for the council meeting along with everyone, and Boromir...

Boromir... My thoughts drifted to him for a few brief moments, thinking of his journey to his death, to his bride-to-be's sadness and grief from knowing about his passing in heroic duty. I miss him terribly, he was a newfound and dear friend that I have lost too soon.

I shook my thoughts away and returned to the present moment.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." He speaks as if he were a spy himself, but that thought is just one of accusation, not the truth.

"We are not spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn spoke once more, in an irritated utterance.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

My eyes widened in worry, I couldn't help but to release my concern, are Pippin and Merry... gone? I panic without a stutter, "But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" He looked down at me, since I am shorter than he is, "They would be small, only children to your eyes!"

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." He points to a smoking pile in the distance, black corpses piled on each other in a savagely pattern, body parts broken in all kinds of places, splitting apart and breaking away. I shake my head, "No..."

Gimli was stunned, "Dead?"

I see Legolas place a hand on Gimli's shoulder before the man turns around and whistles.

"Hasufel! Arod!" Two horses move up to us, one chestnut brown and the other grey. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." The man puts on his helmet and gets back on his horse, "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands. We ride north!" He bellows. The four of us look on as the Riders go off into the distance. I feel slightly relieved that they have left, considering that the man practically insulted my comrades. No one insults my friends or my Legolas. Ever. Otherwise, severe consequences are faced.

We then ride towards the burning carcasses, me with Legolas and Aragorn with Gimli.

We scanned through the burnt and wrinkled corpses, hoping for any sign of Merry and Pippin. Gimli started to shift through the smoldering pile, and pulled out a charred belt along with a dagger sheath. "It's one of their wee belts." He said, obviously shocked to find it unattached to one of them.

Legolas bowed his head low and closed his loving blue eyes, "hiro ith... ab 'wanath..."

Deadly silence clouded our senses along with the burning smoke released from it's crispy prison.

Not long after, Aragorn kicks a nearby helmet, screaming in agony before falling to his knees, his pain showing completely through his actions. Legolas was still hanging his head, Gimli was devastated, while I, I was crying many silent tears for my young friends who I desperately need to know whether they are safe or not. Several of my salty droplets of dropped to the earth beneath my feet, hidden in the blades of grass. Staring down where my tears fell, I noticed something to my right, some kind of print in the grass, a kind of track.

"We failed them." I heard Gimli say shakily behind me, but I had hope.

"Wait." I said, gazing intently at the flattened grass. They were tracks, alright... "A hobbit lay here, and the other." I start to follow the tracks along with the others. "They crawled. Their hands were bound." I find a broken piece of rope and hand it to Aragorn, "Their bonds were cut... They ran over here, they were followed... Their tracks lead away from the battle..." WE quickly broke into a run, follwing the tracks carefully without misjudging them for anything unwanted, and then we stopped. "... Aragorn?"

He nodded slowly, "... Fangorn forest..."

Gimli was completely stuttered speechless for a brief moment, "Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?"

I looked to him, "I don't know, but I'm about to find out. What about you, my love?" I looked to Legolas, who stood by me and stared intently into my eyes, making me feel a burning sensation in my chest.

"Let's go..."

And we all travelled through the leaves and branches of the famous Fangorn Forest...

Legolas' POV:

I notice Gimli fingering a dark stain on a leaf, a black one, one that looked of poisonous kind. He bravely and hesitantly brings it to his mouth. By the look on his face, covered with his thick burly beard, it didn't taste nice at all and he spat it out with complete disgust, droplets shooting through the dense air and landing in a dark spot where it lays practically invisible to the human eye. "Orc blood!" Chloe gives a look of disgust also.

"These are strange tracks," Aragorn exclaims quietly and slowly, following them with keen eyes. I've known of this forest for many years, so many secrets flow through these winds.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory... and anger." Groans reverberate through the forest and Gimli raises his axe. "The trees are speaking to each other."

Aragorn whispers, "Gimli! Lower your axe..."

Chloe speaks, "Man cenich, Legolas?"

I look to her, deadly serious, "The white wizard approaches..."

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn wraps his hand around the hilt of his sword, Gimli tightens his hold on his axes, and Chloe and I notch an arrow to our bows. "We must be quick."

With a yell, the four of us swing round to attack. Gimli's axe and mine and Chloe's arrows are deflected. Aragorn drops his sword as it becomes red hot in his grasp. We shield our eyes with our hands as a bright light emanates from the White Wizard. "You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits."

Chloe shouts demandingly, "Where are they?"

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

Aragorn has become angry, "Who are you?... SHOW YOURSELF!" The bright light dims, no longer blinding my elven eyes. The light dims to reveal... Gandalf... All dressed in white. We are all astounded. Gimli and I bow. "It cannot be... You fell, Chloe was with you!"

"I thought you died, I watched you die before my eyes," Chloe sheds a single tear down a cheek that glistens in the light behind the proud wizard standing before us.

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, Chloe and I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, we threw down our enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. And I knew that Chloe would have journeyed on to come to you. I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf!" Chloe exclaimed, smiling.

"Gandalf?" He questions the word, "Yes... That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." He smiles. With a twinkle in his eye, he gladly claims his title. "I am Gandalf the White." Aragorn grins. "And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

We walk through the forest, with Gandalf leading the way, now wearing a grey cloak over his crystal white robes.


	23. Edoras

Chloe's POV:

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

I stare at Gandalf for a brief moment, "So, I take it that we are still going to ride horses. Can't I fly?"

They all looked at me before Gandalf starts to walk again, "It is your choice to fly or not, Princess. However, it would be wise to remain unseen considering the possibility that you may still be used as a decoy by our enemies, yet it is still your choice." He gives me a knowing look along with a smirk covering his lips.

I smirk in reply, "Do you even have to tell me? I may be an unknown danger to us all, but I can still use that to my advantage. I can pretend and play along to their games, make them believe what they see. Deceive them without them knowing it, all it takes is a small sense logic to go a long way. So, yes. I will fly."

He smiles proudly, "Then fly, our princess!" He holds his staff up high to demonstrate that I am to transform into my dragon form. Gladly, I run to the highest and largest stone I could find. At inhuman speed, I sprint to the edge before jumping high into the air. The feeling of the transformation grows and pushes against me, yearning to be free. I feel it slipping through rapidly and I let it loose. It surrounds me, enters me, fills me to the brim. My wings have formed with their magnificent colour along with my scales exchanging with my pale skin, my claws growing, my eyes sharpening and my body growing.

I fly, soaring high through the air before I roar loudly, letting them know that I have succeeded. For a minute I just fly around in circles, doing all sorts of twirls and spins before I swoop to the ground, landing with dignity and power next to Legolas and Gimli, Aragorn standing by Gandalf. "Who wishes to ride and who wishes to fly?" I ask, smirking that they could see my mouth still closed, as if I were speaking in their heads.

"Well, you certainly make a fine dragon, lass!" Gimli says, eyes wide in fascination.

I smile, "We better hurry." I walk with them, staying in my current form until we reach the end of the forest. Legolas came to stand next to me, taking in the sight of me.

"You really are extraordinary... Vanimle sila tiri, Melamin."

"No, not in my eyes." I shrugged and gave him a small smile. "But... I will treasure your words in my heart, for eternity."

"Ed' i'ear ar' elenea, lye nuquernuva sen e dagor." I smiled and chuckled at his loving words. "You have journeyed so far, my love." He murmured, "It's a shame that I cannot know whether you shall be safe or not."

I turned to look in his eyes. "I need to be here. I do not care if I am hurt, just as long as you live." I stated proudly with a small smile.

Legolas reached up and brushed my hair away from my shoulder, murmuring, "Lle vesta?" I raised my brow and nodded.

"Yes, I promise."

By the time our little conversation has ended, we stood to look about the pale meadows and mountains hovering over trechorous lands. No longer were we in the dark of Fangorn Forest.

Gandalf whistles piercingly, the echoes vibrating in the carrying winds among the air around us. I expected some sort of answer to be very similar to Gandalf's melodic whistle, but, I have never been more wrong.

Soon, an answering neigh is heard and a pure and angelic white horse appears from the plain, answering the call. My eyes couldn't have been more wider. My eyes must be tricking me completely, never have I seen such a beautiful creature, other than Anor, how I miss her.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." I hear Legolas as the magnificent stallion gallops heavenly amongst our midst, slowing as he was trotting to Gandalf.

"Shadowfax." Gandalf says, "He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers... Let's ride!" He mounts the creature and they all look on as I roar proudly u into the sky and soar through the air.

For a while, we have travelled through the lands (and air) for Edoras, hoping to reach there in time before dusk and before the hour is late.

Legolas' POV:

After at least an hour of travel, Edoras is in view, standing tall in the highest hill and looking dim. Chloe flies downwards from the sky and lands gracefully like a moth on a leaf, no sound created. We all look to Gandalf for an explanation of what we must be aware for.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say and do not look for welcome here."

Chloe changes her form back to her original self and climbs with Aragorn to ride, since I have Gimli. And we ride on towards Edoras.

As we pass the entrance to Edoras, a flag floats down to land near Aragorn. Edoras is silent and somber. Everyone is dressed in black and staring at us in wary silence. Aragorn looks up at the hall and sees a lady in white standing on the steps. I look around at more somber people.

It is so quiet, the silence is deadly... To fear nearest in the dark, to hide by nearest light, screams inside oneself as soon as lost in fright...

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard, lass."

"I agree, Gimli... I agree..." I can see the emotions changing in Chloe's head, one of a maiden to one of a warrior and dragon, one who is aware of dangers and is so cautious that a twig snapping challenges her being. I see Aragorn once more look up to the hall. We climb up the stairs without much difficulty to the hall before we are met by guards carrying large, thick, tall spears vertically.

Gandalf looks to one of them, "Ah."

"I cannot allow you before Theoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue."

Gandalf nods in understanding and signals for us to surrender our weapons. Aragon hands over his sword and knives, Chloe and I give little twirls to our knives before handing them over to the guards and Gimli hands over his axes reluctantly. The man gestures to Gandalf's staff. "Your staff."

"Hmm?" Gandalf glances at his staff. "Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick? We see him looks at the man innocently. The man hesitates for a second and then gestures that we follow him into the hall. Gandalf gives us a glance and sends a small wink as we enter the hall, Gandalf leaning on Chloe's arm.

Chloe's POV:

I took in the scenery of the hall surrounding us. This place was full of such detail, such history that could not be claimed by another land or realm. It was utterly unique that I had to keep my jaw tightly locked due to the fact that I was shocked of such human detail. However, I cannot be distracted much, we all have business to deal with. I shook my head of any irrelevant thoughts.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King." As Gandalf approaches the king, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and I purposely pull back and survey the hall and its occupants. A group of men start to follow our steps with hostility. Someone in here is not to be trusted... At all...

I look to to see a deathly pale man, with greasy black hair and crooked teeth, standing by the poor king who seemed so old and grey, but also painfully ill. The greasy man whispers to the king, "He's not welcome." And my fists clench along with my lips zipping tightly and hard.

"Why should I… welcome you, Gandalf… Stormcrow?" I definitely figured out now that it was the worm by the king who wasn't to be trusted. Even from a distance, I could see that he is worth nothing but trouble. Though, the King looks to him for affirmation.

"A just question, my liege." The slimy git walks towards Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

'Gandalf is worth more than the moon and priceless jewels!' My inner self thought bitterly, wanting to clash the beast against a wall so he can hurt.

Also, Gandalf was not too pleased. "Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" He raises his staff against the ugly man.

His eyes widened in anger. "His staff!" He begins to back away from Gandalf while addressing the guards, "I told you to take the wizard's staff!" The guards attack. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and I engage them in a fist-fight as Gandalf continues to approach Theoden. Someone tries to go forward but the soldier from the front holds him back.

"Théoden, son of Thengel," Gandalf begins, "Too long have you sat in the shadows.

The worm tries to crawl away, unnoticed, but with my eye, I catch him and pin him to the floor. I growl deeply, knowing to hurt him if he tries to escape, "I would stay still, if I were you." I hear Legolas say, "She has a bad temper on her!"

And I nod in confirmation, "Too right, Legolas, too right..." My eyes narrow on the beast below me.

"Hearken to me! I release you from the spell." Gandalf gestures with his hand.

Théoden laughs menacingly, "Hahahhhahahahah!" Gandalf opens his eyes in surprise. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" Angered, Gandalf throws back his grey cloak, exuding blinding white light. Theoden is thrown back against his throne. He screams, "Argh!"

Gandalf points his staff towards Theoden. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Out of the corner of my eye, I notice a woman in white watching the scene and she tries to go help Theoden. I went to stop her but Aragorn beat me to it and I had hold of the worm beneath my feet.

Theodenspoke in a different voice this time, one that would be of evil, "If I go. . . Theoden dies." I then realised that it was Saruman's voice instead of Theoden's. Gandalf moves his staff sharply and Theoden flies back against the chair again.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!"

"Rohan is mine!"

Gandalf screams, **"**Be gone!" He smites Theoden as he lunges at him. Theoden is thrown back into the chair and lets out a moan before he slumps forward. The lady in white runs to his side as he falls. Theoden's head rises again and his face begins to change gradually into that of a much younger-looking man.

Legolas' POV:

I could see clarity and recognition return to his eyes. Theoden looks closely the woman beside him, "I know your face. Eowyn… Eowyn." The 'Eowyn' weeps with joy. "Gandalf?"

He smiles knowingly, "Breathe the free air again, my friend."

The hall is slowly filled with light again, as everyone marvels at the rejuvenation of the king. I see Chloe smiling brightly, she motions for the guards to take hold of Wormtongue, making sure he doesn't escape while she walks over for the both of us to embrace in joy. "He's back!" She whispers, shedding a tear. I wipe it away as I kiss the tip of her nose.

"Yes, he's back." She kisses me gently before I smother my own lips against hers. We are interrupted by Gimli, coughing for us to stop.

Théoden stood up, searching the room around him. "Dark have been my dreams of late." He looks down at his trembling hands.

Gandalf motions for a soldier to grab the king's chosen weapon, "Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword." Theoden reaches for it with very shaky hands. He wraps his fingers around it slowly and then draws it, gazing upon the silver steel. In a corner, Wormtongue shivers and tries to escape but is pulled back by Gimli. Suddenly, Theoden's gaze turns to Wormtongue.


	24. Slither away

Chloe's POV:

The worm, who was known as Grima, was thrown out of the hall and down the stairs, tumbling head over rear. His grunts of pain did not give anyone the impression for sympathy. He beseechingly begs for mercy with his eyes but not words, "I've only ever served you, my lord!"

Theoden was not fooled, I could tell. He advanced towards Grima with his sword firmly in hand, "Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Grima was grovelling.

"Send me not from your side." Angered even further, Theoden raised his sword high, ready to slice Grima to a thousand pieces. The worthless worm flinched, covering his face in his hands, unprepared for the scars he was about to receive.

Aragorn, however, stopped Theoden before he could cut Grima to his death. At least Aragorn was fast enough to prevent any further murder, "No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account."

Grima scrambled through the gathering crowd, disappearing among them, "Out of my way!" And he grabs the nearest horse he finds by his oneself and rides out of the city,

"All Hail, Théoden King!" And the crowd kneels in homage before him. All of us bow before him, paying our respects to the reborn King, who is stronger than before, who recognises his kin, from friend to foe.

As Théoden turns to go back into the hall, he looks up at Aragorn. "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

My smile fled away, his son?


	25. AU NOTE (CONVO)

**Thank you again, Alison-Fire, for reviewing and for anyone else who has read and bothered to favourite this fanfic! - Tori.**

_It really is an honour to have you give up some of your time to read this story - Legolas_

_**Thank you so much, guys! - Chloe x**_

So, THIS is where you go before the story continues, am I right? - Aragorn.

**Oh, hi Aragorn! :D - Tori**

Hi Tori, and everyone, thank you for viewing this story. - Aragorn.

**_We've already said that, Aragorn. - Chloe x_**

_Oh dear... - Legolas_

Oops, sorry. But still, thank you anyway, my wonderful kin. Many wishes of the best of luck for all of your future weary travels. - Aragorn.

**What is this strange activity ye lot are doin'? - Gimli**

_**We are just writing to say 'thank you' to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far, Gimli. - Chloe x**_

**Oh, thank ye, lads and lassies! But don't trust the ale form any elf, they might have spiked it! - Gimli**

_Really, Gimli? Was that necessary? -.-, - Legolas_

**No, but I really felt like it, *smiles innocently* - Gimli**

Hullo, kids! Pippin 'ere to say that all you lads and gals are fantastic! - Pippin

_Don't forget me either, Pippin! Meriadoc is here and pipin'! - Merry._

**Since when did over half the fellowship join this conversation? O.o - Tori.**

_Since now, my lady! - Merry_

REVIEW! - Pippin

_-.- No need to shout, Pippin. - Legolas_

**_Sorry, I gave him sugar just now. *blushes* - Chloe x_**

_It's fine, and speaking of food, Chloe, did your enjoy the dinner, yesterday? - Legolas_

**No kidding, you should have heard them in Chloe's bedroom, "Oh Legolas!" xD - Tori.**

O.o... Legolas, what is going on? - Aragorn

**What the...? - Gimli**

**_We weren't doing anything like that, we were, well... enjoying our food, weren't we Legolas? - Chloe x_**

_Yes. And what a long dinner it was, to be honest. - Legolas_

Actually, I think Tori is right, 'cause I heard Chloe moaning for some reason, and it WAS Legolas' name being said... is there something we should know about? - Pippin

**Uhm... I doubt you'll want to know, lad! - Gimli**

**_Shut the hell up before I find a cliff and sacrifice myself. - Chloe x_**

**Why? Embarrassed about your little secret? ;D - Tori.**

_**NO! Because private matters like that are kept private! - Chloe x**_

**Oh please! You knew it wouldn't stay secret! - Tori.**

_***smirks evilly* Fine... I admit it! Me and Legolas were kissing while eating... and he's actually a really good flavour! ;) - Chloe x**_

_O.O... - Legolas_

**O.O - Gimli**

O.O - Pippin

_O.O - Merry_

O.O - Aragorn.

**O.O... Wow, did NOT see that coming! - Tori.**

_Chloe, am I REALLY a good flavour? O_o - Legolas_

_**:) Yes! You taste great ;D! - Chloe x**_

MOVING ON! - Aragorn.


	26. Hover and Fly

Chloe's POV:

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Théoden this night, for he has lost part of his soul along with his son and heir. I, for one, knew what it was like to have lost family since I have lost both of my parents as a young girl. I truly hope for his future that he will truly be able to smile for his people once more.

I stand, in my dark green cloak as I breathe in the evening air around me. I wasn't paying attention to much else, because this time of day is incredibly peaceful for me, it soothes my being. I know for sure that Legolas shall complete that task on the day that we are to become 'Husband and Wife', the sound of the very title brings joy through my body, making me feel alive. So deep into my thoughts I have been that I was unaware that Eowyn decided to join me by my side. "So I hear rumours that a young lady like you is only half human..." She laughs sweetly, like ringing bells, only not as heavenly as my beloved.

I could only reply to her gentleness, "Of course, my lady. Chloe, Half-Blood Dragon and Princess of Rivendell, at your service." I curtsey before her, paying my respects.

Her laugh fills my ears again, "Well, I didn't possibly think that dragons can take the form of a mortal human. nor did I believe that they were real. I'd very much like to see one in their natural form, though I doubt that would be a good suggestion for you considering the possibility of your safety."

I raised my brow and shook my head, "As well as a Princess and half-dragon, I am well trained in weaponry. My father, William, was a dragon and he forged weapons that remain loyal to their owner unless freely given to another or in need by one other than their master. For example," I showed her my father's sword, "This sword was made from the silver of Rivendell and the stone of Gladstorea, the gem in the handle was forged into the shape of my father's crest. And because no one of his bloodline, besides myself, remains, the sword remains loyal to me."

Her eyes widened in awe, she wanted to look closer but she didn't dare. Instead, she asked, "What is it like to be a dragon? To fly everywhere... since that, well, you can fly when and wherever you choose to. I think it must be wonderful for you to have such an ability..." Well, I didn't actually know how to answer that, considering that I may not have to right words for her to understand it from my experience. How can I tell her, then? I cannot just NOT answer her question, it would be entirely rude. But then, an idea popped in my head. I looked to Eowyn and she gazed into my eyes, reading suspiciously about what I was thinking and not knowing what I was exactly planning for her.

"Why not find out for yourself?" I asked, smirking because of the confused and curious look she gave me, utterly clueless to what I meant. I smirked even wider, "I mean that you can experience it for yourself!"

"How? I am not a dragon, I cannot fly!" She exclaimed, but placed my hand on her shoulder in affection.

"I will show you, I will help you fly..." With that, I ran to the edge and jumped, falling for a several seconds.

"CHLOE!" I could her scream, her worry in every syllable, but I fear not for the heights. I have defeated a Balrog falling for many miles before, on top of a mountain nonetheless. This shall not make me fear any more than nothing. Before I even touch the ground, I am swooping through the air, hovering above the ground before I flap my incredibly large wings and fly high up into the evening sky, my blue scales glistening in the setting sunlight of the early night. For a small part of a second, I could hear Eowyn's gasp of surprise before I landed a few feet to her left. Her lips parted.

"It's alright, Eowyn. You can trust me."

I calmly speak to her, bringing her just a little bit of comfort. Hesitantly, she stepped over to me, a shivering hand reaching over for me to nuzzle her palm, and I gladly accepted, knowing that she needn't be afraid of me, even if I am a gigantic lizard with wings. _"Don't worry... You can get on my back." _I kneeled down so the top of my back just reached the level of her chin. I placed the joint of my front left clawed-hand (paw) by her foot so it was easier for her to climb up. _"You're doing fine, my lady." _As soon as she was hoisted into my back, I stood up. Eowyn wasn't entirely sure where to hold on, so I put up two of my spikes for her to keep a hold of while I walked to the edge where I jumped. _"Make sure to hold on tight, my lady!"_

"Alright-WAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her high pitched scream echoed in the evening as I dove to the bottom once more, I could feel her sudden rush of fear before she could even say another word, "LOOK OUT!" But I swooped up, flying high into the air, higher than the clouds could even see.

For several moments, I flapped at an incredible speed to go further outwards, and Eowyn was unaware that I was starting to slow down a little to make the flying smoother for her, to make it enjoyable. I could feel rather than hear her shock as she looked up, enjoying the wonderful view of the sun setting, the hills of different shades in the red light, the clouds in the colours of dark blue, purple and orange, the rays of sun at all sorts of angles and the river curving always as a bridge between two lands. "I have never seen such a view..." She whispered, "It's magnificent..."

I could only smile inwardly with joy, knowing that she indeed treasure the view for herself, "I'm glad! Hold on!" I swoop even faster than before and Eowyn shrieks again, this time in excitement as I to fly across the river, with my claw draping over the water as I continue to soar right above it. Slowly, I feel her remove her hands from my spikes, aware that I was not going to let her fall without a grip, stretching out her arms to her sides, feeling the winds blow rapidly through her hair, making her feel free.

"Ah-Ah-WAHOOH! WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" She screams in joy before I beat my wings up and down again at light's speed, flying towards the hall and going around it before headed back to the outside of the front door of the hall on the ground. I think that this is the part that Eowyn was dreading because she leant back as I lowered m neck and kneeled down. She probably thought that she was going to slip off over my face. Not a chance. I helped her climb down easily, I could see and tell that her smile never left. "That was wonderful!" She shouted in a whisper, "Thank you for such a marvellous time, Chloe."

I nodded and shifted to my human form, "No thank you is necessary, but you are very welcome." Smiling, we joined the others back in the hall.


	27. Soaring love

Legolas' POV:

I paced back and forth, becoming distressed as to where she was, not even letting me know that she has gone somewhere. 'Why did she leave and where has Eowyn wandered off to?' I thought many similar questions to myself but they all seem to be answered already because the two ladies in question seem to have come out of nowhere. I dropped my arms to my sides, feeling relieved but furious at the same time and I didn't know which was stronger at the moment. Feeling my blood heat a little, I wanted to scream at her, to lash out at her for not telling me where she was going or if she was going anywhere at all, whether or not she wanted to stay outside or come in. I was very angry at her for not telling a word. I have told her not to wander off, to not leave my sight when she knew that she would face consequences. Yet I also wanted to hold her close, keep her in my arms for the rest of eternity and cherish her with my touches and kisses on her skin, feel her breath mingle with mine and her lips being sought for by my own.

But now, I couldn't care less about what I felt like doing to her, since my heart stopped beating for a while and my eyes took in the image of my fiancée.

Her tunic and leggings have clung to her body even tighter than I thought they should, framing her marvellous figure so that I could see her forearms that appeared more muscular than a female's would be. Her strong legs covered by her knee length inch-high boots with the crest of Rivendell at the side of the collar on each, leather brown with a golden lace coating. Her cheeks were rosy from being outside, her hair was swept with the wind, curling at the ends in all sorts of directions, glistening luminously like the water of a lake in the silver of the moon. I could hear her heart beat, and it was fast and it sounded like it was beating faster as soon as she met my eyes. My own heart did the same. "Where were you?" Was the phrase that left my lips.

The fact that she left without uttering a lonely syllable still angered me terribly but the truth that she was completely fine, and looking deathly ravishing the way she is now, proved to me that she can definitely look after herself.

"I was showing Eowyn what it would be like to fly." She breathed, like a whisper of wind has swept through these dark walls, making me swallow the incredibly large lump in my throat before I ran at a walk's pace to hold her close to my chest, not allowing her a chance to leave again. "Legolas, I'm fine." She laughed in a single breath. My own shivered as it left my body, pleasure diving down my spine because of the way she said my name.

"Never leave me again!" I moaned quietly into her ear, before nibbling on it slightly causing her to grasp to back of my tunic tight in her grasp. Her head leaning back before I kissed my way from her jaw to her neck.

"Legolas... Wha... Uhm..." She shook under my lips' touch, as if feeling vulnerable.

"I told you that there would be consequences."

"And what are they, oh prince of mine?" She asked. In an innocent way yet not so innocent. A barely noticeable smile traced my lips before I scooped her into my arms and carried her to our chamber that we were to share for the time that we are here.

As soon as the door was closed and she brushed her lips across my own, I was lost, my mind was filled thickly with blank mist and our voices were empty of everything other than each other's names. But I hesitantly pulled away, turning my back on her, facing the door and placing my face in my hands. Rubbing my eyes as if to make myself believe that I am actually about to go further with her than what has happened between us before. "Legolas?" I looked at her once more. I could see the love in her eyes as clear as I can see the moon at night. I took in her appearance as my memories took me to our very first greeting.

I could see her shoulder-length hair bouncing in curls in her light brown silken texture with her blue-grey-green eyes that had that glint of joy in her eyes. Her cute dimples when she smiled, I could hear the bells in her adorable little laugh. I woke myself to the presence once more, seeing the difference in her, starting from the Young Princess of Rivendell to become the Half-Dragon Warrior of Middle Earth, saviour and capturer of my heart.

"Chloe..." Then I closed the gap between us again, with more passion than intended. My hands hooked together behind her neck, her hands placed on my sides. She stood on her tiptoes, the kiss staying gentle and innocent - but only for a moment. my tongue begged for entrance. She didn't hesitate and parted her lips. I pushed her against the nearest wall behind her, my hands trailing down to her lower hip. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing my body into hers.

Slowly, as I remain to kissing her neck, practically rubbing my lips, I began to undo her tunic, releasing the strings one by one. "Chloe..." I breathe onto her skin, goose bumps forming in place as she gasped my name quietly, passionately. Her tunic is completely removed by the time I lose mine and she reaches to trace her fingers across my skin. She started from my neck, using gentle strokes, as if painting, while her breath danced over them lightly. One of her hands moved to my shoulder and gently wrapped her arm around it till she could lightly curl her fingers on the opposite side of my neck. The other hand now occupied my whole chest, the sides of her fingers trailing up and down everything noticeable to her. Every once so often, I'd peak open my eye to catch a glimpse of her, releasing a deep and shaky breath. Her hand wrapped itself around my chest, her finger limply hanging near my back for a short moment before she went and explore it as well. I placed my own right into the curve of her back, gently running down her spine, shaking inwardly to the core. Slowly, she brought her hand back, now roaming over my stomach, but her own had a graceful sculpt.

"Legolas..." Removing the remainder of our clothing, without breaking apart from our next kiss, I then carried her to the bed. Gently placing her against the white sheets beneath our bare skin. Hovering and covering her entire frame, I made a noise against her lips before my hands found the skin of her thighs, smoother than a ray of light. "Amin mela lle, melamin..."

"I love you too... My Dragon..." She squirmed beneath me at the claim and she wrapped her legs around me in the next moment, I was eagerly pressed so tightly against her that there seemed to be no space between us at all. I kept my hands on her waist, ignoring the wanting to explore the girl's body more. She ran her hands through my hair, smiling as I shivered. I parted our lips, softly kissing down her jaw line to her collarbone.

"Legolas." She whispered, her grip around me was tightening.

"Chloe..." I said, my voice husky as my lips travelled downward, leaving kisses on each fragment of skin I passed.


	28. Caress and Cherish

Chloe's POV:

As the first light of dawn has set foot into the chamber, I shifted in my peace as to bring back the events of the previous evening, that was brought to occur, into my mind. An extraordinary night it was as it was exemplary unlike many others. My flight with Eowyn still floated in my memory, the soaring of the wind in my face and sliding past my wings and scales, but what I thought about most was the loving I received from Legolas on the very same evening.

The thrill of those embraces, whenever our skin collided was heavenly and it was a bond that seemed erratically unbreakable. When his breath mixed with my own, I could just taste the wonders of many forests from many a times ago, I could taste the age and wisdom of my beloved. But his kisses... my goodness... as soon as his lips were among my own, I felt like I was receiving my punishment but it was also my gift. For sure, he must know how he excites my being with the way he caresses me. He holds me in his arms as if he was my castle, and I was the treasure hidden within that no one can even dare to claim.

As we grew further into our passion, our souls searched for the other as we seemed to never be close enough and our love was burning with fire from the depths of our hearts. Our love was only bare in skin, since we could not continue further as of the rules of virtue. Oh, how I would break those rules so he could take his claim of me so we can never break apart again.

I heard Legolas grunt, waking me up from my very memorable and not-so-innocent thoughts as he shifted a little in his gentle sleep. Sitting up slowly, careful as not to wake him, I looked down at my fiancé, smiling peacefully because I knew that I would never part from him again, unless in death. But, never mind those thoughts.

Using the early morning light that was filtering into the room, I traced the body beneath the sheets with my eyes, absorbing the angelic features of my husband-to-be and treasuring them greatly. His skin was brighter than any ray of silver from the blue moon revealed in many nights and his hair was cascaded across the pillows with such a beautiful sculpt that made even Lady Galadriel's seem old and grey, but I dare not to insult her.

Cautiously, I ran my fingers gently down the exposed abdomen and stopped where the blanket began. I bit my lip when he shifted once more, exposing a hip and stirring heat within the layer of the sheets that parted us. I smiled again, "Lle naa vanima..." I chastised as I watched, fascinated, as my hands moved of their own accord to brush across his chest, massaging it with the touch of a ghost. Legolas groaned in his sleep, arching into my touch. "Aiya," I hissed to myself just before I leaned down to taste him, teasing him with my teeth and tongue.

The heat was stirring, boiling faster. He continued to shift a little for a while with his eyes closing even tighter as my touches became more firm, more desiring. "Ooooohh..." And I have a sense that he could feel me above him, touching him secretly as he lays in his dreams. I ran questing fingers up and down his arms and then his chest, grazing over the other nipple. My body sought friction as I brought myself closer against him, his chest against my dangling breasts, skin rubbing together just a little bit, making me feel even more alive.

Legolas groaned, his hands gripping the bed sheet in his sleep. His head tilted back onto the pillow, exposing his neck to my eyes. Tempted, I moved by aligning our hips, starting a slow grind against his elven package and I felt his breathing hasten as our chests touched even closer. He grunted even louder as I rubbed against him another time and I could feel his enjoyment coursing through his body. All of a sudden, I was being turned over for Legolas has awakened and began to lap and suck on my exposed throat, teething the sensitised skin and sucking it harshly. I moaned and he rocked against me, our breaths uneven.

He covered my open mouth with his own, thrusting his tongue inside. I kissed him back, my tongue tangling with his. Even though I didn't want to part away, I moved to pull back but a hand on the back of my neck prevented me from breaking the kiss. Legolas ground against me just as a grasping hand squeezed my rear, pressing me closer. We rocked back and forth together, smothering our hips and feeling our naked skin slide and thrum with unreleased passion. I kissed him harder, bashing teeth and sliding tongues. I tasted his slick essence, mixing it with my own, no longer knowing which taste belonged to whom.

"I'm sorry," I apologised into the kiss, ghosting my hand in a direction towards his abdomen.

"Never apologise for expressing your desire, my love..." He moaned in reply, biting my bottom lip and sucking at the small hurt I felt, relieving me of its pain. I broke the kiss and captured an earlobe in my lips, teasingly. I felt the wonderful ecstasy building just as he thrust his hips to meet my own. "I wish we could set the ceremony of our marriage sooner, then you would be mine faster..."

I rubbed my fingertips just above his package and kissed him again. "Aratoamin, A'maelamin. I was only yours, you are my first, last and only that I will have in my heart for all of eternity always."

"And you in mine."

Slowly, our passionate touches and kisses lulled away and all we could do was just hold each other closely, my fingers moving in a circular motion around his left nipple, feeling goose bumps rise as Legolas copied the same action over my shoulder as I lay against his chest. The morning was rising and changing colour before my eyes could capture the image into my mind yet all I could think about was the day that I would become Tuigalen Greenleaf (my name in Elvish), Princess Consort of Mirkwood and wife of Prince Legolas, my beloved, joined together for time... For eternity...

Forever...


	29. Upon us

Legolas' POV:

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children." Gandalf exclaims, gesturing towards the children sitting by Eowyn and Chloe, eating their soup to sooth their hunger from a much dreadful journey they have faced to survive from the Orcs. Gandalf leans forward and puts a hand on Théoden's chair, who in which looks at his hand warily. "You must fight."

"Where's mama?" The little girl asks, sitting Chloe's knee. She shushes the girl with a gentle finger placed on her lips and held her close, almost afraid to let go of her.

Aragorn especially was never afraid to speak before others when it comes to the matters of loss, "You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

Théoden, I knew for certain, was not convinced. "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Gimli takes a bite of his bread as he witnesses the exchange between the two men. The room was silent for far too long and before anyone could say anything further of the subject, Chloe whispered in the child's ear and gently handed her to Eowyn to look after before her own source of fact was placed upon this discussion, "Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not."

Théoden gives her a confused glare yet it was one of irritation. He didn't look at all pleased with the fact that she has involved another truth into the conversation that seemed to lead currently nowhere. I could see the shade in his eyes darken, "Last time I checked - Théoden was king and a child was not part of this meeting." Her fists clenched a little and I saw the fire in her eyes burning brightly in its blue flame, with a disgraceful step, she walked to him and gazed dead into the centre of his soul, as if trying to compel him into an understanding.

"I may be a child but I know what War is. And if you were really King, you'd do your best to take in the advice we are trying to give you so you can save the lives of your people."

"Chloe!" Aragorn warned her, "Saes..." And, reluctantly, she backed away from him and I walked over to her side, taking her hand in my own to let her know that I am on her side always. She nods to me in gratitude and I reply with a smile tugging faintly at my lips. "As she speaks, war is upon us, and there is nothing that we can do to delay it."

"But we must do something!" Théoden boomed in a limited rage, glaring at Aragorn almost deadly but Gandalf was wise to interrupt the glaring battle between them.

"Then what is the king's decision?"


	30. Trapped in a Cage

Chloe's POV:

Many of the villagers panic as they come together in humongous groups, gathering their most precious belongings and preparing for the safest place that is also the nearest. But I didn't think it was safe, only that it appeared to be, I do not trust the decision the king has made, at all. "There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre," I practically screamed at my fellow companions, "He needs to think about what is going to happen. This isn't the way!"

Aragorn, however, was calm about this event, "He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." We continue to walk to the stables, where our mighty steeds have remained in safe keeping until in most need.

Gandalf thumped his staff as he walked, or kind of limped a little, "Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences HAVE to hold."

"They will hold."

Gandalf turns to Shadowfax and strokes him in a respectful manner, "The Grey Pilgrim... that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East."

Aragorn opens the stall gates, "Go!" Legolas, Gimli and I jump back as Gandalf rides out of the stable and over the plains of Rohan.

Not too long after, I went to look for Eowyn, I deeply hoped that she was alright. Fortunately, I found her in the hall where soldiers were dressing in their armour and readying their weapons. I could see her open some kind of chest placed on the table beside her, a wooden chest with rusted corners and a leather closing. She opens it, and in it lies a sword. This surprised me greatly since I have never seen her armed in weaponry. She unsheathes it and begins to practice, her graceful twirls surprise me even further because I doubt that even I of dragon blood could perfect such a routine the way she can. Sneaking up behind her, unseen by her eyes, I unsheathe my father's sword and clash it with hers as soon as she turns to face me.

I smirk at the expression she carries with her, sudden stillness in every one of her limbs, "You haven't told me that you have skill with a blade." And with a swift move, she swings her sword and, me being very easy on her to pleas her, renders me vulnerable, gaining the upper hand.

She steps back and sheathes her sword, smiling, "Thank you, Chloe. Women of this country learned long ago: Those without swords may still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain."

"But what DO you fear?" Was my question.

She sighs, looking down. "A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them and all chance of Valor has gone beyond recall or desire."

I smile reassuringly, "That will never happen, my dear friend. I will be with you in this war until the end. To be honest, I thought that I was going to be in Rivendell for all of my life but there will always be a time where you can venture out into the world and live. I promise you this; even if you are trapped in a cage, you will always have a chance to fly."

"How do you know?" Was my response and my test of my knowledge, either way, my smile never leaves my lips and I bring Eowyn close in a sisterly embrace.

"Because if I can do it, then you most certainly can."


	31. She is

Legolas' POV:

As I walk side by side with my fiancée, I think about all that has been lost and what is about to be gained and all that already has been. So far in this journey, we have lost four fellow hobbits and Boromir, but we have a dragon princess on our side, the heir of Gondor along with a new and more powerful wizard but still the same Gandalf, and our favourite dwarf in all of Middle Earth. But, we don't know, we may not have lost any of our fellow halflings, they may yet be alive and for that I have complete faith.

The current of the fellowship by me, along with the Rohirrim refugees, are heading towards Helm's Deep. I can see that Gimli is on a horse, chatting with Eowyn who is leading it by the reins. "It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, haha, that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men."

I could hear Chloe and Aragorn snort before Aragorn whispers towards Eowyn who gives him a glance. _"It's the beards..."_ The three of us laughed secretly to each other, making sure that Gimli did not hear even the smallest part of it. We didn't want to offend him of his pride or his friendship given to us from over the time we have all spent together. No, we wouldn't want to offend him at all.

"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women. And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" And both the ladies gave in to the roaring laughter crowding their senses for a few moments, lacking control for just that amount of time, laughing gaily. "Hehehe! Which is of course ridiculous… Whoa!" The horse that Gimli was riding suddenly reared up and galloped away as Eowyn lost her hold on the reins. Gimli fell off after a short distance and landed with a loud thump. Not even I could resist the temptation to give some kind of smile revealing the humour behind it but Eowyn rushed to Gimli to see for any injuries such as a sore rib or a little mark. He didn't struggle much to be able to sit up, "It's alright, it's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate."

Chloe laughed whole heartedly and chanted her next words into my ear, "With any luck, he may have captured her heart..."

I laughed in a hum, "Like how you have captured mine?" I smirked at the expression she carried, clearly she did not completely understand what I meant by this point. "What is the matter, my love?" I teased, I obviously knew what I was doing but it didn't hurt to jest, did it?

"Nothing, but could you please enlighten me as to your choice of words for this conversation?" She smiled flirtatiously, which was a smile she has never given me before. A new and strange feeling hovered around my heart, as if warning me about her new sense of tone. As if warning me that she is no longer a child, but a young woman. A lady who was turning sixteen in the next few months, a woman who was to be married, to be future Queen of Mirkwood and... hopefully... the Mother to our children. All of this realisation has hit me hard like an arrow to the heart. My young love was growing up.

I smiled sincerely, taking her in my arms before kissing her, dearly and longingly. "You have captured my heart in the very moment I met your eyes for the first time, in our ever first meeting. The way your hair flowed with its bouncing waves hitting your shoulders, the way your cheeks glowed in the golden sunlight, the way your grace danced among the floor and, most importantly, the way you laugh, smile, speak and sing just lightens up the room around you. You have brought joy to everyone who even looked upon your beauty and yet you have done nothing but give them a single smile. My dear love, my beloved Dragon, I am ecstatically happy knowing that no one will be courting you any time soon as you are mine and mine alone. You are my world entire and a thousand lifetimes is worth nothing if it means that I cannot spend even a single moment by your side."

The breath she released was a shivered one, and I noticed that a single tear has left her eyes, sliding down her delicate cheek before I wiped it away and an incredibly beautiful smile has stayed her lips, "Really? When you can have any maiden you choose?"

I nodded, "Of course, elves may be pure but none shall ever be as pure as you, even Lady Galadriel." I laughed in a snorted way, Chloe slapping my chest gently.

"That was a bit mean, I'm sure she'll never let you live it down." She laughed heavenly and I only laughed harder.

"I doubt she will." We could only stare into each other's eyes, absorbing the sweet elegant patterns of our colours, our personality, our individuality.

I chose her and her alone, my first and last, because she has brought fireworks into the room as soon as she entered, they exploded in her eyes. I could see the depth of life and death in them unlike the other maidens I have met. I could see the longing for adventure, to fly high up and reach new lengths, go far across many plains and explore new hills and mountains. I chose her because she is skilled in many weaponry so that makes her a challenge even for me should I attempt, even just in jest. I chose her because she can take care of herself even if she is insecure, she can be a shoulder to cry on, she can be a friend, and (according to Pippin from what he last told me before we parted) she can be a sister as well as a nurse and mother. She is tough yet sensitive, strong and caring, loving yet hating the enemy, considerate and forgiving.

The reason I chose her...

Is because she is Chloe.

_..._

_As I stepped into the circle of for the council meeting, there before me stood an angel of light. She had short melsey brown hair, almost bronze, her eyes were a vivid blue mixed with green and grey, her skin was a light tan and she was dressed in a simple silk gown. I must have been deceived for never have I looked upon such beauty. Was she an elf? No, she didn't have the ears. Was she a human? No, she can't be that either, she was too beautiful for either kin._

_My eyes took in her form, and I arched one of my eyebrows. Is this who Elrond has told me about? It must be, it must be her. "So, you must be the fostered human-princess of Rivendell." I said softly. Her voice was like ecstasy with Heaven's bells, "Forgive me, sir. I just… am not used to everyone knowing me by a title, no matter how long I've lived it."_

_"Oh, I completely understand." I smiled slightly, "We have not had pleasant dealings with mortals for many years." She blinked. 'Alright, I think you may have just embarrassed yourself Legolas'. I thought to myself but before we could talk more, several others started walking in, and one by one, we were all seated. She was by herself, near a hobbit who looked rather tired._

_..._

_That evening, when the meeting was over, my thoughts drifted away to be trapped around the princess as I gazed, hidden from her sight as she closed her eyes in the rays of the silver moon that glitters in the falling waters. Her skin seems even more silver than the moon itself._

_For not so long, we have shared a light conversation of rest and travels, vividly revealing my concern for her highness but Gandalf excused me to talk with her privately of important matters._

_I did not want to part from her, I couldn't for many reasons oblivious to her since it is far too soon to fall for her, considering that I have only met her._

_I have only met her this morn and already she has stolen my heart. Oh, Heaven's Princess, has someone claimed your heart yet or are you not to be courted? Will you even give a single elf by the name of 'Legolas' a second glance?_

_Will you ever be mine?_


	32. Fly and Fall

Chloe's POV:

Out of nowhere, at least half of the horses have become restless over nothing as far as the eye can see. Nothing but the hills and stones that we travel past under the blue sky and golden sun along with the cotton clouds above us. There was nothing out of the ordinary so why are they becoming wild?

Two of the soldiers have already ridden ahead, I watched the both of them gallop away on their stallions and then looked to Legolas for some kind of answer to what might possibly be out there. _"What do you think is out there, Legolas?" _I asked him rather mentally than out loud considering the possibilities of people interrupting an important conversation where important information is shared.

I could hear his ghostly whisper in my head, echoing smoothly. _"I don't know, my darling. I cannot say for sure, but it might be dangerous."_ I only nodded.

_"Most true, we must be very careful then."_

"WARGS!" Someone shouted out of nowhere, it was one of the soldiers but the other one was lying in the distance, covered in his own blood. I wanted gasp and cover my own mouth, shaking my head at the horrible sight but my instincts told me that battle will be among us. The Warg in question has heard the soldier and ran to chew him to chunks of broken meat. Before it could, however, I fired an arrow, killing it. An Orc was with it so Legolas snapped his neck with his dagger. I knew that, for certain, this Orc was not alone.

"A scout!" I shouted to Aragorn. He knew entirely what this meant and ran to Théoden.

"Wargs! We are under attack!" Upon hearing the sudden alarm, the villagers and their children suddenly began to cry and panic, running for the safest position to get away from the possible battle. "Get them out of here!"

"All riders the head of the column!" Legolas looks ahead for any more of the enemy to show up as I hear the exchanged conversation between Eowyn and Théoden. "You must lead these people to Helm's deep, child."

"I can fight!"

"No, Eowyn. I cannot lose you either." Eowyn then takes her gaze towards me, as if asking me to see reason, but I gave her the look telling her that she must do what is right, not what people tell her. But, either way, she does as she is told and leads the villagers away from disaster. "Follow me! Yah!"

Legolas takes aim at the distant target and fells a Warg rider. He draws another arrow and kills another. Just as he reaches for a third arrow, he sees us all approaching. He quickly and swiftly runs and mounts Arod with a smooth leap and joins in the fray with Gimli behind him on horseback. Meanwhile, I change form and take to the skies, roaring loudly as I do so. "CHARGE!" Théoden screams, all of us riding (and flying) to the enemy, slashing them to pieces. As soon as I swoop down and bring up an Orc to the sky before ripping his body apart and cascading it in a pile of rotten filth, the rest of us and Warg riders crash head on and the battle begins. Théoden and company hack away at the Warg riders. In the midst of fighting, I see Gimli fall off of Arod. He turns to find a Warg growling at him. Being as swift as I could, I dove down while Legolas shot him with an arrow and I scratched his side deeply, killing him and letting him lose most of his black blood.

I could see that Gimli was outraged, "Argh! That one counts as mine!" Before he could even swing his axe once more, he is stuck under the body of a Warg, trapped. I wish that I could help him but I was so busy fighting the others that it was hard to budge through the crowd of Orcs surrounding everybody.

I then see from my height in the sky that Aragorn is knocked off of his horse and attacked by another Orc. He tries to kill the Warg rider but his attempt is blocked and he grabs Aragorn by the neck, while the latter is half-dragged by the Warg. I fly down and change back into my human form to help him, and in the struggle, the Orc is thrown off and he rips the pendant from Aragorn's neck as he falls. Aragorn tries to let go of the Warg but finds his wrist tangled with the saddle straps. Rapidly and unsuccessfully, I try to disentangle him as we are dragged closer and closer to the edge of a cliff at great speed. The Warg runs right off the cliff and we both disappear over the edge.

Legolas' POV:

The battle is winding down as we finish off the last few Wargs and Orcs. Exhausted, overworked, I hear the others try to catch their breathes. I have noticed that Chloe was no longer in the sky... "Where is she?" I asked myself, beginning to panic, knowing that something must be wrong since she has not returned yet. Aragorn was missing too. Something is wrong, terribly wrong. "Aragorn!"

"Where are ye, lass?" Gimli joins me in the newfound search for the two of them. For several minutes, we have searched endlessly for them, no sign of their bodies or any sound of their voices at all. As far as I can see, not one has resembled either of them. Then I remembered, Aragorn was stuck to a Warg and Chloe went to help him.

The cliff... We ran for it, looking over the edge for any bodies at the bottom but all that's there is the running waters rapidly crashing across the pebbles and stones, pounding waves striving against the river floor. A wheezing laugh was heard and I instantly turned to see the beast who dared to cackle. "Tell me what happened," Said Gimli, standing over him. "And I will ease your passing."

"They're-" Cough. "-Dead." He laughs evilly, "They took a little tumble off the cliff." I was at loss for words.

_'No, they can't be! She can't be, not this soon, not when she has come so far! Aragorn is a survivor, he has to be! Chloe is not dead, never!' _I dare not to let my tears fall through as it will show to the Orc that I have feelings so he can try to offend me, instead I stiffened my lips, blinked my tears away and grab him, "You lie!" He chortles with a snort and he dies. I gaze down at his fist and I find the Evenstar pendant. _'This must be Aragorn's'_ I thought, so I take it and run again to the edge of the cliff to look down at the rushing waters. Gimli comes to stand beside me.

"Lad?" He questions silently, seeing my face of sadness and urge to cry. Not wanting to keep it from him, I stare into his dirt brown eyes, a single tear shedding.

"Th-they... Aragorn-and-Chlo...she... she can't, she can't be gone..." I whisper, stuttering and trying hard not to start sobbing, knowing that I cannot cry in the time of battle. "They can't be..." I mutter barely.

I can hear Théoden give commands to his men, "Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." I look to Théoden, perplexed in anger, he cannot simply abandon many of these people, they have battled and it has cost them their lives. Like Aragorn and Chloe. I look down in shame, sad that I remain alive when many are dead, possibly like my love. "Come," He says as he places a hand on my shoulder, but me and Gimli remain still, staring down at the river below.

"We need to go, lad. Come on," And I hesitantly follow Gimli at a snail's pace, praying inside that they are both alive.

_"Saes, melamin. Manke naa lle? Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'. Saes, A'maelamin, saes."_


	33. Painful

Legolas' POV:

For miles we have travelled to get to Helm's Deep, gaining strength and covered in dirt throughout the entire journey. Not many have returned with us because of the large amount of lives that have been stolen by foul enemies. This reminded me so much of what has already been lost. Boromir has died protecting Merry and Pippin, Gandalf has left to retrieve the riders of Rohan, Aragorn fell from the cliff, and with Chloe... My thoughts drifted back to her, for I have lost her yet again and far too soon. This event brought me back to the first time when she fell...

...

_Gandalf shouted deeply, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"_

_And Chloe pulled me close to her and kissed me with sincere passion and love. She placed her hand over my beating heart and whispered, "Do not fade. Alright?"_

_My eyes widened. Then I gasped out, "No… you cannot!"_

_She smiled wickedly, "Didn't I tell you to stop ordering me around?"_

_And then Gandalf caused the monster to fall, but not before his foot got caught. He slipped and fell, crying out, "FLY you fools!"_

_"I have to go! He needs me!" She shouted to Aragorn. And with that, she touched my hair one last time and gently kissed my chin before she whispered, "Namaarie, melamin."_

_"NO!" I screamed, and she ran, changing form into a creature of giant blue wings and royal scales. And she fell..._

_..._

"Make way for the king!" A man yelled, shaking me from the most painful memory that I have lived. At least I was now distracted because I cannot live in a fool's hope that she and Aragorn may be alive yet it is hope nonetheless. I see Eowyn has rushed down to greet us, a smile on her face. But that smile was short-lived as she looked and searched among us who have lived through the blood-scrabble.

"So few. So few have returned. Where is Aragorn?" she asked, disappointment in her eyes. Gimli was first to stand even though he was clearly as sad as I am, only not as much.

"He fell..."

"And Chloe, where is my dear friend?"

He looked down, "Her also..."

Eowyn is shaken and raises teary eyes to Théoden. The latter looks down and then walks away, confirming her unasked question. She then looks to me but I look away immediately. "Legolas?" I burst into tears. I dropped my head and my shoulders slumped in defeat. The tears started rolling down my face at an uncontrollable rate. Keeping my eyes shut and looking down, Eowyn pulled me into a tight hug as I sobbed miserably into her arms.

She held me, knowing that I was suffering terribly. She began to cry into my arms also, we lay wrapped in each other, clinging to each other for dear life, I for my love has been lost and Eowyn for she has lost maybe her closest friend.

* * *

Chloe's POV:

_I felt a warm presence crowd me peacefully, as if blessing me. Have I passed away or am I unconscious? A pair of lips kissed my head just before I try to open my eyes and wake up, "May the Valor protect you, sister..." It was Arwen, oh how I have missed her, but it was too short before a blinding light pierces my sight and I feel a horse's snout rubbing against my nose._

It was Anor, she has come. I smiled widely that it ached, "Anor, you have come back!" I cried happily. She neighed in response, filled with joy and kneeled beside me, assisting me into a sitting position. "Where is Aragorn, my stallion?" And she leads me to the body laying by the peak of the water, soaked to the skin. I smirk, an idea in my head, "Anor, can you wake him up?"

She nudges Aragorn, turning him over and nuzzling him. I could hear him mumble for a few seconds, fluttering his eyes open. "Chloe... is that... you?"

"Yes, it's me you silly man. Who else would it be?" I chuckled.

He grabs hold of Anor's mane, pulling himself up. "I don't know, how about Gimli?"

I snort, "I doubt he'd kiss your face anytime soon." And we both laughed, pulling each other close as if hoping to feel each other to know that we are both here. And we are, both alive and breathing instead of floating ghosts, of our souls parted from our bodies. For that, I am much thankful.

"We better get moving." I assisted Aragorn onto Anor and he pulled me up to sit in front of him and we ride on slowly to Helm's Deep.

* * *

Legolas' POV:

_"Legolas..." A voice calls out to me. The air around me is icy, and dead and I'm not protected. I choose not to see and so my eyes remain closed. It is a female voice whispering my name and it sounds very similar to my beloved but she is lost, possibly forever. "It's me... I'm here..." I don't believe her, it may just be a witch tormenting me for a reason I do not know. It might be Saruman taunting me for any clues as to what we have in store for him. "Saes, melamin, believe me, I am right here..."_

_Still I do not open my eyes, afraid of the most possible spell that I may be cast under. Afraid entirely. She is not here, she won't be for a long time. She is gone and I doubt she'll come back again, not after her fall with Aragorn. But then, I feel hands tracing my jaw, a gentle angel's touch that I lean into. Her breath is hot and fresh and it reminds me of many green forests with their flowery scents. "Amin mela lle..." And I feel the witch's lips on my own. And I do not resist the temptation that is forbidden from me._

_I am weak, I am disloyal now, it is not Chloe who is touching me, kissing me. How can I betray her like this and in a dream also?_

_"It is me..."_

_"Prove it..." I demand but it sounded more like a request, practically begging._

_Her sweet laugh is heavenly and I only lean further into her touch, caressing her neck with my lips. "Open your eyes..."_

_And then I open them, I see her standing there as vivid as a drawing on paper. I was not disloyal after all, it was my beloved. She really was here. "Chloe..."_

_"Sh..." She silences me with a finger to my lips, a ghost's touch that makes me tremble and shiver in pleasure. "I am right here, I'll always be with you here." She places her hand over my heart._

_"Are you coming back?" She only smiles tenderly, brushing my skin once more with her breath dancing above it, bringing me to life._

_"I promised..." I look into her beautiful eyes that I have long seen many times but never tired of them, they grew even more bright as she does each day. She is so beautiful... She is an angel..._

_I lean in to kiss her lips, but my dream ends here._

Daylight surrounds me and I feel flushed with fever but I'm so cold. Shivering and wincing, closing my eyes, I step out of bed, placing my feet on the cold stone floor. I have to keep myself from descending to the floor by sitting on the edge of the bed and my eyes travel to a figure of a lightly snoring Gimli only a few metres away from me.

I rise into a stand, the sun rays casting a yellow light upon my bare chest through the window. Feeling its warmth. I stood by it, staring out onto the plains of yellow, green and brown, while thinking about the dream. I should have known immediately that it was her because only she would have such a gentle and loving touch. Only she has ever called me by such other than my name. Thinking about her just makes me feel pain and joy at the same time. It feels so ecstatic but it hurts so much.

These current emotions are running through me so fast that I lose my balance and collapse to the ground, crying like a lost child. I can not hear anything other than my shaking breaths while I remain on my knees. This is where I stay until the rest of the company along with women and children have awoken and gathered together. This is where I stay while the morning air screams for me to join them rather than to cry and give up hope.

I'm not the strongest among us.

I'm just extinguished now...


	34. Finally

Chloe's POV:

Aragorn and I continue our riding towards Helm's Deep. On the way, we see an enormous army of Orcs, marching with great speed. I opened my eyes even wider than possible, watering slightly since I didn't even bother to blink. "Where are they headed, Aragorn?" I look to him, blinking fast to prevent the waters from flowing. He could only shake his head in disappointment, as if he has failed in destroying them in battle entirely.

"Amin caela noa. "

Knowing that he may know where they head is troubling me greatly. "Aragorn..." I could see it in his eyes as clear as a reflection in water. They were headed... "No... We have to hurry!" I grabbed Anor's reins, "Show us the meaning of haste. HEYA!" We quickly make haste towards Helm's Deep.

* * *

Legolas' POV:

Many of the villagers are crowding around newcomers in cloaks, shedding their faces from my view. Why should I care if someone unknown has entered the fortress? It is not like they are of any importance as far as they are concerned. But, to show respect, I shall join them anyway.

* * *

Chloe's POV:

As soon as Helm's Deep is in view, the both of us relieve ourselves of the worries that they have already been attacked by now. I begin patting Anor on the neck," Mae carnen, Anor, mellon nin." We then ride into Helm's Deep to (surprisingly) the amazement of all.

"They're alive!" I hear a villager shout with a wonderful smile of hope that has been fulfilled. I smile in return before I hear a very familiar voice, a comedic one I have longed to hear once more. Gimli.

He is shoving and pushing his way through the crowd much to his dismay. "Where are they? Where are they? Get out of the way. I'm gonna kill 'em!" He sees Aragorn. "You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew!" He hugs Aragorn. "Bless you, laddie!" As soon as he sees me, he points in accusing finger, "And you, missy! What on earth were you thinking, lass?! Risking yourself to death like that. You are the most daring, disastrous, most drama creatin' girl I ever knew!" I smile and laugh before I carry him, swinging him around in an enormous embrace. "Oh, bless the both of ye!"

"Oh, thank god you are all safe!" I exclaim, my hope fully restored and not to be broken again.

"Come on, the pair of ye! Let's find the king!" Before I could even walk ten steps with them both, I end up bumping into the very first person I have wanted to see ever since the battle was gone from my sight.

His lips wore a sad smile and were parted slightly, his brows were knitted in surprise and hurt, and his eyes, they were vivid blue and they were hurt deeply. "Chloe..." Legolas was alive, he was safe! I started whining and moaning ecstatically in a laughing type of manner, taking him in my arm and embracing him closely as he began to cry suddenly into my shoulder. Occasionally, we would press kisses all other each other, not a skin cell of skin was missed. "Oh, Chloe! I missed you so much!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Legolas. I'm sorry I fell. I'm here! Please don't let me go!" For many moments we have cherished each other as if we haven't been seen by the other for over a thousand years, never letting go. Just kissing, embracing, touching, holding.

Finally.


	35. Too long

Chloe's POV

That night, I think quickly about everything that has come so fast during this journey starting from the council meeting. So far, I have made friends with four hobbits; Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo, who are currently parted in pairs far away from the others, including us. Boromir has died in honour for protecting the hobbits and looked after my dagger for me, even if he wanted to use it for Gondor. Gandalf has returned after we successfully defeated the Balrog and I returned to my fellow companions. Aragorn has become a king before he was even crowned, a true leader. Gimli is still has humorous as ever only he is more deep and caring than he was before. And as for me, I have gained a most loyal friend, Eowyn, and the love of my fiancé, Legolas Greenleaf.

As I stare out of the window to our chamber, Legolas swiftly and gently raps his arms around my waist, kissing behind the shell of my ear. "Are you alright, my love?" He asked, as I spun around to look at him, I could see something sad spread across his face as well.

"I just miss Boromir and the hobbits. I kind of want to see them scheming little jokes again." I sighed with a chuckle, lightening the mood. Saying this, I realised how bad I missed them, and it was just terribly, because that was a mountain's worth of an understatement.

"I know, my darling. I feel the same, it hurts not knowing how they fare in this journey, whether or not they have reached the heavens and survived this far. But all we can do is hope and fight for them. I know for certain that we mustn't give up. And we shall not."

I hated this. I hated this journey. I hated the knowledge that people are suffering every single day. Whether or not the hobbits are fine, I sincerely and dearly hope so, because I cannot imagine a life where they are gone because the end they receive, even if it is good, is not as good as they deserve. They have sacrificed and given so much and what they receive is punishment by our enemy. A tear falls from my eye. "I need to know for sure that they will be okay."

Turning around, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him close to hide my face in his chest, remaining silent as he places his chin on top of my head, holding me lovingly. "I will never let you go, my love. And... I promise... that after this war is ended, you will be beyond happy. If not, I will take you higher than the mountains, I will grant your every wish."

"But my only wish is to know that everything will have been worth it in the end, that everything will be alright." Grazing his lips over my skin, working his way to my own, he leaves kisses in traces from my temple, to my jaw, my chin, my nose and then my lips. To feel him so close is like explaining what water tastes like, I cannot find the words that will do justice. All I need right now is Legolas to be here, keeping me safe because I feel completely helpless at this moment. Everyone; the hobbits, Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf, Gimli... they are the reason I am still fighting, but Legolas is the reason that I am still breathing. "Legolas, I need to feel you..."

Understanding me completely, he removes his shirt slowly, my fingertips dancing over his shoulders to help him take it off, leaning closer to kiss his chest. His head rolls back, exposing his neck as I kiss my way up to it, flicking my tongue once or twice, tasting him completely. "Mmm..." He moans in his throat, goose bumps rising when he closes his eyes. I feel his arms wrap even tighter around my waist but it's to scrunch the back of my nightshirt, pulling it up so I can feel the night air whistling over my bare skin. Both our shirts completely removed, discarded somewhere so we cannot see them but only each other in the light of the distant stars, we kiss slowly, gently. And it stays that way as he wraps my legs around his waist, never parting, and carries me to the bed where he places me as lightly as a feather is carried in the wind.

Rubbing his hands on my sides, moving up to handle my breasts, our breaths become uneven as we touch each limb, each feature, trying to memorise every detail of each other's bodies. His hand reaches for my undergarments and he looks into my eyes, asking for permission, I nodded. Patiently, he removed them and kissed each fragment of my skin, going lower and past the inside of my thighs, returning back up to my hips with his sweet caress.

Turning over, rubbing my hips against his erection, I moan and roll my head back so he caresses me with his lips again. "Chloe..." I moan quietly, lifting myself up to remove his breeches, revealing him to my eyes completely as I to his. Soulfully bare, we couldn't be close enough. Each touch, kiss, breath was just the sanctuary needed.

"Legolas, why must the world be so cruel...?" I whisper with a shaky exhale, barely just loud enough for him to hear. He only held me tighter, his hands moving all over my body, his touch setting me alight.

_"Because then we can look for the good, so we can find something worth fighting for..." _He whispers in my ear, shivers diving through me like fire burnt me to the hilt. It was not enough. "I, Legolas Greenleaf, shall be there with you until the very end, for if you are gone, then so am I, I shall be with you for all of eternity. You are my reason to even dare look outside into the day, my reason for fighting a thousand Orcs and beasts, my reason for living." He pushes my hips forcefully into his own, making me gasp in an unimaginable pleasure, my eyes widening in surprise as to how heavenly he has made me feel.

We turn over again, he thrusts his hips once more into my own, not stealing my virginity but making me want him to do so. "And I, Chloe Peredhil, shall be here whenever you cry on my shoulders, hold me in your arms and treasure every touch and breath you take, for each you take and give is also my own that I cherish greatly. Even if you perish, I shall do my best to bring you alive and healthy into this wretched world again, I shall grant your every desire. You are my reason for each kiss and breath I give and take." I gasp every word in an utter, it is so silent that the movement of the bed sheets seems deafening, but I could not care more or less. Because I am with the one I love and shall never part from him again unless in death, but even then he wishes to join me.

"We shall remain as one..."

"Forever..."


	36. One of them

Legolas' POV:

We all stand in the room, faces blank, eyes averting to different part of the hall every few seconds so nothing runs too deep more than it already has. My eyes just head straight for my fiancée, who is silent through the entire talk. Which is abnormal because she is usually putting in her point of view along with relative information that is needed for the plans to succeed in our quarrels.

"All of Isengard is empty." I hear Aragorn say, flattened tone included.

Théoden appears trouble greatly, much of it has been seen over the last few days we have been here so today cannot be much different, only worse because we reach new limits each day. "How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least."

"Ten thousand?!"

It is only then that Chloe brings in her own words, too few for my liking, "It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. From best pace, they will be here by nightfall."

"Let them come! I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall." He storms around the room, me and Chloe look to each other in worry. Surely he must care for his people instead of just sacrificing them to their deaths...

Chloe takes a stand, "Then send out riders, call for aid."

"And who will answer us? Elves? Dwarves? The old alliances are dead!"

Aragorn steps forward, "Gondor will answer."

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon… " He pauses, thinking before taking a single breath, "No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone." And he walks away, calling out orders to several men, including the captain, to secure the gate. "There is no time to lay provisions for a siege now that war is upon us."

Many of the men rush to prepare for battle as flocks of carrion crows circle overhead.

* * *

Chloe's POV:

Old men and young lads are being drafted for war. The women and children say their tearful and reluctant farewells as their fathers, husbands and sons are led away by soldiers. In the armoury, weapons are being distributed. I see Aragorn pick up a battered sword, looks at it and tosses it back. I was so angry at Théoden's decision that I just wanted to rightfully slap him across the face, maybe he'll look a bit better after I give him a bruise.

"Farmer, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." Aragorn practically shouted. I honestly couldn't agree more.

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli said.

"Or too few. Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." Most of the men become silent at Legolas' truthful words, even I can see the fright they hold in their hearts. "Boe a hun: neled herain dan caer menig!"

"Si beriathar hyn. Amar na ned Edoras."

"Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hyn u-... ortheri. Natha daged aen!"

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn screams before storming out, angered.

Legolas tries an attempt to go after him, obviously trying to make him see reason but not before I put myself in front of him, "Legolas, saes, melamin..." As soon as my voice says his name, he hangs his head but I lift it with my index finger, making him met my eyes. I don't want him to be like this, I want him to be the happy elf he was in Rivendell when I met him, the one who held the graceful smile in the sunshine, worshipped the rain. I smile, his soon reflecting my own. "Tula..."

And he follows me, he doesn't have much choice to be honest since I have his hand in my grasp. Just before we go outside, I tell him to close his eyes and he happily obeys, smiling. standing behind him, I cover his eyes with my hands to make sure that he doesn't peak. I really hope that he likes my surprise.


	37. Love and Give

Chloe's POV:

I honestly cannot wait to see his face when he finds his surprise. I really hope that he likes it. I've asked Aragorn what type of things Legolas loves to do and the hint he gave me was absolutely perfect. Still covering his eyes, I lead him to a small clearing under the caves where it is completely quiet. The glow of the fire makes him even more golden in the room, making him heavenly. But I cannot be distracted.

"How long is this going to take, Chloe?" He asks, making me laugh excitedly, like a child receiving a present on her birthday.

"Just a little more..." I ease him into the area I destined for him to be, making him stand still before I kiss his lips, keeping his eyes closed.

* * *

Legolas' POV:

Her hot breath mixed with my own once more, her sweet taste mingling with mine, and I saviour it entirely. But it was short lived as she giggled and moved away, "Keep your eyes closed."

"For how long?" It becomes silent for a few moments and, knowing my fiancée, she may have tried to hide herself somewhere while I wasn't looking so it becomes a little game to lighten the mood. "Chloe?"

"Okay... now!" As soon as I opened them, I did nothing but lose my breath, forget to blink and close my mouth. I saw the most gracious thing Chloe has ever done. She has lightened candles and placed them all around the cave room, making the glow spread like water all of the walls. There was a small bowl of fruits on a blanket with green leaves surrounding it, reminding me of the green lands. I wanted to cry, not because of how I miss my home but because of the effort that Chloe has made enough time to do this for me.

"Chloe. How did you know that I-?"

"That you love it when you're surrounded by natural glows and green leaves when eating a bowl of fruits? I had a certain friend of ours help me out." She says, smiling in joy knowing one of my best secrets that I have only ever told Aragorn. So THAT is what he was up to, he wanted to help Chloe! It was then that I realised what today was. "I take it you know what today is?" She winked.

I smiled even wider and a joyful tear fell, "Yes, it's our six-month anniversary." She nodded. She then made me sit down on the blanket and we happily ate together in peace. "Where did you get the food from?"

"Well..." She blushed, "I kind of flew out to a wood to find some fruits that Aragorn told me were your favourites and I wanted you to like it, so I decided to get them for you, even though I risked my safety. I know I was a bit stupid to do it and I'm sor-" I silenced her with a kiss.

"Never. Don't apologise. You only did it because you wanted me to be happy. And the fact that you tried this much has just made me the happiest creature alive. I love you so much!" I kissed her again, more roughly and passionately, taking her in my arms so my hands place themselves to the base of her neck.

And that is what we do for the rest of the afternoon. Just keeping close to each others and feeding each other the fruits while kissing each other, trading flavours and loving each other just by being there.


	38. Never Letting Go

Chloe's POV:

"Do you feel better now, my love?" I asked, hoping he was after what happened with Aragorn in the hall. He nodded barely, his smile never leaving his graceful features.

"Yes, much. But I still feel little upset about mine and Aragorn's disagreement earlier. I never meant for it to go so far." He brings his knees up to his chest and places his chin in his arms.

"Talk to me, Aratoamin. What exactly is it that you feel?"

Knowing that he can talk to me at any time or place, knowing that I will always be there for him and will never turn away, he looks into my eyes before speaking quietly. "It's the fact that these people will lose their lives by saving their loved ones, that that they are risking their souls to the point of death. And I don't want them to have that pain. It reminded me of when I lost you... when you fought the Balrog with Gandalf... I thought you might not come back son enough. I don't want these people to suffer, they have lost far more than enough. True that I have you again after I lost you but they don't have the strength like you and I, they are mortal so they could die easily with a single strike. They fight but they are afraid, and I don't want them to feel pain. I want to keep them safe, the same as I would keep you in my arms." He croaked miserably. He confessed entirely and it hurts me greatly to see him in such a position

"Don't leave me," he pleaded. "Please," he added imploringly. I lay down beside him, and it didn't seem to be enough, seeing as he pressed closer. As if I am his life hanging by a thread. I hold him close, rocking back and forth slightly, my fingers travelling through his silken hair. "It is horrible, what if they don't make it?"

"No one knows, but we must have faith," I said, "There is no point in fighting a war if we know that we shall fail. We fight because there is always hope, so we can't give up. Everything will be alright in the end, if it is not then it is not the end."

I squeezed his hand when he choked on his sobs. He turned into me even more, seeking my proximity when I see the tears prick at his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered, crying against me now.

"When we live, we face the challenges of it." I continued softly. "There is always hope even if you feel alone."

"I'm so sorry. I…"

"Ssh, it's alright. Everyone shines brightest when they sacrifice or lose something, and they appear most pure when they cry over that pain. It's alright to cry. Never be ashamed of your tears. They make you a better person."

Legolas pressed even closer and I held him even tighter. Never letting go.


	39. Closest, So Far

Chloe's POV:

As soon as Legolas and Aragorn are on much better terms again, a horn was sounded and many elves sent from message of Lord Elrond have arrived to fight alongside us in the newfound battle we are about to face. Of course, they didn't know that I was a half-blood heiress of a kin belonging to Dragons, I plan on leaving that as a surprise.

Of course, Aragorn is only slightly worried. However, I offer comforting words, "Don't worry, Aragorn. Your friends are with you always."

"Let's just hope they last the night." Leave it to Gimli for some humorous comments. At least it made him smile a little. The whole of us look out into the darkness, lit by the thousands of torches carried by the huge advancing Uruk-hai army and the light bouncing off of their armour. With a row of archers, Gimli standing beside Legolas and I, behind a wall, only the top of his helmet visible. "I can't see above this damn wall!" I see Legolas smirk in a cheeky way, desperately trying his hardest to hide it. I raised my eyebrow at him but that only made it harder for him to restrain his laughter by an ounce.

The marching and thumping grows louder and louder, becoming an ache to my ears. Lightning flashes out of nowehere and it begins to pour with heavy rain. While the Uruk-hai army continues to march to us, an Uruk-hai leader steps on a rock outcrop. Aragorn is giving commands to us all. "A Eruchin, u-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!"

The Uruk-hai leader raises his swords and commands his army to stop with a terrifying animalic cry that pierces through the rain. They stop and growl in anticipation of the upcoming battle and slaughter.

Gimli is desperately jumping and straining to see, "What's happening out there?!"

Then I see the look on Legolas' face, a sly smirk with a comment that I knew was going to come, "Legolas, no..."

He just smirks wider and speaks to Gimli, staring straight ahead. "Shall I describe it to you?" He looks at Gimli with a huge grin, "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

And we gave in, laughing like lunatics. I understood that my fiancé had a sense of humour but I didn't think he could come up with comments like that. For a few moments, we were daringly carefree, just three people who were close together. But we had to remain focused on the battle. Legolas whispered in my ear, "Ready?"

I looked at him with a smirk and a tiny shift of an eyebrow as if to say, "Always." I shift into my dragon form swiftly and quietly, the others moving to give me a bit of room, obviously surprised that I didn't tell them I was half-dragon. Only one elf, Haldir, looked at me unsurprised, as if he has seen me like this before. I have known about Haldir for only a few minutes but, nonetheless, he already acts as if he has seen me for practically the whole of my life.

Claws ready, teeth clenched and with a low purring growl, I stared hatefully at our opponents.

The Uruk Leader cries out once, encouraging the Uruk-hai to start roaring and thumping their spears furiously. Suddenly, an old man lost his grip and released his arrow prematurely, shooting an Uruk-hai in the neck. "Dartho!" Aragorn shouted.

The Uruk-hai army stop their roaring and thumping. With a hollow groan, the Uruk that was shot collapsed to the ground. I could see that the other Uruk-hai bared their teeth and roared with anger. With a cry, the Uruk-hai leader thrusts his weapon in the air and the Uruk-hai army starts charging.

And so it begins...

"Tangado halad!" Aragorn shouted once more, he didn't need to say to prepare to fire, since I am not going to be using my weapons yet, not until I fly. All of the archers notch the arrows and aim.

"Their armour is weak at the neck and beneath the arms! Aim there at all times!" I shout to them, giving them the best advice I could lend for this night.

"Did they hit anything?" Asked Gimli.

"Give them a volley." I roar, rising my head high and taking off to the skies.

"FIRE!" More arrows are released. But the Uruk-hai army keep advancing, with more replacing those fallen.

* * *

No one's POV:

The Elves draw their blades in preparation for combat. The first ladders are almost reaching the walls with big nasty Uruk-hai Berserkers on top of them and close combat begins as soon as the Uruk-hai come climbing over the wall. Chloe remains in the air, slaughtering many and keeping count since Gimli and Legolas are doing the same, like some sort of contest.

"Legolas, two already!" Gimli shouts, holding up two fingers.

"Seventeen!" He replies. Chloe swoops down and shifts back to human form, bringing out her sword.

"Really? 'Cause I'm on forty-nine!" She shouts over the pouring rain, both Legolas and Gimli stare at her, as if she's lying, but they don't see any dishonesty in her eyes. Realisation dawns on her face. "You're both losing to a girl!" She laughs.

Gimli is outraged, "Argh! I'll not be having you outscoring me!" He turns to an Uruk just climbing over the wall, whacking it in the groin with his axe and killing it as it falls and Legolas fires two arrows.

"Nineteen!" He shouts.

Chloe then brings out her sword and some rope, she climbs higher up the wall and swings from it, swinging her sword and beheading thirteen Uruk-hai, "Sixty-two!"

* * *

Legolas' POV:

I cannot believe that Chloe has already killed over twice as many as Gimli and I!

* * *

Gimli's POV:

No way that gal is beating me, no way!

* * *

Chloe's POV:

"Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty-one! Twenty-two!" I hear Gimli shouting, keeping count. I'm still far ahead in my count but I shall wait until he gives his next score to Legolas and I'll see if I am still winning against the pair of them.

The Elf archers release their arrows. The Uruk-hai at the sides are shot and fall down the Causeway. But the column keeps advancing.

At the bottom of the Deeping Wall, I see that two spiky bombs are lodge in the sluice gate. The rest opens a path and an Uruk-hai carrying a torch starts to run towards the sluice gate. So I shout to Legolas, while I continue keeping count and slaying, "Legolas!" He looks at me and I point the sluice gate, "Bring him down! Kill him!" As Legolas aims several arrows at him, the Uruk stumbles and then throws it self and the torch at the bombs. An enormous explosion is set off, blowing away a large part of the wall. Rock, debris and bodies are thrown up. Aragorn is also thrown back by the force of the explosion and on the ground, knocked out. "ARAGORN!" I screamed, the rain pouring even harder. I see Théoden look on in shock as the Uruk-hai streams in past the walls.

* * *

No One's POV:

Gimli sees the Uruk-hai charging in with Aragorn in their path. With a cry, he jumps down from the wall and lands on the Uruk-hai army, taking them out as he stands. "Aragorn! Argh!" He is soon overpowered. Aragorn quickly regains consciousness and sees Gimli falling.

"Gimli!" He then yells to the Elves behind him, "Hado i philinn!" The arrows take out the first group of Uruk-hai coming through the hole in the wall. "Herio!"

Aragorn leads the Elves in a charge towards the Uruk-hai streaming in. He rushes to Gimli's side and picks him up. At the top of the battlements, Chloe grabs a shield and sends it sliding across the ground. Legolas and Chloe then hop onto it and surf down the steps, releasing three arrows as they go, and Chloe kicks the shield to stab an Uruk-hai as they land at the bottom. He looks at her, "Nicely done!"

She nods, smiles and runs off to continuing the killing. Same as he.

* * *

Chloe's POV:

The battle wears on, and I'm still counting my number of kills, and to be honest, I cannot say that I haven't killed over a hundred-and-fifty. Others may think that I am jesting but I clearly am not.

"Fall back!" Aragorn is shouting, repeating it several times to get the message to all of our fellow soldiers remaining.

I see Haldir hack at a few Uruk-hai as he turns towards the gate. Suddenly, he is stabbed in his a grimace, he kills the Uruk-hai and looks down as his wound in seeming disbelief. An Uruk-hai comes up from behind him unnoticed and slices him on the neck. As Haldir goes down, he looks around him. When I realise that he has fallen, I scream, "HALDIR!" And I rush to his aid. At Haldir's side, catching him as he collapses, hot tears start to fall. "You're going to make it, you have to, I'm going to get you to safety, okay?"

His breath is deadly shaking and he is smiling, "I know who you are, child..."

I raise both of my eyebrows and whisper, "What...?"

He laughs a little, "William and I fought many battles together..."

"You knew my father?" I ask, shocked entirely.

He smiles wider, "He was like my brother... He told me he had a daughter, but I never thought that I would have the honour of seeing you so grown up, and so beautiful."

My own breath also shivers, tears falling even faster, "What was he like?"

"... You remind me so much of him, as he is still here..." He whispers just soft enough for me to hear. "But you look just like your mother..."

I start to cry even harder, pulling him close, "No, I won't let you die. My father wouldn't want this!"

"... Child... Look at me..." And I do, just long enough without blinking, afraid that he would disappear if I do. "You have her eyes, but you have your father's soul..." I have nothing left to say. I just stay there, holding him, staring at him as I just realised how important he was. He was my father's best friend. Haldir's head rolls back, his eyes empty and unseeing. I place him on the ground, leaving him to lie there, letting the rain wipe away his troubles, his pain.

I bow my head in grief. Those damn Uruk-hai! Raising my head, anger clenching my heart, I carve my target into my memory. They will pay for killing the closest link that I had to my parents! Then, with a loud cry, I jump onto a ladder and swing down to the ground, killing as I go.


	40. Life and Survival

No One's POV:

Aragorn and Gimli slip out through a side exit and stand on a ledge just to the side of the main gate. Aragorn peeks over, seeing the large band of Uruk-hai storming the gate. "Come on! We can take 'em!" Gimli tries to encourage him, but really, what he wants is to kill more Uruk-hai so he can win the game he, Legolas and Chloe have been playing for a little while now. But nonetheless, he wants to kill them.

Aragorn stares on, feeling a little afraid for Gimli. "It is a long way!"

He takes a very small peek around the corner, seeing the distance before stepping back. He mumbles, "Toss me."

"What?" Aragorn questions.

"I cannot jump the distance! You'll have to toss me!" Aragorn nods slowly and then turns to grab the Dwarf. "Oh!" He stays Aragorn's hand for a quick moment, "Don't tell the love birds."

And he smiles in return, "Not a word." Rapidly, he tosses Gimli to the head of the Causeway and then leaps over to join him, both making a quick work in killing the Uruk-hai.

* * *

Chloe's POV:

As soon as I start flying again, several men are bracing the gate with wood and nails, Aragorn and Gimli fighting off the Uruk-hai just outside of it. Meanwhile, the Uruk-hai load and fire enormous hooks over the battlements. I gasp mentally, hundreds of Uruk-hai climb onto super-ladders as they are pulled up towards the walls, the super-ladders locking onto the edge of the battlements with their steel grips. "Legolas! Aim for the ladder!" I scream and he takes aim as another super-ladder is being pulled up and shoots away one of the ropes. The ladder falls back onto the Uruk-hai army. "Soldiers, hold fast the gate!" I shout at them, giving them direct orders which I knew they wouldn't dare disobey.

I then see a very long piece of thick rope, and I see that Aragorn and Gimli are tuck somewhere in the crowd. "Aragorn! Catch!" I call out to him, grabbing the piece of rope and tossing it to him. Aragorn grabs Gimli in one hand and the rope with the other as they are pulled up the wall. Legolas takes aim at yet another super-ladder that is being pulled up and he shoots away the ropes. Another ladder falls back.

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" Aragorn shouts, and, shifting into my human form so I land on a bendy platform so I can flip to go over the wall, I aim two arrows into the Uruk-hai army as everyone else runs into the keep.

By the time I reach the platform, Legolas takes my hand, "Run!" And we sprint inside.

* * *

Legolas' POV:

The Hornburg is overrun with Uruk-hai. Théoden and everyone else are in the hall of the keep. But I just thank the Valor that my fiancée is safe! Chloe, Aragorn and I carry a humongous table to the door to shore up the door of the hall.

"The fortress is taken. It is over." Théoden speaks, sorrowfully.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it!" Aragorn shouts angrily at him, disappointed that Théoden has now given up. "They still defend it! They have died defending it!"

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Chloe asks, there is no answer. "Is there no other way?!"

"The sun is rising!" We all look up at a window to see a faint light streaming through. It is the fifth day, Gandalf shall join us today!

"Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!" Aragorn exclaims, now in a better mood, his hoping being fulfilled. "Ride with me one last time, my friend." He pleads Théoden, with great joy should he join him.

He smiles and places his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!" He goes to mount his horse and puts on his helmet. The sound of the horn rumbles through Helm's Deep as Gimli blows with the horn. "FORTH EORLINGAS!" He screams, leading us of the keep into the Hornburg, slashing away at the Uruk-hai as they go. Without pause, they storm out of the gate and down the Causeway, right into the column of waiting Uruk-hai.

* * *

Aragorn's POV:

In the midst of battle, I east and sees a white rider against the rising sun. I then realise who it is, "Gandalf." And I see another rider, "Eomer!"

* * *

No One's POV:

The Rohirrim and Gandalf charge down the slope. Half of the Uruk-hai army turns to face the challenge, bearing their spears down towards the riders. As the riders draw closer, the sun rises behind them, momentarily blinding the Uruk-hai who raise the hands to shield their eyes. The riders crash right into the Uruk-hai and engage them in battle.

Meanwhile, with Frodo and Sam, their story so far has not come to good terms.

Frodo walks slowly away from the safe corner. Gondorian Rangers are running about, defending their stations.

Sam is screaming at him, "What are you doing? Where are you going?!"

Slowly, Frodo walks up some stairs and stands on a bridge. A Nazgul on a fell and evil dragon emerges in front of him. Frodo stares at the Nazgul, fixated. Feeling the call of the Ring, he holds it up. As he moves to put the Ring on his finger, the Nazgûl flying closer and closer, Sam runs up and knocks Frodo over. Faramir releases an arrow and shoots the beast. Frodo and Sam roll down the stairs. As they come to a stop at the bottom, Frodo holds Sam in a death grip, yells and points Sting at his throat, his eyes livid with madness and anger that someone would try to take the Ring away.

"Aaarrgghh!"

Sam has tears running down his dirtied face, "It's me. It's your Sam. Don't you know your Sam?"

The madness fades and recognition returns to Frodo's eyes. He realises what he nearly did and is overcome. Stumbling backwards, he collapses against a wall and Sting falls to the ground with a clang. Sam gets up slowly. Frodo mentaly becomes crowded with despair, "I can't do this, Sam."

He nods in agreement, "I know. It's all wrong. By rights we shouldn't even be here. But we are." He stands and leans against a wall, looking out into the distance. "It's like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end. Because how could the end be happy?" The riders and the hobbits' friends are beginning to win the battle against the Uruk-hai at Helm's Deep. "How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened? We have left the fellowship, we have left Chloe, Legolas, Strider, Gimli and Boromir, even Merry and Pippin. We left them all. But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. We shall see them again. Even darkness must pass because there will always be a new day to come. And when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you. That meant something, even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, Mr. Frodo, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back only they didn't. They kept going because they were holding on to something."

"And what are we holding on to, Sam...?" He whispers.

"There's some good in this world, and it's all worth fighting for."

Standing in a corner, even Gollum seems moved. Faramir, Boromir's brother, walks over and comes to kneel in front of Frodo. "I think at last we understand one another, Frodo Baggins."

A man named Madril passes by, "You know the laws of our country, the laws of your father. If you let them go, your life will be forfeit." He warned him.

"Then it is forfeit." He replies, "Release them." Sam shakes the ranger's hand from his shoulder. Frodo looks up at Faramir with gladness.

Over in the realm of Rohan, Gandalf, Théoden, Aragorn, Chloe, Legolas and Gimli ride (and fly) to the top of a slope, looking towards the Mountain of Fire in the distance. "Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits. Somewhere in the wilderness."

Chloe looks at Gandalf, "You mean... Frodo and Sam? they're alive?!" She looks so surprised that her skin is more pale than an elven maiden from the news she shall take in.

He nods, "Yes, they are." He smiles, "I know about much you care for them. They shall not fail and you shall see them sometime hopefully soon."

"Oh...my..." She clutches her heart and Legolas runs behind her to make sure that she does not fall, "They're alive..." Realisation dawns on her and she looks at her fiancé, her smile plastering rapidly yet slowly at the same time and Legolas thought that it would be an eternity before he could see the real smile complete her beauty once more. "Oh, Legolas!" She shrieks and grabs him in her rooms, they both spin in their embrace, Chloe laughing in ecstasy, "They are alive! Thank the Valor!"

They stare in each other's eyes, Legolas lining his fingers across her jaw and smiling before they kiss passionately, their happiness complete knowing that their fellow companions have come this far in their separate journey.


	41. Rejoining

No One's POV:

"Come on, you four! You're slower than a crawling toddler! Hehehe!" Chloe screams, filled with laughs in every breath.

"Well," Gandalf started, "We don't have the energy like you, my child. Much less the joy of flying. Even though I have experienced your speed and agility in the air, I much prefer it on foot." He laughed at the motion he got from her. She placed both of her hands in the sides of her waist, raised eyebrow, a beautiful smile, her hips to her left side and a twinkle in her eyes.

Legolas found the sight quite thrilling,_ 'I think she should do that more often.'_ He thought to himself, happy that she was in such a youthful and cheery mood. The fact that she is smiling makes him feel so much younger.

"Actually, I too would like to be honoured the personal experience of flying high in the air." Aragorn said.

"And I." Legolas piped in after.

Gimli, however, snorted and sook his head in disgust, "I don't."

Chloe also snorted but in a humorous way, "Well..."

_'Oh no, she has a cheeky comment!'_ Legolas thought, knowing Gimli might either take it to heart or laugh along.

"I think it's because you're either upset that you're not a dragon... or you're just afraid of heights!"

"THAT'S IT!" He yelled, chasing after her, Chloe was a lot faster but chose not to be too fast for him. The others laughed at the scene before them - Chloe was laughing madly, sprinting with Gimli hot on her trail. This went on for a good few minutes. But, at one point, he lost her completely after chasing her around one of the tree trunks. "Huh?" He scratched his beard, "Where is she?"

He looked at Aragorn and Gandalf who smiled and shrugged, but Legolas smirked inwardly, knowing this trick since he has done it many times before. He whispered to Aragorn, "Surely you recognise what is about to happen now, don't you?"

Then Aragorn realised what he meant and smiled, "Certainly."

Chloe, crouched down, as silent as the air around them, too quiet, jumped down the tree and landed on her feet before creeping behind Gimli and...

"BOO!"

"AARRGH!" He screamed, falling on his rear, everyone in laughing fits. Chloe was rolling on the floor, Gandalf was leaning against his staff, Aragorn held his head in his palm and shook his head and Legolas was shaking against the trunk of a tree. Gimli then realised how comedic the situation must be and joined in with them before going over to Chloe and patting her on the arm and helping her up. "For a lass, you must be the finest." And she smiled gratefully.

"Come on, all of you, we must reach Isengard."

* * *

Chloe's POV:

For miles, we have ridden to Isengard, Gandalf on Shadowfax, Aragorn and Gimli on Brego, and me and Legolas on Anor. Several trunks and forests we have passed that have aged many years, and I could hear them whisper in an ancient tongue that I didn't recognise.

And, actually, it didn't take us too long before two of my favourite hobbit were in view.

* * *

No One's POV:

Spread before the hobbits is a feast of breads, meats and wine. They puff on long pipes as they lie back in the sun. As they talk about their inspiring victory, Merry and Pippin stare on before Merry gives the first greeting. "Welcome, my friends, to Isengard!"

As they ride into the clearing, Gimli becomes outraged, "You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting... and smoking!"

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts." Pippin replies with his mouth full, "The salted pork is particularly good." Gimli is suddenly interested.

"Salted pork?"

Gandalf shakes his head, "Hobbits." He mutters.

"Oh you two!" Chloe flips off of Anor and runs over to the hobbits who were completely ecstatic to see her. They all smiled together, hugging and tackling each other like playful children. "Oh gosh, I've missed you both!"

"We missed you two, Chlo'! Gosh, you've grown up!" Pippin stated.

"You two haven't changed a bit!" They all cashed together like siblings that have found each other after such a weary parting that left them incomplete. Chloe was whole again, because now she knew that all of the hobbits were alive and two of them were playing with her. And Legolas was even more happy now that she is glowing brighter than ever before. 'She really missed them. '_Thank you, Valor. Thank you for granting the protection of the hobbits and keeping my beloved safe and giving her the chance of joy once more.'_ He thought mentally.

"So, Chloe, what is it like with Legolas? You HAVE to let us know the details!" The hobbits winked at her, Legolas blushing madly and Chloe giggling at the mere sight of him crimson rather than pale. She whispered in their ears so only they could understand what she was saying before the hobbits pulled back and laughed. "Okay, later. But you PROMISED!" They both pointed a playful finger at her before the lot of them laughed gleefully and joined together for important matters to be discussed.


	42. They were---

_The mattress shifted as somebody small climbed up into the bed. Eru and his little sister, Meli, decided to pay a little morning visit. __"Ada! Wake up!" Meli, their youngest daughter announced, tugging on the back of her father's shirt. __Legolas groaned and shoved his daughter away. __"Dada! Come on! Eru said you guys been sleeping in for almost thirty minutes, it's morning!" Legolas shoved a little harder this time, and almost managed to push his little Meli off the bed. Meli easily latched onto the quilt and hauled herself up again to renew her attempts at rousing her father. "Mama, make him get up!" Meli pouted, turning to the bed's other occupant. Chloe was having problems of her own, however, for her daughter decided to wedge herself between them. "Quel re!" Meli exclaimed loudly, beaming as her mother rolled over to see her through sleep-bleared eyes._

_Chloe winced, pleading, "Inside voice, sweetie. Mama and Ada had a late night."_

_Meli scooted closer, her tiny bare feet pressing against her father's side as she whispered, "Sorry. Did Auntie Arwen and Uncle Estel like their present?"_

_"Yes, sweetie, they loved it. Eru, stop punching your ada."_

_"But he won't get up!" Eru complained, sitting on Legolas' back and poking him._

_Legolas let out a muffled grunt, stuffing his head under his pillow. The youthful king seemed to be having about as much success as a fox fitting in a hole the size of a mouse. __"Mother," Faen said firmly, standing next to her mother's side of the bed, "I tried to tell them to stop by they wouldn't listen." __She was the ideal combination of them both, she had her mother's smile, her father's blonde hair except it was Chloe's length, she had her mother's temper and her father's stubborness, she had her mother's eyes and nose and her father's ears and lips._

_"Aye—she was bossing us around! Father, tell her not to boss us around!" Eru nudged Legolas, who merely let out a plaintive moan._

_Chloe sunk deeper down under the covers, her hand over her eyes as she muttered, "Eru, stop annoying your father."_

_Faen glared at Eru, "I told you they wanted to sleep in, Eru!" He stuck his tongue out at his older sister, blowing a noisy raspberry. She scowled at him and looked again at her mother, crossing her arms. "They never listen to me! Mother, tell them to listen to me!"_

_"Mama, why is the sky blue?" Meli asked, gazing out the windows at the bright blue firmament._

_"Honey," Chloe sighed, slapping clumsily at her husband, "do something."_

_Her husband replied hoarsely, "You do something."_

_"Please, Legolas."_

_With an enormous groan, Legolas sat up, Eru slipping off his back as he turned to look sternly at his son. Eru smirked in satisfaction. __"See. Knew you would get up."_

_His father stared down at him, muttering, "Eru Roveren Greenleaf, Meli Bain Greenleaf, and Faen Ellen Greenleaf. If any of that sounded like your names, follow me."_

_Eru grimaced, "Roveren?"_

_"Now." Legolas growled. __Wordlessly, Faen obediently trotted towards the sitting room door. Eru jumped from the bed and followed her, grumbling darkly. Meli simply came over to her father and lifted her arms, her big brown eyes beseeching._

_"Dada?" __Legolas wearily picked his daughter up and walked out to the sitting room, he set her down next to her siblings and smiled slightly. He looked as if he had a toothache._

_"Let's play a game."_

_"What?" Eru narrowed his eyes._

_Faen's forehead wrinkled, "Adar?"_

_"Okay." Meli agreed, grinning._

_Their father rose to his full height, explaining, "I want you to close your eyes for ten seconds. Okay?"_

_"This is a weird game." Meli pointed out, closing her eyes._

_Reluctantly, her brother and sister did the same._

_Legolas slipped quietly back into the bedroom and shut the door, turning the lock. Fists began to hammer on the door, and not long after came several cries of protest. Legolas ignored the clamor, however, as he yanked the curtains shut again and fell back onto their bed. __Chloe took his hand, asking quietly, "Did you lock them out?"_

_"Aye."_

_"You're amazing, Legolas."_

_"Shhh. I'm trying to sleep." __She laughed and rolled over, snuggling into his shoulder as her husband groaned. __A minute later the hammering on their door stopped, and Legolas muttered, "Why did we have children?"_

_"Shhh."_

_"No, seriously-."_

_"Honey, I'm going to lock you out if you don't be quiet."_

_"Alright."_

_That evening, they had dressed well for dinner—as was customary in the Mirkwood palace—and Chloe was even wearing her silver crown. Of course, she had only just gotten it away from her husband after a short game of 'crown for a kiss' out in the hallway— it had not been too difficult. __Meli glanced up at their entrance, and her face brightened in joy. __"Mama! Ada!" She sprang up and ran to them, laughing as Legolas scooped her up in his arms._

_Her brother grinned and marched over to his mother, proclaiming: "I caught a really large frog today!"_

_Chloe smiled, brushing back her son's light brown hair, "That's nice, sweetie."_

_"Dada, you wouldn't believe what we've done today." Meli said, talking very fast to her father._

_Legolas grinned, "Oh, I don't know about that. I'm pretty good at believing the unbelievable."_

_Faen stood up and walked over to her parents. She hugged her mother, smiling, "Hello, Naneth."_

_"Hello, honey. Did you have a good day?"_

_She nodded, "It was great. Grandfather took care of us all day and we had a picnic outside. And Lady Galadriel is also teaching me a new sewing pattern."_

_The lovely lady herself set aside her sewing and joined them, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Your daughter's quite skilled with many things, like you Chloe. Meli also."_

_Chloe smiled, "Many thanks. For everything."_

_"You're welcome, dear."_

_Eru looked up at his father, "Father, do you know where the dungeons are?"_

_Legolas glanced nervously to his father, who merely smiled. He coughed, "Um, I'm not sure, Eru. Maybe we can find a building plan in Grandfather's library somewhere."_

_"All right. So, what did you do today?" The boy asked curiously._

_"We relaxed, as good parents should. And we missed all of you, naturally." Legolas kissed his daughter on the head._

_"Did you really miss us, Dada?" Meli asked him._

_"Yes, sweetie, I did."_

_Chloe looked over at her husband, "Alright, Legolas, it's nearly time for dinner and you were complaining about how hungry you were."_

_"I was. And if we don't start off towards the dinning room, I might start up again." He nodded respectfully to Lady Galadriel, adding teasingly, "With your permission, of course, dear lady."_

_She smiled, "Permission granted."_

_Legolas set his daughter down and held out his arm, "May I escort you to the dinning room, Ma'am?"_

_"Yes, you may." She accepted his offer, rolling her eyes at the small smirk on his face. Eru and Meli followed them into the hallway, asking what the cook was cooking for dinner as well as continuing to wonder where the family basement was._

_Chloe and Faen looked over at the loving Thranduil. __"Papa-," Chloe began, narrowing her eyes, "-are you coming?"_

_"Yes. Hold on." He sealed the envelope and set it down onto his table. Then he came over to stand between his granddaughter and daughter-in-law. __"So, ladies, shall we adjourn to partake in the bounty of this glorious kingdom?" He held out his arms, allowing Faen and Chloe to slide their arms over each of his._

_"If you mean go eat dinner, then yes." Chloe replied, grinning._

_"Excellent. Let us walk." And they headed towards the dinning room._

"Melamin?" Legolas questioned, shaking Chloe out of the current daze she lay stranded in and startling her by a mile. "Are you alright?... Mani naa ta?"

She looked at him with eyes of fortune to tell, eyes of wisdom and foresight. She nodded barely, "Aye, I'm fine. Just had a weird thought, that's all." But she doesn't plan on telling him yet was the surprise she has just witnessed.

Faen, Meli and Eru... her children she has seen in their future for if they succeed this journey.

She was going to be a mother to his children... He was going to be a father to her children...

They were going to be parents...


	43. Aye

"We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard."

Gandalf leads the company through the flotsam and jetsam which floats upon the muddied waters surrounding the tower ... Treebeard, the giant Ent, strides towards them, alarming all but Gandalf. "Huraroom ... Young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to be managed here ... Locked in his tower."

Gandalf nodded, "And there Saruman must remain, under your guard, Treebeard."

"Let's just have his head and be done with it!"

Chloe stared up the long length of the dark tower... "No. He has no power any more." The old Ent nods wisely.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away ... Trees will come back to live here, young trees . . . wild trees."

Pippin, ignoring the current conversation, has his eye caught by something lying in the water, the muddy liquid with a golden light... Aragorn turns as quick as a flash, Pippin has jumped off of his horse and picked up the palantir! "Well bless my bark!" Treebeard boomed deeply but not in a frightening way.

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that, my lad." Gandalf said, and Pippin reluctantly handed it to him, staring in wonder at the smooth carving. Gandalf wrapped it in his white cloak and slowly trotted away on Shadowfax.

Chloe placed a soothing hand on his shoulder, "Pippin, are you okay?" And he nodded silently.

"Aye, I'm fine."


	44. Stronger than I am

Chloe's POV:

A roaring; a lamb roasting on spi; long tables laden with food; several barrels of wine; a banquet is-laid ready for the returning soldiers. "Tonight!" Théoden began, "We remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!"

All of King Théoden's warriors celebrate the victory of the battle; carrying barrows, clinking their pints together and downing them hungrily. I harmlessly walked by Gimli, who was heavily wishing to challenge someone in a drinking game. "I really need someone to take a challenge to, are any of ye's worthy of it?!" He bellowed loudly, my fianc standing by in amusement.

I decided I might test my abilities since I have never tasted any sort of ale before. I walked over to Gimli, "I challenge you, Gimli - Son of Gloin."

Gimli looked at me wth a surprised look on his face, "Are ye sure, lass?" I nodded, "Alright... Bring on the pints!"

Eomer boringly gave the rules, "No pauses and not time outs, along with no regurgitations..."

Gimli looked at me smiling broadly, "Last one standing wins!"

And with that, we started drinking, Gimli in the lead before I hesitantly drink the first gulp, it burnt my throat but I sped up without any complication.

Several pints and mugs later, both of us were still going on. Gimli had some bubbles in his beard, I was clean as I was before I even started. Gimli gladly took the next pint, when I finished gulping the last drop of mine, before he stood up to release a massive gush of wind from the rear, "Ah!" He sighed happily, Eomer and Legolas giving him a pair of strange looks. "He heeh hehe! Ah, yes the dwarves that go swimming... with little hairy women! Ha hahaha!" He exclaimed just before he deeply belched.

I finished gulping the next of mine and spoke before I took another pint, "Still don't feel anything yet." I took the mug and gulped it down rapidly, no pausing to breathe. Eomer and Legolas gaped at her, obviously surprised to see that a young lady (even if haf-dragon) was challenging a dwarf and possibly winning by half a pint.

Eomer whispers to Legolas, "Think Gimli will give in?"

Legolas whispered back, "I doubt he'll have any pride left after this." They both laughed to themselves, Gimli giving them a strange look.

"Nothing. Not a thing." I said, once more, gulping another pint.

After Gimli took his newest re-fill, he shouted, well, more like slurred, his very last words of the night, "I em impress'd Lassiieee! You must reallay hold ur liquooorrr...uuuughhh..." And with that, Gimli fell, cross eyed, backwards off of his stool and onto the cold floor.

I looked at Legolas and Eomer, smiling proudly, "Game over."

"Chloe Peredhil, you were exemplary!" Legolas exclaimed as he took me in his arms and spun me around before kissing me deeply, but he pulled back in disgust, "By the way, I don't like the ale flavour..."

I laughed helplessly, "Too bad, you're stuck with it for a little while."

Merry and Pippin were dancing on the table with their ale and singing a happy tune, _"Oh, you can search - up and down As many lands as can be found But you'll never find a beer so brown As the one we drink in our home town!"_ Every single person in here was clapping and banging the tables along to the tune, even clasping their pints together as the two hobbits lifted the spirits of everyone in the room. By the time that they were finished, everyone applauded so loudly it was thundering loudly through the echoes of the hall.

"Thank you very much, our good men!" Merry shouted.

"But it's time for a new entertainer!" Pippin butted in.

I whispered to Legolas, "If it is Gimli, I would pay a thousand gold pieces just to see him walk again." And we both laughed to ourselves.

"Give it up for Chloe Peredhil!" They shouted at exactly the same time. To my horror, they jumped down and decided to push me up onto the table. "Come on, you'll enjoy it."

"No! No, don't!" Sadly, even Legolas decided to push me up also.

He whispered in my ear, "You'll be fine..."

Making me stand out on the table, everyone was silent and I instantly felt deadly nervous. I wanted to disappear into the fiery hell of mount doom at this very moment, not only because I have an audience but my fiancé is watching also. But I know that I couldn't because I didn't want to disappoint anybody here. I didn't want to upset them at all. "Uhhh... I would like to sing a song about the journey I have encountered for a bit over half a year, now..." They gave a little cheer, "It's about how I have travelled this far, to fall in love, to fight battles, learn about my inheritance and... the fact that it has worn me down but there was always that one special creature who has helped me all the way through it, this is for my fiancé, Prince Legolas Greenleaf..."

* * *

Legolas' POV:

I smiled so wide that it hurt but it also did not since it was her who was demonstrating her love for me but it was not spoken.

_"If I close my eyes I know you are near me_

_always right there when I need you the most_  
_you are my shelter my shoulder when I'm weary,_  
_but I'm the strongest girl whenever you're close._  
_With your loving I'm something you need to know._

_If I could just reach a little higher become a little wiser_  
_I'd have just you to thank. I only see clear when you guide me, __succeed when you're beside me,_  
_all I need is your helping hand, to be a little stronger than I am,_  
_a little stronger ._

_Every step I take of this journey_  
_I want to share every moment with you,_  
_to know at the end of each day you will hold me,_  
_and even when it's hard to win, I can't lose._  
_Because of you this dream I'm living is true._

_If I could just reach a little higher become a little wiser_  
_I'd have just you to thank. I only see clear when you guide me,_  
_succeed when you're beside me,_  
_all I need is your helping hand, to be a little stronger than I am._  
_With your loving I'm something and you need to know._  
_If I could just reach a little higher become a little wiser_  
_I'd have just you to thank. I only see clear when you guide me,_  
_succeed when you're beside me,_  
_all I need is your helping hand, to be a little stronger than I am._

_To be a little stronger... than I am..."_

Everyone applauded as the ending of the song faded into silence, breaking it dramatically, but I stood there, motionless...

Didn't she know how beautiful she has become? Why didn't she tell me that she has such a musical gift that not even the bells of the heavens could sing gracefully like her voice? She looked flushed but that only radiated her beauty even more. She looked at me, bowing her head in embarrassment while her hands wrestled together, fiddling with her tunic. I wouldn't have none of that so I rushed up to the table, took her in my arms and kissed her, my tongue dancing with hers and her hands played with my hair as I moaned into her lips.

Everyone cheered for us both, dedicating their pints to us.

Oh, how I wish she was my princess, my children's mother, my wife!


	45. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**Thank you again for all of your fabulous reviews! - Tori.**

You are exemplary, all of you. - Aragorn

_We are so proud of you, mellon nin - Legolas_

**_We love all of you so much! - Chloe x_**

**Too bad ye didn't review every single chapter :/ - Gimli**

_Don't forget to ask any questions in inbox and feel free to ask any of us of anything in the world. - Merry._

Also, we all be writing a chapter with just us lot in it and it might be a special sketch but you'll just have to wait and see ;) - Pippin

_It's a special surprise and we hope it lifts your spirits greatly. - Legolas_

**_It would mean a lot to us all if you could possibly review every chapter you've read and give us some extra feedback. - Chloe x_**

It would be a wonderful honour to take your advice, our precious reviewers. - Aragorn

_**PLEASE REVIEW! - Love from Tori and the Fellowship.**_


	46. Burning

Chloe's POV:

Legolas and I stand on the steps to the golden hall, oblivious to the chill wind... we look out across the sleeping city to the looming mountain range beyond. Dark clouds mark the sky. "The stars are veiled, something stirs in the east..." He says, "A sleepless malice." He then looks into my eyes... realisation in his face.

"Legolas?" I questioned, "Mani naa ta?"

"The eye of the enemy is moving." His voice was blank but it was also filled with a thousand negative emotions for it. It should never be this way, if only the ring was never created. But then... if the ring was never made, would I have ever met Legolas? Would I have fell in love with him or accepted his proposal of marriage?

Would I have ever existed?

These questions do not matter, because all that does is the fact that we are all here and safe.

"Legolas..." I whisper but he places his finger to my lips. We both stare at each other, communicating silently with our eyes as we explore the facial features of each other, feeling my husband to be, I don't touch skin but the softest of all silks and any mithril or ribbon could never match even a thousandth of my fiancé's smooth skin. "What is it, melamin?"

He just kisses my forehead while letting out a single breath, "I don't want Sauron to see you and claim you, you are mine and mine alone."

I giggle, "Of course, I will always be yours but Sauron has to grow a pair first." Legolas laughed out loud, and... was that a snort I heard? He tried to keep a straight face but it seemed too much of a difficult task for him. "Oh dear..." I said to myself and shook my head with a smile flashing in the corner. But our happiness was short-lived as Legolas' expression turned deadly, cautious, dangerous... "What is it?" I asked quietly.

He looks at me with anger and says urgently, "He is here."

And right on queue, we hear some sort of scream from inside where everyone was meant to be sleeping. Sprinting to the sleeping quarters, Legolas hot on my trail, we enter to see Pippin with a screwed up face, one of pain.

He is staggering around, Saruman's palantir held rigidly before him. I could se the Eye of Sauron seems to leap from the fire. Pippin is bathed in the fiery red light and sinks to his knees, his mouth open in a soundless scream. He falls backwards, powerless to release the fiery globe. "Help! Somebody help him!" I heard Merry scream, panicked.

I see Gandalf awaken with a sudden start. Desperately wanting to help, I wrench the palantir from Pippin's hands and he to the floor. I spin away, reeling in all directions, feeling an intense burn thickly coursing through my veins. It was like I was burning alive, helpless to the pain. I couldn't escape it, I was weak. "Chloe!" I heard someone shout my name but I couldn't tell who it was. I moaned to voice my need to be saved but I couldn't feel someone touching me, only my skin on fire.

I was burning.

* * *

No One's POV:

She still held the globe in her hands and everyone was waking up to it, the soldiers left the room in fear as the remaining fellowship tried to help her. So far, it was not successful.

Chloe collapsed to the floor, dropping the palantir out of her hands, laying limp on the cold stone. Gandalf wrapped the palantir in his cloak, Pippin was paralyzed for a few moments before Gandalf broke him out of his trance and figured that Pippin told Sauron nothing of the ring.

As soon as everyone realised that Chloe was on the floor, unmoving, Legolas rushed to her aid and the hobbits too but Gimli stopped them. Gandalf didn't wear a pained expression but the hurt could be seen in his eyes. Same with Aragorn.

Legolas panicked, not knowing her most likely state that she was trapped in possibly for a while, "Chloe, can you understand me? You're going to be alright, I promise... Chloe?" He shook her to try and bring her back to consciousness. Nothing. Again, he shook her. Nothing.

He let go of a shivering breath, everyone was silent. "Is she...?" Gimli began, but Legolas shook his head.

"No, Gimli, she mustn't be! Chloe... Please wake up..." He pleaded, hoping she was still hanging on to life. He shook her a little harder but no response was returned. His eyes widened, pain was marching through him and he was shaking a little, "Oh no..."

"Legolas?" The hobbits questioned, and he stared at them with sadness before he turned back to Chloe.

He shook her violently, "Chloe, please wake up..." His whimpering sounds mixing in with a little croak, "Please," he cried, still shaking her, "Don't do this to me! You promised! Come back!" he screamed. He grasped onto her limp hand and leaned his head against her arm, shaking violently, "Why?" his voice cracked. "Why?" He stayed in his position as Aragorn ran over to him. He cried harder when Aragorn knelt down to him and wrapped his arms around him. Legolas cried in his chest, barely even able to catch his breath. "Chloe..." He whispered, "Please!" And he was gone, he clung on to her like a child would cling to their mother when they were sad or frightened, and he was afraid... afraid to lose her.

Everyone, including Aragorn, backed away from the couple, not wanting to interfere and make things even more depressing. But what no one could see was the very faint movement...


	47. A'maelamin

No One's POV:

Chloe was placed on a bed on her and Legolas' chamber, lifeless and cold against the white sheets. Legolas wanted to cry even harder at seeing his fiancée in such a state but he had to live with it now. He knew he was possibly going to lose her at one point but he didn't think it would be like this, and before they were married, before they were to have children. _'It hurts seeing the one you love just vanishing before your eyes and most likely not able to return...' _The words ringing through his head.

He closed his eyes, collapsing on the bed beside her and just let go. He just cried, sobbed, moaned, whined, he was basically depressed and cried for a long while until exhaustion claimed him.

5 Hours Later:

Slowly, barely moving, Chloe opened her eyes, no longer between worlds with her spirit. Legolas has fallen asleep, eyes closed and his body was rising and falling at a shaky pace, after spending many tears for his beloved. Seeing this, Chloe was broken in spirit. She cautiously rose to sit up and take in the sight of him. His skin was soaked in tears, his hair was cascaded everywhere and his fists were clenching the sheets beneath them. She shook her head in sadness, "Oh, Legolas. I'm so sorry. I did this to you..." Tears were forming in her eyes and she leaned to kiss his lips. "I'm so sorry..."

"Chloe..." He whispered in his sleep, moving slightly. She could feel his breath on her face and it was hot, it was broken, it was halfway dead. She connected their lips. He was immediately startled awake an pulled away, falling into the floor. "What the...?" As soon as he sees his fiancée - alive and moving - he is overwhelmed with a thousand feelings flooding his mind. "Oh my... Chloe?" He asked. She nodded.


	48. Promise

No One's POV:

She stood up from the bed only to be startled when Legolas suddenly pushed her against the wall, pinning her there and kissing her feverishly. His mouth travelled to her neck as his hands roamed her body.

"Oh, Chloe. I'm so sorry," he whispered between kisses. "I need you. I need to feel you, to know you're really here."

She could hear the desperation in his voice and knew what he needed. She began to unlace his tunic. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head, once again kissing her passionately. He pressed against her and she could feel his arousal against her. She was a bit surprised by his actions. All though Legolas was not a patient or gentle man with most people considering how they are towards him even in war, he was never like this with her, he was more gentle and slow.

He roughly pulled her away from the wall and made quick work of her clothing, leaving her standing completely naked in front of him. He stared at her for a few moments, his eyes raking over her body before locking with hers. She could see all of his emotions reflected in his blue eyes. She could see the love, the loyalty, the raw passion and most of all, the guilt. She whispered his name and he layed back down on the bed, he quickly shed the rest his clothing and covered her body with his. He kissed her fiercely and settled himself betwen her thighs. "Oh, Chloe," he called out as he sank into her embrace. He placed kisses on her face, neck and shoulders as he thrust his hips into her own, not yet taking her virtue. "I'm so sorry Chloe, I'm so sorry," he repeated as he nipped at her neck and earlobe.

"It's alright Legolas," she said quietly.

He slowed his movements. He stopped completely and ran his hand gently across her cheek while shaking his head. "No Chloe. You don't understand. It's not all right. I watched you faint. I held you in my arms and there was nothing I could do about it. I thought I would never get to see you smile at me again, never hear you say my name, never get to hold you, marry you, have children with you, make love to you. I lost my whole world when I though that you died, Chloe. I was so afraid."

She ran her hands through his hair trying to soothe him. "I'm here Legolas. I'm here."

He held her tightly and buried his face against her neck. "I love you Chloe. I love you so much." She wrapped her legs around him and gently rocked her hips. This encouraged him to start cherishing her again. He quickly sucked on her neck and shoulder, marking her skin, marking her as his. They were overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through their bodies. She raked her nails down his back and called out his name. He panted with his efforts. "Chloe. Melamin, promise me you'll never leave me. I love you so much. Oh, Chloe. I love you. I need you. Promise me. Please promise me!"

She could feel warm wetness on her skin and realised they were tears. He was crying. Her fiancé was such a strong person and it made her realise just how bad he was hurting. She gripped his upper arms. "Oh Legolas," she sighed.

"Promise me Chloe," he sobbed against her skin. "Promise me you'll never leave."

"I promise you Legolas. I love you; I will always be here for you."

He kissed her with a renewed fever. Chloe, knowing he needed release, reached between their bodies and and grabbed his arousal, rubbing him to the heavens. His body tensed and he yelled out her name as he reached his climax. She watched him as his face relayed a mixture of pleasure and pain. His head thrown back, eyes closed, tears silently slipping down his cheeks as he groaned in release. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her to him, kissing him with everything she had. After a few minutes, he rolled to the side, pulling her with him. He held her tightly as she rested her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry. Please say you forgive me Chloe."

She moved so she was laying on top of him, looking into his eyes. She gently wiped the tears from his cheeks then brushed the hair back from his forehead. "Legolas, it wasn't your fault." She kissed him gently. "Please stop blaming yourself. I'm here with you now and that's all that matters. I am never leaving you, I made that promise and so it will always be kept. I love you Legolas and nothing is ever going to change that. Do you understand me?" He nodded his head but she knew deep inside he would carry the pain with him for a long time. "Good," she whispered before kissing him again. He wrapped his arms around her and she was surprised to feel him becoming aroused again as he deepened the kiss. He rolled her over and, this time slowly, he was bringing her to a blissful climax before he followed soon after becaue of the treasuring sight of her. They settled down with her resting against him, her head against his shoulder. She kissed his jaw and whispered to him. "I love you Legolas Greenleaf."

He pulled the blankets over them and held her tightly. "I love you Chloe Peredhil. More than you will ever know," he whispered to her as she drifted off to sleep in the safety of his arms. And that is how the others found them, laying together in a blissful sleep, both with smiles on their faces. They could tell she was alive and healthy because of the motion of her chest, rising and falling in an even pattern matching her fiancé's.

They were both at peace again.


	49. FROM CHLOE

**_Dear Readers,_**

**_B_****_y the way, this is Chloe writing this author's note. I just wanted to say thank you Tori for everything you have written on here (except for the occasional 2 chapters odd I have written technically for you when you were sick) and I think that you have really struck my heart._**

**_Also, thank you Alison-Fire along with Destiny Xavier 16 and Caladhiel999 for your reviews and I think that you must have really made an effort just to even bother to read the first word of each chapter. Not many give up some of their time to do that and you 3 by far are my absolute favourite reviewers! :)_**

**_Your kind and loving words are very dear to me and it really means everything to me that you have the heart to mention me in your reviews. And yes, I did write that review for Chapter 1 because I saw the Chloe and Legolas slash thing she put in the summary text, so I am not fake._**

**_And yes, you can talk to me on Facebook personally if you would like to know me as an acquaintance or a friend. You can inbox me in the Horny-Bimbo fanfiction account if you would like to add me_****_ and please feel free to ask me any personal questions and I will be completely happy to answer them._**

**_Yours Faithfully, _**

**_ Chloe Louise Chandler_**


	50. Light Up

No One's POV:

Théoden stands in the golden, gravely listening to Gandalf ... Aragorn, Chloe, Legolas and Gimli look on. "There was no lie in Pippin's eyes; a fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring." Chloe and Gimli let out sighs of relief, "And I know Chloe has nothing to say because Sauron was not able communicate with her no matter how hard he tried."

"But why is that important if he couldn't gather any possible information?" She asked, worried sick about possibly the worst answer she can receive in her life.

"For Dragons, it is not possible to prevent one of someone of magic, dark or light, from reading their thoughts and memories unless they have that sort of ability themselves, whether a child or a grown adult, only witches or wizards as well as elves are possessed with it. Yet it is possessed in you. Which parent of yours was the dragon?"

"My father, William. My mother, for sure she must have been human because she didn't have the ears of the elves."

"Well, there may have been a chance that your mother was one of magical strengths, we can only hope it is stronger than we think. And we've also been strangely fortunate. What Pippin saw in the palantir was a glimpse of our enemy's plan." Gandalf looks from on to the other of the, gathered company. "Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing." The wizard turns towards Aragorn, "The heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still - strength enough left to challenge him." Théoden listens intently, saying nothing. Gandalf gives his explanation warningly, "Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle -Earth uniting under one banner. He will raise Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees the return of the King." Aragorn knows that he speaks the truth. Gandalf then rounds on Théoden... "If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war!" And Théoden holds his gaze.

"Tell me." He says quietly. "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" Aragorn turns to him.

He speaks, low and urgent, "I will go."

"No!" Gandalf hurried.

Chloe steps forward, "But they must be warned."

"And they will be, child." Gandalf whispers in a low voice to Aragorn, "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river, look to the black ships." He speaks louder to the rest of them, "Understand this . . . things are now in motion that cannot be undone." And he turns on his heel to face Pippin, seeing him surprised. "I ride for Minas Tirith and I won't be going alone!" He takes Pippin with him to the door but Chloe runs to him.

"Wait!" She calls before running to Pippin and pulling him in her arms, embracing him. "Be safe, brother..." She whispers.

"I will." He replied, holding her tighter before they say their final goodbye for now.

"Remember, Chloe." Gandalf says out of the blue, "When a fire is lit, a call is sounded." And they leave.

Chloe, confused and sad, is gently shaking with her arms wrapping herself as Legolas stands beside her and takes her in his own. "He will be alright, melamin, Gandalf is with him."

"I hope so." She whispers with a shaky breath and Legolas wipes away her tears. "He is my brother. I cannot lose him."

"And you won't."

* * *

A few days later:

Gandalf strides through streets of the city, so determined and purposeful is he, that Pippin has to run to keep up. Gandalf suddenly stops and looks down at Pippin. "Peregrin Took, my lad, there is a task to be done. Another opportunity for one of the Shire-folk to prove their great worth!" He kneels down and looks at Pippin earnestly, his hand on Pippin's shoulder. "You must not fail me." He watches as Pippin hurries away. Pippin desperately clambers over a rocky ledge and ducks behind a stone wall panting heavly. An ancient stone ledge holds a great pile of firewood, secured in stacked bundles ... The Minas Tirith beacon!

Two bored citadel guards sit chatting, passing the long hours. Gandalf waits tensely below as Pippin stealthily manages to pour oil on the wood and set a flame to it! Within seconds, the great pyre is alight! The guards look on in total surprise as the flames erupt into the twilight sky. His eyes flash briefly in triumph before he hurries to the battlement. The beacon glows brightly on the slopes of Mount Mindolluin, high above Minas Tirith. Gandalf, looking further west along the white mountains, whispers to himself, "Amon Din... come on..." A bright fire ignites on a distant mountain peak.

There noisy commotion in the city as people realise the beacons have been lit. "The beacon! The beacon at Amon Din is lit!"

Gandalf, with a strange smile playing on his face, speaks to himself again, "Hope is kindled."

Over the towering mountains, the many beacons were lit all over the realm, glowing clearly and bright in the distances from each other, sending the sparring message to the very last who need to light their own. The lights wind from peak to peak.

By dawn the next morning, as Chloe stands outside the grand hall, the bell is tolling urgently and a great fire is ignited above Edoras on a rocky peak. "What?" She questions to herself and then stares over to the mountains where she sees the golden glow. Her eyes widen in realisation. "Gandalf..." His words echo in memory through her mind, _'When a fire is lit, a call is sounded...' _She starts laughing like a lunatic and spinning in joy, "Oh, Gandalf! You brilliant man!" And she sprinted to find the others. As soon as she bursts into the hall, she screams in bliss, "The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!" Eowyn, Eomer turn to look at the king and tension builds. The lowers his head. Chloe is confused by the action and her smile begins to fade. Slowly it rises - he looks Aragorn dead in the eye.

"Then Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim!"

Chloe is beaming again, cheering triumphantly, "YES!" And she races into Legolas' arms, they both swing around before kissing deeply, tongues thrusting against each other before they pull back and everyone heads for the stables.


	51. Bring me to Life

No One's POV:

Théoden begins to astride his horse Snowmane as he, Eomer, Aragorn and Merry, Legolas and Gimli head to ride out amid a great column of Rohirrim, thundering towards Dunharrow in the mountains. Chloe, however, was so excited about a little idea that popped into her mind. "Legolas, wait!" She called.

He turned to her immediately. "Mani naa ta, Tuigalen?"

"I want you to ride me!" She beamed.

Legolas didn't seem to understand what exactly she meant by it, endless definitions ringing through his head that it hurt a little. "What do you mean?"

She just laughed, "I mean... I want you to fly with me, as my master... As my rider..."

* * *

Legolas' POV:

I cannot believe this. Is she really asking me to be her rider? But then I thought back to Galadriel's words back in Lorien, _'Face your fear Legolas, and harness it. If Chloe has to have a master, do not let the wraiths or Sauron capture her. Be her master.' _I know what I must do, I need to be her master in order to protect her as well as encourage her, fight with her in this war. I need to fly with her.

"Chloe," I said, placing my hands on each of her cheeks, "I know I must, so I shall." Seeing her smile so brightly, glowing radiantly makes me feel so warm inside and out and I was stolen of my breath as soon as her lips met my own. "Amin mela lle, Tuigalen."

"And I, Legolas." And before I could say another word, Chloe was in her dragon form and I was hoisted on her back. "Ready?" She asked. I nodded, a bit frightened by my fiancée, which is very, uh, strange... "You might want to hold on," She said, motioning to the spikes she pushed up for me and, hesitantly, I grabbed them.

"Alright, what now?" And my question was not answered with words.

After a while, I adjusted to flying as everyone continued to ride down below us. The view I saw was magnificent, it was so beautiful; the sky blending in the with the hills, the clouds dissolving in different shades of white, and the sunlight glowing on the world with shadows passing over the streams and trees. It reminded me of Mirkwood. I could feel Chloe's joy soaring through her body and passing along my own as we hover up high. _"Enjoying the view?"_

I look at her with a smile as I see her blue eyes staring deep into mine, _"Of course, melamin. But the most wonderful of things can only ever be when I share them with you."_ And it is wordlessly true.

Everything with her is a heavenly dream that I would stay lost in for the rest of time. She has granted me a life where I can be complete and not have to worry about who I am. Ever since I have met her, I was more than I could ever be, she was my light when I was in shadow. Before I even became a witness of her beauty within her eyes, I never knew that such love as I possess for her could exist. I never knew that love can make you do things that you have never achieved before. She has made me stronger than I am. She has brought out the real Legolas Greenleaf.

She brought me to the surface when I was hidden in my own heart.

_..._

_"That's right, keep moving your feet!" She exclaimed as she was teaching Pippin and Merry how to fight with their swords. "Imagine it as a sort of dance, only the moves you make are of your own accord." She has been teaching them the defences and attacks of sword-combat and they were learning much faster than they were with Boromir. I think it is because she supports them and pushes them with encouragement. I think it is because she is more understanding because of their height and strengths since she is not really the tallest of the group._

_"Like this?" Merry asked as he launched a swing that Chloe was not expecting and he twisted his sword around hers, knocking it out of her hands. Grabbing her sword again, she did the same with Pippin who also railed it from her hands successfully._

_Chloe was overjoyed, "Well done, the both of you!" And she grabbed the both of them in a tight hug. "I have faith that you two will be two of the four finest hobbits to ever wield a weapon. Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee: Warriors of the Shire." She said encouragingly, knowing that the hobbits love hearing her say things to keep them smiling._

_"Perhaps we all may want to see your full skill. May I spar with you?" Boromir said._

_"Yeah, can we see you fight properly?" Sam asked._

_"I would be honoured to see such a match." Said Frodo._

_"Come on, princess. Beat Boromir and show that you are better than him," Pippin and Merry urged on._

_Chloe smiled, her sword in hand, "All right, for my brothers." And she winked at the four of them who sat to watch, even Frodo was smiling. Aragorn and Gimli gathered with Gandalf to sit on a nearby rock to watch the match._

_She circled her opponent slowly, as if trying to observe his style. She did not have to wait long for the man to make his first attack. He was so fast that no one could barely see him move. On instinct, she brought her sword up to block the blow, but she was unprepared when Boromir quickly shifted his balance and lashed out with his foot. Caught off guard, Chloe almost tripped and fell but recovered just in time to duck and roll to avoid another strike from him._

_Aragorn and I were about to step in, because of how rough Boromir was being, when Gandalf held us back. "No, this is their match and theirs alone." And so we just stood there, helpless._

_She tried to keep a distance from him as she attempted to catch her breath, but Boromir was not going to give her time to recover. He struck from Chloe's right, and when she moved to block with his sword, he spun left, delivering a blow to Chloe's head with his elbow from the woman's unprotected left side. The match would have ended if she probably did not realise his intentions in the nick of time. Though she did not entirely avoid the blow, she dodged fast enough to avoid the full force of it._

_Boromir attacked her again. He raised his sword in an overhead strike which Chloe had blocked easily. But Boromir twisted his sword and hit the top of her head again with his right elbow. As she stumbled backwards, I thought the match was nearly over when I saw him readying to finish the match with one last strike. My eyes widened. He might kill her!_

_At this moment, Chloe bind her time, as if waiting for the split second when Boromir had to lower his guard on his left flank before striking the decisive blow. Time seemed to slow as I saw the opening and Chloe struck. Boromir left out a surprised yelp of pain, losing his balance, and fell. Chloe took advantage of the situation and stepped on Boromir's sword to keep it down while rising her own to her opponent's throat. "Yield." Boromir says through gritted teeth, angered that he was beaten._

_We all stared at her in disbelief. __"Never underestimate a female," She said cockily and all the hobbits and Gimli surrounded her in congratulations. I smiled, taking in the sight of her beauty as if she were my own already and yet I have not claimed her. I already can tell that she cares deeply for her newfound companions crowding her._

_Aragorn came up to me and whispered in my ear, "I see why you have taken a fancy for her." When I saw my facial expression, he merely laughed, "I know how you feel for I was very similar with Arwen when I developed powerful emotions for her. Cherish it while you can... Plus, not even Glorfindel has corrected that move at such a young age." And he walked away. I looked again at her to see her listening to Gimli's stories about dwarves and their riches, smiling all the way. And when she told everyone about what she knew of her family history, even Boromir was interested._

_It is amazing how one such as Chloe can lighten the days of everyone around her by merely a smile and a few words._

_No wonder I feel so strongly for her..._


	52. Faith

No One's POV:

Thousands of men and horses. Smoke from many small campfires has filled the valley with a twilight haze. "Six thousand spears.." Théoden says quietly, "Less than half of what I had hoped for."

Aragorn turns to him, "Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor."

Théoden nods, "More will come."

"Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat. We have till dawn. Then we must ride." Théoden realises what Aragorn is saying - no matter the numbers he must commit to war by the morning. He nods again. The horses whinny loudly in the distance Théoden looks up at the mountain which looms behind them. The horses are rearing in terror as soldiers try to quieten them.

Legolas, Chloe and Gimli move through the camp. Legolas looks at a group of Rohan soldiers. They sit quiet and hunched, no-one speaking, Legolas looks toward Eomer who is unsaddling his horse. "The horses are restless..." He says uneasily, "And the men are quiet ..?"

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Eomer says. Gimli's eyes travel to a row of ancient standing stones that mark the entrance to a road leading away from the encampment and into the mountain.

Chloe eyes follows Gimli's before she asks Legolas, "Melamin. That road there - where does that lead?"

"It is the road to the Dimholt... The door under the mountain. None who venture there ever return." He then speaks under his breath, "That mountain is evil..."

Aragorn stands before the road as though transfixed. Before him, a horse whinnies and pulls at his ropes nervously. Chloe notices this and goes to him, shaking him out of his trance, "Aragorn, let us find some food." She said soothingly, hopefully relaxing him. And they head off.

* * *

That night, Eowyn kneels before Merry, adjusting his helmet-strap. "There," She exclaims, "A true Esquire of Rohan." Merry exhales - excited and terrified in equal measure. In his excitement, he draws his sword and Eowyn steps back, laughing ...

"Sorry." He says, "It isn't all that dangerous." Despondently, he says, "It isn't even sharp."

"Well, that's no good. You won't kill many Ores with a blunt blade. Come on." As hey leave the tent, Eomer and Gamling are sitting nearby, finishing a meal ... Eowyn ushers Merry off. "To the Smithy, go!" Merry hurries off and Eoner watches the hobbit leave.

"You should not encourage him." He says.

"And you should not doubt him." He replies.

"I do not doubt his heart ... Only the reach of his arm." Gamling stifles a laugh and Eowyn turns on both of them.

"Why should Merry be left behind? He has as much cause to go to war as you." And they walk off, knowing that they cannot change her mind considering the level of her stubbornness. "Why can he not fight for those he loves?" She questions to herself.

Chloe stood nearby, seeing her friend in a little bit of trouble, "Eowyn, are you alright?" She jumped in surpise at hearing her voice, causing Chloe to snort a little, "Don't worry, it is only me."

"Oh, Chloe." She shook her head smiling, "I'm sorry, it's just that... I'm worried for Merry, even though I know that he will be alright during this fight."

Chloe nodded in agreement, "I know how you feel, my dear friend. I feel the same for all of my hobbit friends, they are my family. I cannot know enitrely if they are safe or not because I will not always be with them at every moment I have while I live. But I know that if I have faith, then nothing will go wrong." She smiled reassuringly.

Eowyn smiled more brightly and embraced her. "Thank you, my friend."

"You are most welcome. Now let's hurry!" And they smiled and giggled as they held hands and ran to prepare themselves.


	53. Life and Death

Chloe's POV:

"I shall see you soon Eowyn." I say to her as I leave the tent and giving her my 'fair well'. After I put on my battle gear, quite late in the evening, I see Aragorn lead his horse through the tents towards the Dimholt road. I step out of the shadows, blocking him from going anywhere, "And just where do you think you're off to?" Aragorn looks at me as if determined to go alone.

"Not this time... This time you must stay, Chloe."

"Have you learnt nothing of the stubbornness of my fiancée?" Aragorn looks to Legolas as he appears, leading his horse- already saddled. And Gimli joins us too.

I smirk, "Not to mention the stubbornness of Dwarves, also."

Gimli steps closer to Aragorn. "You might as well accept it - we're going with you, laddie." Aragorn shakes his head, smiling his acceptance. Climbing onto a horse with my fiancé and Gimli with Aragorn, we slowly ride towards the back of the Plateau, going by the ancient standing stones that lead to the narrow pass. We all make our way up a gloomy canyon, shadowed by black fir trees. The shadowed ridges of the Dwimorberg mountain rise before us. It seemed so sinister. "What kind of an army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asks.

"One that is cursed..." I said, "Long ago, the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor - to come to his aid, to fight, but when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled ... Vanishing into the darkness of the mountain ... And so Isildur cursed them - never to rest until they have fulfilled their pledge." Silence surrounds us, there are no birds, no wind. Only the ominously muffled thud of our horses' hooves on the dank fir-needles. Before us, at the root of the mountain, stood a sheer wall of rock towers.

Gimli whispers, terrified, "The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away."

Within the walls, a dark door gapes like a mouth of night. Signs and figures are carved above its wide arch. Legolas begins translating,_ "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the Dead keep it. The way is shut."_ At that moment, a chilled wind seems to rush out of the doorway. Aragorn and I stare into the blackness, our hair blowing wildly. The horses rear and buck in terror, turning and galloping away.

"Brego!" Aragorn shouts as the horses disappear. He then turns resolutely towards the doorway. "I do not fear death..." And he walks into the blackness. Legolas quickly follows, swallowed by the dark.

Gimli and I are last but he hesitates, struggling with his fear, "Well, this is a thing unheard of... An Elf will go underground when a Dwarf dare not." He grits his teeth, "Oh! I'd never hear the end of it!"

I laugh, "I'll make sure no one says a word, including myself."

He nods, "Thanks, lass." And we both plunge into the tunnel.

Aragorn leads us into a wide cavern. He waves a torch through the darkness, illuminating it. A ghastly cracking noise, like stone being sundered, cuts through the silence. A ghostly figure steps from the stone walls. We all look on in horror as a mummified spectre looms before us: eyeless sockets, rotten, a pale sickly glow... It was the king of the Dead!

Fog swirls us around as the ghost snarls at Aragorn. "Who enters my domain?"

Aragorn moves forward, unflinching. "One who will have your allegiance."

The king of the Dead growls, "The dead do not suffer the living to pass..."

"You will suffer me!"

The ghost's malevolent laugh echoes through the caverns and the fog suddenly rolls back, forming a retreating wall of grey vapour. Slowly, rank upon rank of spectral warriors are revealed. Ghoulish faces, rusting weapons, tattered banners. The fog reveals a dead army of many thousands assembled around the cavern. Aragorn stares grimly at the king of the dead, who smiles evilly at Aragorn as he holds his gaze. "The way is shut..." The ghost moves relentlessly towards Aragorn. "It was made by those who are Dead and the Dead keep it..." We are all now surrounded by the dead army. "The way is shut. Now, you must die." Legolas fires an arrow at the dead king but it passes straight through.

Aragorn keeps moving forward, his eyes locked on the spectre. He speaks desperately, "I summon you to fulfil your oath!" The Dead king snarls again and raises his deadly sword above Aragorn's head.

He gives a raspy yell, "None but the King of Gondor may command me!" With a terrifying shriek, the dead king sweeps his Sword towards Aragorn's, who raises his own in answer. A low whistle is heard as it slices through the air. I then recognised the sword from Rivendell. The blade of Anduril clashes with the spectral sword, the sharp ring of metal reverberates through the caverns. The dead king stares at Aragorn in disbelief. He speaks in fear, "It cannot be - that line was broken!"

Aragorn then grabs the shocked ghost by the collar and holds the sharp blade against the ghost's throat. "It has been remade!" Silence. He releases the dead king ad then addresses the army of ghosts. "Fight for us and regain your honour!" Ghostly faces stare hollow-eyed at him. "What say you?" Silence. "What say you?"

"Aghh! Your wasting your time, Aragorn. They had no honour in life, they have none now in death." Gimli says, and I urge him to be quiet by giving him a warning glance.

Aragorn yells, "I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oath fulfilled. What say you?!"

* * *

No One's POV:

During this, thousands of Orcs are moving relentlessly forward to the walls of Minas Tirith. A guard yells down from the Parapet above the wooden gate, "Open the gate! Quick!" the gate swings open, revealing... Faramir's badly wounded horse, dragging Faramir behind! Both are impaled with Orc arrows!

"Lord Faramir!" Someone shouts in shock.

Soldiers arrive at the Citadel with Faramir's unconscious body on a stretcher. Pippin follows them at a running pace. Denethor, the Steward, emerges from the tower hall towards his son. "Faramir!" He cries and bends to the stretcher bearing his son. He whispers, "Say not that he has fallen..."

"They were outnumbered, none survived." Hearing this, Pippin is devastated.

Denethor looks down once more at Faramir's body. "My son is dead. My line is ended."

Pippin runs to Faramir and bends towards him, touching his head. His eyes widen. "He's alive!"

"The House of Stewards has failed!" Denethor cries.

Pippin says urgently, "He needs medicine, my Lord!"

"My line has ended."

"My Lord!" Pippin begs him as Denethor slowly turns away, walking, as if in a trance, to the edge of the courtyard. He stares in shocked disbelief at the vista spread out below: seventy-five thousand Orcs are spread out across the Pelennor fields like a sea of black ants. Trolls load the catapults with large stones. Battering Rams and Siege towers are hauled on chains. Thousands of flickering torches give the army the look of a moving city in the murky Morder twilight. Denethor is struggling to regain the power of speech. But he manages to speak in a rasping whisper, "Rohan has deserted us!" A huge boulder smashes into the wall of Minas Tirith. More hurtle form the catapults. "Théoden has betrayed me!" Another boulder smashes into a balcony full of civilians. Confusion and panic spreads amongst the soldiers. Denethor screams, panicked, "Abandon your posts!" Pippin remains shocked, "Flee! Flee for your lives!" Suddenly, Gandalf's staff smashes into the back of his head. Gandalf grimly swings his staff again, clubbing him to the ground!

He spins around and addresses the soldiers, yelling. "Prepare for battle!" After, he is galloping down the winding labyrinthine streets on Shadowfax against the flow of fleeing soldiers. "Return to your posts!" He chants along the way. Shadowfax bounds up stairs onto the level ond battlements and Gandalf looks at the approaching Orc army, now less than 50 yards from the walls of the city! He shouts angrily, "Send these foul beasts into the abyss!"

Mighty wooden catapults positioned within the walls of Minas Tirith are fired! Catapults send their great rocks high into the air over the battlements. Many boulders flying up then falling away towards the Orcs, flattening them in large numbers. Orc front ranks are in disarray.

* * *

Eowyn speaks to Merry, terrified. "Whatever happens, stay with me. I'll look after you." Merry looks on in shock. As Théoden rides past the ranks of soldiers, he runs his lance along their Spears. The noise echoes through the ranks as the weapons of other riders clatter in response ...

Théoden gives a stirring call, "Ride now, ride now, ride, ride for ruin and the world's ending!" He faces his enemy. "Death!"

Six thousand other voices echo the same word, "Death!"

Merry is swept up in the emotion . .. he whips out his sword. "Death!"

"Death!"

"Death!"

Théoden carries on yelling, "Death! Forth Eorlingas!" All the horns of the Rohirrim burst blast upon blast. The six-thousand of them move off, a great wall of horses and spear points, building up to a gallop like a rising tide, as they charge towards the many Orcs! Merry yells at the top of his lungs, wind blowing his hair, Eowyn's arm around his chest.

* * *

Chloe's POV: Thinking to herself

_Please let everyone be alright. Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Eowyn, Théoden, Gandalf, everyone. Please be alright. Please be safe. I beg of you..._

* * *

No One's POV:

Gandalf and Pippin sit on stone steps, both covered in sweat and grime, bone-weary from fighting, spirits and hearts bruised. Pippin looks towards the wooden gate at which a number of soldiers continue to build a barricade before he speaks quietly, "I didn't think it would end this way."

Gandalf looks at the small hobbit a beat. "End? No, the journey doesn't end here." Pippin looks up at Gandalf, questioningly. "Death is just another path, one that we all must take." He looks down to see Pippin looking up at him with fear in his eyes. Gandalf speaks, rememberingly, "The grey rain curtain of this world rolls back and all turns to silver glass," Speaking to himself, "And then you see it..." He breaks, lost in reverie.

"What, Gandalf? See what?"

"White shores ... And beyond . . . A far green country under a swift sunrise."

Pippin stares up at the old Wizard's face, softened, quiet and full of peace. "Well, that isn't so bad."

Gandalf replies gently, "No . . . No, it isn't."

"Do you think the others are alright. Frodo and Sam, Chloe and Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Merry?"

He nods, "Yes. Chloe, however, needs to survive this battle, otherwise, even if the ring is destroyed, all is lost."

Pippin gives him a surprised look, "How come?"

"Do you want to know the full reason of why Chloe can not be communicated with by Sauron?" He smirks a little. Pippin nods frantically. "It is because her mother was in the arts of magic. Her mother was a guardian from the Valar."

His eyes widen, "What?"

He laughs, "I have known Fiona ever since she was as young as Chloe is now, and she was gifted just like her daughter. Chloe is a descendant of the Valar itself. She possesses a special power that, if successful, will unite with her dragon blood and she shall therefore be the Soul of Middle-Earth."

"What do you mean the 'Soul of middle-Earth'?"

He looks him dead in the eye, "She will be the existence of Life itself." Gandalf and Pippin's faces turn as the wooden doors shudder under another blow.


	54. Success and Defeat

No One's POV:

An Orc commander is hurrying on to the Anduin River docks, close to the city. Large black shadows slide across the docks as sailing ships approach. A sinister black sailed ship glides into the docks, nine others follow behind. The Orc commander is angry, "Late as usual! Get off your ships, you sea rats! There's knife work here needs doing."

Aragorn leaps from the leading ship and charging across the docks, roaring at the top of his lungs He is followed by Legolas, Chloe and Gimli. They charge towards thousands of Orcs.

"Plenty for the three of us..." Gimli says, "May the best dwarf win!"

The army of the Dead suddenly leap straight out of the sides of the shipos. They dash across the surface of the water with frightening speed, overtaking Aragorn. The Orcs scream at the sight of five-thousand spectral warriors. The ghosts swarm into the flank of the Orc army. With a raging blood-lust, the dead climb over the top of each other to try and reach the enemy, creating a kind of rolling mountain of ghouls that sweep all before them away, The Orcs have no defence as their weapons cannot make contact with the ghosts.

* * *

Merry is on the ground. He looks around to see THE the Witch-King standing over Eowyn, pulling her to her feet. "No man can kill me..." He says, "Die!" Merry then drives his sword into the back of the Witch-King's knee. It bursts into flame and his arm is shot with pain.

Eowyn struggles to her feet, pulling off her helmet, her long hair tumbling onto her shoulders. "I am no man!" With her last strength, she thrusts her sword into the Witch-King's face. Her shatters into many shards! The Witch-King topples back dead, a black ooze leaking from his robes and armour. A shuddering cry, fading into a shrill wail passes with the wind.

* * *

Aragorn and Legolas battle the Orcs. Chloe onto the back of a giant Mumakil bringing it down ... she lands on her feet in front of Gimli, smirking. Gimli is outraged, "That still only counts as one!"

The Mumakil react with terror as spectral warriors climb up their sides, routing the haradrim from their War-towers. Orcs flee in their thousands, the terrified Mumakil trampling them in their panic to escape. The Army of the Dead swarm over the city, routing the Orcs.

* * *

Eowyn crawls to where Théoden lays, mortally wounded. Théoden looks up at her, his breathing shallow, his vision clouded.

Théoden gasps weakly, "I know your face... Eowyn..." She smiles down at him as she gently strokes his face. "My eyes darken..."

"No... I am going to save you..."

He looks at her lovingly, "You already did..." He clutches her hand, "My body is broken... you have to let me go."

"No..."

He touches her tear-stained face. "I go to my fathers... in whose mighty company, I shall not now feel ashamed..." Théoden is dying right before her eyes. "Eowyn?" He says nothing else, he is still for the rest of time... She breaks down, sobbing. All around is a vista of defeat.


	55. Guardian in the Eyes

No One's POV:

Pelennor Fields. It is strangely silent. All Orcs have fled and bodies stretch as far as the eye can see. Above Minas Tirith, blinding sun rays break through the low black clouds. Gandalf, Chloe, Legolas, Gimli and Pippin watch as Aragorn walks slowly across the field of battle towards the hideous ghouls. "Release us." The dead king demands,

Gimli speaks quietly, "Bad idea. Very handy in a tight spot, these lads - despite the fact, they're dead!"

"You gave us your word."

Aragorn nods, "I hold your oath fulfilled... Go. Be at peace."

The dead king looks at Chloe while he speaks the last message to Aragorn, "Keep her safe. She is the key to all of this world..." And the army of the Dead slowly dissolve into dust, immediately swept away by the four winds. Aragorn turns to Gandalf who bows his head in homage and then to Chloe who gives him a look of worry.

Pippin, in his Gondorian armour, looks around at the devastation, his eyes full of sadness. They suddenly fix on something. He begins running through the ruin of the battle towards a small figure slumped on the ground. "Merry ...?" He questions. Merry stares unseeing at him, horror and shock erasing all other memories from his mind. Tears fall down Pippin's face as he looks on him. "Merry... it's me, it's Pippin..."

He speaks groggily, "I knew you'd find me." He is disorientated, "Are you going to leave me?"

"No Merry, I'm going to look after you." And he covers Merry with a blanket.

* * *

"Gandalf?" Chloe said. "What did the ghost mean when he said that I am the key to all of our lives? I'm only half dragon, what has that got to do with anything?"

He knew that she would ask him of this. It wouldn't have been long either since Chloe was just as stubborn as her mother. Gandalf smiled at a brief memory of when he was with Fiona in the past.

_"Gandalf, do you think that my child will be great one day?" He laughed whole-heartedly._

_"No doubt that he or she shall be just as gifted as you are, my dear." Fiona looks at him, smiling. "Why do you ask?"_

_"Because William and I have thought it over for some time, and we would like to have a daughter." He looks at her in shock. "I know that it is a risk, but I love him, he loves me and we both love children and-"_

_"And you both want to have a family together." He smiled sincerely. But it was gone in the next moment, "I know, my dear, but you must know of the consequences of the prophecy, child."_

_She nods, "I understand, Gandalf. If I am to have a child with William, he or she would hold the life of all Middle-Earth in their hands. They will be, as well as half-dragon, the light of the Valar."_

_He nods again, "And he or she will be the Life of Middle-Earth as well as its guardian..."_

"Gandalf!" He is startled awake form his memory. He stares at Chloe, sadness draping him.

"He means that you are a guardian." He stated simply.

She remains confused by this phrase, "What? I am a guardian? Who do I have to guard?"

"You have to guard life itself. As well as the soul of Life, you have to protect it. Without you, there is no success of growing in this world even if Sauron is destroyed." Her eyes widen in surprise. Legolas stands by her side to prevent her from falling and she remain unresponsive by actions.

"Melamin, saes..." He whispers to her, hoping she heard him. And she did, she turns to him, looking him in the eye and he sees something very different about her. Her eyes were changing, physically. They were even more blue and vivid. "Chloe, your eyes..." She nodded.

"I know. I could see it in yours, too."


	56. Waiting

No One's POV:

Frodo and Sam are dressed in foul-looking Orc gear. They turn east and walk over the Summit of Cirith Ungol. into Mordor. They stop, staring at Mount Doom 50 miles away - across the barren Gorgoroth Plateau- the mountain is erupting streams of ash and lava high into the air, lighting the low cloud blanket of Mordor with a flickering orange wash. With immense trepidation, Frodo and Sam head down the steep path into the dark kingdom. Two tiny figures in a bleak, foreboding landscape. Before them lies the Plain of Gorgoroth... Their eyes are drawn to the ominous silhouette of Mount Doom.

"We did it, Mr Frodo. We made it to Mordor." Frodo's eyes travel down towards the hundreds of fires which glow on the plains beneath them ... thousands upon thousands of Orcs are encamped there.

"There are so many of them . . . So many. We'll never get through unseen." Their eyes are drawn to a dark looming shape... Barad-Dur... A red light seems to sweep across the plain... Frodo looks in terror, "It's him - the Eye." The great Eye of Sauron.

Sam cannot see what Frodo sees. Gently he urges Frodo on. "We have to go in there, Mr Frodo. There's nothing for it. Come on. Let's just make it down the hill for starters."

* * *

Gandalf stands in the tower hall, seemingly alone, he speaks quietly, doubt and fear edge his voice. "Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening." He turns and crosses the hall to reveal the presence of Gimli, Legolas, Eomer, Aragorn and Chloe. Aragorn has his back to Gandalf, "If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it."

Gandalf is still troubled, still worried, "It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

Gimli sits insolently on the seat of the Steward, "Let him stay there. Let him rot. Why should we care?"

Gandalf looks across at the dwarf, his face ashen. "Because ten thousand Ores now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." He then speaks sorrowfully to himself, "I have sent him to his death."

Chloe turns around suddenly, "No." Gandalf looks up sharply at her. "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?"

She smiles, "Draw out Sauron' s armies - empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

At this, Gimli chokes on his pipe and Eomer steps forward. "We cannot achieve victory from strength of arms."

Aragorn shakes his head, "Not for ourselves... But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

Legolas then understands, "A diversion..."

Gandalf speaks in a low tone to her, doubtful. "Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait!"

Gimli then gives a blunt and simplified summary, "Certainty of death. Small chance of success... What are we waiting for?!"

* * *

Aragorn wears a breast plate emblazoned with the white tree. He rides at the head of a column of five-hundred foot soldiers from Rohan and Gondor, leading them from the ruins of Osgiliath. Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli and Eomer ride directly behind him. Merry and Pippin ride on Chloe in her dragon form. Ahead of them: The Mountains of Mordor.

* * *

Frodo and Sam, still disguised in the Orc armour, slide down scree bank and land on the road below, their attention is fixed on the plain below... thousands of Orcs can be seen marching away from Mount Doom. "Look, the Orcs! They're moving off. You see, Mr Frodo - some luck at last." Sam says. The dark of a burning sky moving across a hellish dry landscape of twisted volcanic rock and steaming fissures.

* * *

Frodo slumped against a rock. He tries to drink from his water bottle but finds it empty. "Take mine, there's a few drops left." Sam offered.

Frodo gratefully takes a small sip from Sam's water bottle and hands it back. "There'll be none left for the return journey."

Sam speaks softly, "I don't think there will be a return journey, Mr Frodo." There is a moment of eye contact between them as they acknowledge what lies ahead. Sam offers Frodo his hand and pulls him up.


	57. Shall not Fail

No One's POV:

Aragorn moves his horse forward. "Let the lord of the Black Land come forth; let justice be done upon him." From behind the huge gates, the terrifying chanting and the clanging of the armour of thousands, with the sound of tortured metal, the gates begin to open. Chloe, Legolas, Merry and Eomer look on in trepidation.

* * *

With the Eye of Sauron sweeping the plain around them, Sam gets to his feet. The Black Gates of Mordor swing open. Sauron's army of three-hundred thousand Orcs march out.

* * *

"Pull back! Pull back!" Aragorn demands. They all go back towards their small army as the Orc masses slowly march toward them. Behind them, the Eye of Sauron is directed towards them.

* * *

"It's gone, Mr Frodo." Sam crawls towards him. "The light's passed on, away towards the North... something's drawn it's gaze." they both stagger to their feet and move off.

* * *

The army is marching towards Aragorn's men. The men starting to waver as the Orcs encircle them. Some men back away... losing their nerve. Chloe flies high and to the front, flapping to remain in her spot in the air. She knows now that she has to protect all here, but yet she doesn't know how to do so other than fight with them. She knows that it is her duty to, as the light, bring hope as well as protect all of life. "Hold your ground - hold your ground! Sons of Gondor - of Rohan... Brothers!" She seems to fix each and everyone of Aragorn's men with her eyes. "I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of us all. The day may come when the courage of Men fails; when we all forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship; but it is not this day - an hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the Age of Man comes crashing down - but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth - As the Light of the Valar, I bid you stand!"

Aragorn is proud of her and so he raises Anduril, "Men of the west!"

* * *

Frodo and Sam are climbing the face of Mount Doom. The landscape is violent... Red heat hisses out of fissures, the rock is jagged, razor sharp. Ash blankets the land. Red lightning forks across the sky with a deafening crack. They drag their feet across the ash. Their parched lips, sweating, dusty faces. Frodo trips and falls face first into the dust, Sam drops beside him.

Frodo slowly lifts his head and looks up. Looking straight up the steep slopes of Mount Doom. A huge mass of ash and slag and burnt stone. Frodo starts to crawl on his hands and knees. He hauls himself a few pitiful feet before slumping in the ash.

* * *

Gimli surveys the enemy with a keen eye but also deeply afraid, yet full of courage all at the same time, "Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf."

Legolas smiles quietly, "What about side by side with a friend?" He looks up into the eyes of Legolas, with whom he has shared so much.

The gruff dwarf smiles quietly, "Aye - I could do that." Legolas drops his hand on Gimli's shoulder. "Your gal is very special indeed, Lad."

"I know."

"But do you know how much?"

He nods, "Yes, I do. She is the key to everything that lives. She is the True Soul of Middle Earth; she is the sun, the moon and the stars we see constantly in the skies and if she were to die, so would all of the light."

"Then let us hope we shall not fail." Slowly, they turn and face the enemy.


	58. This is it

No One's POV:

Sam crawls to Frodo, who lies slumped against the face of a rock. He turns him over, holding him in his arms. "Do you remember the Shire, Mr Frodo?" He said softly, "It'll be spring soon, and the orchards will be in blossom; and the birds will be nesting in the hazel thicket; and they'll be sowing the summer barley in the lower fields; and eating the first of the strawberries with cream." He looks down at Frodo, "Do you remember the taste of strawberries?"

Frodo shuts his eyes, his breath coming in gasps as he speaks in a weak whisper. "No, Sam. I can't recall the taste of food; nor the sound of water; nor the touch of grass . . . I'm naked in the dark." His panic rises, "There's no veil between me and the wheel of fire. I can see it with my waking eyes."

Sam looks at FRODO with grim determination. "Then let us be rid of it - once and for all! Come on, Mr Frodo. I can't carry it for you ... but I can carry you! Come on!" With that, Sam lifts Frodo on to his shoulders and starts to climb Mount Doom. His plain hobbit-face grows stern, almost grim, as the will hardens in him.

Two tiny Hobbits on the endless shale slope of the mountain...

* * *

Chloe's POV:

We all watch as we are surrounded by a tide of Orcs. Aragorn raises Anduril in the broad sweep as both of us go forward. And we both turn to face the others. Quiet resolve written on his face as he looks into the eyes of the remaining members of the fellowship... I whisper to him, "For Frodo..."

He nods, "For Frodo..." He turns, sword raised, and he charges forward. There is a moment of silence. No-one else moves. And then I roar.

Pippin and Merry charge forward along with the all of the others following. Aragorn crashes head on into a line of Orcs, he blade of Anduril flashing he hacks them.

Flying to Legolas, I fly to him and transform back into human for a brief second and kiss him passionately. He is shocked to say the least but I ease his worries, "For good luck." He smiles and we both briefly kiss again and I charge off, back into my dragon form and flying high to look for the strongest and yet easiest Orcs I could find and kill.

This is it. This is war.


	59. For Freedom

No One's POV:

Like a small grey insect, Sam creeps up the slope with Frodo on his back, foot by foot. The mantling cloud swirls, revealing the cruel pinnacles and iron crown of Barad-Dur, the Dark Tower, in the distance. He is staggering under weight. Strong ash-laden winds are buffeting him as he slowly climbs Mount Doom. The plain of Gorgoroth lies a thousand feet below, wrapped in fume and shadow.

A tremor ripples through the ground, and a red flame explodes into the sky. Sam looks up - fearful the mountain could explode at any moment. Through the thick, fume-laden air, a set of stairs can be made out. Sam grows in excitement, "Look, Mr Frodo! We're almost there!" Sam couldn't believe it - relief and joy flooded through him.

"Clever Hobbits to climb so high!" Out of nowhere, the figure of Smeagol crashed into them, sending Sam and Frodo sprawling. Smeagol pounces on Frodo, his fingers wrapping around his throat, snapping his neck from side to side. Frodo struggles to unlock the bony white fingers around his neck but his grip is too strong. They tighten around his neck - squeezing the life out of him.

Then, a rock connects with the side of Smeagol's head. Sam jumps on a stunned figure.

* * *

Chloe's POV:

The battle between us and the Orcs rages on. Many are already dead and I honour and cherish them for their eternal bravery and strength.

From Mordor, high overhead, the creature I have hoped to be rid of for the rest of time has flown out into the fray.

The Nazgul...

Feeling anger boil inside of me, I roared and charged for the beast.


	60. Time

No One's POV:

As soon as contact was made, there was clawing and scratching everywhere possible. Scales have been tossed here and there and the cuts were quite deep. But Chloe fought without fault and with every ounce of her strength. Every blow she sent caused the Nazgul to lose balance but the same was for her. Neither wanted to stop until the other was destroyed.

However, Chloe won't be able to have all of her strength forever, at some point there may be a possibility she will be defeated. Yet she will never give up. If she did, she will have failed everyone, even herself, even the Valar.

When the Nazgul next tried an attack, it didn't head for her but straight for Gandalf. Gandalf looks up to the beast diving straight towards him. Chloe sees this and sends a roar to the skies louder than she has ever done. "Valar, if you can hear me, send me a sign!" She hollered to the heavens. Her eyes flicker as a small moth flutters across her line of sight. She then sees that the Nazgul extends its talons and claws, about to attack. "NO!" She screams. Another cry rends the air as... SMACK! A giant eagle, Gwahir, smashes into the Nazgul, its claws ripping into the beast's neck before it even lays a single claw on Gandalf. Chloe is beyond relieved and flies in circles of joy, "YES! THE VALAR HAS ANSWERED!"

* * *

All the old hatred between Sam and Smeagol boils over as they fight. Sam falls back as Smeagol is biting his shoulder. Sam pushes him away with his feet and rolls to his knees, as Smeagol charges at him. Sam slashes out with sting and he cuts him across the stomach. Smeagol staggers back, screaming with agony. Sam looks around for Frodo... "Frodo!" He yells, desperately.

The hobbit in question was running up the mountain.

* * *

Blood was spilt everywhere, lives were lost, but at least some of the enemy is disposed of. Bodies were scattered over the black field and the remaining still fight for their longed freedom. Legolas and Gimli fight side-by-side, not allowing the other to catch an injury. "Why aren't ye fighting with yer lass?" Gimli shouted. Legolas killed another Orc.

"It's not the right time!" He shouted back. "But when it's time, I'll join her!"


	61. No Longer Hidden

No One's POV:

Sam is gasping, his lungs exploding as he races up the slopes of Mount Doom searching for Frodo. He arrives at the stone doorway of Sammath Naur... leading into the mountain. Sam staggers into it and flinches against the fierce heat blasting down the tunnel. "Frodo!" He yells as he lurches forward towards an orange glow deep in the heart of the mountain.

The heat is almost unbearable and Sam sees Frodo in the distance. "I'm here, Sam." Frodo says, standing on the edge of the Crack of Doom, a deep lava filled chasm, in the very heart of ancient Sauron's forges, the greatest in Middle-earth. The raging orange glare from the chasm turns Frodo into a black silhouette, standing tense and still. He holds the ring in his hand, raising it, holding it over the lava far below.

"Destroy it - go on! Throw it in the fire!" Sam is screaming at him from he distance, begging him to be rid of it once and for all. But there is silence. "What are you waiting for? Just let it go!"

The hum of the ring grows louder and louder. Frodo pulls the ring close to his body as he turns to Sam. It has finally taken him. "The Ring is mine."

Sam screams, "No!" As Frodo vanishes from sight completely.

* * *

With a storm of wings, the Nazgul wheel around and hurtle towards Mount Doom in the midst of the battle. Chloe and Gandalf are realising the same thing, "Frodo has been seen..." She whispers.

* * *

Sam is screaming for him. But there are footprints moving across ash-littered cavern floor. Suddenly, Gollum smashes a rock down on Sam's head, knocking him to the ground. Gollum leaps on to the invisible Frodo. Frodo's footprints stagger under his weight. Gollum claws frantically, riding on the back of the invisible Frodo.

He lifts Frodo's hand to his face ... and bites, hard. Frodo materialises as he drops to his knees, clutching his bleeding hand. He screams. The fires below roar in anger, red light blazes, and all the cavern is filled with a great glare and heat.

* * *

Aragorn turns and is confronted by an armoured troll, wielding an enormous mallet... They fight ferociously until Aragorn falls to the ground and Legolas has seen this.

* * *

Gollum triumphantly holds the ring aloft, ecstatic. He dances gleefully, perilously close to the edge of the chasm.

* * *

Aragorn turns to see huge troll feet moving closer as Legolas races toward him.


	62. As do I

No One's POV:

Gollum is triumphant, on the edge of the precipice. The fiery lava casts an evil glow. He jumps about in delight, "Precious! Precious!"

Frodo rises slowly, his eyes locked on Gollum. Time seems to stand still as each regards the other. The ring in Gollum's hand glints. Suddenly, Frodo lunges at him and thuds into him, lifting him off his feet.

They are locked in struggle and plummet over the edge of the chasm.

* * *

THUD! The huge foot of the cave troll lands on Aragorn's chest. He stabs at it, ineffectually. Gandalf looks on in despair.

* * *

Sam watches in horror as Frodo and Gollum disappear into the chasm and staggers over. Gollum falls into the lava, instantly engulfed in the churning liquid.

Sam leans into the Crack of Doom, Frodo clinging onto the rock face with his one good hand. The caverns are shaking violently. Sam desperately reaches for him but he is too far down. "Give me your hand." Frodo looks at Sam, his face impassive. "Take my hand!" Frodo struggles, he can't reach with his bleeding hand, and falls back, still clinging valiantly to the rock with his good hand. "No!" Frodo looks at Sam imploringly. "Don't you let go! Don't let go." He says desperately, "Reach!" Frodo reaches up once more and this time Sam grasps his hand tightly.

The ring sits on the river of lava for a brief moment, then sinks away...

* * *

Chloe then feels a massive and intense pain course through her body like fire, "AH!" She screams, noting how her body is hurting terribly. "AAAAAHHH!" Her scream is very high-pitched. A white glow then radiates around her. All eyes turn to her. The cave troll, with Aragorn at his mercy, is distracted by the sounds from Mordor and the light from Chloe. He turns in terror and runs off.

Chloe's glowing body is brighter than the sun, crystal white and glistening, blinding those below her, and causing Mordor to shake. The fellowship turn to watch as the dark tower of Sauron itself shakes to pieces. Walls crumble and vast spires of smoke and spouting steam billow up! The foundations explode apart. Chloe glows even more bright and the black gates collapse in a huge cloud of ash. The Orcs flee in all directions as the very foundations of Mordor collapse.

* * *

The Volcano is erupting, fire belches from it's riven summit, sending lava streaming down it's sides.

Frodo and Sam stagger out of the door. All around, ash and molten rocks fall. The skies burst into thunder, seared with lightening. The screaming Nazgul fall from the sky in flames. The ground is shaking so violently that Frodo and Sam can barely stand. Frodo stumbles but Sam helps him up, "It's gone . . . it's done." Frodo smiles and Sam looks down at him, Frodo's face is at peace. His burden is destroyed...

"Yes, Mr. Frodo ... it's over now." They crawl onto a rock as lava streams towards them . . . in seconds their rock is an island in a sea of molten fire.

Frodo shuts his eyes, remembering, "I can see the Shire... The Brandywine River, Bag End, Gandalf's fireworks... the lights in the Party Tree..."

"Rosie Cotton dancing... she had ribbons in her hair..." He sobs. "... If ever I was to marry someone... it would have been her... it would have been her."

Frodo glances at Sam. He is weeping. He wraps an arm around his shoulder, calm, "I'm glad to be with you, Samwise Gamgee... here at the end of all things." Lava erupts around them and fireballs rain down from the sky. The glow from Chloe's blinding light reaches the mountain and Frodo sees this, "Look Sam, look at that light!" He urges him.

Sam does as told and sees it, eyes widening, "It's the Valar, Mr Frodo. It's the Light of the Valar... It must be..."

Frodo's breath is shaky, "Do you think it is Chloe, Sam?"

"Yes... I think it is her, answering our call from the heavens. Even in death, she shall be with us." Sam says, "To be honest, I wish she was here with us right now. I miss her, I miss my little sister..."

"As do I, Sam... As do I..."

* * *

Chloe's glow fades, changing her back into her human form and settling her on the land below her. She stares on at everything around her from where she stands. "Wha...?" She can barely find the words to ask herself what she has just done.

She then sees the eagles fly above her and smiles, seeing Gandalf on Gwahir. "Please be okay..." She whispered mentally.

* * *

Gwahir flaps towards the hobbits, bearing Gandalf on his back, and is followed by two more eagles. They bravely fly amid the raining ash and molten rocks, snatching the hobbits from their little stone island. Frodo closes his eyes and his vision is a blur, he is weak and gives in to the temporary darkness.


	63. Legolas!

Chloe's POV:

After fighting so much and breathing so heavily, I was finally able to rest as the war was finally over. There is no more need for sacrifice, no more loss. We have won, Sauron is gone, there is no more fear in this world. We are finally free of the darkness and evil placed on us, we can live happily again. I can finally be home. But... anywhere with Legolas and the fellowship, Elrond, Arwen, Haradion... it shall always be home.

As the Light of the Valar, I must continue my duty to Middle-Earth, I know that now.

Silently thinking to myself, I felt uneasiness in the air. As if something was left unfinished and needed to be over and done with immediately. But I pushed the thought out of my mind and erratically began my search for my fiancé. However, as soon as I take the first few steps, something snapped around me, the silence breaking with an echo of a broken twig.

Cautiously, I stood still and kept my ears open among the deadly silence of the black lands. Seeing nothing move under my eyesight. Another twig snapped and I turned immediately, an arrow headed my way, I ducked just in time, but as soon as I turned, I felt an excruciating pain unlike any before as I see an Orc smiling slimly. "Thought you could win, eh?" I coughed without my own breath and gagged nastily, "I..." Stab! "Think..." Stab! "Not!" And I was stabbed again.

Clutching my stomach, I curled into a ball while trying to stand straight and I instantly felt a blow to my face, sending me flying in circles before I landed on the floor, bleeding heavily while the Orc kicked me one last time where I was bleeding and left me to rot and burn in helplessness and pain. It was hurting so badly. There was nothing I could do about it because I cannot heal myself that well.

All too soon, I saw my life in vivid flashes, my most important memories I could see and hear...

_..._

_Pippin was asking me to dance as Aragorn, Merry and Gimli sang a song by the fire, "Let us dance the night away, the starry sky just hovering by..." And I took his hand as Merry took mine too and all three of us danced in joy, laughing and smiling._

_..._

_"Like this?" I questioned, Sam was teaching me how to cook Rabbit with special flavour herbs and leaves. He tasted the mixture and his eyes widened. Oh dear, I think I may have poisoned him!_

_"Wow, this is exemplary, princess! This is better than what my old gaffer would make, taking that I've learnt from him!" He exclaimed, smiling madly. "I cannot believe you never cooked before!" When Frodo and Boromir decided to have a taste, they had the same reaction is Sam, only Frodo was happy and Boromir seemed jealous._

_..._

_"And there I was stood," Gimli told us all, "with nothing but my axe and my instincts in place as I am surrounded by a thousand beasts from the south. They came closer, and closer, there was no where to go!" He was telling us the story of how he was attacked by goblins but destroyed them all. "And by the time I killed over thirty goblins in less than half a minute, even the king of the wretched crawlers couldn't be brave enough to face me. And that, my fellow audience, is how I completed my task of bravery, dignity and respect."_

_I admired him greatly, I could earn an awful lot from him, "How wonderful, Gimli. Perhaps you could be my teacher in axe wielding sometime." I smiled as his expression brightened._

_..._

_"When you are tracking, never mistake any details for something too deep for it can mislead you," Aragorn said as we were trying to track a deer._

_"Yes, sir!" I saluted in a playful manner, knowing that Aragorn was a bit uptight sometimes. He shook his head and laughed at my innocent and playful grin._

_"I think I may need you around more often if I am in a bad mood." He jested._

_"Yes, you may. And you might want to have a bath, too. You smell like an Orc mixed with vegetable oil," I waved my hand in front of my nose, "Whew!"_

_"Why you little-!" And he chased after me, both of us laughing._

_..._

And at last, my most important memories came into place, with my fiancé right in front of me.

...

_"Please forgive me, but I can't take this anymore." Legolas whispered, leaning in and meeting my lips with a fierce passion._

_..._

_I started up a soft trilling, something that I had never done before. Legolas blinked and looked down at me with a puzzled look on his face. I scowled up at him, not happy that he had stopped stroking my hair. "What?" I asked._

_He arched a delicate brow before he asked with a slight mocking lilt in his voice, "Were you purring?"_

_My eyes widened. "No, I wasn't. I have never purred in my life, thank you very much." I said. __Legolas snickered softly and didn't comment._

_..._

_Legolas gently helped straighten me and asked softly, "Do I have to ask you or will you just tell me?"_

_If the situation wasn't so dire, I would have laughed. Instead I said, "Damn that beast… But, in answer to your unasked question, yes, I am alright."_

_"Good." He said with a small smirk._

_..._

_His kiss was gentle, but more passionate than ever before. I moaned and whimpered, wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders and going all out. The kiss was addictive and I felt something hard nudge my hip. Knowing that it wasn't Legolas' sword or any type of armour, I raised my knee and rubbed it. Legolas pulled away with a shuddering gasp._

_"I'm sorry…" I whispered, embarrassed that I would do such a thing._

_He breathed in deeply a few times before he pulled me to him in a gentle embrace. "It's alright. It's just that if we are to go further in our passions, I would rather it be some place less dirty and dank."_

_He wrinkled his nose and I giggled in spite of myself. I poked his chest and murmured, "You don't like getting down and dirty is that it?"_

_He arched a brow and slowly smirked. I blushed, knowing I have done it now. I buried my head into his chest and started snickering when he purred seductively, "It depends on what one finds as dirty….."_

_..._

_As soon as my hand stroked him for the first time, Legolas let out a gasping cry, causing a pleasant chill to slide down my spine. I felt my body be driven by lust and want, stroking and pleasing my lover, still licking his neck. __And when I sensed that he was close, I bit down hard and sucked on his skin, marking him and accepting his proposal. Legolas shuddered and cried out his climax, spurting his essence into my hand. I licked his mark and turned to face him. He kissed me, trembling with the after effects of his desire._

_I withdrew my hand and absently licked up his semen._

_Legolas spotted the act and he chuckled softly as I made a happy face, "Essence is an acquired taste…."_

_I kissed him gently and sighed softly, feeling calm and sated now that my lover was spent. "And a very good taste it is." I then blushed as my words blared me in the face._

_He chuckled again and kissed me tenderly, reaching up to brush the hair from my face._

_..._

_His mouth travelled to my neck as his hands roamed my body while I lay on the bed._

_We were overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through our bodies. I raked my nails down his back and called out his name. He panted with his efforts. "Chloe. Melamin, promise me you'll never leave me. I love you so much. Oh, Chloe. I love you. I need you. Promise me. Please promise me!"_

_I could feel warm wetness on my skin and realised they were tears. He was crying. my fiancé was such a strong person and it made my realise just how bad he was hurting. I gripped his upper arms. "Oh Legolas," I sighed._

_"Promise me Chloe," he sobbed against my skin. "Promise me you'll never leave."_

_"I promise you Legolas. I love you; I will always be here for you."_

_He kissed me with a renewed fever. Knowing he needed release, I reached between our bodies and and grabbed his arousal, rubbing him to the heavens. His body tensed and he yelled out my name as he reached his climax. I watched him as his face relayed a mixture of pleasure and pain. His head thrown back, eyes closed, tears silently slipping down his cheeks as he groaned in release. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close, kissing him with everything I had. After a few minutes, he rolled to the side, pulling me with him. He held me tightly as I rested my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head. "I'm so sorry. Please say you forgive me Chloe."_

_I moved so I was laying on top of him, looking into his eyes. I gently wiped the tears from his cheeks then brushed the hair back from his forehead. "Legolas, it wasn't your fault." I kissed him gently. "Please stop blaming yourself. I'm here with you now and that's all that matters. I am never leaving you, I made that promise and so it will always be kept. I love you Legolas and nothing is ever going to change that. Do you understand me?" He nodded his head but I knew deep inside he would carry the pain with him for a long time. "Good," I whispered before kissing him again. He wrapped his arms around me and I was surprised to feel him becoming aroused again as he deepened the kiss. He rolled me over and, this time slowly, he was bringing me to a blissful climax before he followed soon after. We settled down with me resting against him, my head against his shoulder. I kissed his jaw and whispered to him. "I love you Legolas Greenleaf."_

_He pulled the blankets over both of us and held me tightly. "I love you Chloe Peredhil. More than you will ever know," he whispered to me as I drifted off to sleep in the safety of his arms._

_..._

_"Amin mela lle..." He said to me, looking straight into my eyes._

_..._

"Legolas!" I choked inwardly. I knew that I couldn't break my promise but I couldn't keep it right now either because I do not know if I am about to live or die. I was feeling my strength fade completely, "Legolas..." I whispered and I couldn't speak no more. I close my eyes for what is possibly my final time.


	64. HELP!

No One's POV:

After Aragorn was aided to and found in good condition, he, Legolas, Merry, Pippin, Gimli and Eowyn searched endlessly for Chloe seeing as she was no longer up in the sky. So far, they have found no trace of her and it was starting to frighten Legolas terribly.

"Chloe! Chloe! Where are you?!" They have shouted and called for her, hoping to hear an answer but none came. Still, they searched for her with no sign of weariness or giving in.

Finally, after endless time, as soon as Legolas found her, he was horrified... "No..." He saw her, stained in her blood, eyes closed, paler than the whitest rose and lying lifelessly on the black earth. Her blue veins were perfectly vivid and her hair was cascaded around her frame.

He raced towards her and pulled her close, "Oh Valar... Chloe, answer me, you're strong. You're going to survive, I promise, okay?" He pleaded, shaking her and begging her to open her eyes and her breath was barely noticeable as well as her heart beat. "ARAGORN! HELP!"

Hearing his cry, Aragorn pounded with the others following behind him and was met with the sight of Legolas holding an 'almost-dead' Chloe. He speeded to them and immediately began to tend to her wounds with whatever he had. "Legolas, we have to take her to the city, it's th eonly way she can be saved."

"She has to be okay!" Legolas was crying so hard along with Eowyn and the hobbits, even Gimli was sobbing. Aragorn tried to blink them away before they fell.

"Listen to me, Legolas. We will find a horse and take her to the city. We will find the bets of healers to help her. I promise!"

As soon as they did, they rode, racing for Minas Tirith. Legolas keeps whispering to her, "Chloe... You're going to be okay now... Please be okay..."

* * *

When they reached the city, Aragorn demanded for the healers to come to aid as fast as possible. Several have already come immediately and dragged the dying princess to a chamber in the castle, the others following behind.

However, they told them to wait outside while the healers were at work. And it was for many hours that seemed forever that they had to wait before they heard any news of their beloved heroine.


	65. Fade

No One's POV:

The two healers came out of the room, wearing their grief openly on their faces. "I am sorry, there was nothing more we can do," whispered the first healer.

"No." Legolas shook his head, "Please, I will do anything; there must be some way," he pleaded. He could not lose his Princess, not now, not this soon, not before they were to be wed.

"My lord, we have done all we could. It would be better if you just spend these last few moments with her before she fades," The second healer said sadly. Both of them left the room with just Legolas and Chloe on their own.

Legolas sat by her side and gathered her into his arms. Tears streaked freely down his face onto the woman as he whispered brokenly into his love's ears. "Please, don't leave me, my angel. You are my light; I need you. Please come back, I love you..."

With all the love and tenderness he felt for her, Legolas leant down and kissed her gently on the lips; hoping to bring warmth and life to his icy cold love. The response was not what the Elf had hoped. Chloe shuddered in his embrace, "Legolas..." and breathed her last.

Legolas stared mutely at the still woman in his arms. Princess Chloe was dead. He could not believe that his fianc, his light, his love has left him for real this time. He has been sitting with the corpse for the entire night, holding her close and rocking her gently as he had always wanted to do. In his grief, he could not notice that the sun had risen and another day had come, nor could he hear the soft knock on the door.

Eowyn hated to intrude upon the prince's grief, but the time for the reunion. He must prepare for the occasion. She cleared her throat softly, "I know your pain, for she was my dearest friend. But everyone doesn't want you to miss out on seeing Sam and Frodo, again."

He nodded numbly. He knew Chloe would want him to go; he would not let her down. It was the only thing he could do for Chloe now. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and laid his love gently onto the bed before him towards the door. Glancing at the peaceful still form of his dead love once last time, Legolas closed the door and started for the chamber containing Frodo and the fellowship.


	66. Peace at Last, unfortunately

No One's POV:

Frodo's eyes flutter open.. looking around slowly his eyes alight on Gandalf, "...Gandalf?" Gandalf's face breaks into a smile and then laughter as Merry and Pippin enter, jumping on the bed and hugging Frodo. Gimli and Sam enter, Gimli's joy is plain but Sam jumps on the bed also. Aragorn joins them - the Fellowship is almost complete... Finally, Frodo's eyes fall upon a figure standing apart from the others... it is Legolas...

He notes that his eyes are joyed to see him but they are also deeply upset.

Then he notices that Chloe is still not here, it has been a long time since he has seen her since Gandalf's fall. _'Has she really passed?'_

Hoping she hasn't, he also noted that she hasn't arrived yet. "Legolas... where is...?" Frodo barely finished and Legolas already knew what he meant.

He looked down, "I'm afraid she is no longer with us, Frodo..."

"Didn't she join the heavens during Gandalf's fall, or did she survive?"

"She has passed just recently, actually. She was stabbed by an Orc."

Frodo was shocked, with that, he demanded for her chamber and raced down the halls and corridors to see her body lying on the bed, pale. He couldn't believe it; this was not how he expected to meet his fellow companions and little 'sister' for the first time after so long.

But here she was, cold and lifeless on the bed, he stroked her cheek before kissing it, she resembled him more than her mother. "I'm so sorry, Chloe... That you had your life stolen from you when it could have been me instead. I would trade my life for yours every single day if I could... I love you, little sister..." A silent tear fell on her cheek. He could hear Legolas at the door. "Legolas, I'm so sorry..."

"At least she can finally be at peace. She now knows who she is, and the war has ended before her death. She can be at peace, now." He said, a tear falling. Frodo reached over to him and embraced him as a brother, and then they both left to join the others.


	67. The Light Returns

No One's POV:

As the morning light hit Chloe's body, a gust of wind rushed into the room, lifting the blanket that covered the princess. A glow was summoned from her tattoo and it continued to grow stronger, gathering around her. It formed a protective sphere, lifting her gently from her bed and into the air. The light grew brighter as the sphere of powerful winds grew larger, knocking over the smaller furniture in the room.

Leaves from the trees now joined the vigil over their beloved Princess, floating around her as tendrils of white light shot from her, entwining her body before re-entering her still form. Sparks of fire ignited from the light dissolved the princess' robes as droplets of water from the surrounding falls formed a cocoon of mist within the shield of wind. As all five elements enveloped the woman, an intense explosion of light erupted from her, blinding all the curious creatures of the forests that had been spying on the ritual. A dragon-like symbol formed from the centre of her chest and slowly blew away with the wind.

As the light faded, all became still and she drifted slowly down onto her bed; eyes closed and breathing softly, a vision of an angel in the sweetest of deep slumbers.

* * *

Arnos, a healer, was wandering the gardens close to the guest wing when he heard the noise from Chloe's room. He hurried towards it as he knew the princess had faded the night before and Legolas had been staying with her ever since. He was afraid the elf would do something to hurt himself in his grief. When he walked into the room to find the furniture in complete disarray, he almost rushed out to search for someone. But a soft glimmer drew his attention to the bed.

What he found there could not possibly be the princess they brought back to Minas Tirith. It must be a dream.

Arnos found himself frozen, staring at the angelic beauty. She was even more colourful and bright than ever before, even more beautiful than the star of the heavens...

She's alive...

The Princess slowly rose to a sitting position from her bed and stretched her arms. The healer once again found himself enchanted by the graceful movement as the lean muscles on the young one moved and contracted. He was so dazzled that he could swear he was seeing stars.

"Excuse me, what happened? I remembered the stabbing and the pain when I saw an Orc, but I could not recall any events after," asked a concerned princess. She did not like gaps in her memories. And that has been happening too often lately for her taste.

When the young princess spoke, Arnos was finally able to break out of his trance. But he continued to stare openly at the girl, who frowned. It was difficult for him not to gawk as before him was the purest of pure. Indeed, possible rumours of her did not exaggerate.

Annoyed and slightly hurt, she demanded, "Why are you staring at me so?"

It took several minutes before Arnos regained control of his tongue and formed words, "It cannot be, you died..."

Mystified by Arnos' answer, Chloe reached a hand up and touched her face. Then she remembered about being stabbed, calling out for Legolas as she lay in the earth, practically hanging on to life by a single thread. She died, she remembers. All she can think about is Legolas. "Where is Legolas?" asked an excited, overjoyed Chloe.

"He and the remaining of the fellowship are in the main hall, my Princess," Arnos bowed his head slightly after he spoke, a sign of reverence for the beauty.

As the princess ran, everyone practically fainted as she sprinted by for the main hall. They all thought she was dead, but here she was, running in a blue silk gown to find her love.


	68. Weep and Turn

No One's POV:

As Aragorn, Gandalf and Gimli were weeping inside, The hobbits were sobbing quietly with shaking breaths and Legolas was staring at the floor, allowing many tears to fall.

They couldn't believe that they have the closest friend and family they had. They knew that some would die but they hoped to their graves that she wouldn't be one of them. They have long wept for her and longed for her spirit and presence since now that she is gone.

But then, Aragorn couldn't believe what he was seeing. He saw her for himself, right in front of his eyes... And Frodo was looking at him strangely before Aragorn smiled lovingly at him, cheerfully. Legolas' face furrowed in confusion before he turned to what Aragorn was smiling for. He also smiled and nudged the other hobbits to look, they all gasped and their hearts were lifted. Gimli's eyes just widened and Gandalf did the same before smiling merrily.

"Legolas," said Frodo, and he looked into his eyes, "You may want to turn around..."


	69. Breathe again

No One's POV:

The Light of the Valar, Half-Blood Dragon and Princess of Rivendell, here she was, standing in her gown, more beautiful than ever before. Aragorn was first to go to her. He placed his index finger under her chin, "Welcome back..."

She smiled before embracing him in a family hug, his tears drenching her skin as he sobbed into her, she held him close like she has known him his whole life. "Oh, Aragorn..." She said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Thank goodness you have returned... Nothing would have been the same without you." He chuckled the last part as she smiled. They embraced once more until she looked at the hobbits.

"Oh, you didn't think I was going to leave before seeing you now, did I?" She jested with a smirk before she was crowded by all of the hobbits.

"Thank the heavens, you're here!" They all said practically at the exact same time, in return laughs were echoing around the chamber.

"Gandalf! Gimli!" She shrieked and delight before she was also crowded by the dwarf and wizard who laughed deeply, sweeping her from the ground before she turned to face Legolas. "Melamin...?"

Before long, Legolas had her in his arms, his hands around her waist while her fingers tangled in his hair as they kissed passionately for the first time since before her death, revealing all of the love they have kept inside for so long, Legolas held her so close to him.

"Legolas..." She whispered, "I'm so sorry you have lost me, like..." She counts with her fingers, "Three or four times now!" They laughed resumed their session before the others had joyful tears in their eyes.


	70. In the days of Peace

No One's POV:

Sweeping over the restored city of Minas Tirith is a blizzard of white flower petals. The city gleams white in the blinding sun. The court of the kings is crowded with many people. cramming the wide path leading to the tower hall.

The Crown of Gondor glints in the sunshine as Gandalf places the it upon Aragorn's head. "Now come the days of the King..." Aragorn smiles up at Gandalf as he is softly spoken to, "May they be blessed." Aragorn slowly rises, turning to face the crowd, who cheer and clap for their king.

"This day does not belong to one but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace." The cheers of his people are deafening. Aragorn then sings for his people and, afterwards, walks slowly in procession down the white paved path as the crowd bow their heads in respect to their new king. Aragorn passes Eowyn and Faramir who bow before him. Eomer steps forward to bow in respect. Trumpets sound as a procession of elves, dressed in shimmering silvers and whites, led by Legolas, approach him. Aragorn smiles just before Legolas gestures behind him.

Aragorn's eyes scan amongst the Elves. A banner carried aloft bearing the white tree of Gondor. The ranks of Elves part, revealing Arwen, eyes shining, mortal now, but deeply in love ... carrying the standard of Gondor.

Aragorn kisses her and Elrond looks on... his face breaks into a smile. The couple embrace and start walking through the crowd towards five figures who stand nervously at the end of the avenue. Aragorn and Arwen look on Frodo, Sam, Merry, Chloe and Pippin, as they stand before them, wearing nice clothes, clean and mended, they bow their heads. Aragorn raises his hand. "No, my friends... you bow to no-one."

Aragorn drops on one knee, kneeling before them, his head bowed, followed by all assembled there. Tears spring into Frodo's eyes. He clutches Sam's shoulder as the people pay homage to the courage of the hobbits of the shire and the Light of the Valar.

Aragorn then took Chloe's hand and walked with her to the stage to stand in front of the crowd, "Chloe Peredhil, Dragon Heiress and Princess of Rivendell, as King of Gondor; I am eternally grateful for your sacrifice in the fellowship. And as you are the Light of the Valar, I am honoured to have been greeted with you in my life. I am certain we all hope to see you very often in this kingdom. You shall be known as the Heroine of the Stars." and he put his hand on her to give her his blessing. And he stood to the side.

Chloe just stood in front of the crowd, frozen and uncertain what to do, so Arwen released a breath and walked in front of her, "Don't worry, act on your instincts..." She gave her a kiss on the nose before standing next to Aragorn and Chloe took a step forward to the centre and began to speak.

"As the Light of the Valar, I, Chloe Peredhil, vow to protect this kingdom with nothing but loyalty and love for those who bow today. As your Light, I shall have the wisdom of my father and the souls of my mother and ancestors shall be my guide. I shall respect all of you equally, as my friend, brother, sister... as my family. We shall all be united as one, stand tall and proud. We don't have strength because of skill appearance; we have strength because we have a reason that's worth fighting for. Our strength is our love and compassion. It keeps us together and that is how we shall live from today!"

Everyone erupted into applause. Elrond was so proud of her that you could see the tears in his eyes when she bowed to the crowd and everyone chanted their respects.


	71. And so

Chloe's POV:

And so, that is how my life changed forever. Turns out, the secret Elrond has kept from me was that my duty to Middle-Earth was to be Guardian of Life as well as the soul of it.

Not only that, but I have become incredibly close with the hobbits, Eowyn, Faramir, Gimli, Gandalf and Aragorn and everyone who I have encountered on my journey. And Legolas and I were to be blessed with marriage and forever ahead of us. I have learned of my inheritance and now I know who I really am.

And... I have found my family.

I guess that was the whole point of all of this, to prove that I am not alone in this world.

Even though my parents are in their graves, their spirits still live through their only child, and I shall pass their courage and their love through my own children who will know of their bravery for the rest of time.

And as long as Legolas is by my side, everything will be alright.

Everything has finally fallen into place. Green lands will grow and the darkness has passed, because a new dawn has been born.


	72. The Ceremony

No One's POV: 1 week later

At dusk, the wedding was about to begin. Shafts of gentle bronze light illuminated the stage where the vows would be spoken. The leaves of the Mallory trees gathered the dying light of the sun, glittering brightly to create sparks of gold upon the court where the audience sat. All were quiet in anticipation of the entrance of Legolas.

Aragorn and Arwen sat at the centre of the stage, presiding over the ceremony. They were seated to their right as representatives of the Chloe's family. Legolas stood alone on the platform, eagerly awaiting his beloved's appearance.

He wore a black velvet shirt and matching breeches. The outfit hugged his muscular frame tightly, showcasing his broad shoulders and the rippling muscles of his hard chest and strong limbs. Black made his golden hair shine even more while the gleam of velvet highlighted the colour and intensity of his blue eyes. So regal and handsome that the other members of the Fellowship could scarcely believe it was the same Elf who travelled with them.

Suddenly, the stillness was broken when the air shifted to give a gentle breeze. The branches of the Mallory trees swayed with the wind. The soft rustling of their leaves provided soothing music as the specks of light joined the trees in their dance. Using the symphony of nature as background, a choir began to sing, creating an ethereally beautiful song of love.

A soft glow emanated from behind the audience, adding a dream-like quality to the scene. Slowly, in harmony with the lilting melody, the light moved towards the glade where the ceremony was held. A collective gasp of awe was heard from the audience when its source came into view. The Princess, Chloe, stood amidst the pale silvery light, a heavenly creature out of a dream.

She wore a silver gown that brought more colour to her skin. The silk clung to her desirable body, accenting her curvy waist. The glittering silver was a perfect complement while the shine showcased her stunning eyes. Intricately woven into Chloe's hair were white orchids and leaves on silver threads, a symbol of purity, elegance and nobility. Her hair glittered in the soft illumination; its magnificence highlighted by the contrast of white and green among the tresses of light-brown silk. Her lustrous locks drifted slightly under the gentle caress of the breeze, framing a delicately sculpted face. She wore a serene expression as she and Lord Elrond moved gracefully moved down the aisle.

When she took her place opposite Legolas, her delectable rosy lips curved exquisitely into a bewitching smile as deep-set of sapphire beauties, brimming with love, bore into Legolas' eyes. She was so strikingly beautiful that Legolas was incredibly surprised that his knees did not give away in worship of the angel before him.

As Lord Elrond took his seat beside the king and queen, Gandalf stood to begin the ceremony.

"Legolas, son of Thranduil, do you vow to take Princess Chloe as your true mate; to love and cherish her always until the end of time?" asked Gandalf as he regarded Legolas.

"I do," replied Legolas.

Turning towards the bride, Gandalf repeated the same question, "Chloe, heiress of William and Fiona Peredhil, and Light of the Valar, do you vow to take Prince Legolas as your true mate; to love and cherish him always until the end of time?"

"I do," replied Chloe.

"Then repeat these vows after me: With this love, I hereby promise to stay with you come what may. With this love, I give my all to you, forever and always," prompted Gandalf.

As Chloe and Legolas finished reciting their vows of love, the wizard spoke, "As a token of your love, rings will now be exchanged. Please, bring forth the rings."

Merry and Pippin walked to the young couple and presented to them their rings on a velvet cushion. Both rings were placed on strong mithril chains, to be worn around their new owner's heart for all time.

Legolas took the ring from Merry and put it around his beloved's neck. It seemed strange to Legolas, seeing an ethereal beauty like his love wear such a ring. Its design was elaborate, two mithril snakes intertwined to meet head to head in the centre, where a single emerald was mounted. It appeared so unwieldy around the Princess' slender neck that Legolas' was beginning to wish he had accepted the one Gandalf had prepared for him instead.

Suddenly, the lilting voice of his beloved spoke in his mind, "I know how much this ring means to you. I am honoured that you chose to bestow it upon me for safe-keeping."

The elf stared at his bride in surprise as Chloe took a simple mithril band from Pippin and slipped it around his neck. He knew that Elves could share a mental bond with their lovers, but he and Chloe had not completed the binding ritual yet.

The ring that his beloved had just given him also intrigued him. Legolas has only known Chloe for barely a year, yet, he knew for certain that the ring was not the one provided by the Elves or Gandalf. He wondered where his bride came by it.

The Elf was startled out of his reverie when Gandalf spoke again, "As demanded by tradition, the new couple shall now link arms and drink to their love."

The couple did as instructed; when the jewelled goblets were emptied, Gandalf spoke again, "To complete the ceremony, the vows must be sealed with a kiss. Legolas, you may kiss the bride."

Legolas laid a gentle kiss upon his beloved lips. He wished for much more, but with the entire population as audience, he knew he would have to wait.


	73. This Night

No One's POV:

When Legolas was finally alone with his angel; they found themselves staring at each other in tense silence. Chloe knew it was time for their joining but was worried that in her inexperience, she would be unable to please her beloved in bed. Because of her insecurities, she decided that she would remain quiet and wait for Legolas to make the first move.

Desire was almost overwhelming her. She needed him now, but she realised there might be more to the binding ritual before their joining. She waited patiently for her new husband to speak, but the situation was quickly becoming unbearable.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Chloe finally.

"I don't know, I didn't ask anyone. I have never done this before. If you wish, I can ask Father," stammered the Prince as he turned crimson.

Chloe has never seen the Elf flustered this much before. He was always in control, even when facing Orc armies at odds worse than fifty to one. She was glad that she would have an eternity to discover the pleasant surprises her golden Elf had in store for her.

It took several minutes before she deciphered Legolas' cryptic answer. When she did, she moved and pulled the Elf close to claim those sweet lips. For a long while, their tongue danced to the passionate rhythm set by Legolas' demanding mouth. Out of breath, she finally pulled away and said mischievously, "I don't think you will need to ask my Father, Legolas. We shall act upon our love, not our thoughts..."

She removes his shirt slowly, her fingertips dancing over his shoulders and she leans closer to kiss his chest. His head rolls back, exposing his neck as she kisses my way up to it, flicking her tongue once or twice, tasting him completely. He moans in his throat and closes his eyes. He then removes her dress and flowers and all that she has worn this evening.

After several moments, their clothes were completely removed, discarded somewhere so they cannot see them but only each other as they kiss slowly but deeply. He then wraps her legs around his waist, never parting, and carries her to the bed where he places her as gently as if she were the most fragile being in this world.

Their breaths become uneven as they touch each limb, each feature, trying to memorise everything of each other. He then kissed each fragment of her skin, going lower and past the inside of her thighs, returning back up to her hips with his sweet caress.

Turning over, rubbing her hips against his erection, she moans and rolled her head back so he caresses her with his lips again. "Chloe..." He moans quietly.

Completely in naught but their skin, they couldn't be close enough. Each touch, kiss, breath was just the sanctuary they needed.

"Legolas," She whispered just loud enough for him to hear, her voice dripping with desire. He held her tighter, his hands moving all over her body, his touch setting her alight.

"I love you,"He whispers in her ear, shivers diving through her like fire burning her to the hilt. It was not enough. "I promise to be gentle." He pushes her hips forcefully into his own, making her gasp in pleasure, her eyes widening.

They turn over again, he thrusts his hips once more into her own, not stealing her virginity yet. "I love you more." She gasps every word just barely loud enough for him to here.

"I love you most..." And they kiss once more. "May I?" He asks, and she nods, giving him her permission to enter and become one with her.

Carefully, Legolas parted her legs and eased in. He never felt such tightness and warmth in his life. Chloe squinted her eyes tightly shut in pain before Legolas was given permission to move within her invaded walls. Soon after, the pain was replaced with heaven.

Chloe was most responsive. Her body bent and then pressed back with every deepening thrust; her legs locked tight around Legolas' back; first sighs and then heartfelt moans signalled very clearly when he struck and struck again at her most pleasurable spot.

Chloe's hands came up and grasped Legolas' upper arms in a bruising grip. "Oh, Legolas!"

He felt fire in his belly, and he made himself concentrate his mind for the sake of the glorious, trembling being beneath him. "Oh, Chloe!" he growled. "I love you with all of my heart! You have my life as well as my soul. I am yours only and forever." Every phrase was driven home with fire and passion. "I will love you for all of eternity!" Not able to stop himself, he reached forward to touch Chloe's face, shifting his weight roughly across her body.

As Legolas' fingers touched her cheek, Chloe arched and wailed aloud "Legolas!" And she was lost, her climax overtaking her senses, making her scream in pleasure. At the edge of Legolas' vision, it seemed for a blurry moment that there was a glow in the air around them. Legolas lost all thought and spilled his seed.

So deeply drived in their passion, they have forgotten practically where they were since they were too lost in each other to remember even their own names.

He slid out of her with ease and collapsed beside her, exhausted. He never felt something so exemplary with her in his life and he questioned himself about what he has done to deserve a blessing such as his wife.

Shifting, Chloe laid exhausted in his arms. She also never imagined that the release of their mutual desires would be so amazingly pleasurable. She has never felt anything akin to ecstasy she experienced when Legolas made love to her. She has been worried that Legolas would find her lack of experience displeasing, but he didn't seem to care about that. And how passionate yet considerate, strong yet gentle he was. She never thought it would be this wonderful.

And that is how they lay this night. In each other's arms, heartbeats and breaths matching in perfect unison. They close their eyes for the final time until the new morning rises.


	74. Two Years Later

No One's POV: 2 Years Later

Eowyn, Arwen and Chloe stroll through the gardens of the palace, since Aragorn had some business to attend to with Faramir and Legolas was having some time relaxing with his father and Gimli. They also didn't have much to do that morning so they thought about having some time with just females so they can act like sisters without a single trouble in the world.

However, something was different with one of the girls, excluding Arwen because she has been bearing Eldarion, Aragorn's heir now at seven months old, who was currently playing with the hobbits and Gandalf. No, it wasn't Eowyn either, because she and Faramir wanted to wait a while when things settled down at as fair pace before they could bear a child. It was Chloe, something was different about her, other than the fact that she has grown and into beautiful woman, something about her seems to be glowing.

Both Arwen and Eowyn have noticed this, for they have seen this change in a woman's life before, for it has happened with Arwen. She glowed when she was bearing Eldarion. Maybe, that is the difference in Chloe, there is a possibility that she might have a miracle growing inside of her.

"Chloe, may I ask you something?" Arwen said out of the blue, waking her up from a trance that she didn't even know that she was in. She, of course, nodded.

"Yes, certainly, Arwen. What is it?" Chloe asked, innocently curious.

"Have you been feeling a type of change in your body after the last time that you have been... intimate... with Legolas?" She asked, trying to seem straight to the point but with a gentle ease.

Chloe was definitely surprised. Come to think of it, she DOES feel different, a bit bigger around the stomach area to be honest, but maybe that is because she is getting older or not having as much exercise as she used to when she was journeying with the fellowship. "Actually, I have. Why do you ask?"

"I was only wondering because, well, you seem to be brighter. And, your appetite has also changed, has it not?"

She nodded again, "Yes, I seem to have had a weird longing for parsley leaves with pepper flavourings, and I hate pepper!"

"And not only that, but your eyes are softer and warmer, and though you may not see it, but I have had that exact gleam in my eyes when I found out that I was to be a mother."

"She's right, Chloe." Said Eowyn, "And all women in this world go through this change exactly the same way when a child is conceived. Surely you must have noticed this yourself."

"I have, yes. But what are you saying?"

"Chloe... I think you are with child." She stated simply. Chloe was about to protest, but then...

She fainted.


	75. A Miracle

Legolas sighs as he finally manages to find a peaceful spot for him, his father and Gimli to rest after a long hour's ride over the hills. Two years he has now been married, and what a wonderful life it was so far. Chloe has grown a couple of inches in height so she is now up to Legolas' chin and her curves have become more shapely, he has noticed.

Thranduil noticed how he was thinking about her, considering he is 'twitter-pated' with her, and couldn't help laughing to himself at the sight of him. Even Gimli was laughing at practically the same thing.

"Well lad, now that ye are a married one, what ye goin' to do with yer life, now?"

"I'm just going to live it, my friend. After all, even though I have been married to Chloe for two years, I'm still adjusting a little. Now that I know for sure that we have eternity together, we can do anything without worry of losing each other. She's my dragon and I'm her elf, and we plan on staying that way." He smiled.

"Not even to raise a family?" If Legolas had a drink, he would have spat it out immediately and choked loudly because of it.

"Uh." Cough! "W-w-what do you... mean, Gimli?"

"You know what I mean, lad. Get some action, have a couple tods running around. I want to see the kids!" He boasted a little, as if he were the uncle-to-be.

"As do I, Legolas." Aragorn said calmly, "It is wonderful to be a father, seeing your children, holding them in your arms... I am sure you could be gifted soon with a miracle that you may claim as your child. And I have a feeling it will be... VERY... soon..." He winked.

"Alright, enough with torturing my son about experiences and children, he shall have them in his own time." Thranduil interrupted.

"Ah, admit it!" Said Gimli, "You want to see them too!" And they all laughed merrily.

"Of course, son of Gloin. I would be most honoured to meet my very own grandchildren. It is a blessing from the Valar. And, well, it just will be because, well, Chloe IS the light, technically speaking..."

* * *

With the Girls...

"Are you sure?" Said Chloe, practically becoming a nervous wreck considering that she may possibly be bearing a child who will be dragon, elf and magical like his/her parents.

"Of course, my princess. And it would be a blessing to see little ones chasing around the palace." Gandalf laughed joyfully. He hoped to see the line of 'Little Fi' to be continued. "Shall I examine you?" She nodded hesitantly and laid back on the bed, Gandalf immediately readied himself and asked her kindly to lift her clothing so he could have a closer look to give her the answer to her questions.

Being very gentle, and cautious, he waved his staff and blue lights surrounded her abdomen, all he could hear was a rhythm... it was a heartbeat.


	76. Birthday Gift on Time

Chloe's POV:

I looked at Gandalf questioningly because he is smiling so widely that his face would've split in two of he smiled any further. "This is wonderful!" He exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Oh, this is marvelous! Simply magnificent!" Said Arwen and Eowyn.

"Oh my... I am to become a mother..." I whispered, my breathing going a bit shallow for a few moments.

"When are you going to tell him?"

I looked at them all, "Tomorrow, it will be his birthday, then." I smiled.

"Wonderful! It will be sort of like a present, wouldn't it?"

I nodded again, "Of course."

* * *

The next day, I asked Thranduil, Faramir, the hobbits, Gimli and Aragorn to keep Legolas busy for a little while so I can have us girls and the servants help prepare the ball for this afternoon and we can celebrate his birthday together.

So far, the tables were being set and the decorations were in place. "Yes, thank you!" I said to Mervina, the maid, "Also, do you think I can have some raisin bread, please?" I asked in my most considerate and adorable way. She nodded, running to the kitchen and coming back with a plate of raisin bread in the shape of biscuits. "Thank you, Mervina..." I then turned to everyone to see the final results, "Thank you, everyone, for preparing this occasion of my husband's birthday in the form of this ball today. It is truly wonderful of you to help. Now that everything is finished, you are all invited is special guests to the occasion and so you re to have the evening off and go home to your families after tonight, as a sign of my gratitude."

And hopefully everything will be perfect this evening.

* * *

Legolas' POV:

"Honestly, why do I have to be so entirely fancy? It is only my birthday." I exclaimed as Aragorn and my father tugged on my hair to make the braids look more alive and attractive.

"Because... it is a surprise... And not even Chloe has told us what it is, so it must be special." Said Aragorn. "Plus, there is even a special 'present' from rumours around the city, I heard it when I was walking with Faramir to a meeting with the council just before Noon, yesterday."

"And knowing my daughter-in-law, considering all of her wonderful and creative ideas, it shall be the best thing she has ever given you, my son."

I nodded along, absorbing every syllable. But surely she cannot give me a gift that will make me even happier than I am just be being with her at all. "I doubt she can improve anything she creates because she has already given me the greatest gift from the heavens."

"And what is that, my son?" Asked my father.

I smiled, "Her smile, her laugh, her dancing, her singing, her skills in weaponry, her beauty. But all of her beauty was created because of her love. That is the present she gave me as soon as we were lost in each other, her love is the most precious gift I can ever receive." I sighed, my thoughts running through, flooded with images and memories of my beloved wife, my beloved Dragon, the Valar's light. My Beloved Dragon of Light...

"And that is why I also love her."

"Why father?" I questioned.

"Because she has also given me the love of a daughter to a father, considering that you are my only child. And she has returned your heart with hers."

"And I love her as my own sister, mellon. As she and Arwen grew up together and Arwen and I are married and have born our son, Chloe and I have grown close like siblings, she is the sister I never had but always longed for. She is fun as well as committed." Said Aragorn.

"But she also has strict timing, lad!" Gimli said as he walked in the door, "You're almost late, come on!"


	77. Permisson to dance?

As she looked in the mirror, Chloe sighed and tried once more to make her wavy hair look ravishing. Just then, Arwen entered the room.

"Shall I help you, sister?" she said, smiling at her in the mirror.

"I can not seem to be able to do my own hair, tonight."

Arwen picked up a brush and began working on her hair. "Tonight, you will look like nothing but the angel you are."

Chloe chuckled nervously. "Can you not say that, please? I am not an angel."

Arwen laughed. "Oh, but you are, and everyone agrees so."

"Surely you are over-exaggerating, I am just a girl, but half-dragon and guardian of Middle-Earth. Just because of that, it does not mean that I am…"

"Chloe! Please accept this for tonight. Even Legolas has come to me, saying nothing but of how radiant you are. Even when you wake up with your hair all over the place, you are still beautiful in all of our eyes. Not one creature disagrees, except for you."

"I understand, sister. It's just… I don't know... it is complicated."

"As were you when you were but a toddler." Arwen laughed. "Always asking Ada if you could stay up until the moon was high, always laughing and running so fast around that even the guards could not catch you. You were practically the wild one of us all that not even the twins could compare to the beginning of you."

"And remember that time when we snuck down to the kitchen and stole all of the honey and the twins found it in their shoes, because we were too rushed to find the perfect place?" They both laughed. "Not even 'Ada' figured it was us, no matter how much we behaved unladylike."

"Of course, but you were worse than I."

"Wait a minute! No I wasn't?"

But Arwen just laughed. "Do not make me ask the twins!" And then Chloe remained quiet. She finished up with Chloe's hair by tucking a blue flower behind her ear. "There. You look beautiful."

Chloe stood up and went to the full length mirror. She wore a long light blue silk gown with sleeves that hung low. Silver embroidery lined the neck and the upper sleeves. As she looked at herself, she placed her hand on her not-yet-noticeable bump. Understanding, Arwen came up and stood behind her smiling from ear to ear.

"I know in my heart you will make a wonderful mother. It is in your heart and in your soul. Never let anyone tell you that you cannot do something. You can accomplish anything you put your mind to." she said to her and then hugged her.

"I love you." Chloe said as she embraced Arwen.

Arwen wiped a tear from her cheek. "Now, let us go. I am sure there are many guests waiting."

* * *

Chloe entered the glade and all eyes were upon her. Everyone greeted her by careful bows and curtsies. Thranduil came up and offered his to his daughter-in-law, (he left Legolas to come when ready and because he wanted to be escorting her for this special occasion first thing), "With your permission, of course?" He smiled. "Wonderful daughter of mine..."

She nodded gratefully, "Most accepted, Papa." He dearly loved his son's beloved wife and he adores her even more when she announces her title for him whenever he remains in the room.

"Everyone," Said a random person, "Please welcome King Thranduil and Princess Chloe." Everyone erupted into an applause, but not one so deafening.

They watched as she came towards them. "Why do you stare? Is there something wrong with this dress or is it the fact that I am in it?" She jested.

Everyone smiled and chuckled at her gentle humour. "Oh no," interrupted Merry, "But I would be very honoured with a dance with my younger sister." He stepped forward, bowing and offering his hand.

She curtsied for him, "As would I, dear brother of mine." And that is how the party officially began, couples dancing across the floor.

That is how Legolas and the other men found everyone, dancing on the floor and laughing merrily as they communicated as if everything was heaven before war was placed upon them. As if they were in nothing but peace for all of the years that Middle-Earth has lived.

After being announced, Legolas and Thranduil stood aside and watched Chloe and Merry dancing together to the joyful music. "May I ask for your wife's permission to dance?" Thranduil asked out of nowhere.

And knowing his father, he was not to give in, "Of course, father. Feel free." And he gestured towards her.

When he felt like he had waited long enough, Thranduil strolled to Chloe and Merry. "Dear Merry, might I have a dance with my beautiful daughter in law?" he asked.

He immediately released her. "Yes of course. Please do." He smiled tenderly and Chloe popped a kiss on the crown of his head before he skipped off to find Pippin, Frodo and Sam.

Thranduil then continued the dance. "You know, my child, if it were not for you, I do not think that my son would have known such love in this world. You truly are a wonderful woman, and I am glad he chose you." he said.

"Papa, surely part of it you jest." she said turning pink in the cheeks.

"Never I jest unless my son has had an amusing incident to recall. But truly you look absolutely stunning tonight." he said and twirled her around the dance floor. Chloe laughed and began to relax as he lead her on with the dance. When he glanced at Legolas, they both exchanged sincere and loving glances, "You have given my son the very light of love from the centre of your heart."

"And will that be enough?" she asked playfully.

"It is more than I could ask for." he replied and laid a gentle kiss upon her forehead. "Amin mela lle, my daughter."

"And I to you, Papa."


	78. I am----

Chloe's POV:

I stood on the stage, palms sweating only a little as I fidgeted with my fingertips, "Everyone, I have an announcement to make." They all turned to me, smiling lovingly as I looked in all of their eyes for barely a moment each, "As you all may know, tonight is a special event as it is my husband's birthday..." They applauded as Legolas turned red, "And I thank you all dearly from my heart for making this a wonderful evening." They applauded for even longer, "But, with a birthday comes a present, does it not?" I smirked, and some whispered in agreement. "Well, tonight, I have a present that I am deeply hoping Legolas shall adore because this present is not anything wrapped in a box, but rather in love."

Whispers of many types of ideas run through the crowd, hoping that their guess was correct. But I doubt that they are quite close.

"Ladies and Gentlefolk, I, Chloe Greenleaf, am bearing the child of Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood."

* * *

No One's POV:

His vision was blurry, his knees were weak and all he could actually do was gasp, and it was small, shallow. But nothing could stop the smile slowly tracing upon his face as the news sunk into his heart. He honestly could not believe what he has heard...

He was going to have a child, he was going to be a father.

When he gathered his sense of mind once more, he walked up on stage to stand by his wife. "We're having a Baby?" he asked. She nodded slowly gradually going faster for a few seconds. There was silence for a few long moments, no noise heard at all. Then, he grabbed her face, pulled her close and kissed her desperately. "You, my darling, have made me the most ecstatic creature on Middle-Earth!" He exclaimed.

Everyone screamed and clapped until they were aching terribly. The hobbits, Aragorn, Gimli, Thranduil and Faramir were so over-flowed with joy that they were whistling to Legolas.

"So this is the present, is it not?" He asked cheerfully. Chloe laughed and just kissed him once more, arms wrapped around his neck and his own around her waist.

And that is how the night continued, everyone congratulating the married couple and toasting to their marvellous future ahead of them, hopefully filled with many, and I mean MANY children.


	79. Right and True

No One's POV: 3 months later

Chloe exhaled peacefully as Legolas was soothingly rubbing her baby bump, carrying their beloved child they long to see and hold in their arms.

"You know, Chloe, this is what I hoped to have with you since the day we met at the council."

"What do you mean, Legolas?"

"Do you still have that note I gave you?" He asked, eyes glinting in excitement. She nodded, taking out the folded piece of paper from inside her sleeve.

"I never go anywhere without it."

"Have you read it, yet?" She nodded to say no. He smiled, "Well, can you read it for me?"

Hesitantly, she opened it and, sure enough, it was actually a letter. And the date was surprising... _'It was written the same day we met...'_ She thought to herself. "You wrote this on the very day we had our first greeting?" She asked, smiling and chuckling softly, making him blush.

"What can I say? You intrigued me, and I wanted to give this very letter to you on the same day it was written, but I didn't know you that well so... I wanted to wait and... well... I was hoping to be with you, to court you as my own, and I wasn't entirely sure, so I carried the note with me at all times in case we so happened to become a couple."

"Wow," She sighed, "You are very forward, aren't you?" She jested and it earned her a slight glare along with a chuckle, a shake of his head and a kiss on her lips.

"Now, can you read it for me, please, melamin?" He asked in a gentle whisper that she could only just understand and nodded yes.

It read...

_'My dearest Princess,_

_I dare not call you by your name for I know not of my permission to be granted so,_

_It is only the day that I have met you and already you have captured a part of me when you have done nothing but be your own self on this very day. Today, you smiled and I was immediately lost within the depths of my heart. Not knowing for sure what these feelings are that have been born inside of me._

_Forgive me if I may seem so bold but I cannot deny that you are most definitely a magnificent and exquisite creature that maybe only your smile can light up the whole of my world like no one else has ever done through the time of my entire life._

_On this very night, I have watched you by the waterfall and I dare not to deny that the city of Rivendell itself could not match to the beauty of the scene I have witnessed; your hair flying in the soft winds, your skin glowing as the moonlight glistened from the waters around you, you closing your eyes to feel the world around you and you smile so beautifully that I feel so lost in your light. You seemed so at peace that I could never disturb you, but I was unable to resist the temptation of hearing your voice just once more._

_If ever I could choose a lover at all, it would be you. But would you have loved me in the same way as I to you?_

_Far too soon, I have fallen and I know that it is love I have been trapped in, and I dreadfully long for your company beyond just companionship on this journey. __Hopefully you realise what you have done to me, and sincerely I hope to know that you feel the same._

_My dearest princess, my delighted angel, hopefully it will be you I shall marry and bear children with, for I do not care that you could die, for I shall cherish every moment with you._

_Yours sincerely, and lovingly,_

_Your Greenleaf.'_

...

As soon as she finished the letter, she was silent for a long time, unable to help the tears in her eyes and she was smiling so much that her face was probably about to split in two. "You wrote this... for me? On the day we met?" She asked, her breath slightly shaking.

"Have I upset you?"

She shook her head, "No, how can declaring your feelings like this upset me? You truly are the most wonderful husband in all of life itself!" She exclaimed and knocked the wind out of him, lying on top of him and kissing him desperately, passionately, lovingly. He was certainly surprised by her sudden action but he could care less.

And his letter was right, because it became true.


	80. Memories to the Present

No One's POV:

That night, as Legolas was stroking her hair while she slept, he was thinking about his life and how it fell into place just by meeting his true love.

...

_As she stepped into the circle of the council meeting, she felt a slight chill go up and down her spine and turned to see Legolas and he raised an eyebrow while memorising her physical appearance. "So, you must be the fostered human-princess of Rivendell." He said softly._

_"Forgive me, sir. I just… am not used to everyone knowing me by a title, no matter how long I've lived it." She said._

_"Oh, I completely understand." He smiled slightly, "We have not had pleasant dealings with mortals for many years."_

_..._

_Legolas reached up and brushed her hair away from her shoulder, murmuring, "There was a leaf on your shoulder." When she arched an eyebrow at him, he shrugged, and said to her and Gandalf, "I will take my leave of you both. I feel you two have much to discuss without my prying ears."_

_..._

_He gave her teasing half kisses, ones that graced her lips open mouthed, and hotter than fire. She shivered as she found herself backed up against a tree, her hands delving into his blonde hair._

_..._

_She spotted that Legolas had a small cut on his cheek. She leaned over and kissed the cut. It then magically began to heal._

_Legolas looked a bit bemused, but then asked hesitantly, "Are you alright?"_

_She nodded._

_..._

_"NO!" He screamed as she jumped from the edge, Aragorn holding onto him as Boromir held onto Frodo. "No..." He whispered and cried inside himself, not revealing his tears to those around him._

_"Legolas, she would not have done such a thing if she had a doubt that she will succeed and helping Gandalf!" Aragorn exclaimed, and he understood, before they left Moria to continue the journey._

_..._

_"AH!" An Orc screamed in pain, and toppled over, struggling to breathe. As soon as he was on the floor, He looked dead in the eyes of someone he knew too well. Aragorn even stopped to drop his jaw along with Gimli._

_Chloe... She was here..._

_"Miss me?" Chloe said, smirking. They all smiled in return. "Take that as a yes!" She shouted, before she and Legolas fought side by side, as a perfect pair, slaying each and every Orc._

_..._

_"Chloe Peredhil, you were exemplary!" Legolas exclaimed as he took her in his arms and spun her around before kissing her deeply, but he pulled back in disgust, "By the way, I don't like the ale flavour..."_

_She laughed._

_..._

And every other memory he shared with her just flew through his mind, flooding him in the love they shared. "For someone so young," He whispered, "You have come so far, my love... All just to discover who you are..." And he kissed her forehead before closing his own eyes to join her in dreams.


	81. Only Yesterday

No One's POV:

The very next morning, Legolas was first to wake up. Taking in his surroundings, he stared down at his angelic wife, even though her hair was all over the place and she wasn't in a very ladylike position (all the more another reason he loves her).

He leaned down to Chloe's stomach (who was lying on her side) and kissed the bump containing their child, "Dada loves you very much, do not ever forget it..." He whispered before standing from the bed in his night clothes and stripping himself of his shirt. He returned his gaze to his wife and unborn child, smiling at the miracle he has gained. He then kissed her forehead and said, "I'll be in the bathing chamber, my love." And off he went.

Chloe returned from her dreams just before he uttered a word, she only pretended to be asleep for a few moments while watching Legolas be rid of his shirt, smiling as she thought about how wonderful he was while caring for her, loving her and helping her so far through her stage of pregnancy. But, being still a bit tired, she decided to go back to sleep.

When Chloe woke up again, she found Legolas opening the door to their chamber with a tray filled with cooked waffles, raisin toast, some warm milk along with white orchids and blue roses.

"Good morning, naneth-to-be, I hope you enjoyed your slumber." He said, carrying the food to the bed that Chloe still lay in.

"Did you do this, melamin?" She asked, half excited and half filled with joy for this little surprise he has given her. _'He is such a romantic!' _She thought to herself.

He nodded, "I may have had a little bit of help from Mervina, our maid. She kept an eye of what was being done while I was doing another part of it."

"Thank you, honey," Chloe said. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Already have." Legolas. As soon as he claimed her lips, she jumped in shock and clutched her stomach. "What is it, my love?" He asked, slightly worried.

"The baby just kicked! I can't believe it!" Chloe said. Legolas smiled, then he leaned down and kissed her stomach. "Oh my gosh! The baby kicked again!"

"Let me feel," Legolas said. He put his hand on her stomach. He felt the little kick and smiled, a tear leaving his eye. "That is definitely a kick." He kissed Chloe.

As soon as Chloe took a bite, she moaned, eyes widening at the delicious flavouring. "This breakfast is fantastic," Chloe said. "You're wonderful, Legolas!"

"I'm just another Ada-to-be," Legolas said. "I'm going to get your next surprise ready. You can do whatever you feel like." Chloe flipped her books and ate her breakfast. And by the time she finished breakfast, Legolas came back in. "So, are you ready for your next surprise?" Legolas asked.

"Definitely yes!" Chloe said. Legolas took the tray placed it on a table first, and then he came back and blindfolded Chloe. He guided her through the palace and into the hallway...

"One...two...three!" Legolas said, taking the blindfold off of Chloe. She saw a crib.

"Oh, Legolas..." She said, tears of happiness leaking from her eyes as she embraced her husband, "Where did you get this?"

"I asked the hobbits to help with the design and the making so it was fit for our blessed child."

"I cannot believe it..." She looked down and rubbed her stomach, "It seemed like only yesterday that we became betrothed while journeying with everyone over the lands."

"And hopefully, tomorrow shall be just as magnificent as today, when I can see your face in the morn, smiling beautifully as if it were my first."

"I love you, Legolas!" Chloe said, hugging him.

"And I love you, my darling." He said.


	82. Faen

No One's POV:

The months continued to pass, and eventually, _the_ month came. Eventually, _the_ week came. Finally, _the_ day came.

But then the day passed, unfortunately.

Legolas sighed, and sat back in his chair, glancing around his new (box-filled) study. It has been three days now since she was supposed to be due and they were both upset that their child has not arrived yet. Maybe something was wrong...

He shook his head, muttering to himself, "No. If something bad has happened we would know. The healers would have told us. After all," he reasoned, "they did say they could have been wrong about the date."

Wearily, he got back to work. Chloe would probably be asleep by now. He hated being up late while she was sleeping on her own, and it was the same the other way around.

With a groan, Legolas dipped his quill into the ink well and began to write. There was a knock at his door, and he called, "Come in."

He did not look up as feet shuffled into the room. There was a pause before he heard, "Um, sir?"

"Yes. Did you need anything?"

"Um, yes, actually. Um… your wife has just gone into labour."

Legolas dropped his quill, his head snapping up so fast his neck cracked. "What?"

"The princess is currently experiencing what some might call the joy of birth." He smirked, "Though from the yelling I highly doubt it's very joyful."

"Where is she?" Legolas asked, his voice a hoarse whisper.

"Your bed-." He had to dive out of the way as Legolas hurtled past him into the dark hallway.

Legolas skidded on the smooth marble floor of the entrance hall, his eyes wide and his heart thudding in his chest. He tripped on a rug, fell flat on his face, and immediately jumped up and kept running. His brain was blank—It was his body doing the actual work. He raced up the next flight of stairs and burst out into a corridor. Then he stopped and walked the next few feet, staring at Aragorn.

The man smiled at him and nodded, muttering, "She's just been in for a few minutes. I don't know how long it will take, but so far, she's all right."

"Does she—does she need anything?" Legolas panted, gazing at him.

"If she does, I'm sure we can take care of it."

"How long does it take?"

He shrugged calmly, replying, "Minutes or hours. Eldarion was born about one hour in—but people are different. I'd sit down, if I were you. Your legs are going to give out in a second."

Legolas nodded and weakly sank into a chair set against the wall, staring at the closed doors of his and Chloe's bedroom. He could hear yelling—and groaning. It sounded miserable. His face turned white, and he glanced at Aragorn, "Are you sure she's all right?"

"Yes, Legolas. I am positive."

He shook his head, dropping his face into his hands, "I don't think I can do this…"

Aragorn took the chair next to him and set a hand on his shoulder, responding, "Just wait."

So that is what they did.

* * *

Half an hour passed. Then a full hour passed. Another half hour passed.

The sun began to rise. Light spilled out from the window in front of them, its orange gleam tingeing the hallway the color of peach. Clouds—pink-hued puffy ones—drifted lazily across the sky. It was a quiet sunrise, as though the world was still holding its breath, waiting for the moment to come. Legolas watched the sun's beginning ascent, his face in his hands as his wide eyes stared at the window. Aragorn watched it with him.

For the room beyond was now silent, and both of them could only guess at what that meant.

Apparently unable to stand it, Aragorn rose to his feet and muttered, "I shall get us some tea."

Legolas nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

He could hear the man's footsteps disappearing into the distance, and he looked at the guard standing watch. The soldier merely nodded, a faint smile of encouragement on his otherwise stern face. Legolas nodded in return, and then went back to staring at the sunrise.

Then the door of the bedchamber opened, and Arwen stepped out. There was a gentle smile on her face—and a bundle in her arms.

He straightened as she approached him. He cleared his throat, whispering, "How is she?"

Arwen smiled at him, "Chloe is fine. She's just resting now."

"Can I see her?"

"Not yet, Legolas. Right now you have someone else to see." Legolas spotted the blanket-wrapped something she was cradling. Instantly, his heart quivered. He knew what was expected of him—but he just could not bring himself to do it until Arwen ordered him. "Hold out your arms, Legolas." He did, hardly moving as she carefully gave him the child. "Support her head—there you go." Then she said, "I'll let you take care of your daughter. Now I need to go see my little sister."

He did not even notice her leaving.

Legolas gazed, fascinated, at the tiny being in his arms. She was so small—so vulnerable. He could see, from the way her mouth moved while she slept, that she would have her mother's smile, but she has his lips. She had inherited the same blonde hair as him, though, and it lay soft and wispy upon the round little head. But her face was very much Chloe's—even with all the chubbiness that most babies had.

Then she wiggled slightly in her blanket, adjusting so as to be more comfortable. He could feel her moving against his arms—her small body adapting to this new bed. He heard her gentle breathing, and he realised how warm she was. The little girl was like a hot water bottle.

And, as she stirred again, Legolas felt a sense of protective responsibility come over him. It was a strong sensation—a literal force that immediately made him suspicious of everything in the room. He glared at the guard by the door and held the baby closer to his chest. The soldier frowned, and Legolas realised what he was doing and looked back to the baby. How could something so little implant such a fervent devotion within him? The baby girl was so weak and small and yet… yet she was his.

She... was _his_. His daughter. His child. His little girl that he would watch grow up and learn and live. His to feed, to clothe, to take care of, to read to late at night, to sing to in the middle of the day, to dance through the halls of the palace with until they both grew too tired to stand. He would be able to show her the city and would be able to sit under the stars and point out constellations to her. There was just so much he could do with this little girl, and so much he _wanted_ to do for her—he _had_ to do for her.

And Legolas knew that he loved the baby girl in his arms.

He watched her sleep, and he whispered an idea of a name for her, "Faen." Then instantly he smiled, "I think we shall see if naneth likes it."

A few minutes went by, and then he heard a voice. "Legolas? You can come in now."

The prince looked up, and saw that Arwen has returned. He stood, moving towards the bedroom, still holding the baby. Grinning, he said, "I have a girl."

"I know you do."

Legolas walked through the open door and headed over to where his wife lay in bed. She looked absolutely drained, and seemed to be sleeping. But at his entrance, Chloe's blue eyes flickered open. She smiled. "Good morning, my love." Legolas said, taking a seat on the bed beside her.

"Hello." Her voice was faint, but very happy.

Wordlessly, he handed her the little girl that had suddenly become sole and center in their lives. Chloe smiled, murmuring, "She's beautiful, Legolas."

"Yeah. But then again, look at who her parents are." He jested.

She laughed, "You're impossible."

"And you love me anyway."

She looked at him, "Yes I do."

"I think I have an idea of a name for her." He said, smiling, joyfully.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "And what will that be?"

"Faen... the sindarin name after your mother."

As soon as she heard the name, she gasped then smiled, "And... I think her middle name should be Ellen, after YOUR mother."

"Then it is settled..."

They then whispered together, "Faen Ellen Greenleaf..." Legolas leaned over and kissed the mother of his child. Then they both went back to gazing at their daughter, and the sun rose.


	83. Atmosphere

No One's POV:

It was quiet, that night in Minas Tirith. Last month had been a different story. For that had been the month, Princess Chloe and Prince Legolas have welcomed their first child into the world. The citizens were pleased and joyful, and a festival was held in celebration for the Faen's birth. It had been a wonderful occasion full of food, dancing, laughter, music, and everything else that could possibly be thought appropriate. Days afterward, people were still talking about the beautiful firework displays that had turned the black sky into a stunning blaze of colours. But, life had returned back to normal, as it always did, and now it was another quiet night in Minas Tirith.

With the exception of the bed chamber, of course.

Chloe lay in bed, listening as her daughter wailed loudly in the dark room. She sighed, feeling her heart ache with every noise of intense displeasure. The baby girl was rather vocal about her unhappiness—even more so than Eldarion has been and everyone remembered _that_ all too well. But in their daughter's crying there were complaints and almost an accusation of betrayal within every howl. She had to do something.

"Legolas?" Chloe nudged her husband.

He groaned and mumbled, "What?"

"Faen's crying."

He sighed, "I know. Maybe she'll stop."

"She's been crying for the past several minutes." Chloe felt him set his head in the crook of her neck, moaning. He clearly did not want to get up. "I'll take care of it, dear."

"You sure?" He sounded on the edge of sleep.

"Yes. Besides," she carefully slid out from under his arm, "it's not like _you_ can feed her, anyway." She jested

Her husband did not respond, and Chloe could have sworn that he was asleep by snoring as soon as she left the bed. She smiled and kissed his temple, "You really make me smile, love." She quietly stole over to the cradle and reached in to pick up her fussing baby. "Faen—shhh." She smiled at the comfortable weight in her arms. "Are you hungry?" But the little girl was not hungry. Nor was she wet, nor did she need to be burped. Yet she still cried. "Faen… what's wrong?" Chloe held her daughter, feeling her wriggle unhappily in her blanket wrappings.

"Maybe she's so tired she cannot sleep." Legolas suggested wearily from the bed.

She shook her head, "That can't be it—Eldarion never had that problem."

"Chloe, each child is different."

"I know that but... Wait..."

There was a muffled noise, and Legolas lifted his bleary eyes to see Chloe pulling on her bathrobe. "What are you doing?"

"Taking Faen outside. Sometimes-," she took up their crying baby, "-a different atmosphere is what's needed."

"It's cold outside, love." Her husband pointed out.

"I know. I won't be long."

Chloe pressed down on the latch of the glass doors and walked carefully out into the night.

Wind that smelled of the sea and cold rustled the skirt of her bathrobe and blew through her short-cropped hair. It was a strong breeze, but it softened slightly as she began to trot—barefoot, of course—over the smooth stone floor of the balcony. She could hear the ocean waves crashing on the quay, and the soft tolling bell at the guardhouse. But cutting, hard and clear, came the unhappy crying of the child in her arms.

"Faen, sweetheart, it's okay. I'm here. You're all right." Chloe whispered tenderly, rocking back and forth slightly. Her daughter continued to whimper, and Chloe gently caressed her tearstained cheek. "Have you ever seen such a night, Faen?" She smiled, "Probably not. But if you look up at the sky—you can see how beautiful it is."

Both turned their eyes up to the star-sprinkled heavens. The world above was of a deep, ancient blue, seemingly as endless and profound as the ocean rolling underneath. Due to a passing storm, there was slight overcast. Some of the thicker clouds had wrapped about the moon, shutting out her silver brilliance. But the stars, millions of them, glinted brightly upon the elegant swoops and curves of the skies.

They were tiny pinpricks of fire burning miles and miles away. Yet somehow they made the night seem less dark, mocking the vast gulf that separated them from the earth. There was triumph in the way they blazed together, showering light and trying to pierce through the distance to reach the land below them. It was as if they sought to give beauty and meaning to the ponderous lives of man and beast. The stars wanted to reveal the opposite side of eternity and make people question, wonder, and dream for something greater than themselves.

Chloe whispered to her daughter, still gazing at the night sky, "It's an amazing thing, Faen. There's still so much of the world we don't understand. But it's there—it's just waiting for someone to be brave enough and curious enough to try."

Faen had stopped crying by now, though her face was still wet. She looked up at her mother, and beyond at the starry sky she spoke about.

"The moon's not out—she's still asleep beneath the clouds. But there are many other people out tonight. See those three stars lined up, right there?" She raised her hand and traced the thin column in the sky. "That's the belt of Orion the Hunter—he's always been my favourite. And then those—those make up Cetus, a creature that dwells deep within the sea. There's also Draco the Dragon, one of my kin, who flies around the mountains. And Perseus the hero—and even a gold fish named Dorado. Hopefully he doesn't live with Cetus because while sea monsters can be courteous, they like their space. And they all move, Faen. They never remain in the same place but always shift with the turning of the earth. Sometimes you can't find them up there, and when you do it's like meeting an old friend again. Then it's as if life is better, somehow. It makes you look up and see how much is out there—but it also makes you remember all that you do have, and be happy with it all. It truly is amazing."

Slowly, the clouds parted and the moon reclaimed her place as queen of the night. Her glow radiated, joining with that of the stars and illuminating the quiet darkness. She was in the full part of her cycle, round and lovely.

Then Chloe noticed a faint red star flaring at the corner of her vision. She frowned, "I don't remember that one. I suppose I'll have to look it up later, Faen dear."

The princess looked down at her daughter and saw she had fallen asleep. Chloe smiled.

"I told him all we needed was a new atmosphere. It _is_ cold out, though. We probably should get inside."

Chloe entered the bedroom and returned Faen to her cradle, carefully laying her down. Tiptoeing, she quietly slipped back into bed and listened to her husband snoring beside her.

Abruptly the snoring stopped, and Legolas asked drowsily, "Chloe?"

"Yes dear?"

"Your feet are freezing." Smirking slightly, Chloe reached underneath his shirt and set her cold hands on his warm back. Legolas gasped and stiffened. Crossly, he muttered, "That was mean."

"I know, dear." She hugged him. "That's why I did it."

"Managed to get little Fi settled for her siesta, I hear."

"Yes. We had a very good talk."

"Meaning you talked and she fell asleep?" There was a distinct hint of amusement in his voice.

Chloe poked him, ordering, "Go to sleep, Legolas."

"Keep talking and I might." She punched his shoulder, but his response was far from satisfactory. "There's a tiny fist hitting me. What will I do now?" She hit harder. "Ouch. Chloe that _hurt_."

"Good." His wife replied smugly.

Legolas grunted, "Okay, you win. Goodnight, your Highness."

"Goodnight, my love." She set her head against his back, closing her eyes and falling asleep to the familiar, comforting sound of his low breathing.


	84. Agreements and Conditions

No One's POV:

Aragorn glared sternly at the parchment in front of him, hoping that eventually the words on it would squeak in fright and run away. The loopy writing of his 'friend' King Dalen, however, remained quite unmovable. Sighing, Aragorn retook up the text, muttering aloud as he read.

"_'It_ _would be very expediential if your Majesty would allow Salisbury's ships into Minas Tirith's magnificent harbour at a lower price than the dock masters currently hold. The lessening of such a tax will increase exports from Minas Tirith's brother kingdom of Salisfer and thus introduce new commerce to the wonderful subjects of your Majesty. The trade would prosper betwixt the two kingdoms, and a stronger brotherhood will blossom between King Dalen and your Majesty. We would be comrades at arms and at sea. We will increase in capital and the marketplaces of our people will be joyous and bountiful. The riches gained from such an enterprise…' _oh, by the lord!"

Aragorn moodily threw the paper back onto his cluttered desk, wishing Dalen and his flowery words an illness that would render the man incapable of speech. He knew exactly what the conniving crook wanted—and it had nothing to do with 'blossoming brotherhoods' or 'prospering trade' between the kingdoms. What he wanted was an increase of taxing on Minas Tirith's subjects so that his ships (full of mediocre goods, no doubt) could get into the harbour cheaply. Well, 'your Majesty' was not going to have it!

"I refuse." Aragorn declared, his eyes darkening at the letter.

"Aragorn?"

He looked up and saw that Chloe and his niece have just entered the room. Chloe smiled, holding an excited two-month-old child in her arms. Aragorn shook his head distractedly. "I'm sorry, Chloe. Did you say something?" He asked, watching as she approached his desk.

"Well—if you're not too busy, could you watch Faen for me? Just for ten minutes… I need to go see about something and it would be easier if I didn't have to keep up with her while doing it."

He nodded, "I suppose. Just sit her here on the floor," he took a sheaf of papers from his desk drawer and a packet of crayons. "She likes drawing, doesn't she?"

Chloe gently set her daughter onto the rug and accepted the offered paper and crayons. She knelt down next to Faen, pouring crayons out onto the carpet.

"Just stay with Uncle Estel for a little bit, Faen. Mommy will be right back." Her daughter smiled and clapped her hands happily. Faen immediately set about drawing on the paper. Chloe went back over to him. "What are you doing that's got you so upset, Aragorn?"

"It's an expensive treaty that one of those dopes with a crown wants me to sign. By 'Foreign trade business'." He replied grumpily, crossing his arms.

"Well," She kissed him on the cheek, "I hope you can figure out what to do."

Aragorn smiled faintly, "Thank you, Chloe."

"You're welcome, Aragorn." She left the room.

He listened to the scrawling sounds Faen was making across the paper and swishing them in the air, closing his eyes slightly at the noise. It was a pensive, careful sort of music—as if the little girl were seriously considering and musing on every line and curve she made. He knew that Chloe had the same passion for things that Faen seemed to be showing, and he also could tell—just by the way his niece sketched and waved her crayon like a sword—that the little girl loved it deeply and would be just as brave as her parents. It was a very interesting thing to think about. Much more interesting than ludicrously boring and dishonest trade agreements, anyway.

Aragorn groaned and rose to his feet, moving to the balcony doors behind his chair. He opened them as the strong, cool breeze struck him full in the face. The air always made him feel younger, somehow. It had an exciting, mystical sensation about it as it blew through the trees and made the petals and leaves dance. He had never gotten tired of his home.

Which, of course, meant that he should probably go back to taking care of it.

Sighing, Aragorn shut the doors and returned to his seat. Appraising the surface of his desk, however, he was unable to locate Dalen's dratted letter. Where could it have—ah.

The wind must have blown his papers because they were now strewn across the carpet of his study. He stood up and began to retrieve the various letters and reports, searching for Salisfer's seal. After a while he stood up, frowning at the papers in his hands. None of them was the trade agreement.

Faen coughed slightly from where she sat on the floor, drawing and swishing the crayon to her heart's content. He looked down at her. That paper she was drawing on looked rather familiar.

"Faen, can I see this?" She watched as he took away her picture (a bunch of scribbles that he found adorable) and flipped the paper over. Slowly, a wide smirk spread across Aragorn's face. "You keep working on that, dear girl," he gave the picture back to her. "When you've finished, I'll have it framed."

Chuckling evilly, Aragorn returned to his desk and pulled out a piece of stationary. Then, barely concealing his glee, he took out his quill to write a reply to King Dalen of Salisfer.

Upon finishing, Aragorn leaned back and read it quietly to himself as his nice continued to colour enthusiastically.

"'I'm afraid, my dear friend, your Majesty, that I accidentally lost the trade agreement you sent me. Well, perhaps lost isn't quite the word for it. Let's just say that my niece—you should understand about children considering you talk about yours all of the time—has recently developed an artistic ability at just two months old. She somehow managed to seize that document of happiness that you so kindly wrote up for me, and coloured a beautiful picture upon it. The treaty is worthless now, so you will have to send another one for Thursday when I can discuss the matter over with my dock masters. Thank you very much for your proposal—King Aragorn of Minas Tirith.'"

Faen turned and crawled slightly unsteadily over to her uncle's chair, holding up her recently finished drawing. Aragorn took the paper from her, set it on his desk, and then picked the little girl up in his arms. At once, she became fascinated by his little beard and moustache. But he did not mind.

"Faen, my dear girl, you are a marvel." He told her, smiling as she pulled at the hair on his chin.

She mumbled, looking at him. Faen smiled, "Estetete."

"Very good, darling."

The remaining minutes passed quietly with Aragorn picking objects off his desk and giving them to his granddaughter for her to examine. He wondered if he should put off the rest of the day's workload and spend his time instead with the little girl in his arms. But then her mother returned.

"Sorry for leaving her with you, Aragorn." Chloe said, coming over to his desk to get Faen.

He shook his head, carefully handing his niece over, "No worries. In fact, I think she helped me more than anything else."

Chloe glanced at Faen, frowning, "What do you mean?"

"She's very encouraging when one needs encouragement. I do have one request, though."

"All right."

He smiled, "Can I borrow Faen for next Thursday?"

"Why?"

Aragorn held out his hands, "Oh, let's just say she helped me out with a certain business negotiation."

Chloe's eyes narrowed, "What are you up to?"

"You're too much like Arwen," he said, chuckling and rubbing his chin. "You always think I'm up to something."

She shrugged, and began to move back towards the door, "That's because you are, Aragorn. But you can take Faen for Thursday on one condition."

"Name it."

Chloe flashed him a grin as she departed, "You take a break and come on the family picnic next week, no work, just fun. No royalty, just family."


	85. NOTICE!

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!_**

**_I'm skipping to five years later, because it will be easier to get to the fact that I have mentioned MANY children, because Faen is the only one and the moment, but there will be a surprise._**

**_Yes, Frodo has sailed and it is permanent, but it is permitted that he can come back for visits along With Gandalf who sailed with him. Everyone who has sailed to the undying lands will be allowed to come back, even Elrond and the twins might be featured at some point, I will make sure to do so._**

**_Again, thank you for your fabulous reviews, plus make sure that, for each chapter you read, say what you like about it, what's our favourite part and why. That way I know you've enjoyed it._**

**_Lots of love xxxxxxx_**

**_Tori._**


	86. 5 Years Later

Five years passed and Faen and Eldarion have grown good so far. Eldarion was now an adorable little boy with his father's dark brown hair and his mother's eyes. He was kind of a mother's boy since he was mostly like her. He was quiet, was very kind, and loving. Faen was now a cute little girl with her father's blonde hair and her mother's eyes. Unlike Eldarion, Faen was a father's little girl since she was mostly like him. She however was adventurous, overconfident, clever, and beautiful just like her mother. She would very often listen to her parents while they tell they story of the ring and their adventure together, how they fell in love, became married and live on to today.

Today Faen was with her cousin, Eldarion. Eldarion was reading a book while Faen blew dandelion seeds at Eldarion. "Faen, will you cut it out please?" asked Eldarion nicely.

"Sorry, I'm bored," said Faen.

"What do you want me to do, cousin?" asked Eldarion.

"I want you to play with me," said Faen.

"Why don't you go see Uncle, since you two are closer than two peas in a pod?" asked Eldarion.

"Okay," said Faen as she was about to leave. Then she was grabbed by someone.

"Rah!" said the person who grabbed Faen so high, Eldarion could see under his cousin's little dress.

"Dada!" exclaimed the five year old as she kicked and struggled to maybe convince her father to let go.

"How are you, Little Fi?" asked Legolas. He called Faen "little Fi" because Faen was (according to Gandalf) just like her long-passed grandmother in spirit.

"Just fine Dada!" exclaimed Faen as she tugged on her father's hair and ran off while he exclaimed in pain from that. "Try and catch me!" sang song Faen.

"I'm going to get you!" exclaimed Legolas as he chased after his daughter as she ran away.

Legolas knew his daughter inherited his running skills and ran so fast, even a horse couldn't keep up with her. He ran after her as he chased her through the gardens and jumped over bushes and flowerbeds to catch up with her.

"Where did you go?" asked Legolas as he stopped and looked around the place.

"Oh Dad, over here!" exclaimed a small feminine voice. Legolas looked up and found Faen up in a tree swinging a rope. Legolas started climbing the tree as Faen wrapped the rope around a branch and swung to the next tree. Legolas then used some arrows to go against the wall of the castle that was against the trees. They continued doing this over and over. It all stopped when Faen got down from the branch with the rope while her father was climbing upside down on the branch as his hair was hanging down. Faen then ran and hid in the bushes and thought she was safe. She was then grabbed again. She was lifted up and opened her eyes to see her in the strong arms of her father.

"Dada!" exclaimed Faen.

"You called," said Legolas. Faen's expression then changed from happy to sad. She looked like she was about to cry. "Hey, hey, Faen, what's with the face?" asked Legolas as he looked in the twin pair of his eyes that was filled with tears.

"Daddy, why can't I be a fighter yet?" asked Faen. Legolas then thought for a moment.

"It's because you are not old enough sweetheart," said Legolas.

"Why? You are one, mama is one, and neither does Auntie Arwen is one, Uncle Estel is one, and Grandpa Thranduil," said Faen as she counted on her fingers. Even though math was her least favourite subject, she was still getting used to have to count.

"Well, your mother used to be just a princess in Rivendell where Grandpa Elrond lived," said Legolas.

"Why?" asked Faen.

"She never had the chance to go on an adventure, that is until the fellowship was made." said Legolas without thinking.

Faen did buy it and said, "Okay Dada. But why?"

Legolas thought for a second and said, "Because she was the youngest and needed the most caring. I'll tell you what... for your next birthday, I will see if Mama and I will start your training."

"But the girls in the city say that I will be a disgrace!" exclaimed Faen.

Ugh! Another one of them horrible girls making fun of her!

Thought Legolas for a second.

"Next time they come here, sardines go in their dresses," said Legolas. He knew Faen enjoyed pranking the people who came to the castle (that of course Aragorn disliked).

Faen then said, "Okay Dada," and ran off.


	87. Even More Beautiful

Chloe stood in her room staring out into a full body length mirror. She first put a hand up to the back of her head. She felt at the dark brown strands.

'_I still can't believe it!' _she thought to herself happily, as she gave a gentle tug to her sapphire stone. In a way, it made her feel as if her birth parents were still here.

Chloe gave a tiny, melancholic smile at her reflection, before she moved both of her hands to her stomach. She gently rubbed at it, and the sad expression from before melted away completely. She sighed lovingly at her stomach and thought, '_And I can't believe that you are mine._'

Yes, Chloe was pregnant, and she was more than happy to announce that Legolas was to be a father again.

Bad thing is, is that he didn't know.

Chloe turned to her side in the mirror and looked at her reflection. She imagined what happened last time with Faen and she thought it would be twice as wonderful this time.

She turned away from the mirror and walked out of the bed chamber with a big smile on her face.

She met Legolas and Faen in the grand dining room, and placed a kiss onto their cheeks. They all walked over to the table and sat down across from each other, with Aragorn, Faen, Thranduil, the hobbits, Faramir, Eowyn, Gandalf, and Elrond. They began to eat away at the food that was brought for them. Chloe had managed to scarf down the food much faster than her husband had. Legolas looked up from his own plate and gave the other adults an odd look.

Chloe really needed to let him in on the secret that she was pregnant soon, because her eating habits were beginning to change. She thought that he was thinking that she was a pig.

In actuality, Legolas had given her a look because he was wondering when she had begun to have this special glow in her expression, that seemed similar to when she was carrying Faen. He didn't know what it was, but he thought that it made her look even more beautiful.


	88. What

Legolas made his way down one of the many hallways of the grand castle, making another grand stride with each step. Legolas was quietly pondering to himself, wondering over what was changing about his wife. Is it something about her that she wants to change or something he had done?

Actually, it was what he had done, but he didn't know that at the time. He didn't realise the irony of his own question.

What had he done now? Legolas knew that something is definitely changing about her. Whenever Chloe was in his presence, she would get nervous and begin to mess around with anything around her, trying to keep herself busy. Legolas would try to say something to her, trying to talk with her but she wouldn't tell him, she said that she doesn't want to reveal anything yet, it is a surprise.

Legolas had to know what was bothering her, and why she always had a worried look on her face when she was near him.

He was about to stalk down the hallway towards their room, when he heard a low murmuring coming from the room next to him. It was almost inaudible, but Legolas had special hearing senses. He turned his blue eyes to the shut door, curious at what was going on behind it. With silent steps, he crept up to the door and put a ear to it. He tried concentrating on what the voice behind it was saying. It didn't help that the words they said had sounded like a really juicy secret.

"I couldn't believe it!" Came the excited voice, of what he had imagined to be a maid. "And there she was. I hadn't meant to come by her room and hear, but I am so excited. Can't you imagine? There'll be another one!"

There was a short shuffling noise of sheets, before her companion answered, "Yep, I can imagine very well. She has been very cute when she was little, and so sweet to us. Oh, bless the lord! This truly is a miracle! Such wonderful news! There will finally be another royal!" She sounded excited and hopeful, as if she had just been given a present from the heavens. She laughed joyously at the news, and then lowered her voice asking her, "So, does he know? Come on, you have to tell me!"

The girl shushed her friend, laughing quietly to herself. She breathed in and answered, "No. I heard her say so herself. She said that she was too scared to say anything to him; that she is not ready yet. I guess she has waiting until the most romantic time of all."

"That can probably be said for the both of them. Since they are both such romantics." She laughed a little, and the mattress of the bed inside shook from a weight being lifted off of it. "Come on Herriot, let's go. We still have to go and help Glenda prepare supper. If she has to do it on her own, she'll surely whip us a good one if you know what I mean."

"Yes, you are right about that."

The sound of light footsteps heading his way made Legolas's heart speed up. He couldn't be caught listening in on their conversation.

He looked around him and saw nothing that he could hide behind. "Drat!" He silently cursed at himself for his bright idea of spying on maids. With nowhere to hide, he jumped to his feet in one quick movement and ran into the room that was a couple rooms down. He didn't care whose room it was.

Legolas focused his gaze on the tall closet that sat in the back of the lit room, and quickly jumped inside it, pulling the doors to it closed. The only thing that he heard was his own heavy breathing. He stood there for a while, huddled close between a couple of silk and satin dresses, before he decided that the coast was clear. Legolas sighed with relief and opened the door to the closet. He expected to find an empty room void of maids.

What he didn't expect was to see Chloe standing there.


	89. Again, I am---

She worried over what he would do when he finally came out of the closet. What would Legolas say? Would he be angry that she had been leaving in the night for the past few days? She knew that he had known about it. It seemed that when Legolas was concerned, she was an open book. Simple minded and completely easy to read.

She stood in front of her closet, staring at it like it held a ghost. She loved the person inside of it dearly, but she was worried. What would he say?

Legolas opened the doors and stepped out of them. He sighed in relief, about to leave, when he looked up and saw Chloe, staring at him horrified, like how a deer would when caught before killed.

An awkward silence then took hold of the already quiet room as they stared at each other. It was so quiet, that the silence began to create a sharp ringing that blared in Chloe's ears. She didn't know what to do. All of the hormones inside of her felt completely mixed up. She felt the sudden need to cry.

From in front of her, Legolas watched her for a moment taking in her beautiful curvy body before they finally met her face and he saw the look in her eyes. He felt an awful tug at his heart. He slowly breathed in and softly said, "Hey." He took a slow, cautious step towards her.

Chloe's sight became misty and a single tear fell down her cheek. Her body shook a little, before she sniffled from her crying. She couldn't handle it anymore. He _had_ to know. She unconsciously took a slow step towards him as if she were in a trance.

Legolas gave a tiny smile at her, and then put out his hands, waiting for her to jump into his arms. And she did.

Chloe took another attentive step toward him before all of her resolves crumbled, and jumped on him when they were close. She quickly threw her arms around his neck and held onto him as tight as she could. She took in a shaky breath, as she listened to him breath. It felt so nice. So right. When she spoke her voice quivered. "I-I love you so much."

Legolas craned his neck to look down at her. She was so lovely. He opened his mouth and said, "And I love you, too, Chloe." He put his arms around her, glad that she was finally comfortable being in the same room as him. He had missed her so much. "I missed you."

Chloe cried into his chest, and squalled, "I missed you, too!" She felt oh, so very sorry. "I am so sorry! I-I shouldn't have left you in the middle of the night!" Her arms around him squeezed tighter and the poor elf felt as if he couldn't breathe.

"Chloe", he had managed to wheeze, "Would you mind it if I asked you to loosen your arms? You kind of have me in a death grip!"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She pulled her arms back to her side. "Shouldn't have done that." She watched him for a moment, before a sudden flare of anger hit her. She had been wanting to know why he hadn't come after her if he had already known that something was up. "Why didn't you come for me? Am I not good enough for you? Did you spend all your time away from me, trying to find some other princess to go on adventures with?"

Legolas looked at her as if she had grown three heads. "No, never! What ever possessed you to think that?" He threw his arms to his own side, as he stared at her, surprised that she would even think that. What had he done to cause all of her sudden mood swings? First, she was all sad, and now completely angry.

He could almost see the flame in her eyes flicker out suddenly when she replaced her look of anger with one of thoughtfulness. "Actually…I'm not sure where that came from. Where did it come from?" She asked that to herself, wondering if she could be going crazy. Her eyes travelled around the room for a moment, before lading back on Legolas.

He looked at her and managed to calmly ask her, "What is it that has made you all different over the past few days? I'll ask you slowly: What have I done?"

Chloe sighed and looked up at him, her eyes full of hope. "Okay, just…promise me that you'll not be too surprised." She reached out and grabbed onto his arms, trying desperately to hang on. Legolas nodded at her, determined that whatever it was that had been bothering her, they would get through it together. Chloe bit at her lip and turned her gaze to the floor of her room. "Legolas… I'm pregnant again."

She looked up and gasped when she felt Legolas's arms go limp in her own hands, and saw him fall onto the floor unconscious. He laid sprawled out across her floor unmoving.

She couldn't help the words that slipped her mouth. "Oh, by the Valar." She bent down from her spot in their chamber, and tried to pick him up, suddenly realising just how heavy her husband really was, no matter how skinny. When she finally got a good grip on his shoulders, she dragged him across the floor to her bed. She felt bad when she accidentally hit his head on the side of the bed. "I'm sorry!"

Hopefully when he finally woke, he wouldn't have a headache or concussion.

Chloe shoved Legolas onto the bed with all of her might, and gently pulled the covers over him when she had finally gotten him settled. She reached over his form and put a gentle hand to his forehead, before placing a soft kiss there. She sighed to herself, before softly whispering, "I cannot believe how much I love you." She chuckled a little afterward when she heard Legolas let out a snore.

Chloe quietly walked over to the other side of her bed and took her place next to him.

She smiled as she watched his face during his slumber. It was so beautiful, so strong, so handsome, so brave. It was a lot of things that made her heart swell with emotions…although, that could have just been her hormones acting up.

Chloe feel asleep next to him, a content smile on her face.


	90. Very

_Legolas stood in the middle of their bedroom, staring down at his lovely queen. He smiled at her lovingly, a soft look coming to his eyes. __'Oh, Chloe', he sighed to himself, as he watched her shift in the bed slightly, 'You honestly have no idea what you do to me.' An almost wanting feeling erupted in him when he saw the curve of her body through the blanket that laid on top of her. She had looked so… beautiful._

_He put his hand out in front of him and took a slow, silent step toward her. Just as he began to move his other foot, he heard a soft melody begin to play in his head. He had no idea where it had come from._

_Legolas' gaze went around the room. The soft music kept on playing in the back of his mind, as he let his surroundings set in._

_He was sure about this, but he could have sworn that the entire thing had looked just like a child's sleeping chambers, they had Faen but it was not hers._

_Legolas took a step forward into the strange room, unsure of what was to come next. He stood there quite, for a moment, before the sudden sound of crying reached his ears._

_He swiftly turned back around and saw something that he wouldn't have ever thought that he would ever see again._

_A large, white crib stood before him in all of its glory; tall and sturdy. It looked to have been built from the finest type of wood, and painted with the best paints in the entire kingdom._

_He took a step toward it and the sound of crying got immensely louder. Legolas cringed. His heart began to pound, as a sense of foreboding hit him in a wave, but Legolas was brave, so he used all of the courage that he had to walk over to the crib and stop at its side. He rested a strong hand onto the side of the crib._

_He looked over the side of the crib and gasped at the sight before him. The crying stopped._

_The being inside of it was just so… He couldn't find a word to describe her._

_He was simply precious, adorable, and sweet all at the same time. He was everything. His everything._

_'And he's mine.'_

_The thought scared him a bit, just like with Faen, but the feeling went away as soon as he looked up at him, a bit of blondish-brown hair getting in the way of his glistening green eyes. A small smile and the flicker of recognition wiped across his tiny, round pale face. He was silent as he stood above him, looking down on him as if he were a precious gem._

_Legolas felt it out of his own body. When his hand went down into the crib, he felt the soft skin that held him together. He was so little, so soft. He felt the need to protect him._

_"Legolas?"_

_He turned to the voice behind him and saw Chloe standing there with Faen holding her hand, but she looked older. Chloe's brown hair held in a tiny bow at the mid of her back. She smiled at him lovingly and too held one of his hands. Her gaze went down to the crib next to them._

_"Ours, I know. I still can't believe it." Her voice had the tone of a bright smile behind it. "Seems just like yesterday, when he was first born. Now he's almost one."_

_Legolas looked back at the crib, his heart clenching a bit. He breathlessly replied, "Yeah. He's so beautiful." He watched his little boy as he closed his eyes finally to fall asleep. His gaze went to Chloe when he noticed her shifting her position._

_Her hands were now on her belly; a tiny, almost invisible bump below them. She smiled. "And now we have another on the way."_

_Legolas felt his knees go weak. He looked into Chloe's eyes, feeling the sudden urge to take hold of her shoulders and smother her in kisses just so that she could see how much he loved her. He resisted the urge of doing so, by instead lifting up her chin and giving her a soft, slow kiss on the mouth. When they parted, he was left breathless again by her. Chloe was just… wow. She never seemed to stop surprising him._

_Chloe smiled, pulling on one of his hands and guiding it to the bump on her belly. He stood there, quietly marveling at the thing that was inside of her. It felt so surreal to him. His eyes widened in surprise, finally seeing it._

_Chloe looked into his eyes and asked him, "Are you happy?" Her eyes were now filled with her unshed tears._

_Legolas put his arms around her abdomen and gave her a hard, yet gentle squeeze. He felt the need to cry tears, happy ones._

_He bent down into her and rested his head against her shoulder, before answering her question. "Very." He then held Faen on the side of his hip and the three of them watched the boy in the crib sleeping._

_A tear escaped him and ran down the side of one of his cheeks. He closed his eyes, feeling as more of them escaped from behind his lids._

_..._

Legolas opened his eyes and saw Chloe laying next to him, her expression peaceful as she slept. He looked around the room trying to see the crib that had been in his dreams, but it wasn't there. It was gone. It had vanished along with the images of his own imagination.

He felt the lines of dried tears that had went down his face. Under him, he felt the wet spot on his pillow where they had all gathered together. His head turned back to Chloe.

Legolas swallowed the lump in his throat, still a bit shaken from the dream, and moved closer to his wife, pulling her into a gentle embrace.

"Yes, I am so very happy. You have blessed me with another child, and for that I love you all the more." His words were whispered into her ear, just before he felt sleep starting to pull him down into the dark abyss of his own mind. His eyes closed and he dreamed again.


	91. Sight and Admiration

Over the next two months, even when Faen was told about the news, everyone was even more overjoyed than the first time, including Eldarion. Chloe's bump was a bit bigger than when she carried Faen, considering she is eating more than she did the first time. But that meant that there was more for Legolas to love and admire about his wife and second (unborn) child.

A smile immediately graced Legolas' face as he stepped into the chamber. The sight that greeted him was just… perfection. A warm, orange glow emanated from the fire that lit up the room, and threw the profile of his wife into sharp relief. The dragon-princess held their daughter against her baby bump gently as she sat in the rocking chair, humming a lullaby. Legolas could not hold back the smile as he moved forwards, and nor did he want to.

Silently, he came up behind the pair and rested his hands on her and leaned over her shoulder. He suppressed a slight smirk at the small jump of her body, meaning that he had surprised her.

"Good evening," murmured Legolas, his voice purposefully soft to keep Faen peaceful. Faen looked up at him drowsily, with her vivid blue eyes. "I thought I left this one with Arwen."

"I managed to escape from any possible meeting, and took over. Arwen has enough 'busy-time' as it is. so I thought I would do the deed for her." Chloe said quietly, leaning her head against Legolas' cheek.

"I was looking for you," said Legolas, as he breathed in her deep flowery scent.

"And I was here."

"Apparently so," smirked Legolas. "How was your day?"

"Difficult, to be honest. A councillor's position has opened up, he died, and we need someone to fill it, according to Aragorn." Chloe sighed, as she stood up carefully. "I will be back in just a moment." She swept out of the room through the door that joined their bedroom to Faen's, to put her to bed, being careful of her baby bump.

Legolas moved over to gaze out of the window, down at the position of Minas Tirith he could see, and the fields beyond it. They were covered in a thick layer of pure white snow, illuminated by the light of the moon and the torches set on the city wall. It made Legolas sigh in wonder. It never ceased to amaze him how wondrous his world was, the little things and the big things. When warm arms slipped around him, a contended look stole over his face, and he melted back against her.

Soft breath tickled his ear as Chloe said, "I hope our second child sees the world through an your eyes rather than mine."

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked, slightly confused. He was also somewhat distracted by the hand stroking at his waist, up and down, ruching his shirt higher and higher.

"You see beauty in everything. You even look at an Orc and you feel pity and sorrow, and even regret when you slaughter it because it was once an elf, a thing of beauty." Legolas stiffened as Chloe spoke, feeling criticized. Chloe, knowing exactly what Legolas was feeling, hastened to say, "It is not a bad thing, it is just beyond my comprehension. When I see snow, I think horrible weather that will make us ill, cause floods and death of flocks that are lost in it, and you…"

"I see a small miracle, which makes everything look beautiful," grinned Legolas, as the roaming hand snaked up his chest, under his shirt. Above it, he placed his hand over, and added, "The door to Faen's room is still open."

"I was not planning anything," Chloe said, false innocence in her voice. "I just want you as close as possible. Honestly."

Rolling his eyes, Legolas said, "Of course, melamin." He had heard the yawn in his love's voice. He slipped out of the hold and led Chloe to the bed, saying, "Let us see if I can relax you some – with the closeness of course."

They stripped themselves of their layers of clothes – Legolas had few because he did not feel the cold as much, but their home had drafts and was cold, so Chloe had several – and then sat down on the covers of the bed. Legolas took a moment to appreciate the sight of Chloe's body. She has been growing more beautiful. During the last few months, as her stomach had grown, her skin glowed brighter, her eyes were lit with ecstatic happiness. When Chloe was asleep he had watched the rise and fall of the gentle, swelling curve, the skin that was blooming and inside was their child. So beautiful.

Legolas could not help but practically worship his wife's body. It was faultless, and he did not believe that was just elvish eyes. Her bump is more curvy so he had more to cherish, her muscles were toned and perfectly defined…

As he ran his tongue across the smooth skin, he felt it burst out into goosepimples, and Legolas glanced up at his wife. Chloe moaned softly when he paused, "Why did you stop?"

Another tremor went through her, and Legolas saw her lips turning somewhat blue. "Because you are clearly freezing meleth. Do you not care if you get ill?"

Chloe sighed, "Yes I do, so please do not fuss." She jested the last few words.

Patronisingly, Legolas smiled, and said, "Precisely. Now come here." He wormed his way up the bed and slipped under the many covers. Chloe joined him, and the moment Legolas' arms wrapped around her, the small shivers stopped and she relaxed with a sigh.

"Better," Chloe mumbled, and then quietly asked, "How was Faen today?"

"Wonderful," Legolas grinned as he spoke.

"Mmm." Legolas could feel Chloe's breathing starting to become deeper, slower as she started to fall asleep. When he let go of her, she gave a small moan.

Biting down a chuckle, Legolas murmured, "I am going to put another log on the fire, that is all." He padded over to the fireplace, and stoked the flame, before throwing on another log on. The action caused glowing orange sparks to fly into the air. Even that was beautiful, Legolas thought. Before returning to his wife, he slipped next door to check on Faen, and found her sleeping peacefully, looking small under all the covers they had wrapped her in. Better safe than sorry though.

He returned to where Chloe lay. He was surprised by the urgency in Chloe's movements when she pulled him close, the way she buried herself in his arms, with such force and need was unusual for him. Wondering what had caused this, Legolas made sure he held her tighter than he usually would, securing Chloe's body against his own. "Calm down my down," Legolas murmured softly, though he knew she was sleeping. And as Chloe was still, Legolas pushed away his thoughts and slipped into his own of sleep.


	92. Yule

Pleasant contentment swept over Legolas as he watched his wife playing with their daughter where they lay on the covers of the bed, in the dawn light. Faen had woken early, so they decided to break routine for once, and let Faen stay up. After all, it was Yule.

Suddenly, a knock on the door jerked Legolas out of his contemplation. He had only just heard it over the noise of Chloe talking with Faen about how the the clouds move in the sky.

Dragging himself off the bed, he moved over to the door and opened it a crack; he was only wearing a pair of baggy, white linen breeches.

"The Lord Thranduil to see you, your Majesties," came the guard's voice. At once, Legolas pulled the door open further, and grinned at his father.

"Atar, this is a pleasant surprise. I thought you were in Osgiliath," he grinned.

"I was, yes, and now I am not. I have missed too many Yules with you, and now I am here to spend it with you, my daughter in law and my granddaughter."

Chloe spoke from behind, "Let Papa in Legolas, do not just stand there."

"Of course," Legolas shook his head, and stepped aside to let his father in.

At once, the tall, somewhat imposing former King of Mirkwood, swept into the room and went straight to Faen. He swept the child up, brushing Chloe aside, and began to chat and play with her.

Chloe immediately laughed over the miage of Thranduil playing with his grandchild when he is normally a formal and composed elf, which makes a massive change. "I reckon that you have not spoiled a child or years."

"And many years there were," Legolas sighed, as Faen made giggling noises at Thranduil.

The Elf Lord looked round at the couple and asked, smiling, "How is the new one coming along?"

"Quite big, thank you very much, Papa," laughed Chloe, at her father in law. "And I'm sure that this one is going to be just like Legolas, always moving about." She laughed.

Gently, Legolas slipped an arm around Chloe's waist, a gesture of silent support.

"I remember the first time Legolas told me that he found a ribbon, he wouldn't be rid of it for a month." Thranduil told her, lowering the child to his hip.

Chloe laughed. "I'll keep in mind for when my apparent 'son' gets here."

Smiling almost too-understandingly, Thranduil told her, "Well that is all I could hope for, Chloe, that you will be blessed with many children in your future. So how is my son behaving? Good, I hope?" He winked.

"Yes, thank you," said Chloe, laughing before she set Faen back down on the bed. "How is the rebuilding looking?"

"Beautiful," Thranduil and Chloe launched into a conversation about the city, and Legolas sat his daughter on his lap.

"What are they like?" he asked, not expecting a reply, "It is all about work with those two." He jested.

"We can hear you, love," smirked Chloe. Thranduil chuckled behind her, as he pulled off his robe, and took a seat in one of the armchairs over by the fire.

"You promised me a day without any work, apart from that ridiculous banquet we have to attend," pointed out Legolas, as he stood, hauling Faen up with him. "Thinking of that, we need to get dressed love. We will freeze to death if we stay like this." Unceremoniously, he placed Faen back in his father's arms. "You can help with her if you like, Atar, because you are not watching my lover change. Chloe's body is all mine."

Chloe grinned at him, as Legolas shooed his father into the nursery. They all laughed at him before they proceeded to get ready.

* * *

"Very beautiful," Legolas told her, and then, drawing close, quietly asked, "Why don't you go with Faen to get something to eat? I want to talk to Father."

"Of course," said Chloe, and brushed a kiss against Legolas' temple before going into the next room.

Thranduil moved into the room with a smile, and opened his arms for a hug, that Legolas accepted. When the two of them drew apart, Thranduil caught Legolas' chin in his hand, and studied his eyes. The lines around the older elf's eyes crinkled, and looked very pleased. "There is my young Greenleaf again. You look so much more alive than when you were a child."

Blushing, embarrassed, Legolas said, "I never stopped breathing Atar."

"That is not what I meant. Chloe has completed your life, like how your naneth completed mine when we were together."

"I am fine now Atar, honestly I am. More than happy, and content in this life. I love my wide and adore my child more than anything, and I knew that you can understand that father."

Releasing him with a sigh, Thranduil said, "Yes I do, most defiantly." He pulled Legolas in for another, swift, tight embrace. "You are happy, and so am I."

"Good," Legolas smiled his thanks to the sentiment, and began to move towards the door. "Will you come and break your fast with us Atar?"

"Of course," said Thranduil, and followed his son out of the room.

* * *

"Look Rilluin, yummy porridge. I have put honey on it too, just for you ion nin." Said Aragorn to his second son. Finally, Rilluin opened his small, pink, round mouth and accepted the spoonful of porridge. "Good."

A long hand placed itself on his shoulder, and Legolas asked, "Is he putting up a fight again?"

"No, he took it," Aragorn said, rolling his head back to look up at his friend.

"Probably because he saw me," smirked Legolas, jokingly, and Aragorn elbowed him in the ribs as the elf took a seat next to him.

"He was eating before you came, he just started fussing when he saw you."

"Are you two at it, again?" Said Chloe, at seven months pregnant she still claimed the spirit of the young girl they met in Rivendell all those years ago. "Because if you are, there is no point."

"You know we only jest," Said Aragorn, smirking as he and Legolas exchange knowing looks.

Chloe saw Thranduil take a seat too, slightly further down the table, past Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Eldarion and Elrond. She swiftly engaged all four of her hobbit brothers present in conversation.

"Merry Yule, Legolas," chorused the twins, merrily. Whenever Chloe looked up from eating her breakfast, she could not help but smirk at her brothers. Instead of their usual dark blue, silver or black apparel, they wore bright greens and reds; where Elladan's tunic was green, Elrohir's was crimson and where Elladan's hose was scarlet, Elrohir's was emerald. But as they had said, "There is nothing wrong with getting into the Yule spirit." When Elrond came into the room, however, he had taken one look, left the room again to check that he was not in the wrong place, and then had been dragged back inside by the multi-coloured twins.

"And Merry Yule to you, brothers." He returned in a grateful gesture before they embraced kindly.

"And how are you, my dear brothers?" Chloe asked the twins and they were instantly engaged in the most joyous conversation of their current lives and of Chloe's pregnancy and what they think the gender will be.

Aragorn, Arwen and Rilluin were asleep somewhere on a chair all together, Eowyn and Faramir were talking with Elrond and Galadhriel and Gandalf was organising decorations. Merry, Sam, Frodo and Pippin were engaged in a wrapping paper fight, throwing the brightly coloured paper at each other whilst Gimli adjudicated. Every so often a scrunched up ball would hit someone on the head, and Frodo would fetch it, apologising. He did not realise that the young hobbits' antics amused the elves, as they watched from the corners of their eyes. From Chloe and Legolas, the Halflings had received ponies that would carry them back home in the spring.

"It is nice to see everyone all here," murmured Chloe, as she came to sit beside Legolas.

Leaning back against the wall, Legolas sniggered, "Yes you could say that." At Chloe's puzzled look, he jerked his head towards where Eldarion and Faen were holding hands and leaning against each other as they listened to Thranduil's story of Smaug the Dragon.

Chloe grinned and said, "Yes, I think I can..."


	93. Joyful Night in the Moment

Slipping into the tent belonging to Mervina, Legolas said, "Could I please have Faen?" He could not help but smile at the sleeping child on Mervina's shoulder, and the deliberately hushed tones the hobbits were talking in. Mervina handed the child over to him, and Legolas thanked her and said goodnight to the hobbits. Out in the chilly spring night, Faen woke marginally from her light sleep, and whimpered ever so slightly. "Hush, Faen," Legolas murmured. He had not noticed how heavy the seven-year-old was becoming when she was tired, and held her with both hands instead. "Go to sleep."

Legolas glanced around and returned to the others.

"—and then she told Glorfindel that she was trying to make it match her hair," exclaimed Elladan.

Choking on his laughter, Elrond said, "She coated the tunic with paint to make it match her hair?"

"Glorfindel's best tunic," confirmed Elrohir.

"I was four!" Chloe argued. Though she was flushed red with embarrassment, she was laughing as well.

Legolas coughed, interrupting them. "Sorry, I just came to say that I am putting Faen to bed, and probably going myself."

Chloe glanced up at her husband. "I will come with you."

"Do not worry, I did not want to break up your good time," Legolas hurriedly assured her.

"No, I am tired and being mocked, so I am coming," Chloe said. "I am sorry Ada, I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Elrond and the twins chorused.


	94. More Children

Three swift years passed and, before everyone's eyes, Eldarion, Rilluin, and Faen have grown. Faen and Eldarion have (as soon as possible) started gaining lessons in warrior training. Faen wanted to be an archer like a father and Eldarion a swordsman like his father.

Legolas' second child, Eru, was now two years old and Meli, the third who was just over one year old, was with Arwen and Aragorn and Rilluin indoors because Legolas and Chloe wanted to teach Eru without any complications so the couple offered them to look after the others.

Leaning against a tree, blossom falling on her head, Chloe called, "Come on Eru, come to Mama."

Legolas locked his arms around the child, and proclaimed, "No, he wants to stay with me, right, Eru?" The two pairs of sky blue eyes met, Legolas' eyes sparkling with amusement, Eru's alight with intelligence and curiosity. Eru held his Atar's gaze for a moment, before crawling off the elf's long legs and getting to his feet.

Warily, Chloe watched him getting up to his unsteady feet, and toddle towards her. "There we go," crooned Chloe, as Eru dropped down onto her lap instead. "See, he loves me more." She jested.

Narrowing her eyes at both his taunting wife and Gimli, who was watching and guffawing at them, Legolas said, "That is not true."

"I know, but I enjoy seeing your face when you are jealous and annoyed," said Chloe, smirking at her slightly irritated husband. She glanced down at Eru, and found him raising a snail to his mouth. Gently, she tugged it away and murmured, "No, that does not taste nice, sweetie."

"You're right, and you really don't want to chew them, either, just swallow them straight down. And take off the shell if you have the patience," offered Gimli, casually.

Chloe looked at Gimli in revulsion and knew that disgust was etched on Legolas' face as well. "Do we even want to know, Gimli?"

"I was trapped in a collapsed mine, I was starving. It was that or dirt," Gimli simply said.

Hurriedly, Chloe covered her son's slightly pointed ears, and said, "By all things that are good, do not teach our son to eat dirt, Gimli. We have enough troubles."

"Oops?" Gimli tried.

Chloe could tell that Legolas was swallowing laughter, but was doing only a small amount better than Gimli at containing his amusement. He could not remove his laughter from his eyes, nor did Chloe want him to. "Go on Eru, go and pull on your uncle's beard. Do that for your Mama," Chloe instructed, chivvying the child off of her lap. Obediently, Eru walked over to Gimli, and stared up at his uncle with accusing eyes. After a pause, he picked up a rock from the ground and offered it to the dwarf.

"Thank you," Gimli said, trying to sound pleased as Eru offered another . . . and another.

"I think he wants you to eat them," called the sniggering Chloe.

"No chance," said Gimli, in a falsely cheery voice.

Legolas slid closer to his wife, and the elf's fingers began to card through heir hair, combing out the light pink blossom that had settled in her curls. "Sitting under a tree that is moulting is not clever, my love."

"Remind me, who did I find sitting reading in this very tree yesterday when he was supposed to be coming to bed?" Chloe teased, as she tried not to moan out loud at the sensation of the hands in her hair.

"It was a beautiful night, with stars and the flowers and the . . ."

Leaning backwards, Chloe interrupted, "It was freezing cold, and you were choosing the tree over me." She laughed.

"The book was very . . . " Without warning, Legolas trailed off, and paused. "Did I just hear Eru say what I think he did?" Legolas gasped when he got his breath back, hands leaving Chloe's hair.

Normally, Chloe would have complained, but she had heard it too. "I think you did." Lying down to her son's level, on her stomach, Chloe asked, "Did you just say Ada, ion nin? Did you?"

"No," Legolas answered for the child. "He said Atar."

Chloe flipped over to face her husband, "He did not, Legolas. He said Ada."

"I am an elf. I think I can hear somewhat better than you, my dragon. It was Atar," Legolas exclaimed.

Stubbornly, while smiling, she turned back onto her front and placed a hand on Eru's soft head of curls, saying, "Now remember who went through eight and a half months of carried you, Eru. And now, say Ada Eru, say Ada for Dada."

"No, Eru, say Atar. Atar," Legolas said carefully, slowly pronouncing it, but irritatingly over the top of Chloe's coaxing. A long hand went over Chloe's mouth, drowning out the rest of her words, so Eru could only hear Legolas instructing, "Say Atar for me, Eru." Chloe struggled, but Legolas dropped down onto her back, straddling her and keeping her hands forcefully in place.

Intensely studying a rock, Eru muttered, "Ata."

Legolas groaned and Chloe laughed, and Legolas flopped down, so that he was laying on Chloe's back, the elf's thighs still holding her tightly. Feeling Legolas bury his face in her hair, She sighed, "He is just talking nonsense again. He just wants to torture us."

"He is only two years old, and already driving us insane," grunted Legolas, his breath warming Chloe's neck, making her shiver.

"I must be getting old." She laughed.

"You are only twenty-eight, my love. And I am three thousand years old. You know nothing of age yet, melamin, and you are getting older, every day, as Eru is. You are both getting older, child. But you do not look a day over twenty-one."

"I am not a child, I was just complaining about being old," argued Chloe.

"Do you feel old?" Legolas gently asked. When Chloe replied in the negative, and ever so slightly rolled her hips under the elf, Legolas gasped, "Then you are still young my love, as young as I feel despite having lived for millennia."

Feeling the heat of the couple's gaze, Gimli felt he had to interrupt. "Your son is sitting right here and, I'd like to add, so am I."

"So leave," growled Chloe, eyes not leaving her husband's for a second.


	95. Yes I would

"Mamaaaaaa," Faen whined, "Do not make me got to Uncle Faramir today. It is my birthday!"

Chloe smirked, "You never want to go to Uncle Faramir. You always want to be with Auntie Eowyn." She sat up in the bed, strategically pulling her blankets up with her. Legolas was rubbing at his eyes, having been abruptly awoken by his eleven year old daughter leaping on him only minutes before.

"But . . . but . . . but . . ."

"But we are not going to send you to Uncle Faramir anyway today. For one thing, you may not have noticed, but it is Saturday, and for another thing we are not heartless. We will not send you away on your birthday." She rolled her eyes.

"We might," muttered Legolas, burying his head in his pillow.

Immediately, Faen pouted, a trick she had probably picked up from Legolas, but Chloe held her hands up. "Ignore your father. He has not woken up yet. Maybe you should go and demand presents from your Uncles Dan and Ro. I am sure they have brought you something we will disapprove of." Faen bounced off the bed and out of the room.

Grinning, Chloe crawled over to Legolas and tugged on his hair. "Come on love, you have to get up or your daughter will jump on you again."

"No," Legolas moaned, curling up in a ball under the covers. "I do not want to get up. You wore me out last night."

"You enjoyed it though, really," laughed Chloe, pulling the covers off of him.

"Mmm," Legolas licked his lips and began to uncurl himself. "Though I am supposed to be taking the small person who jumped on me riding later today . . . I am not sure I can manage it." Stretching with a wince, he forced himself to leave the bed.

"She will not like that," muttered Chloe. Nervously, she twiddled with his hair. "What did you think of her birthday list? She gave it to us after we brought her present, but . . . still."

Smirking, Legolas pulled the piece of paper from the drawer and read out the crayoned words. "A new saddle for her pony, a huge number of toys, and . . . a new brother." He sighed at the last word, and sank back down onto the bed, rubbing his eyes.

Chloe held out an arm, and Legolas snuggled into the hold. "I would do anything to grant her wish..."

"So would I, my love." They both fell into silence. "Would you like to have another?"

"Actually, I do not know right now."

Chuckling, Legolas said, "I guess Faen has already made up her mind. She wants a brother."

"And I was thinking about a daughter," grinned Chloe.

* * *

Chloe watched the twenty children Faen had invited to her party running around. They were mostly children of ambassadors, barons or nobles, because they were often invited to dinners and lunches. They were trotting around the hall, playing with all of Faen's new toys, including a puppy which Chloe was eyeing suspiciously with one eye. Elladan and Elrohir had been in usual good form in their attempts to wind up the parents with that particular present. A young boy approached her and tugged on Chloe's tunic, and, in a lisping voice, whispered, "Can you help me?"

Suddenly feeling Legolas' eyes on her, Chloe knelt down by the child and asked, "What is it? How can I help?"

"I broke a cup and the juice is all on the floor," he confessed.

Smiling kindly, Chloe said, "You show me where and I will tidy it up."

"I am sorry."

"It is alright sweetie, come on." When the juice was mopped up and the shards of ceramic disposed of, Chloe returned to her husband. "Yes," She said in Legolas' ear.

"Yes what?" Legolas asked, reaching out to prevent Chloe from moving away as she had intended.

"Yes, I want another child," Chloe confessed, and she took a deep breath.

It was a good thing that she did because a moment later, Legolas' hand curled around the back of her neck and brought her in close for a fierce kiss that went on for a pleasantly long time. When they drew away, Chloe gasped, "We should have thought of this for a long time ago if it was going to get me kisses like this."

Laughing, Legolas drew her in again, but then hands were shaking them and they moved apart. "What is wrong, darling?" asked Legolas.

"You are embarrassing me," hissed Faen empathically. "Stop kissing!"

Chloe raised her eyebrows and, faking a chastised look, loved away from her husband. Outraged, Legolas gasped, "Are you going to listen to hrt like that Chloe? You are her mother."

"Well it _is _her birthday," Chloe shrugged, smirking.

Legolas could not stand for that, and brought his wife back to his lips, laughing.


	96. Beleg

Three weeks later, Chloe felt like her hand was going to break as they walked towards the orphanage. "Honey, would you mind just loosening your grip a little? Just a little love," She murmured. Legolas let go, wiped his sweating palms on a handkerchief, and took Chloe' hand again. The elf sighed the grip was even tighter than before.

"I am nervous," Legolas muttered.

"So I can tell." Chloe grinned.

"Are you not?" asked Legolas, astonished.

Paling slightly, Chloe replied, "We are only here to check the fund levels of the place. And of course, bond with some children." They became silent, too anxious to think, until Chloe said, "It is just round the corner."

"Can we walk round the city again, maybe?" asked Legolas, nibbling at his lip. "I am scared. About being in a room with a group of children."

"You can face orcs, Nazgûl, Saruman, but not children?" asked Chloe, smirking a little. At Legolas' glance, she added, "I know exactly how you feel." And then, they were hit with the sounds of children, playing, screaming, giggling. Chloe shivered and pressed a brief kiss to Legolas' cheek. Suddenly, she wrinkled her nose. "You kind of smell funny."

Hysterically, Legolas laughed. "How can I focus on that?"

"At the moment? I don't know," said Chloe, and they stepped forwards again. The eight guards that surrounded them knocked and then flooded into the orphanage, though two stayed on the door. In a whisper, Chloe said, "I still think that the guards will scare the children."

"Not the boys. Soldiers are fun when you are a child." He attempted a smirk, but failed and had to swallow heavily. "Come on then, this is it." Taking deep breaths, they moved into the orphanage.

As soon as they entered, children suddenly swarmed around them. They called greetings, sparkling, pleading eyes gazing up at the husband and wife.

Legolas looked terrified as he clutched Chloe' hand. _'Ai Elbereth! How can such darlings be here? Can we not take them all home?' _Every child in the place seemed to have crowded around their knees. Except . . . there was a suspicious lump in the curtains, positioned right next to a guard. It was trembling.

'_You know that we can not,' _Chloe replied. _'But we are allowed to visit the children at any time to check up on them.'_

'_But I feel terrible knowing they are without parents,' _sighed Legolas.

'_I know, darling.' _Chloe gently pushed her way through the sea of children, pulling the reluctant elf with her. A thin, ever so slightly harassed-looking woman waded towards them and curtsied.

"Your highnesses, welcome. If you would come through to my office? It can be a little bit mad with all of these little ones here," she said, calling over the chatter of the children.

Legolas was the one to respond. "Of course." He moved forwards, following the woman, but Chloe' hand slipped from his. "Melamin, are you coming?"

"No, I want to stay here, just for a minute," Chloe replied. There was a sudden squeal from the children.

'_Are you alright?' _Legolas silently asked.

'_Just . . . give me a few moments,' _Chloe requested.

Legolas and the woman left, and another woman emerged from a side room to chivvy the children into a different room, with calls of "Lunch!" She glanced at the princess, and she nodded her permission. The gaggle of squabbling, shouting children were happy in this place, but the shaking curtain intrigued her. She took a seat facing away slightly from the curtain, watching it from the corner of her eye, just waiting.

Eventually, a tiny child crept out from the corner, and Chloe saw him take one glance at the burly guard near him and, with a terrified squeal, ran towards Chloe. Slowly, Chloe turned towards him, and the blond child was only a yard away when he saw Chloe' face, and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hello," Chloe softly said, as if this were normal. "What were you dong behind there, little one?"

"H-hiding," he stammered. "Lots of loud people came in and... I did not like it."

"What is your name?" asked Chloe, in such a quiet voice that the child had to step closer to hear him. Chloe was able to study the heart shaped face, the fearful green eyes, the button nose. He could feel himself falling in love already.

Biting his lip, the child said, "Beleg."

Chloe noticed that he is an elf because of the ears, and began to delve in her pockets. "You know Beleg, I think I have some toffee in my pockets somewhere. You do not mind if I have some do you? I am getting hungry. Would you like some?" She offered a piece, and the child had to come closer to take the offered sweet — bribery was a fine art form.

"I have never had toffee. What does it taste like?" he asked as he took the piece. He was only inches from Chloe now, and relaxing ever so slightly.

"Maybe you should find out," asked Chloe, and smiled as a delighted grin spread across the child's face.

"It tastes good."

...

Legolas and Miss Manillo, as she had introduced herself to him, stared around the corner of the wall watching Chloe and Beleg talk.

"He is the only elven child we have here. He has never spoken to a someone for that long before. Never. He is terrified of people," she whispered to him.

"Why is this?" asked Legolas. From what little he could see of Chloe, he could already tell that she was besotted. She wore the same expression she wore when staring down at their children adoringly.

"We think that his father abused him, his mother never said anything, just brought him in and said she could no longer cope. That was only two months ago. He fears them; has nightmares about them. Your wife, excuse me, but your wife seems very loving and understanding," she said. "Maybe that is why he is not afraid."

"Or it could just be Chloe's natural beauty. It is rather captivating," said Legolas.

"Indeed," replied Miss Manillo. Legolas raised his eyebrows at her, and she flushed under his gaze. "I apologise. That was inappropriate."

"But so true," replied Legolas with a smirk. Who would not fall in love with Chloe at first sight? Apart from the elf married to her, obviously. He watched Chloe and Beleg for a moment more, and admired the scene.

Beleg saw him first, and uttered a soft scream, tripping backwards in his haste to escape Legolas.

"No, no, no," gasped Chloe. "It is alright, this is my husband. You are alright. I promise you." Legolas smiled briefly at the child, and then gently tipped Chloe' head back to kiss her, long and lovingly. The child watched with wide emerald eyes as Chloe drew away and smiled tenderly at Legolas. "You could not find me some tea, could you love? And then I will introduce you to my new friend here?" She asked, but silently added, _'Give me a moment to calm him down. I think I can.'_

Legolas nodded. "Anything that you want."

As soon as he was gone, Beleg hurriedly whispered, "You are married to him? But you seem very young."

"I am twenty-nine, sweetheart," replied Chloe. "And we have had three children since we were married."

"You love them?" Beleg cautiously said.

"Very much and for a very long time," Chloe sincerely said.

"Do you ever hit them?" asked Beleg, but immediately covered his mouth with his hands. "Forget I said that. Please do not hurt me! I am sorry! I will not talk about it."

Chloe had to fight to keep the horrified expression from her face; how any child could fear someone so much, think that all people would want to hurt him. . . . It was awful. Slowly, she got off of the seat and knelt on the floor, her back against the chair. "I told you that we had children together. I have two daughters, Faen and Meli. Faen is eleven years old now, about six years older than you, and Meli is one and a half. And my son is Eru, he is three within the next few months. I have never hit my children or any child in my life. Neither has my husband."

Creeping closer, Beleg asked, "Why?"

"Because I do not see the point in hurting a child. Of course it may help them learn if they disobey," Beleg began to shrink away, but Chloe said, "But never in my life would I hurt a child whether on purpose or an accident. I would regret it eternally." Legolas re-entered the room, and this time, Beleg did not flinch, just sat stock still until Legolas sat down next to Chloe, on the far side of the child and passed his wife the cup of tea. Chloe took a sip and smiled, "Perfect. Thank you." She planted a kiss on his cheek, and then turned to Beleg. "Do you believe that we would never hurt you?"

Hesitantly, Beleg said, "Yes, I think I do."

Giving a relieved smile, Chloe said, "I am glad. Now, will you excuse me a moment? I need to speak to the lovely lady who runs this place."

"Miss Manillo," Legolas supplied.

"Thank you. I will be right back."

She walked away and left Legolas and Beleg alone. As he often did when nervous, Legolas began to fiddle with the intricate pendant around his neck. Beleg leaned forwards, curiosity beating fear now he was a little bit more confident. "What is that?" he asked in a whisper.

"This?" Legolas pulled the chain over his head, and passed it to the child for examination. He never usually took it off, had not for years. It was a part of him almost, and it made him feel naked without it. "My wife gave this to me when we were on an adventure years ago, when I first knew that I loved her. She received it from her mother at a very young age before she died."

"It is pretty," Beleg murmured, holding it up so the chain glittered in the sunlight.

"One day I will pass it on to someone else I love," Legolas told him. Suddenly, over by the window, a guard coughed, and Beleg gave a small yelp, flinging himself towards Legolas. The child seemingly had forgotten that they were surrounded. "You do not like the guards?" asked Legolas gently. When Beleg shook his blonde topped head, Legolas said, "You have to think of them as toy soldiers, and you have to know that they would never hurt you."

"How can you know that?" asked Beleg, trembling. "They are so big and... scary looking."

"They are big and scary looking to keep people who might want to hurt me or my wife away," Legolas explained. He could see the guards trying not to smile at the description. "They are our guardians, our protectors. They are good men, and they would keep away anyone who scared you, ion nin." He bit down hard on his tongue when he realised what he had said, and Beleg picked up on it.

"What do those words mean?"

Legolas sighed and rubbed at his forehead with one hand, but there was no way around it. "They . . . they mean 'my son.' Maybe... if you wanted to, you could be our son."

Eyes wide as an owl's, Beleg gasped, "But the pretty lady, she said you already have a son. Why would you. . . ."

"Because we might be feeling incomplete. It is clear to me that there is a Beleg sized hole in our family. Chloe and I would be honoured to be your parents, if you want us to be," Legolas softly said. He knew that he did not have to confer with Chloe about it; the girl's mind was as made up as his.

"Chloe . . . she is your wife?" Beleg tentatively asked.

"Yes I am," said Chloe, coming into the room. Calmly, she sat back between Legolas and Beleg, and said, "But if you wish to, Beleg, you may call me mama or mother, if you want to be our son."

Fiddling with the necklace still, Beleg glanced at Legolas and asked, "And what would I call you?"

Legolas chance a glance at Chloe and found him smiling; Legolas agreed there might be reason to. "Our children call me Ada. 'Ada' and 'Atar' are both elvish for 'father,' as 'ion nin' is elvish for 'my son'."

"Then... I would like that. I want to go home with you." Beleg smiled, and with that smile, a whole new child emerged. His cares left his face, and his eyes shone. Suddenly, his arms were around Chloe in a brief hug, and another, somewhat shorter hug was bestowed on Legolas. "Can we leave now? I never thought someone would want me. I do not have many things, but I do not need much. I will be quiet, and good, and..."

"Whoa, calm down little one," exclaimed Chloe. "You do not need to make us love you, it is not something that can be bought. We will love you for yourself. And as for your things, whatever you had here can stay and another child can use them. You will have everything you need, and many things you dared to want, from us."

"Tomorrow," Legolas added.

"What?" exclaimed Chloe. "Why not today?"

Legolas rolled his eyes. "You helped to write this process. We do not have to be checked, as royals that would be... them not trusting us, but there is paperwork for us to do and..."

"Alright," sighed Chloe. "And tomorrow you can meet the others. Unless... maybe we can introduce the rest of the family today. There are a number of of grown ups."

Beleg gave an involuntary shiver, and Legolas nodded. "I think that would be wise. What do you think, little one?"


	97. Coming Home

A short while later, Legolas, a hand on Faen's shoulder and standing by Eru while holding Meli, and Chloe with Beleg in her arms, face buried in his hair, were outside the lounge. Legolas had gathered the Aragorn, Arwen, Rilluin, Eldarion, Faramir, Eowyn along with Gimli, the hobbits, the twins, Elrond, Gandalf and Thranduil who had come to Minas Tirith for Faen's birthday. They were the people who Beleg would come in contact with the most, and needed to trust.

Whilst Legolas had been explaining to family, Chloe had been introducing Beleg to Faen and Pedika – the puppy who followed her everywhere. As soon as Pedika had leapt onto Beleg's lap and started to purr, Faen decided to like her new brother.

"Are you ready little one?" murmured Chloe to the child she held. Legolas nervously glanced at her, playing with the necklace that had been returned to him. Beleg nodded, and Chloe added, "This is all about you. If you want to leave, you may. If you want to stay near us, you can for as long as you want. We will not be upset or angry. This is your decision." Another nod. "Very well, let us join the party." Legolas pushed open the door, and they all entered the room. The moment the door clicked shut on them, Beleg's breathing began to increase exponentially, and, as Chloe took a seat, she whispered to the child, "They will never hurt you. No one in this room would ever even think of it."

Next to them, Legolas struck up a conversation with Gimli about mining for slate for the roads, and everyone took that as a signal to act normal. On their sofa, Arwen and Aragorn were cuddled together and began to murmur to each other, Rilluin skipped over to where Elladan and Elrohir were curled on the floor, and Faramir and Thranduil began to discuss Osgiliath.

Chloe just sat in silence, petting Beleg's hair, and waiting for him to speak. Eventually, the child did. "Who are they all? How do you know them?" Though the words were whispered, every one heard them, and began to talk in much softer voices.

"Those two there are called Arwen, she is the nice lady, and the other is Aragorn," Chloe quietly said. "They are in love as well, and married."

"They are like you and . . . Ada?" asked Beleg.

"Yes, somewhat like us."

"Then . . . I will like them?"

"You should. Arwen is my sister, and my children's auntie, and Aragorn is their uncle as well as king," she whispered.

Beleg whirled around. "What do you mean King?"

Chortling, Chloe said, "We did not explain this to you, did we? Your new uncle is King Aragorn. I am his sistter, Princess Chloe, your new Ada is a prince as well as my husband.."

Most children would have been shocked by this, but Beleg just nodded, and asked, "Who is everyone else?"

Chloe smiled at his complacency, and pointed to the twins, "That is Elladan and Elrohir, they are your new Ada's brothers. Do not worry if you can not tell the difference. Most people can not. Their father adopted him."

"So Aragorn was adopted too?"

"Correct." Chloe went on in the same fashion to explain Gimli, as their friend, Faramir, as "Oh . . . another friend. He helps run the Kingdom," and Thranduil as Beleg's new grandfather.

"I am... I am scared. I do not... if I can do this," Beleg said, quivering slightly. Chloe gently wrapped her arms around him.

"I know you can, ion nin."

Beleg shrugged, and stayed put. Chloe swallowed down a nervous sigh, and met Legolas's eye. He was no longer paying much attention to Gimli, just talking in a mutter, and chewing at his lip. Eventually though, Chloe's heart leapt because Beleg climbed off her and crept towards Arwen and Aragorn. Legolas stood to move towards his wife, but paused for a moment.

Chloe frowned at him, but Legolas shook his head. "Stood up too fast. Is he alright?" Legolas then murmured.

"Shh, I am watching him," Chloe said in an undertone. "It took an hour to get him off my lap. I think he is only doing it to make us happy. He would gladly stay over here all day."

Arwen was smiling sweetly at Beleg, and he got up onto the sofa. There was a tight grip on Aragorn's arm, keeping him quiet, to not scare the child away. Arwen was probably the most empathetic person in the room, and Chloe was glad he had chosen her.

They watched and, over an hour, Beleg managed to force himself to talk to everyone but Gimli. Then, he curled into Chloe' arms, quaking, exhausted by his effort. He spent his most time with Aragorn and Arwen, but gave Gimli a wide berth.

"Did you not want to speak to Gimli?" asked Chloe.

"I am sorry," the child said, sobbing somewhat.

"No ion nin. You are alright. You have done well, very well. I know you did not want to. We are both very proud of you," murmured Chloe.

"Does this mean I can come home with you now?" asked Beleg, eagerly. "Please. I will try to be braver."

"You did so very well," said Chloe. "And tomorrow night you will be sleeping here." She smiled at Legolas, both knowing that the child was perfect, even if he did have a fear. It would take work, but it would be alright. They had not wanted to leave him alone in the room with the other people, but knew that before long, they would be alright alone. It would just take patience and time, and they had plenty of that.

* * *

As soon as Beleg was back at the orphanage, and Chloe and Legolas had tried not to be too upset when they had to leave him, they forced themselves to work fast. They set up a room opposite theirs for Beleg, whirling around the shops for furniture, toys and clothes. They had not expected to bring a child home that very day, but as Prince and Princess, people did not mind re-opening their shops for them. Particularly as they spent good money.

Soon the room was full, brightly coloured fabrics and paints, but with dark wood furniture. Legolas and Chloe hugged together as they watched the room assemble.

"Do you think he will be happy here?" asked Legolas.

Chloe answered, "I think he will. I think we can make him happy."


	98. Magic Swim

Two days later, Chloe was carefully guiding Beleg's hands, hers over her son's, and her son's over the spade, as she showed him how to dig up the earth just so to protect the plants but get rid of the wild plants. Legolas was working, Meli was with Eowyn and the hobbits, and Faen and Eru were in lessons with Arwen, but Chloe did not want Beleg to be thrown straight into tutorage in his first week, when he was still nervous even marginally so of his parents. He would wait, for at least a week, and the young blonde had only been with them for three days. So, out in their expansive private garden, Chloe and Beleg were tending to the plants.

"That is right, just like that," murmured Chloe as Beleg overturned the earth." Now you try by yourself." A lot of children might find the activity boring, but it was clear that Beleg preferred the quiet serenity and security of the enclosed garden.

Beleg continued the working and asked, "Is this right?"

"Absolutely," grinned Chloe. She stood and moved over to a different section of the garden. "I am just here behind this hedge." She set to work on her own patch, where a particularly nasty bunch of vines has sprung up, strangling her plants. "Come now," She muttered. "We do not want you there, hurting these ones."

She relished the peace of the place as she worked, but did not mind in the slightest when Beleg approached. "Mama," the child called.

"Yes little one," replied Chloe, eyes on the soil.

"Was this a weed?" Beleg asked, and Chloe forced her eyes upwards.

"No Beleg. That is... was a plant called skullcap. It can be used in Healing to help people sleep," Chloe said, taking the torn plant from her. She tucked it into her pocket: skullcap had to be used fresh, never dried. Maybe she could use it to make the children sleep better. She knew how to make a tea, and knew she had all the ingredients in her garden apart from hops... she would have to buy that.

Beleg's face fell in distress. "I am sorry, Mama, really sorry. Forgive me, please."

Gently, Chloe said, "I am not angry, ion nin. It is only a plant. I will go out and find more or buy more later. It is alright. It was a mistake, and I did not expect you to make none."

He hesitated just for a moment, then hurtled towards her and pressed a kiss to her cheek, before running back to his patch of soil. Chloe watched after him, bemused, and turned back to her work, only, a second later, she heard a loud splash. In a flash, she was on her feet and racing towards the pool, and at the sight of her adopted child under the water made instinct take over. Without a thought, she launched herself into the bitterly cold water, and grabbed at Beleg, then immediately ripped through the water to the surface. Once in the air, hands gripped at her and her son and pulled them over the stone wall onto the grass. In the back of her mind, Chloe knew that the guards had pulled them to safety but she was too focused on her choking son.

"Cough, cough to clear the water," Chloe frantically instructed, thumping him on the back, and the child obeyed, until a spout of water left his lips. Beleg looked up at her with his wide green eyes, limply collapsing backwards. Gasping, Chloe clutched her to his chest. "Ai, Elbereth," Beleg's lip was already trembling, and Chloe littered Beleg's pale wet face with kisses. "Do not ever scare me like that again. I was so scared for you."

Brushing the kisses away, Beleg said, "I am fine. I was reaching over to get water in my bucket for the plants, but lost my balance."

Her head bowed, Chloe said, "Please do not do that again. Ask someone for help next time. That pool is deep and you clearly can not swim."

"But I want to," Beleg said. "I love the water. Can I go in there again, if you're with me?"

"Under absolutely no circumstance. The water goes over both our heads," said Chloe, standing up with Beleg in her arms. "Come now, you are shivering. Let us get you warm before you catch your death."

As Chloe walked, Beleg asked, "What about you? You are all soaking as well."

"I am the Valar's Light," Chloe said.

That normally was a satisfactory explanation, but this had not been explained to Beleg. "What do you mean?"

She showed off her wings, "See these wings?" And then she held out one of her hands, and it made a little star out of mid-air, "And this little light?" He nodded, "I am half dragon and my mother was a guardian from the heavens. And so, I can change into a dragon and I can make light form my hands, would you like to see something more?" He nodded again.

With a swish of her hand, she made a little light that took the form of a rabbit and it hopped in the air around them, glowing blue. Beleg was excited and wanted to touch it, but when he did, it faded. He was disappointed that he couldn't touch it.

Chloe wouldn't have that though, "Give me your hands." She said, and he did so, she took them in her own and she said something in elvish, _"Yala onna en' kemen..."_ And with that, she opened her hands and a flower began to bloom in his own, it was a white orchid with green leaves. He looked at her with enthusiastic eyes as she smiled.

"Wow..."

* * *

"Why is your hair wet?" asked Legolas, tugging on a lock of his wife's long hair playfully, as they waited for their lunch to be served.

"Our newest child decided to take a swim," Chloe replied, nodding over to Beleg who was talking to Eru and Faen, damp hair curling at the ends. "Only it appears that swimming is something he can not actually do."

"Fun," Legolas sarcastically said, though a moment later he looked thoughtful. "None of our children can swim, now that I think of it. We probably should teach them that."

For a moment, Chloe paused, but then said, "Maybe we should take them down to the ocean on holiday at some point."

Legolas smiled, and said, "That would be wonderful, and we can also have fun as well as little lessons."

Holding his hand tight, she grinned, "What a wonderful idea love, just wonderful." A moment later, the doors to the dining room swung open, and the food arrived.

"Mmm, smells delicious," purred Chloe, looking eagerly over at the arriving food.


	99. Another

For the next week, Chloe was feeling a bit poorly and she was being sick a little bit and she had a check-up with the twins to see what it was, and she needed to tell Legolas the outcome.

In the evening, Legolas and Chloe were sitting next to each other, flanked by Beleg and their other children. Aragorn, with permission, had made his speech, introducing Beleg to the members of the kingdom who had gathered, and Beleg had squirmed at all the attention but had waved and smiled adorably, they had eaten, and were watching the couples on the dance-floor. Chloe had declined the invitation to dance from Legolas.

Eventually, Chloe sighed, "I guess it is time."

"Time for what?" Legolas asked curiously, sipping from his glass of wine.

Eru tugged on his arm and asked, "Can I have a taste?"

"No, not until you're older. About twenty five, preferably." Eru decided to sport a pair of puppy dog eyes, but Legolas shook his head, "Do not look at me like that. I was one hundred and fifty before I was allowed alcohol. Now, do not interrupt your mother."

"No, do interrupt your mother," Chloe said, "You children should run down and find Elladan and Elrohir. I know for a fact that there are ten chocolates hidden around the room waiting just for you, and your Uncles know where the first ones are."

Squealing, the children clambered down from the table, and sprinted towards the twins. They had been too nervous of the many strangers to have left their parents before, but when chocolate was involved... what was going to stop them?

"That was sweet," Legolas said, watching them run and jump up and down in front of the twins. "Was that your idea?"

"No, that was my distraction," Chloe told him. "I wanted to have you on your own to tell you this." She took Legolas' hand in her own, in a grip that was rather firmer than necessary in Legolas' opinion. As if she wanted to keep him in his seat.

Cautiously, Legolas asked "Tell me what? Is this to do with the twins? Did they find out what was wrong with you, or..."

She glanced around, and, finding that no one was paying attention to them, she calmly continued. "Now I want you to be calm when I say this. I do not know how you will react, and it is important that you at least save face whilst you process it, alright?"

Legolas was panicking slightly at this, "Chloe, are you alright? Are you very ill? Why are you telling me here?"

A smile lit Chloe's face, "Because I know that I could not keep this a secret, not for even a moment more, but I needed you to be... I do not know, but now is when I am telling you because I want you to know and I need you to know and... Ai Elbereth, I am pregnant."

It took a moment for Legolas to take in the last three words, and froze at them. "You are what. . . .?"

"Pregnant. Expecting a baby, in eight to nine months," Chloe calmly stated. Her grip on Legolas' hand tightened, as the elf started to pull away.

"A-anot- anot-the-ther.. child...," Legolas stammered. He was as pale as the white table cloth, ignoring the splodge of orange sauce from where Eru had dropped his fork.

Sighing, Chloe said, "Yes."

"Are you sure?" stuttered Legolas.

"Of course I am sure. The twins made sure of it."

After a long, almost painfully long moment, Legolas took a shuddering breath, and crooked his finger to her and patted his lap. Ignoring everyone else in the room, Chloe slipped onto Legolas' knee and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Into Chloe's ear, Legolas whispered, "We are going to have to put Eru in another room, convert his for the baby."

Chloe started, "Is that . . . do you mean . . . you are happy?"

"Of course I am, foolish dragon. My foolish draagon. I adore all of our children already. Why would I not fall in love with this little one too?" asked Legolas, hugging her tight.

Tenderly, the elf turned Chloe's face up to his and brought it close to kiss them. Chloe secured Legolas' face to her, knotting his hair in hrt hands, so accordingly, Legolas deepened the kiss, taking his time to find every spot that made Chloe shiver. When at last they broke apart, Chloe murmured, "Thank you."

"For what?" Legolas asked.

"Everything."


	100. Cravings

At four months Pregnant

Legolas dabbed a spot of paint onto Beleg's nose and grinned, "There you go, both you and Faen look the same now." The blonde child had decided that Faen would suit a blue nose, and had, shrieking, chased her around the room to attack her with the paintbrush. Every time Legolas looked at either of them, he had to laugh. They looked ridiculous. "Come now, back to work, or we will not stop for lunch."

"No!" exclaimed Faen, picking up her paintbrush again and returning to her place on the wall.

Calculatingly, Beleg studied his father and said, "No you would not work us through lunch, because you want to see Mama."

Raising his eyebrows, Legolas pointed out, "Mama can come here if she wants to come and see us. I am not particularly hungry, I can wait until dinner, but I know that they are serving salmon for lunch. Your favourite Beleg."

"I am painting, I am painting," mumbled Beleg.

"I do not like salmon," said Faen, her bottom lip protruding in a pout. "Maybe I should just stay here."

"You liked salmon before," Legolas exclaimed.

"I may as well stay here," sighed the older child, "Finish the painting all by myself."

"You can not reach. All you can paint is up to the border," Legolas pointed out, "And you will not have enough energy to paint if you do not eat your lunch."

"He believed me," grinned Faen to her brother. "You owe me a bronze coin."

They had bribed Eru into moving into the room next to Beleg and next to Faen, which was in fact bigger than his current one, so that they could keep the baby close to them whilst they slept. It worked, and so Beleg, Legolas and Faen were redecorating the baby's room. Already, they had completed two walls, and were working on the third, painting them all a light blue. As the child could be of either gender, they felt that it was safe to colour them blue.

They had just finished the third wall, feeling tired out, when Chloe came in.

"Hello melda nin," smiled Legolas, making his way towards her. Chloe moved forwards to be wrapped in the elf's arms, but Legolas stopped her. "I am covered in pain. I do not want to damage your clothes."

Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, "I do not care. This tunic is becoming too small already anyway, and I want you to be kissing me."

Groaning, Beleg and Faen turned away from their parents, at their 'repulsive behaviour'. Sniggering at them, Legolas and Chloe kissed each other, Chloe pushing her lips against Legolas' hungrily. When Legolas drew away, his breathing was heavy, and he asked, "Are you alright? Or did you just miss me?"

"Both," smirked Chloe, "I missed you, but I am alright now." But then she shuddered, and asked, "How can you stand here with that smell? It makes me feel nauseous."

"Do you think you are going to be ill?" asked Legolas, concerned, "Come on into the hallway, darling. There is fresh air out there."

"I am fine," Chloe said, shrugging it away, but Legolas pulled her out into the hallway anyway. There was a seat in the hallway, which had probably belonged to some former King or other which was why it was on display, and Legolas sat down on it, pulling Chloe down onto his lap. With a soft moan, Chloe nestled into the hold, knowing that they only had a few moments until Faen and Beleg would come out demanding to be taken to lunch. Legolas pressed a kiss to the exposed skin at his wife's neck and tenderly caressed Chloe's swollen stomach.

Breathing deeply, Chloe said, "I really am fine meleth nin."

"I know, but I wanted to hold you anyway my sweet one," murmured Legolas, breath warm in Chloe's ear. "Why did you come in? Was it just to point out that it was lunch time?"

"No. I came to say that I wanted you. I have been wanting you all day, you have been consuming my thoughts and distracting me from my work," said Chloe, without a hint of complaint in her voice.

"You should be concentrating, not wasting your thoughts on me when you know you have me every night. And have done for the past week."

"I have just been hungrier for you than usual," Chloe said defensively.

Snorting softly, Legolas said, "I was not complaining my love. It is good that you are not too tired any longer," Chloe swivelled round and raised her eyebrows, so Legolas added, "And I cannot deny that I enjoyed it."

At that moment, Beleg and Faen emerged and asked, "Can we go eat now? We are hungry."

"Of course," Legolas smiled.

* * *

Legolas watched his wife with raised eyebrows. "Salmon and jam?" he asked incredulously. "That is repulsive. Utterly disgusting and foul and…"

"Icky," Eru helpfully supplied his father, through a mouthful of potato.

"Yes, icky and... revolting," Legolas said, wrinkling his nose at the combination Chloe had come up with.

"Well you do not have to eat it, I do, and it tastes very good in my opinion," Chloe said, with a smug air. As if to prove it, she dipped the salmon into the jam, and ate it. "I never got full cravings last time, just lembas bread, that was all."

Very amused, Legolas grinned, and said, "Feel free to indulge, you have a whole veritable army of cooks to create whatever you want, love."

"I know. This is why I asked for salmon and raspberry jam to be on the same table, my table, at lunch, because that is what I wanted to eat," Chloe stated, "Now hush, love. I want to eat."

Rolling his eyes, Legolas obeyed, averting his eyes from her meal. Eru caught his gaze instead, and asked, "Are we going to paint my room tomorrow as well, Atar? Because I want one red wall, and one green spotted wall and one wall with… blue stripes and one wall with… something else."

"Is that not rather ambitious?" asked Legolas, sharing a glance with Chloe, "And also, rather an… 'icky' colour scheme?"

"Please Ada," whined Eru, raising pleading blue eyes.

Hesitantly, Legolas said, "I thought you liked the colours that were already there. And the painting of the moon and stars on the ceiling? I thought that was stunning. But if that is what you want, I suppose it will be alright. We can always paint over it."

Beleg and Faen giggled at each other, and the older one, over her laughter, said, "You believed him."

Legolas groaned, "Yes, I did. Again. Eat your vegetables." He glanced at Beleg, and said, "If you keep on betting that your singlings can convince me of things, I am going to stop believing anything they say and you are going to lose all your money."

Tossing the greens around his plate, Faen said, "I do not want to eat my vegetables."

"Me neither," Eru added.

"Well you have to, little ones. I do not know if you are making things up again, but you still have to eat them. Everyone else is," Legolas said, "Stop making a fuss."

"Mama is not eating her vegetables," Beleg pointed out.

Sparing a glare at Chloe, and only receiving a shrug back, Legolas sighed, "Mama is pregnant. If or when you are pregnant you can decide not to eat your vegetables."

"Do not get pregnant, children, it is not that fun. Boys, get married and get your wife pregnant. Faen, wait until you're twenty at least." said Chloe, putting her cutlery down and wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"You do enjoy it, I know you do really," Legolas said, kicking her with restrained irritation under the table. "Particularly the fuss that I give you. All the time."

"Go away," muttered Chloe, and went back to her meal. All of her children and her husband laughed, entertained by her sulk.


	101. Smug and Paint

With the help of Elladan and Elrohir, they were close to finishing off the last of the fourth wall, when Chloe entered the room again. "Hello my love," murmured Legolas as he brushed on the last of the paint.

"Are you going to degrade yourself to help us with the menial work, oh princess?" asked Elladan, dipping his brush back into the paint.

"No," Chloe simply said, "I would never lower myself to that level, really. How could you expect that of me?" She jested and approached Legolas from behind and pressed herself into the elf's back. A smile curved Legolas' lips as he continued to paint, with his wife nibbling on his ear.

Elladan groaned, "Sister, I know you are yearning for odd foods, but must you feed off your husband in front of us?"

"It is icky," Beleg and Faen chorused.

"That is our new word for the day is it?" asked Legolas, ending his sentence with a gasp at Chloe's ministrations.

Apologetically, Chloe lapped at the delicate shell, and then murmured, "Sorry."

Legolas rolled his eyes, but whispered, "You know if you keep on coming in like this, I am going to have to drag you out of the room."

"Promises, promises," hummed Chloe, and then pressed a brief kiss to Legolas's temple. "But no, I am avoiding a meeting with Aragorn as we speak and probably ought to go back."

"Shoo," Legolas sighed. "Later."


	102. Chloe is having---

"Where is Legolas?" Asked Aragorn.

"He went to see Papa to talk about the restoration of Mirkwood." Chloe answered. "Plus, I thought he was working too hard and so I told him to take a break and visit him."

"Good idea."

Currently, Chloe was having the twins check her health levels and how the baby is doing. So far, everything is going well, nothing is out of place. However, Chloe was missing Legolas as well as the children.

"So we will have eight children running around the place," said Elrohir with a groan.

Hand on the table, Aragorn paused, "Eight?"

"Chloe is having twins."


	103. Doubled Excitement

That evening, Legolas came home with Thranduil (who was staying in the nearest guest chamber). Running a thumb down Chloe's face, he murmured, "Melamin? Please wake up, sweet."

Weary eyes opened up and lit up when they latched onto Legolas. "You are back," her voice was a sigh of relief.

"So, what's new with our little one?" Legolas asked gently, sitting on the bed so that he could hold his lover close, but he was too nervous about what could have happened to touch her more than stroking the back of his hand down her cheek.

Chloe turned into his touch, and said, "Growing, obviously."

He sighed with a chuckle as he lifted the covers to slip in. "I should never have left, I am sorry."

"Do not be, you should have gone." Chloe gave a soft groan of pleasure as arms were wrapped around her and Legolas drew her close. "But I missed you."

"I am sorry, I am sorry," murmured Legolas, kissing Chloe's hair. "I will be here every minute of the next four months, I swear to you."

Nestling down further into the elf's arms, Chloe replied, "Good. Because I need you twice as much now."

It took a moment before Legolas asked, "Why is that? Did something go wrong?"

"No, love, nothing like that," Chloe laughed, chuckling softly, "But the twins informed me of something."

This only worried Legolas more, and he drew his arms back so that he could face Chloe properly. "Do not just keep me in suspense, tell me what is going on Chloe. Why do you need me more than when you were pregnant with our other children?"

Chloe placed a hand on Legolas' cheek, and whispered, "There is not just one child in my stomach, I am having twins."

Blinking rapidly, not able to process that sentence, Legolas asked, "What do you mean? How is that possible…"

"Twins, Legolas, two children. Have you ever seen Elladan and Elrohir? My brothers? They are twins," Chloe explained patiently. She had had time to process this, and Legolas had not. Just waiting for her husband had been painful, wanting to tell him the news. "I am carrying twins, is it not exciting?"

There was a long pause as Legolas' eyes flickered with the news and the thoughts, until he drew a long breath in and planted a kiss on her lips. "You are a miracle, do you know that? A marvel, a wonder. Do you know how much I love you?"

"I have some idea," grinned Chloe, as Legolas littered kisses across her face and neck.

"Maybe I should go away more often, if I come home to news like that," Legolas said coyly, but Chloe's hands grabbed him and held him down.

"No, you are not leaving again."

"Then I shall stay, until you get annoyed by me as I know you will."

"I will not," exclaimed Chloe, playfully horrified.

"I impregnated you with twins. You are going to hate me," Legolas laughed.

"Not possible..."


	104. And so---

Now, this is how everyone lived in the years after the war. They all lived forever in peace and joy and those of the kingdom told their children of the legendary adventure they faced to become who they are today. Frodo now calls this story, "The Lord of The Rings" and Sam and Rosie have gained over twelve hobbits to share this story with.

Aragorn and Arwen have the final count of three children; Eldarion, Rilluin and Cariad. They all have grown so beautifully. Eldarion was now seventeen, Rilluin is now twelve and Cariad is now six.

Legolas and Chloe have gained a total of ten children; Faen, Beleg, Eru, Meli, Haleth and Nimmeth (twins), Haradion, Aron, Ernil and finally, their youngest child... Tuigalen. They named her Tuigalen because she was a blooming flower like her mother, and she was the only child without blue eyes but brown, from Chloe's mother. Faen is sixteen, Beleg is ten, Eru is seven, Meli is five, Haleth and Nimmeth are both three and Haradion, Aron and Ernil are triplets, aged one and a half. Tuigalen is only a newborn.

Eowyn and Faramir only have two children, Boromir and Théoden after their family to honour them, they are both just as old as Chloe and Legolas' twins, Haleth and Nimmeth.

Frodo became a famous author and so all of the books of his adventures were published and all of the kingdom enjoy his tales. Sam has done the same but he has opened a garden shop with Rosie and his children. Merry and Pippin have fostered six little yappers because they couldn't find the right girl and they dearly loved little ones, so they are officially carers.

Gandalf decided to go to the undying lands for a little while to catch up on his health and make sure that everything was in good condition before he could visit again and check upon his 'little Fi's' daughter and her family.

Elrond and Thranduil were honoured with all of the grandchildren that they have received and Lady Galadhriel was given position of an aunt to every single child there was belong to any member of the fellowship.

Elrohir and Elladad just continued with their current lives as healers, archers and travellers, exploring new lands and coming back to tell the tale for the children to hear.

Everything is just wonderful for everyone. However, Chloe decided to form a spell and it has been permitted by the Valar that Chloe can now make all of her closest friends of years to become immortal so they can still remain together, including the hobbits and all of the little ones, so they can be with them also. (It can be passed through the generations by blood or adoption.)

And so, we can finally conclude that everything was alright, and always shall be.

Fo all of eternity, the lives of those from Middle-Earth still remain today. Just because you do not see them, it does not mean that they are not there. You don't see with your eyes, you see with your soul and your faith.


	105. FROM TORI XXX

**_You didn't think I was gonna leave you hanging now, did you? This is not the end. I'm still going to carry on writing, but it is going to be in a separate fanfiction so you know that it's kind of a sequel._**

**_This fanfiction was to show how Legolas and Chloe met, fell in love, became married, and had children as well as fight the war of the ring to prove that their love is just as powerful as the light of the sun, just because it may not be here all the time, it doesn't mean that it's not coming back (just like how Chloe fell from the cliff in Moria and Legolas didn't know she was okay until she returned to them.)_**

**_Also, the sequel is going to be more about Tuigalen, because she is the only child with green eyes in Chloe and Legolas' bloodline. Also, all of their children can turn into dragons as well as do some kind of magic, but they are all slightly different because of their personalities and individuality._**

**_So, yes, I will definitely be continuing the writing of Chloe, Legolas and everyone who was in the Lord of the Rings as well as the new characters that I have introduced._**

**_Please enjoy the sequel when I start writing it._**

**_Lots of Love,_**

**_From Tori Evans._**


	106. NEW UPDATE

_**By the way guys, I've decided to change my mind about this fanfiction being finished, I'm actually going to write some more chapters for this story, I hope you like them, lots of love from Tori xxxxxxx**_

_**BTW, this will be set before some of the children were born, it will start with the 6th child of Chloe and Legolas, hope you like it!**_


	107. Haleth and Nimmeth

"Come on, darling! you're almost there! Push!" Urged Lord Elrond for what was the seventeenth time in the present hour.

Chloe however was getting incredibly annoyed with the same phrase repeated over and over again. "KEEP TELLING ME THAT ADA! HOW ABOUT YOU TRY PUSHING SOMETHING THE SIZE OF A WATERMELON OUT OF AN OPENING THE SIZE OF A CHILD'S FIST!" She screamed that it echoed to the King's chamber. Aragorn, Faramir, Eowyn, Arwen, Elrohir, Elladan, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Sam, Rosie, the children and Gandalf all cringed because they heard it when they were on the other side of the wing! "Oh, NOW you shut it!" She screamed again.

Legolas and Elrond flinched as she gave a huge shriek when she gave another push, urging the first child out of the 'hole'. Legolas' hand was burning the crushing sensation Chloe had on it.

After several pushes and screams later, Haleth was born, blonde hair, blue eyes, a female version of her father, only with Chloe's shape of face and smile. Next was the second child to come along. Eighteen screams and twenty-seven pushes later, Nimmeth was born - blue eyes just like Haleth, only with Chloe's hair, Legolas' shape of face and smile.

"I'm so tired." Chloe panted, leaning her head against Legolas' chest, breathing heavily and dripping with sweat. Legolas wiped her head with a cloth and kissed her temple.

"You are wonderful, melamin." He whispered in her ear, holding her close to him, rocking back and forth slightly to sooth her.

"Would you like to see them?" Said Elrond, with the assistance of a servant (Tiera). He held the bond child in his arms whereas Tiera held the brunette.

The couple were so excited to see their new children that they were both crying without question. As soon as they held them in their arms, they were overwhelmed with the joy of having more children in their family. "We are going to need more bedrooms." Said Legolas in a laughter only heard with his wife and children.

Indeed, they were both an extraordinary couple, and they knew they were going to enjoy having six children.


	108. Meet the Girls

Legolas was awakened, dragged back to consciousness against his will by a hand tugging at his side from above the sheets. He rolled over, away from the delicious warmth of his wife, and forced his eyes open to focus on the form swimming above him. Beleg slowly came into focus as Legolas blinked away the sleep. "What is it ion nin? What is the matter?"

"You have been asleep for so long, it is almost time for dinner. Grandfather thought we ought to wake you." As Beleg spoke, in a whisper to keep from waking his mother, his eyes kept flicking over to the baskets which held his sisters. Legolas vaguely recalled waking up once before so that he could feed the children about an hour or so after Chloe had fallen asleep, but the children had both gone mercifully back to sleep, and he had been able to stumble back to bed.

"Thank you ion nin," said Legolas, with a sleepy smile. He pulled his arm out from where it had been under the covers to hold Chloe and raised his hand to Beleg's cheek. Brushing his thumb against the rosy skin, he asked, "Will you go and find your siblings for me, please? Then I can rouse Mama and then we can introduce you to the twins." As if called by his voice, a soft, short cry went up from the cots. Chloe stirred a little.

"Of course," Beleg grinned, and scrambled down from the bed, and out of the room.

Turning around, back to his wife, Legolas felt his heart swell with joy. She was at peace in her sleep, smiling gently. Pressing a kiss to her soft temple, Legolas whispered in her ear, "Melamin, it is time to wake up."

In a voice made thick by sleep, Chloe, disorientated, mumbled, "No it is not. Let the pregnant woman sleep." Legolas chortled, waiting for the moment of realisation to hit her He laughed harder when Chloe's mouth formed a perfect 'O' and she shot up, her hands flying to her… empty stomach. "Our children, our daughters…" she gasped out.

Smirking, Legolas teased, "I knew there was intelligence hiding in there somewhere. I did not marry for looks alone, I am sure of that."

For a moment, Chloe looked as if she was planning to thump her husband, but then her shoulders sagged, and alarm replaced mock anger in her eyes. "Is everything alright? Is there something wrong? Why did you wake me?"

"Yes, no and because the children wish to meet their sisters and can only do so if you are awake and alert," Legolas told her calmly, and Chloe rubbed at her eyes.

"At least I got prior warning," she said, and glanced over at where the two babies lay, cocooned in blankets to stave away the chill winter air. "Are you going to get up out of bed or am I?"

Legolas rolled his eyes, "I am of course, I was just waiting for you to wake up." He forced himself out of the warmth of the duvet and padded over to the cots. Glancing from one child to the other, he queried, "I hope you know which child is which, because I do not at the moment."

Now it was time for Chloe to roll her eyes and laugh. "Of course I do. Haleth is the one with blond hair, and Nimmeth is the one with brown hair. They only have yellow and green blankets because the servants were out of blue ones."

"We had a theme," muttered Legolas resentfully, as he lifted the first child out of her body, carried her to Chloe, and deposited her in her arms. Then he went back for Nimmeth, and held her himself until the other children arrived.

It did not take long for the children to enter the room, and plant themselves one on either side of their mother and father. Faen and Meli leaned over Chloe's shoulder and observed, "She is tiny. Why is she so small?" Faen asked.

Chloe restrained the comment that she had not felt so tiny earlier that day, and merely replied, "All babies are born small, and then, over time, they grow."

"The green one is bigger than the yellow one," Eru said, studying them both.

"They have names, Eru," Legolas said, chiding. "Do you not remember that?"

"I know, I know, Nimmeth and Haleth. Their names are being called out all over the city by heralds." Legolas had to freeze for a moment to regulate his breath and try not to get annoyed at that. But they were not just his princesses, they were the Kingdom's.

Meli finished, "It would be hard to forget them."

'_I wish they would tell that to you,' _Legolas sent, eliciting a much needed smile form Chloe.

Taking his parents' silence as a chance to speak, Beleg asked, "Can we hold them?"

"Of course you can, but you have to be very gentle. Babies are very delicate, particularly when they are this young. They are not toys," Chloe said, but Beleg was already holding out his arms.

Sharing a glance with his wife, Legolas nodded and carefully arranged Nimmeth in Beleg's arms. "That is it, hold her like I did and as Mama is doing. Support her head, her neck is not strong enough to support the weight of it. There we go. Beleg, meet Nimmeth." Slowly, he drew back and relinquished Nimmeth to her older brother. Then he did the same again, transferring Haleth from Chloe to Faen, and Eru and Meli. He drew back, satisfied, to watch the children with the two girls.


	109. The Lust of Love

The next two months were the happiest just like when they watched their previous children for the first few months of their lives. Of course, they still made love (too much to not want to). This time, they decided to go on holiday by the sea, and because Legolas is married and with children, the sea-calling has not been able to tempt him. But that was a week ago, so now they are in the city once more.

Pushed up against the wall, Legolas' fingers scrabbling at her buttons, Legolas' mouth at her neck, Chloe panted, "We should check on the little twins." They had left the older children playing inside after lunch, when desire for each other became too much, after so many teasing touches from both sides.

"They will be fine," Legolas insisted, kissing his way up and up from the crook of Chloe's neck, to her jaw, scattering them as he spoke. "The wetnurses have put them to bed." Chloe pulled up her husband's chin to claim another kiss, as the last of her buttons were undone, and she struggled out of her shirt.

"But we should check," Chloe said, though her actions contradicted her words as she helped Legolas shed his own shirt. Their tunics had been discarded and lost somewhere in the hallway. Legolas hushed her with his lips, and seized her, taking her away from the wall and pushing her down onto the bed. It was far more comfortable there than up against the wall.

Chloe groaned as Legolas kissed his way down her chest, paying particular attention to the sensitive spots that he knew from over a decade of experience. His already hard groin rubbed together with her, grinding their hips, heating the blood racing around Chloe's body. This did not get boring over time, just more elegant. And ah, how Legolas loved to multitask. As the elf's tongue swirled around one of her nipples while handling her breast, coaxing it to hardness, his other fingers unlacing Chloe's leggings. Those fingers… that mouth… were oh so torturous. Chloe knew that Legolas was teasing her on purpose, well aware that her blood and breath were racing and she was aching for Legolas inside her, and yet the elf was taking an inordinate amount of time playing with her.

Suddenly, Legolas' teeth bit down on Chloe's nipple, and a small cry was ripped from Chloe's lips. Pleasure, pain, ecstasy, agony, they combined, making her almost delirious. Until Legolas moved on to the other nipple, rather than continuing his way down. Impatient, Chloe hit Legolas' hands away, and undid her leggings herself, pulling them down, before turning her hands to Legolas'. Legolas chuckled at his lover's eagerness, the laughter making his throat vibrate against Chloe's chest. But he conceded to move away and pull his own leggings down, assisting Chloe, until he was as naked as the woman beneath him, heated skin against heated skin.

Chloe's body was hot against his as she moved up to kiss him again, and Chloe could not help but moan almost gutturally into the kiss as Legolas wrapped his hand around her. "Please," she whimpered, and Legolas smiled sweetly above her, and he nodded. Legolas pulled a cushion out from underneath her head, and placed it underneath Chloe.

One finger pushed inside her, making her groan… then another, making her head back so she could savour the feeling… then they withdrew, and she could not help but whimper – with Legolas in so fey a mood, it was difficult to tell what he would honestly do next – but then, blessedly, the finger was replaced with something so much larger and made her almost melt, as Legolas bent down to kiss her. "I love you," came the whisper, and Chloe opened her eyes blissfully to gaze up at the beautiful elf above her. The long blonde hair feathered out and was tickling Chloe's already sensitive breasts, stirring the nerves to an even more sensitive level.

"I love you t–" The last word was snatched from her lips when Legolas' length was thrust far into her again, and her body was caught in sensation. Pleasure indescribably. She was on fire with it, Legolas' hands tight on her waist as he thrust again and again. Chloe was so close, so close to completion, when Legolas stopped. "Legolas!" She cried out, her back arched and tense in expectation, her body quivering.

"Hush!" exclaimed Legolas, and Chloe resentfully silenced, so that they could hear the voice of Eru calling outside their door.

"Ada! Ada!" came the summoning voice.

Chloe could not help but look, and feel, horrified. The door was locked securely, but, Elbereth, Legolas could not stop now.

"What is the matter, little one?" Legolas called out, his voice hoarse with lust and desire and arousal. He glanced at his wife's slightly agonised expression and winced.

"I fell, and I cut my knee. Will you make it better?"

Legolas closed his eyes in regret, swallowed once, and called back, "In a minute little one, I will be right there. I am just…"

"In the bathroom," Chloe inserted in a whisper.

"In the bathroom," Legolas echoed, louder, so his child could hear, and nodded thankfully to him. "Can you find Uncle Elladan or Uncle Elrohir, they will help you. Until I am done."

"Alright," Eru said, almost resentfully, and Legolas turned his attention back to his wife.

"Fast?" Chloe queried, and Legolas replied by thrusting in harder and more furiously than before. Chloe grunted at the first, and then let herself be swept away by sensation that soon so increased and threw her over the edge, moaning loudly. Legolas followed a few seconds later, with a strangled cry, before sagging down on top of his wife. Their skin began to cool, under the sheen of sweat that coated their skin. Both were trembling ever so slightly, fighting to get their breathing under control and wishing they could stay forever, feeling like that. But Chloe dragged her fingers lightly through Legolas' slightly damp hair, and murmured, "Perhaps that ending could have been improved."

"Later. I had not planned this for now, but rather for later. After a private dinner, and wine, and a bath," Legolas confessed, summoning up his strength to pull himself away. Chloe moaned unhappily, but sat up herself to watch Legolas' behind make its way into the bathroom to dunk his head into the basin of water in the bathroom. The elf emerged his hair dripping wet, as the elf threw his head back. Chloe threw over the shirt and leggings that had been dropped earlier, so that Legolas could put them on. She was seriously considering curling up in the sheets of the bed, to doze until Legolas could return, but then in the next room, Nimmeth started her crying. Chloe groaned, and forced herself to sit up. "You go to her and I will go to Eru," Legolas said, smiling contentedly despite having been pulled away from his wife far too early. "But do put some clothes on; the wet nurses might be in there."

Chloe was laughing as Legolas left, and found Eru was waiting outside for him. "I thought you were going to find your Uncles," Legolas said, frowning slightly as he knelt down at the side of his child.

"I did not want them, I wanted you to helped me, not them," Eru said, stretching out his leg to show his gash, and he sat upon his father's knees.

Legolas wanted to sigh 'Of course you did,' but he did not say it. He leant over to examine it.


	110. Loving to Make Plans

After a long bath, Legolas was just tying his belt on when he heard one of the twins begin to cry in the next room. Frowning to himself slightly, he cocked his head to listen. Nimmeth, he was sure. And that was an attention seeking cry. Every one was different; hungry, wet, bored, tired… and then there were four other children, but both of them were able to easily distinguish between them.

Pulling on a shirt from the pile, barely glancing at it, Legolas moved into the next room, turning towards Nimmeth's crib, but that was not where the crying was coming from. His frown deepening, he moved over there instead, to pick up the infant. Scowling, he asked, "Who put you in the wrong crib? Doing that will only confuse people!" Nimmeth started to calm down, as Legolas stroked through her dark hair, which was just beginning to curl at the edges. "You are Nimmeth, I am sure. I am not going insane," he said, settling down comfortably in one of the chairs, and jiggling her up and down. He hoped she would settle down before Haleth, but it was unlikely, when one cried, the other cried too.

An echoing voice came from behind the chair, pronouncing, "Yes you are."

Legolas covered his mouth with his free hand to smother his laughter at what was quite clearly Faen's voice and, speaking to Nimmeth, said, "I must be going mad, for I am sure I heard a voice in my head."

There was a giggle from behind the chair, that made Legolas smile, but, a moment later, Haleth began to cry. Nimmeth started afresh as Legolas stood from the chair, and the Elf could not help but sigh. He moved over to Nimmeth's cot, where Haleth lay, becoming more and more red by the second. One arm holding Nimmeth, Legolas tugged down the woollen blankets to caress Haleth's cheek and then move down to lightly squeeze her sides, tickling her, trying to get her quiet, knowing that if he put Nimmeth down she would only start yelling at a higher volume.

"Hush, hush, hush," Legolas murmured, but it was not working, in fact, Nimmeth and Haleth were in competition for who could scream the loudest. He was on the brink of calling out for Chloe to help him, when Faen moved out from behind the chair, and motioned to Haleth.

"Can I help, Papa?" she asked, looking over the top of the basket at the scarlet faced infant.

Legolas almost moaned in relief, "Please, darling." He swept down to kiss the child's curls. "You are an angel."

"I know," Faen said smugly. "I am their big sister. It is my fault."

Grinning, Legolas said, "Sit on the chair, and take Nimmeth for me, so I can have Haleth." He knew it might be difficult for Faen to pick Haleth out of the cot, squirming as she was, even if she had managed to swap the two of them around. Placing Nimmeth down, Legolas asked, "Why did you swap them?"

Faen just shrugged her shoulders, "I thought you might mix them up."

"Never," Legolas smirked, pulling Haleth into his arms. She was wet so he moved towards the clean clothes, but Chloe entered the room. Having just put Haleth down on the towel, Legolas threw his hands in the air. "Now you come, dragon."

Sauntering over, Chloe pressed her lips to Legolas' ear. "Later you will, Elf," she whispered.

As he took Haleth's wet clothes off her, Legolas leant back towards his wife and replied, "I will hold you to that."

"I expect nothing less from you," Chloe stated. She pressed a kiss down to Haleth's forehead, leaning over Legolas's shoulder.

"Mama, Mama, I stopped Nimmeth from crying," exclaimed Faen from the seat. Chloe turned to her, smiling.

"Well done, darling, thank you for helping Papa for me."

Before Faen could reply, there was a knock on the door, as the guards outside announced, "A messenger for the Colony Queen."

"Come on in," Chloe said, as Legolas raised his eyebrows at her, from where he had been playing with Haleth's feet, much to her amusement.

"What have you done?" asked Legolas.

Chloe merely shrugged, as the messenger walked into the room. "My King Aragorn requests the presence of the Colony Queen, in his study."

"Really, what have you done?" Legolas repeated, confused. "Why does Aragorn want you?"

"I do not know," Chloe confessed, "Yet I shall go and find out. Will you stay here, so I can seek you out when I am done?"

"Yes ma'am," Legolas said, saluting, before returning to pretending to eat Haleth's feet, and grinning at her chuckles.

* * *

"My husband tells me I am in trouble," Chloe said, grinning, and accepting the seat Aragorn offered her. "And he will be unbearably smug if this is true. Am I?"

Aragorn laughed, before conceding, "Perhaps a little."

Chloe smiled and sighed, "Oh dear. What have I done?" She relaxed into the velvet and wood chair, made for the purpose of being uncomfortable, Chloe was sure. There was something about sitting across a table from someone, in the smallest chair in the room that made her feel just a little bit patronised. That was not something the Prince particularly appreciated.

"I heard of your plans for a holiday," Aragorn started. Lightly swallowing, he raised his chin slightly and carried on smiling, "apparently, you wish for us ALL to go with you to a seaside for a family holiday with all of us and the children…"

Snorting, Chloe interrupted, "I'm very surprised you found out this soon, I was expecting it to be by next week."

Aragorn laughed even louder, struggling to muffle it in case the whole of Middle-Earth heard them. "Did you really think you could surprise me?"

"Trust me, it's not that hard. I've been planning this since I was with twins, when Legolas and I talked about having a holiday at some point, I started planning it ever since. Just you, me, Legolas, Arwen, and the children. Eowyn and Faramir could not come because of some business here they would like to finish."

"Ah, of course. And I would love to come on holiday with everyone here, maybe I can leave them to look after the kingdom for a little."

"It would be best, considering you are getting grey, old man!"

"Why you little-!" A shriek was heard and they both playfully tackled each other to oblivion. "Next time, let me know so we can plan it quicker."

"I will. And I have set the holiday for next week entirely, so we have a few days to get ready."

"Of course, I will let Arwen know."

"Most definitely," he bowed playfully before they shared their _"I'll see you later"_ hug.

* * *

Jiggling Haleth up and down on his hip, Legolas waited impatiently for his wife. Eru and Faen were amusing him by what they were lecturing Nimmeth on.

"-So you must grow up soon so that you are a fun little sister. And I am your big brother so you must do what I say-"

"I do not think that is strictly true, ion nin," Legolas put in.

"-And bring me things when I want you too, because you are so young and you must learn how to help the citizens through me. I can teach you lots-"

"She is not your servant. You have a ridiculous amount of those."

Faen shrugged and just continued for Eru, "I have plans for you. You are going to confuse other people by swapping round with Haleth. You are going to grow up fast too, and –"

Legolas shook his head, wondering what on earth had been fed to the child. A long, warm hand alit on his thigh, and Legolas smiled back at Chloe. "I see you have all four of your lips," he commented, smirking. "What did Mister King Steward want with you?"

"Nothing of any note to you," Chloe assured him, taking her hand away from Legolas' hip and picking Nimmeth out of Faen's arms. "Come on darlings, time to get a move on and get wrapped up. Wear your boots and waterproof, it is muddy out there even if it has stopped raining." She glanced towards the window. "Mostly."

"Your want us to go outside, now?" Legolas queried, his eyes darting down to Nimmeth in Chloe's arms and Haleth in his own. "I am not too keen on taking these two in the cold just yet. I know that we took Faen out but it was the end of Spring, not the start. And they are smaller than she was."

Chloe was unable to help a grin. "I know, Legolas." Se knew the Elf far too well. "Arwen and Eowyn are looking after the babies, just for a little bit for today. Is that alright?"

There was a silence for a moment before Legolas said, "Yes of course. I need to leave them with others at some point or other."

"Yes you do," Chloe said, grinning happily. "Come on. And do wrap up, Aragorn will have my head if you get ill, and I can not say that I want that at all."

"You know elves do not get ill." He rolled his eyes.

"I know, I just love saying it." She smiled innocently.


End file.
